Bajo el sol
by ChayPattinson
Summary: Olvídate de tus inhibiciones en el paraíso.
1. Chapter 1

Bajo el sol

Esta es una adaptacion

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Sinopsis:

Olvídate de tus inhibiciones en el paraíso

Bienvenidos a la exclusiva isla-balneario donde, según la leyenda, los deseos más íntimos se hacen realidad. Alice, Rosalie y Bella viajan hasta esta apartada isla tropical buscando una aventura. Lo que no saben es que en la isla hay también un centro de rehabilitación de militares heridos. Y lo que no imaginan es que sus deseos más inconfesables están a punto de hacerse realidad.

Alice Brandon ha triunfado en su carrera como interiorista, pero no ha logrado hacer realidad su fantasía de que la dominen en el dormitorio. Tras un tórrido encuentro con el experto en armamento Jasper Whitlock, algo le dice que el rudo militar estaría encantado de satisfacer su deseo.

Rosalie está harta de que los hombres se queden embobados mirando su cuerpo. Por eso, tras un encuentro con el capitán Emmett McCarty que ha perdido parcialmente la visión, Rosalie se alegra al comprobar que el militar está más interesado en su interior.

Bella Swan está a punto de comprometerse en matrimonio con su novio de toda la vida. Sus amigas no saben cómo hacerle entender que ese hombre, volcado en su trabajo e incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos, no es lo que le conviene. Pero cuando tiene un encuentro en la selva con el callado francotirador Edward Cullen, Bella descubre que el amor no tiene por qué estar reñido con la pasión más desenfrenada.

* * *

ola chikas!

espero k les haya gustado

nos vemos en la proxima

me regalan reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptacion**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Alice Brandon estaba dispuesta a abandonar de buena gana su fantasía de unirse al Club de la Milla de Altura si aquel maldito avión lograba ate rrizar sin problemas. De todas formas no podía convertirse en miembro del club acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas. ¡Además, una de ellas era quien pilotaba el avión! Para esa atrevida inicia ción iba a necesitar a un hombre.

Pero aún así...

La verdad es que, a sus veintiocho años, era de masiado joven para morir. Además, no había he cho las suficientes buenas acciones como para garantizase una rápida entrada al paraíso.

Alice cerró los ojos mientras el Cessna, un pequeño avión monomotor, las obligaba a dar más vueltas que un montón de ropa dentro de una la vadora.

-Recuérdame otra vez por qué se nos ha ocu rrido hacer esto-le dijo a su mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale.

-Hacemos esto porque todas necesitamos unas vacaciones -contestó Rosalie al tiempo que daba unas palmaditas en la pierna de Alice para tranquilizarla, aunque sin demasiado éxito dadas las circunstancias. Maldita sea, ¡odiaba volar! ¡So bre todo en un fastidioso avión de cuatro plazas, con menos potencia que un Honda Civic!

-Relájate, ya casi hemos llegado -añadió Rosalie.

Con las uñas clavadas en la tapicería del asien to, Alice dirigió una mirada de orgullo a Rosalie. De repente, volar en un pequeño avión inesta ble camino de una isla privada al sur del Pacífico ya no le parecía una idea tan idílica para las vaca ciones. ¡En qué estaría pensando cuando se dejó convencer!

Sentada junto a la piscina de uno de los lujosos complejos hoteleros de la cadena Sandals, rodea da de camareros atractivos prestos a satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos... ¡Sí, eso sí eran vacaciones!

Volar rumbo al Balneario O a bordo de un Cessna 172 Skyhawk, con un motor del tamaño de una vieja máquina de coser Singer: ¡No, ése no era un buen plan!

Rosalie señaló la cabina con la cabeza y añadió en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alta como para que pudieran oírla a pesar del infernal ruido del motor:

-¡Y pensar que lo estamos haciendo por ella!

Bueno, claro-recordó Alice—. Aquella era la última ocasión -antes de que Isabella Swan se casara- en la que iban a poder hacer unas vaca ciones «sólo para chicas» en el lujoso balneario para singles, famoso por convertir las fantasías en realidad. Eran unas vacaciones durante las cuales, si todas tenían suerte, conseguirían cumplir sus deseos más profundos. Y quizá tal vez, sólo tal vez, Bella se daría cuenta de que su más profundo de seo no era casarse con Mike Newton. ¡Lástima que todas se dieran cuenta menos ella!

En cuanto a Alice..., bueno, ella lo único que quería era echar un polvo. ¡Así de sencillo! Alice lanzó una rápida ojeada al folleto que Rosalie tenía en la mano y pudo leer el llamativo título: «El Bal neario O, oasis de placer.»

Tenía la esperanza de que la O hiciera referen cia a «orgasmo» y no a «oasis». Su verdadero de seo era encontrar a un hombre que supiera proporcionarle placer y le diera exactamente lo que ella necesitaba.

Tuvo un escalofrío de deseo y se excitó. Se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo hacía que no había senti do a un hombre entre sus piernas. O tal vez ese escalofrío lo produjo la vibración del avión al atra vesar una turbulencia como si fuera un águila he rida y no sus anhelos sexuales.

Desde el asiento delantero, Bella se volvió y sonrió a sus dos amigas. Al ver la mirada serena en el rostro de su amiga, Alice hizo acopio de va lor y, por el bien de Bella, se mostró más serena de lo que en realidad estaba. Después de todo fue Alice quien convenció a las chicas de que ce rraran su tienda de ropa de diseño durante dos semanas para ir al exclusivo complejo turístico en medio del Pacífico. A un lugar al que ni siquiera llegan los aviones «de verdad».

Le entraron ganas de darse una bofetada a sí misma, pero para hacerlo hubiera tenido que sol tar las manos de su asiento y ¡no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso!

Desde donde estaba sentada en la cabina del avión, el rostro de Bella resplandeció de euforia al mirar por la ventanilla a su izquierda. A pesar del riesgo de muerte inminente que corría a bordo de aquel aparato, Alice sonrió al ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos chocolates de su amiga.

Todo el mundo sabía que el futuro marido de Bella era un hombre que no le convenía en abso luto. Bueno, no todos lo sabían. Bella de verdad creía que su deseo más profundo era casarse con Mike, una persona que encajaba bien en sus pla nes de vida. La universidad, una carrera profesio nal, un marido al cumplir los treinta años y, luego, una bonita casa en una zona residencial. Ése era su sueño. Pero, en serio, ¿cómo podía decirle a la cara que pensaban que su novio era un adicto al trabajo, introvertido, emocionalmente distante, y que ella se merecía a alguien que la valorara? A Bella le convenía una persona que no tuviera mie do a manifestar sus emociones, su pasión, a pesar de que ella creyera que los hombres así no exis tían.

Si había suerte durante las vacaciones, Bella se desmelenaría, se dejaría llevar por el ambiente exótico que las rodeaba y se olvidaría de que era una buena chica con un futuro ya escrito. Tal vez entonces se diera el gustazo de permitirse tener una aventura salvaje y desenfrenada con un hom bre que no tuviera miedo de desatar su pasión y mostrarle que Mike el Ártico -como a Alice le gustaba llamarlo- no era un hombre con quien mereciera la pena casarse.

Una repentina ráfaga de aire hizo que el avión se sacudiera. Alice volvió a la realidad; clavó las uñas con más fuerza en la tapicería del asiento. Recurrió a sus técnicas de relajación yóguicas: res piró con profundidad, aspirando por la nariz y es pirando por la boca.

En un intento desesperado por no pensar en el aterrizaje que les esperaba, se evadió unos instan tes pensando en el balneario exclusivo hacia el que se dirigían y en el mito que rodeaba a aquel lugar. Corría el rumor de que el agua de manantial que abastecía el complejo turístico tenía poderes mági cos y cuando bebías de ella tus deseos más recón ditos y codiciados se hacían realidad.

Como es lógico, Alice tenía pensado beber un buen trago de esa agua.

Tal vez de ese modo sus secretos más anhelados cobrarían vida y al fin encontraría un hombre que pudiera introducirla en un mundo cíe placer; un placer que sabía que existía para algunas mujeres, pero que ella aún no había experimentado. Había salido con muchos hombres; a ella le gustaba jugar a ser una camarera que servía el desayuno en la cama al hombre mientras éste estaba tumbado dis frutando del bienestar típico que se experimenta después del sexo. Lástima que ninguno de ellos le hubiera proporcionado a ella lo que necesitaba para sentir ese placer.

Lástima, seguro que aquél iba a ser otro intento fallido.

¡Tumbada en la cama sintiendo el placer de después del sexo! ¡Ja! ¡Seguro que eso no iba a suceder!

Volvió a echar un vistazo al folleto una vez más y leyó la letra pequeña en la parte inferior de la página: «Donde todos tus deseos se verán cumpli dos...» Aunque ya había oído hablar sobre el má gico elixir a algunas amigas que habían pasado las vacaciones en el balneario, el folleto no menciona ba los poderes de las aguas termales. La verdad es que Alice no creía demasiado en esa leyenda. Pero ¡qué diablos! Iba a ser divertido probarlas, por si acaso...

Las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje entraron en contacto con el suelo y despertó de sus ensoñacio nes. Cuando el movimiento la impulsó hacia de lante, aguantó la respiración y rezó en silencio. Mientras trataba de murmurar las palabras de una oración, se lamentó de no haber prestado más atención en las clases de catequesis.

¡Mierda, seguro que iría derechita al infierno! Rosalie se inclinó hacia ella.

-Abre los ojos. Ya hemos llegado y estamos todas sanas y salvas.

Alice fue consciente en ese momento de que, para volver a la civilización dentro de un par de semanas, no les quedaba más remedio que volver a volar en ese viejo cacharro. Tal vez sería más práctico reconsiderar cuál era su deseo más pro fundo. ¡Un avión de verdad con un par de alas grandes no estaría nada mal!

No. Debía ser realista. Lo que de verdad quería era un buen polvo con un hombre que no tuviera miedo a los juegos sexuales y pudiera satisfacerla.

Cuando el avión aminoró, comprobó que el es tómago seguía en su sitio. Abrió los ojos, soltó la tapicería del asiento y miró por la ventanilla. A lo lejos se podía ver un torreón rojo que sobresalía entre las copas de los árboles. Situado de forma estratégica en la espesura del bosque, el extrava gante complejo turístico estaba medio oculto por palmeras, follaje y vegetación exuberante. Divisó una cascada en lo alto de una colina. ¡Ah! ¡Seguro que ésa era la «laguna del placer»! Así la llamaban en el folleto. Se trataba de una laguna natural que formaba una especie de piscina de color verde es meralda; era famosa por promover la fertilidad, facilitar las relaciones sociales y atraer el amor. Se tomó unos instantes para preguntarse qué tipo de placer podría experimentar allí (o más bien qué diablura podría hacer).

Alice estiró el cuello para mirar por la venta nilla del otro lado del avión, donde estaba sentada Rosalie. La vista era espectacular: un precioso palmeral. Un papagayo de vivos colores volaba en la distancia y chillaba ruidosamente en busca de co mida.

-¡Madre mía! -exclamó Alice mirando de una ventanilla a otra tratando de verlo todo al mismo tiempo. Aquello era surrealista. El lugar era espléndido. Parecía un oasis de verdad, tal y como prometía la publicidad. ¡Ese maldito vuelo había valido la pena!

-Es precioso -dijo Rosalie. Sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción.

El avión se detuvo. Zafrina, la mujer que había pilotado el aparato, las acompañó al exterior. Alice siguió a sus amigas. Se detuvo en la pequeña pista de aterrizaje e inspiró la brisa fresca del océa no. Estiró las piernas y los brazos y ahogó un bos tezo. Notó cómo se le relajaba el cuerpo al oler la fragancia de la flora autóctona. Al instante dejó de sentirse como un manojo de nervios. Miró el pai saje que se extendía ante ella y disfrutó de la belle za del bosque y del resplandeciente océano Pacífi co. Unas gotitas de sudor se le formaron en la frente. El abrasador sol de noviembre pegaba con fuerza. Había llegado el momento de despojarse de sus ropas de invierno.

El calor de los rayos tropicales le recordó que necesitaba protegerse del sol, ya que tenía la piel muy blanca. Si no lo hacía, se iba a achicharrar.

Volvió el rostro hacia el sol y dejó que éste fun diera todas sus tensiones. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la ató a la cintura. Se hizo una coleta con su corta melena negra y siguió disfrutando de la vista. ¡Qué diablos! ¡Estaban muy lejos de la nevada jungla de asfalto de Chicago! ¡De eso no cabía duda!

-Bienvenidas al Balneario O -dijo una voz masculina procedente de detrás de ellas.

¡Vaya! No se había dado cuenta de que alguien se les había aproximado. Alice se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un señor mayor. Iba vestido con una túnica blanca de algodón y un am plio cinturón rojo decorado con intrincados sím bolos. Se tomó unos instantes para mirar a cada una de las chicas a los ojos. Mientras las estudiaba, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y las saludó con un lento gesto de cabeza. Aquel hombre tenía una energía especial, transmitía algo positivo. Alice recobró las fuerzas.

Por la descripción de las amigas que ya habían estado de vacaciones en la isla, Alice supuso que se trataba del dueño del complejo turístico. Lo observó con detenimiento, alegre y sorprendi da de que el dueño del balneario hubiera acudido en persona a darles la bienvenida. No era mucho más alto que ella, que medía metro sesenta y siete centímetros, pero era evidente que tenía una inte ligencia intuitiva que hacía que pareciera más alto y grande. Le recordaba mucho a su abuelo, excep tuando la perilla y la cabeza calva. Su agradable sonrisa hizo que se sintiera cómoda de inmediato.

Tras una ronda de presentaciones y apretones de mano, el propietario, el señor Aro, juntó las manos a la altura del pecho y preguntó con voz suave:

-¿Han tenido un vuelo agradable?

Por educación, Alice contestó que sí. Sus amigas asintieron. Aro entornó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, y Alice tuvo la impresión de que le podía leer el pensamiento y se había dado cuenta de que le acababa de mentir descaradamente. O quizá lo había notado porque se había puesto co lorada.

La mirada en los ojos de él la animó a decirle la verdad. Dio una patada imaginaria a una piedra, igual que aquel día en la escuela primaria cuando la señora Beeswanger la descubrió en una mentira sobre su participación en una pintada masiva en las taquillas del colegio.

-Bueno, en realidad ha sido un viaje bastante duro.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa, como si Alice aca bara de pasar una prueba de forma satisfactoria. -Sí ha sido así, debes escoger las palabras que mejor se adecúen a lo que quieres decir y pronun ciarlas en el momento y el modo en que tú elijas. La verdad nunca es ambigua.

Pues bien... Ella estaba bastante segura de que el anciano acababa de ofrecerle sus palabras de sa biduría. «Tal vez algún día les encuentre sentido...», pero, de momento, ese día todavía no había llegado; no tenía ganas de reflexionar.

Aro se dio la vuelta y avanzó por un pequeño camino de piedras.

-Seguidme por aquí.

Las chicas cogieron su equipaje y lo siguieron, camino del hotel. Bella se colocó junto a ella. -Tengo que confesarte algo, Alice. Cuando propusiste la idea de venir a este lugar para gente soltera, perdido en el culo del mundo, no me hizo demasiada ilusión. Pero ahora que estamos aquí... -Bella miró a su alrededor. El sol daba de ple no en su larga melena chocolate. Alice siguió la mira da de Bella, cuyos ojos fueron a parar a un bello estanque lleno de peces de colores.

-En serio, después de tener que rellenar todos aquellos formularios en los que pedían tantos da tos personales, ¡ya no sabía qué esperar! -añadió Bella.

Alice se inclinó hacia ella y susurró:

-Sí, yo me sentí como si estuviera haciendo el examen de selectividad. ¡Sólo que esta vez, en lu gar de calcular cuánto tardará el tren A en alcan zar al tren B, un poco más y tengo que explicar de qué color son las bragas que llevaré al viaje!

Bella, con los ojos relucientes, hizo una mueca. -¡Tampoco fue tan horrible! Bueno, un poco quizá sí. -Se quedó en silencio cuando Aro se volvió para mirarlas y sacó tres tarjetas de su bolsillo. -Señoras, sus cabañas están siguiendo este ca mino. Todas tienen vistas al océano, tal y como solicitaron. Por favor, tómense su tiempo para dar una vuelta y familiarizarse con las instalaciones. Si tienen alguna duda, por favor no duden en pre guntar por mí. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que pasen unas vacaciones divertidas. -Su voz era baja, casi hipnótica. Tras un momento de silencio, volvió a juntar las manos a la altura del pecho. Alice supuso que era un gesto habitual en él. A continuación dijo-: Me gustaría que fueran mis invitadas personales durante la cena.

Alice sonrió y se preguntó si el anciano les iba a ofrecer el elixir mágico de la isla mientras saboreaban la cocina local.

Las chicas cogieron sus llaves y quedaron en reunirse con Aro a las siete en punto, en el res taurante. Alice pensó que tenía el tiempo justo para echar una cabezada y luego ducharse. Al se pararse de sus amigas y dirigirse cada una hacia su cabaña privada, Alice se dio cuenta de que to davía no había visto a ninguna otra persona en aquel lugar. Sabía que era un complejo turístico de lujo y que era muy caro, pero esperaba que hu biera otros huéspedes alojados allí. ¡Hombres, para ser más precisos!

Minutos más tarde, Alice estaba sola, de pie en su espectacular y espaciosa cabaña. Miró a su alrededor y observó con detenimiento el conteni do de la habitación. Su ojo de diseñadora se fijó en los colores tierra, los muebles de mimbre y la decoración playera. Había velas de aromaterapia y botellitas con aceites esenciales por toda la habi tación. Gracias a los muchos cursos de diseño que había hecho, Alice tenía conocimientos sobre los beneficios de las fragancias y sobre el modo en que afectaban al cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu. Aspiró el aroma de las velas de eucalipto y de menta y dejó que la suave fragancia rejuveneciera su cuerpo. Tras sentirse reanimada y vigorizada, miró por la ventana y contempló la preciosa vista que podía disfrutar desde su habitación: la arena blanca de la playa y las cálidas aguas del Pacífico. El paraíso...

Notó un escalofrío y sintió vértigo por todas las emociones que esperaba experimentar allí.

Con esa ubicación perfecta junto al mar, cuan do oscureciera podría quitarse la ropa y darse un baño bajo la luz de la luna. Otro papagayo voló junto a la ventana y en ese instante sintió una cáli da sacudida en su cuerpo. Acababa de ser cons ciente de lo poderosa y mágica que iba a ser aque lla estancia en el lujoso complejo turístico de la isla. Con sus calas y playas privadas, el suave oleaje del mar, piscinas espectaculares y cabañas exóticas, aquél era el lugar perfecto para unas vacaciones junto al mar. Tenía que acordarse de agradecerles a sus amigas el haberla convencido de ir allí, a aquel lugar donde las inhibiciones po dían desaparecer bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Después de varios años de relaciones fracasa das y decepciones en la cama, Alice sabía que se merecía unas vacaciones en las que pudiera de jarse llevar, durante las que todo podía ocurrir; un lugar famoso para hacer reales las fantasías.

A diferencia de Bella, ella nunca fue la típica «buena chica», y a ella nunca le gustó mantener una relación con un hombre durante demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerlo? ¿Para qué permitir que un hombre permaneciera junto a ella si ellos solían echar a correr en cuanto satisfacían sus necesidades sexuales, sin tener en cuenta el placer de ella? A decir verdad, le dolía el ser cons ciente de las numerosas ocasiones en las que se ha bía sentido sola.

Sin duda, Alice no estaba allí para encontrar el amor. Sólo buscaba cumplir su fantasía por una vez en su vida. Quería tener un romance salvaje y escandaloso que colmara todos sus deseos secretos. Tras conseguir su objetivo iba a regresar a Chicago para volver a tener relaciones con hombres que ig noraban por completo sus necesidades y anhelos.

Al deslizar la vista por la playa por segunda vez sintió un gran regocijo. Pero esta vez no estuvo causado por las vistas, sino por un hombre alto que caminaba por la orilla con el torso desnudo, con unos músculos bien definidos que le desper taron la libido y le aceleraron el pulso.

¡Vaya tío!

Los ojos de Alice recorrieron su pelo dorado, alborotado por el viento, su atlético torso y sus brazos fibrosos, así como el traje de baño que le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas. A pesar de la distancia, pudo ver que estaba bien dotado y los músculos de sus piernas eran potentes. Alice se imaginó esas piernas rodeando su cuerpo.

Con los brazos cruzados se apoyó sobre el mar co de la ventana. Su cuerpo vibraba al recorrer con la vista cada centímetro del cuerpo de aquel desco nocido. Y, por lo que estaba constatando, ese hom bre tenía muchos centímetros en los que fijarse.

Al caminar hacia el agua, su piel bronceada por el sol brillaba por el sudor. Se fijó en que andaba de un modo un poco rígido. Cojeaba de la pierna derecha, como si notara un gran dolor a cada paso que daba.

Cuando el señor _Cuerpo Sólido _llegó a la orilla del mar, se detuvo y separó las piernas. Cruzó las manos en la espalda con las palmas hacia fuera. Como el tío de Alice era militar, ella reconoció enseguida esa postura.

Lo observó durante unos instantes más y estu dió su lenguaje corporal. Le pareció que la actitud de ese hombre era la de estar a punto de dirigirse a sus tropas y no la de quedarse absorto mirando el agua del mar. Pero ¡en fin! Los soldados tam bién necesitaban vacaciones, ¿no?

Alice estaba de suerte.

Sin aviso previo, el hombre se dio la vuelta, como si hubiera percibido los ojos de Alice posados en él. Dirigió la mirada hacia la cabaña, hacia la ventana donde ella estaba apoyada. Cuan do sus miradas se encontraron ella se echó hacia atrás, sobresaltada por la fuerza del deseo que in vadía sus venas. Sintió una oleada de calor y em pezó a sudar de la cabeza a los pies, aunque sabía que esa reacción no tenía nada que ver con los efectos del sol tropical.

¿Qué había en aquel hombre que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas incluso cuando les separa ban casi cien metros de distancia? La lujuria se apoderó de ella y empezó a tener pensamientos lascivos.

Cerró los ojos; se imaginó cómo resultaría la ex periencia de entregarse a un soldado adiestrado, un individuo que no tenía nada que ver con los hombres con los que solía tratar Alice. A juzgar por su presencia imponente, su disciplinado len guaje corporal y su mirada penetrante aventuró que él sería sin duda capaz de convertir sus fanta sías sexuales en realidad. Además, seguro que lo haría de buena gana. Sintió calor en la entrepierna y se le humedecieron las bragas al imaginarse en su cama, atada y sometida mientras él se encargaba de disciplinar su cuerpo de la forma más deliciosa y escandalosa.

A decir verdad, se quedó sorprendida de que con tan sólo una mirada sus hormonas hubieran experimentado semejante revolución.

Alice cerró los ojos y respiró profundamen te, decidida a sacar el máximo partido a sus vaca ciones. Decidió renunciar a la siesta, ponerse el bikini y salir para conocer a los lugareños o, mejor dicho, a aquel hombre alto, corpulento y misterio so que había visto a la orilla del mar.

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, el hombre ya no estaba. ¡Había desaparecido!

Se había esfumado. Ausente sin permiso. Desaparecido en combate.

Parpadeó y miró por toda la playa en busca del señor Cuerpo Sólido, pero se lo había tragado la tierra. Se preguntó si se lo habría imaginado. Qui zá aquella isla mágica había hecho que su mente salaz creara al hombre perfecto que encajara en su fantasía.

Fuera como fuese, necesitaba tomarse un baño para bajar la calentura antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en cenizas a causa de una combustión espontánea. Se quitó la ropa, sacó del equipaje su diminuto bikini de color naranja-melocotón y se dirigió con parsimonia hacia el mar. Le encantaba sentir la arena caliente bajo los pies. Pasó un rato caminando por la orilla del mar y absorbiendo el calor del sol. Se detuvo para contemplar el océa no, suspiró y se dio cuenta de que, aunque sólo había estado unos minutos en la playa, la piel ya se le había puesto roja.

Apoyó las manos en las caderas, miró el agua de color esmeralda y probó la temperatura del agua con la punta del dedo gordo de un pie. Es taba bastante caliente. No tenía nada que ver con las aguas gélidas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Con aquellas temperaturas tan tibias no tenía por qué ser indecisa. Así que se decidió a entrar en el agua.

Se sintió aventurera y atrevida. Corrió hacia de lante y avanzó hasta que el agua le llegó a la altura del cuello. Fue delicioso sentir el agua sobre su piel abrasada. Estaba tan limpia que podía verse los dedos de los pies.

De pronto vio algo que nadaba hacia sus extre midades.

-Maldita sea, ¿que demonios es eso?

Se le aceleró el pulso. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero no le salieron las palabras. Agitó las manos y las piernas para flotar en el agua.

Pero ¿en qué estaría pensando? ¿Cómo se le ocurría aventurarse en aguas desconocidas sin ir acompañada por alguien? ¡Sólo Dios sabía qué criaturas letales nadaban en el océano Pacífico! Puede que fuera una chica lista en la ciudad, pero eso no le servía de nada en ese momento. Se en contraba fuera de su elemento. ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido invitar a Bella a unirse a ella? Después de todo, su amiga se y había pasado los años de universidad trabajando como profesora de _aquagym _en el gimnasio de su barrio.

Decidió cambiar de estrategia y trató de que darse inmóvil. Cobró ánimos, miró hacía el fondo del mar en busca de lo que hubiera por allí abajo y esperó a que atacara. Transcurridos treinta segun dos se empezó a tranquilizar.

Tal vez hubiera huido.

Sin embargo, ese «algo» volvió a rozarle el mus lo y se metió entre sus piernas abiertas.

-¡Dios mío! -chilló-. ¿Qué diablos...? -Casi no pudo pronunciar las palabras; se aho gaba con el agua que le entraba en la boca. Su cuerpo empezó a hundirse hacia el fondo arenoso del mar. Con el cuerpo sumergido por completo, abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a una serpiente.

Una serpiente. Grande. ¡Joder! ¡Una serpiente enorme!

Era una anaconda, en realidad.

Y lo que más odiaba (aparte de viajar en avión) era…

Jadeaba, respiraba con mucha dificultad; trató de hacer pie, el reptil avanzaba hacia ella.

Notó un tirón en el brazo. Segundos más tarde se vio alzada por unos brazos que la mantenían erguida. Estaba ante los ojos azules más maravillosos que había visto jamás.

-¡Ya te tengo!

Oh, Dios. ¡Era él! El señor Cuerpo Sólido en carne y hueso.

-Yo…- De pronto volvió a acordarse de la anaconda. Echó un vistazo al agua y se agarró al hombre con fuerza-. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que nos muerda!

-Casi nunca lo hacen.

-Bueno, como bien dice, «casi» nunca- farfulló ella abrazándose a él y temblando. Aquellos fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la sacaron del agua.

-¿Se siente mejor ahora?- dijo con rostro inexpresivo. Alice no sabía si él se estaba divirtiendo con la situación o si estaba fastidiado.

- Lo estaré en cuanto alcance la orilla.

A grandes zancadas la llevó hasta la arena. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Con actitud de mando, tomó el control de la situación y subió por la playa en dirección a la cabaña de Alice.

- Era una serpiente de mar.

-¿La has visto?

-Sí, la he visto.

-Era enorme.

-Como máximo tenía sesenta centímetros de largo.

Sin pelos en la lengua, Alice le soltó:

-Yo no estoy tan segura. Ha nadado entre mis muslos. Creo que sé reconocer si tengo sólo sesenta centímetros entre las piernas o si se trata de tres metros.

El señor Cuerpo Sólido se aclaró la garganta y replicó:

-Supongo que así es.

Cuando oyó el tono de su voz, Alice inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

«Muy aguda, Alice, así no vamos bien», pensó.

Justo entonces, empezó a toser y a sacar el agua que le quedaba en los pulmones. Él se detuvo y ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos azules la miraban con verdadera preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -dijo con una voz pro funda y sensual que despertó todos sus sentidos y que le provocó un cosquilleo en todas sus termina ciones nerviosas.

¿Era real aquel hombre? Estaba tentada de pe llizcarse a sí misma para comprobar si dormía o estaba despierta. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, lo pe llizcó a él. Justo en el pezón. Se puso duro.

Bien, bien...

-Estoy bien -chilló ella presionando su cuer po contra el de él. Le encantaba lo bien que se sentía en sus brazos y pensó que estaría aún mejor si tuviera a aquel pedazo de tío entre las piernas.

Al señor Cuerpo Sólido se le contrajeron los músculos. Frunció el ceño al mirar su pezón enro jecido, pero no cuestionó la acción de Alice. Se limitó a cambiarla de lado entre sus brazos y siguió caminando. Ella seguía temblando, pero ahora por motivos totalmente distintos.

Abrazada a él, sintió el calor de su cuerpo y as piró su olor. Olía a sol, arena, mar... y a hombre. Aprovechó aquellos momentos para examinar con detenimiento al dios griego que había surgido de la nada para rescatarla. Su pelo corto estaba mojado y había quedado peinado hacia atrás. Te nía la tez blanca y recién afeitada. El agua se acu mulaba en aquellas pestañas negras y goteaba por su cabello dorado. Alice se humedeció los labios y reprimió un gemido de placer mientras proseguía con su ociosa inspección.

La mano del hombre se deslizó más cerca de las nalgas de Alice mientras la sostenía en sus fuer tes brazos. Al notar que sus dedos se acercaban al final de su espina dorsal sintió un repentino calor. Al estar tan pegada a su cuerpo resultaba fácil comprobar que era un hombre que se mantenía en forma. Tenía que admitir que le gustaban los hom bres que se cuidaban. Tenía las cejas muy pobla das y sus carnosos labios estaban apretados ha ciendo una mueca. ¿Nunca sonreía?

Supuso que debía de tener veinte y muchos años o treinta y pocos. Por tanto, era demasiado joven como para haberse hartado de las mujeres.

Aunque dio por sentado que era un militar bien disciplinado, percibió que tenía un lado oscuro. Bajo esa fría apariencia parecía inquieto, incluso preocupado.

Antes de que pudiera reprimirlo, notó un gor goteo en la garganta y eructó.

-¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? -preguntó él. -Sí, sólo estoy un poco encharcada.

«Nada que un pequeño boca a boca no pudiera solucionar», pensó.

Con los labios cerca del oído de Alice, el hombre dijo:

-Voy a llamar al médico.

Ella tenía una idea mucho mejor: podían jugar a los médicos ellos dos.

-No hace falta. Estoy bien, de verdad.

En su línea de hombre cumplidor, él siguió al mando de la situación y la llevó hasta el interior de la cabaña de Alice. Echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor y luego la depositó sobre una silla de mimbre. Le pareció curioso lo absurdamente se gura que se sentía en sus brazos. Si estuviera en Chicago, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido dejar que un extraño entrara en su casa, por mucho que éste se pareciera a un dios griego. Pero había algo en ese soldado. Algo que le decía que era digno de confianza y muy protector, y eso la tranquilizó.

Él se separó un poco de ella y con la mirada re pasó de arriba abajo el cuerpo casi sin ropa de Alice. Ella miró cómo se le abrían las aletas de la nariz cuando el hombre posaba sus ojos en su boca, cuello, pechos y más abajo. Sintió que los pezones se le ponían duros durante ese examen visual. ¡El hombre la estaba desnudando con la mirada!

-Se ha quemado.

O tal vez no fuera eso.

-¡He tenido la mala suerte de nacer con el pelo muy negro y la piel muy delicada! -exclamó, alzando los brazos al aire.

-No creo que eso haya sido mala suerte -con testó él, poniéndose tenso.

Alice no estaba segura de si la estaba hala gando o no, pero decidió tomárselo como un cum plido. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la persona que la había salvado y le extendió la mano.

-Me llamo Alice Brandon. Encantada de conocerle, señor... -Se reprimió para no acabar la frase con «Cuerpo Sólido».

Él se cuadró, la saludó con un gesto de cabeza y le dio la mano.

-Soy Jasper Whitlock.

«Ya veo, un hombre de pocas palabras», pensó ella.

Ella le hizo un gesto para indicarle que se sen tara. Pero él siguió de pie.

Una vez más, los ojos del soldado se fijaron en su piel y ella sintió escalofríos, aunque no sabía si se debía a su mirada o a las quemaduras que le estaban saliendo en la piel.

-Necesitas hidratar esas quemaduras -obser vó él. Antes de que ella le dijera que no había com prado ninguna crema para después del sol, él desa pareció. Se metió en el lavabo y salió con una botella de aloe vera. « ¿Cómo sabía ese hombre que iba a encontrar ahí esa botella?»

Abrió el tapón.

-Hay una botella en cada cabaña -explicó como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

Ella alargó la mano para coger el frasco, pero él la ignoró. Era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a tomar el mando. Se inclinó hacia delante, vertió una generosa cantidad de crema en los brazos de Alice y se la aplicó con gran esmero y delicade za. A ella se le escapó un suspiro mientras él reco rría con la crema cada centímetro de su piel enro jecida por el sol.

Le encantaba que prestara tanta atención a los detalles.

El contacto de la crema fresca con su piel calien te le sentó de maravilla, pero no tan bien como el tacto de sus manos curtidas. Ella notó que tenía las palmas de las manos callosas. Su carácter también era así: poco refinado, áspero, atrevido. Delicioso. No pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir sus ma nos invasivas. Le gustaba su control de la situa ción. El masaje despertó un placer sensual en todo su cuerpo. Se preguntó si él se estaba dando cuen ta de todas sus reacciones físicas. El deseo se esta ba apoderando de ella y ahogó un gemido.

Mientras disfrutaba del tacto de sus manos, in clinó la cabeza hacia delante. Decidió proseguir con la conversación en un esfuerzo por mantener ocupado su cerebro calenturiento y controlar la tentación de arrancarle el traje de baño y obligarlo a tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Sexo salvaje, loco, animal, apasionado.

Alice miró sus fuertes músculos y luego su mirada fue más abajo, perdiéndose en su entre pierna. Un momento... ¿era eso lo que ella pensa ba que era? Se le aceleró el pulso. ¡Vaya, estaba claro que a ese hombre le sobraba potencia!

El hombre se dirigió a la parte trasera del cuerpo de Alice, con confianza y seguridad. Tenía que admitir que no había nada más sexy que un hombre que supiera hacerse cargo de la situación.

Cuando sus manos le tocaron la espalda, el cuerpo de Alice empezó a temblar casi de for ma incontrolable. Cada terminación nerviosa res pondía a su tacto. El empezó a frotar la crema por sus omóplatos, de forma lenta y metódica. Dibuja ba en su piel pequeños círculos con los pulgares y ella se imaginó que la tocaba de ese mismo modo en otra parte sensible de su cuerpo.

El pelo de Alice ya estaba casi seco y le cayó el flequillo en la frente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para quitarse de los ojos un fino mechón. Se aclaró la garganta. Sentía curiosidad por su misterioso salvador. Se preguntaba qué le habría traído a aquella isla exótica.

-Dime, Jasper, ¿qué te ha traído por aquí? -preguntó con la voz un poco tensa.

-Mi trabajo -respondió susurrándole al oído. Cuando hubo extendido suficiente crema por la espalda de Alice, volvió a colocarse delante de ella y le ofreció una vista perfecta de su entrepier na. Estupendo...

Después de mirar con detenimiento lo que te nía enfrente, ella miró hacia arriba.

-¿Eres un militar? -preguntó. Sabía que el balneario estaba pensado para atender a singles que buscaban escapar de la monotonía cotidiana y también a quienes buscaban placer.

Se preguntó cuál de los dos motivos lo habría traído hasta allí.

El se mostró sorprendido. Luego asintió. Cerró la botella.

-Esto será suficiente para evitar que le salgan ampollas.

Con la mente todavía perdida en la contempla ción del delicioso bulto en el traje de baño del mi litar, ella soltó:

-¡Desde luego, no hay duda de que entiende de quemaduras!

-He pasado mucho tiempo de mi vida expues to al sol abrasador.

Ella examinó su piel bronceada y se preguntó si ese moreno se debía al tiempo que había pasado en la isla o a las horas de servicio como militar.

-¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

Él miró hacia otro lado, disimulando sus emo ciones.

-Lo suficiente.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba hablar sobre sí mismo. Alice chasqueó los labios. -No te gusta demasiado hablar, ¿verdad? Su pongo que eres un hombre de acción, no de pala bras. Exactamente el tipo de hombre que estaba buscando.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón -murmuró. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, yo puedo hablar por los dos, su pongo...

-Sí, supongo -contestó él. Parecía que aque lla conversación le empezaba a divertir. Entornó sus espectaculares ojos azules-. Y a ti, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Mis amigas y yo necesitamos unos días de va caciones.

Él inclinó la cabeza e inspeccionó la cabaña. -¿Amigas?

-Rosalie y Bella. Tienen sus propias cabañas -añadió ella-. Estamos aquí para disfrutar de unas vacaciones sólo para chicas. Hemos venido al lugar donde todos los deseos más profundos se convierten en realidad. Al menos así lo indica la publicidad del folleto.

El se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Y supongo que habréis oído hablar del elixir mágico?

Alice asintió. -¿Lo has probado?

-No.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Funciona? El se mostró escéptico.

-Hay quienes creen que sí.

-¿No quieres averiguarlo?

Se le ensombreció la mirada e hizo un gesto ne gativo. Una vez más desvió la conversación para no hablar de sí mismo.

-Dime, ¿y tú qué deseos quieres que se hagan realidad? -preguntó.

Se tomó unos instantes para examinarla con de tenimiento. Su oscura mirada acarició el cuerpo de Alice con placer.

-Pareces una chica que tiene siempre lo que quiere.

Ella se humedeció los labios y se movió nervio sa en la silla. «Ojalá tuviera el valor de decirle la verdad.»

-No todo -murmuró ella. Cuando elevó la mirada hacia Jasper, se dio cuenta de que él le es taba mirando fijamente la boca. Sacó la lengua y se la pasó lentamente por el labio inferior. La mirada hambrienta que apareció en sus ojos ocasionó una oleada de sensaciones en el cuerpo de Alice.

Ella tragó saliva. « ¡Vaya...! »

Su instinto le decía que aquel soldado a quien le gustaba tomar el mando, aquel guerrero habilidoso, un hombre dedicado a servir y proteger a los de más hasta las Últimas consecuencias, podía darle todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que anhelaba.

Con ganas de saber más sobre él, Alice pre guntó:

-Estoy segura de que tú también tienes deseos secretos que te gustaría ver cumplidos.

Como empezaba a ser habitual, él desvió la con versación.

-¿De dónde eres?

-De Chicago, ¿y tú? Ella observo que él se ponía tenso.

-Un poco de todas partes. ¿Qué haces en Chi cago, Alice?

-Soy diseñadora. Mis amigas y yo tenemos nuestra propia tienda.

-Impresionante. -El elevó una ceja y empezó a jugar con la botella de aloe vera, pasándosela de una mano a otra.

« ¡Vaya! ¡Qué manazas más fabulosas! ¡Las me jores para darme unos azotes!»

Su cuerpo se estremeció de deseo cuando pen só en las cosas que él le podía hacer con esas ma nos. Se preguntó si trabajaba con ellas.

-¿Qué haces en el ejército?

Su mirada se volvió a ensombrecer.

-Soy comandante. Experto en armamento.

A Alice le dio la sensación de que iba a con tinuar la frase con un «pero...». Hizo una pausa para que prosiguiera. Pero él se calló.

Alice tenía mucha sed. Necesitaba una bebi da fría. Se levantó de la silla, pero Jasper estaba de pie tan cerca de ella que chocó contra él. Sus pezo nes duros rozaron el pecho del comandante. El cuerpo de Jasper se puso rígido, bajó la cabeza y ella oyó que se le aceleraba la respiración. Cuando esos preciosos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, ambos sintieron una fuerte atracción sexual. Alice sintió que la lujuria se apoderaba de ella hasta el punto de dificultarle el habla.

Ella percibió deseo y agitación en los ojos del comandante, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera tomar la iniciativa él dio un paso atrás.

-Lo siento. Me tengo que ir. Tengo un com promiso.

Alice frenó sus impulsos.

-Bueno, de todas formas yo debería arreglar me. Tengo que deshacer el equipaje y ducharme antes de reunirme con mis amigas. Aro nos ha invitado a cenar esta noche. Tal vez te vea más tarde.

«Y tal vez él pudiera atarme y follarme durante toda la noche», pensó.

El cambio en el estado de ánimo de Jasper fue tan brusco que la pilló desprevenida. El militar apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos brillaron de ira.

-A mí también me ha invitado, pero no pensa ba asistir. -Ella lo miró con expresión interro gante-. Verás, es que Aro y yo no nos entende mos demasiado bien. ¡Créeme, me he hartado de sus mensajes crípticos! -exclamó él. Alice percibió rencor en su tono de voz-. Así que ayú dame, por favor. Si vuelve a hacer un solo comen tario... -No acabó la frase.

¡Vaya! ¡Por lo visto si alguien lo provocaba, Jasper no cerraba el pico! ¡Qué tipo tan raro!

El se acercó a la puerta y Alice observó que trataba de no apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna derecha.

-Ya, es un poco misterioso, pero creo sincera mente que sus intenciones son buenas -observó ella-. Y ya que eres la primera persona a la que he conocido en esta isla, me encantaría que acu dieras a la cena. -La verdad es que se sentía a gusto junto a él y no quería que se fuera. Era cons ciente de que acababa de conocerlo, pero era la primera vez que un hombre la excitaba con tal ra pidez y despertaba en ella fantasías sexuales tan tórridas. Era evidente que había química entre ellos y Alice quería tener la oportunidad de descubrir si aquello podía llegar más lejos. Al ver que Jasper se encogía de hombros de forma evasi va, ella trató de relajar la situación.

-Además, quiero compensarte por haberme rescatado. Eres mí héroe -le dijo con atrevimien to y gran poder de seducción-. Oye, me pregun to cuáles serán las costumbres de esta isla. A lo mejor te debo la vida ahora que tú has salvado la mía. Tal vez a partir de ahora tendré que ser tu esclava.

Ese comentario le llamó la atención. Ya salía por la puerta pero se dio la vuelta para mirarla. La mi rada le brillaba a causa de la curiosidad. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y ella pudo observar aquellos bí ceps perfectos. Esforzándose por controlar el tono de su voz inquirió:

-Así que mi esclava, ¿eh?

Excitada ante esa posibilidad sintió calor en el vientre.

-Sí, y tal vez tenga que llamarte «mi amo» -se apresuró a soltar. Se sorprendió a sí misma por su atrevimiento.

Él apoyó las palmas de las manos en el marco de la puerta. Aquella postura en forma de cruz le ofrecía una vista muy erótica de su torso desnudo. Entornó los ojos.

-¿Tú crees?

Ella asintió y continuó jugando con él. Nunca se había atrevido a contar sus fantasías a ningún hom bre. Sin duda, en aquella isla había algo mágico que hacía que afloraran sus instintos más primitivos.

-Sí. Y si me porto mal, tú tendrías que...

-Castigarte -dijo. Inclinó la cabeza. Le echó una mirada con la que la retaba a negar que eso era lo que ella deseaba que hiciera.

Alice tragó saliva. Se le aceleró el pulso. Sus necesidades más básicas surgieron con fuerza. ¡Oh, Dios! Ese hombre adivinaba con una gran facilidad lo que ella deseaba.

Su instinto le decía que a aquel hombre de ac ción y pocas palabras no le supondría un gran es fuerzo castigarla. Sus ojos se posaron en esas ma nos grandes; manos capaces de darle unos buenos azotes si ella se portaba mal.

¡Y estaba decidida a portarse mal!

Jasper se cuadró y su cuerpo se puso rígido a causa del dolor. Rodeó la cabaña de Alice tras haber le prometido que tal vez acudiría a la cena. Pero era mentira. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de cenar con Aro. Sólo le dijo que tal vez lo pen saría porque tenía que irse de la habitación de Alice. ¡Y rápido!

Era un héroe. De eso no cabía duda.

El haberla llevado en brazos desde el mar le ha bía pasado factura; y en varios sentidos... Necesi taba mitigar el malestar de inmediato. Llegado a ese punto, sólo los analgésicos podían ayudarlo. El dolor le nublaba el pensamiento. Miró a su alrede dor en busca de una estrategia. Estaba calculando el camino más rápido para volver a su cabaña.

Notaba latidos en las sienes y le dolían las arti culaciones. Jasper sacó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, salió de la habitación de Alice y em pezó a caminar. Mientras tomaba un atajo para llegar antes a su cabaña, pensó en la conversación juguetona que acababa de mantener con Alice.

Recordó sus palabras sugerentes y disfrutó pen sando en lo agradable que había sido sentir el sua ve cuerpo de aquella mujer contra su pecho. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que hacía que no tenía a una mujer tan cerca. Hacía mucho que no percibía el tentador olor de una mujer.

Alice era el paradigma de la perfección fe menina. Tenía unas curvas sensuales, un cuerpo espectacular, un pelo negro precioso... Su forma de moverse era muy sexy y tenía un carácter alegre y provocador. Esa voz angelical y seductora al mis mo tiempo lo volvía loco.

En realidad, nunca había tenido el placer de co nocer a una mujer tan exquisita. Su blanca piel era perfecta y tenía unos ojos verdes fascinantes que lo habían embrujado por completo. ¡Y ese culo! ¡Qué apetitoso! ¡Esa mujer tenía unas nalgas de ensue ño! Deseaba con toda su alma devorarla como si fuera el malvado lobo de Caperucita Roja. Estaba hambriento. Sintió el fuerte impulso de dar media vuelta, entrar de nuevo en su cabaña y comérsela.

Era obvio que existía una gran atracción entre ambos. Él lo pudo ver en los ojos de esa chica, pues se lo comía con la mirada. Lo había excitado hasta tal punto que había olvidado que ya no era el comandante fuerte y vigoroso de antaño.

Jasper dedicó unos instantes a recrearse en sus pensamientos salvajes. Se imagino cómo sería explorar esa chispa que había surgido entre los dos, probar esos labios carnosos tan tentadores mien tras la penetraba y se perdía en su cuerpo durante el resto de la noche. Empezó a transpirar y notó que el miembro se le ponía duro. ¡Dios! ¡Pero si la acababa de conocer! No obstante, hacía mucho que no deseaba tanto a una mujer.

Era lo bastante inteligente como para compren der de inmediato que sus palabras sugerentes y traviesas insinuaban que ella también quería dis frutar con él de algunas proezas sexuales. Se había dado cuenta del modo en que tembló Alice al sentir su tacto y de la forma en que había presiona do sus pezones contra su pecho, animándolo a des nudarla y hacerle el amor.

Un año atrás no hubiera dudado y se hubiera lanzado ante semejante oportunidad. Hubiera es tado con ella durante toda la noche, sin parar, dándole todo lo que deseaba. Y estaba muy segu ro de saber lo que aquella mujer deseaba. Pudo ver cómo ardía la pasión en sus ojos cuando ella le miró las manos. Y cuando aventuró que, si se por taba mal, la podía «castigar», el cuerpo de Alice se había estremecido de deseo.

¡Eso le ponía muchísimo!

Como era natural, las primeras insinuaciones de Alice le despertaron la curiosidad. Pero fue entonces cuando volvió de golpe a la realidad, como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? No podía dar a Alice lo que ella necesitaba, aunque él lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Seguro que, si lo intentaba, su maldita pierna le iba a fallar. ¡Acabaría por ha cer un ridículo espantoso! Otra posibilidad era que, al ver la horrible cicatriz que tenía en el mus lo derecho, ella se horrorizara y se echara atrás de forma instintiva. ¡Y lo último que deseaba era ver su cara de lástima! Estaba harto de inspirar lásti ma a las mujeres. Esa dosis de realismo le produjo una punzada de angustia en el estómago.

Jasper respiró con profundidad para centrarse, apartó sus deseos a un lado y prosiguió con la ca minata hacia su cabaña. Se esforzó al máximo en no pensar más en aquella tentadora mujer. Estaba claro que alguien atrevido, picante y alegre como Alice necesitaba a un hombre de verdad; un hombre completo, que tuviera dominio sobre sí mismo y sobre el mundo en que vivía. Un hombre que pudiera proporcionarle durante toda la noche lo que ella de verdad quería.

Desde luego, ¡seguro que no necesitaba a un soldado con una tremenda herida que casi no era capaz de atarse ni los cordones de las botas!

Frunció el ceño con fuerza. La ira se apoderó de él, pero trató de controlarse. Siguió avanzando. Cada doloroso paso le recordaba que nunca po dría volver a ser el hombre de antes.

Al llegar a un claro, vio a Aro sentado en las escaleras de su templo. Estaba inmerso en una profunda meditación. El aroma a incienso invadía el aire.

Jasper prosiguió la marcha con el máximo sigi lo. No quería que se percatara de su presencia; no quería molestarlo. Por un lado, sentía un profun do respeto por el deseo de intimidad de aquel hombre -o de cualquier otro hombre-. Por otro, no quería que lo viera porque sabía que si iniciaban una conversación iba a ser, sin duda, desagradable.

-Hola, hijo mío.

Jasper reprimió una maldición.

Se quedó quieto. Mantuvo el equilibrio con am bas piernas a pesar del intenso dolor. Aro se levantó y caminó hacia él. Iba ataviado con su tú nica de meditación. Juntó las manos a la altura del pecho y lo saludó con una inclinación de ca beza. La sonrisa cálida y amistosa de Aro no logró calmar los nervios de Jasper ni el dolor de sus músculos.

-Hace días que no te veo, Jasper.

Fastidiado, Jasper se esforzó en ser mínima mente amable. Señaló con la barbilla en dirección al mar.

-He estado ocupado -farfulló. Había estado nadando en el Pacífico para fortalecer su pierna, pero no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones.

-¿Te funciona bien tu terapia? -preguntó Aro.

Jasper frunció el entrecejo. ¡Estaba hasta las na rices de esa maldita terapia! Lo único que deseaba era volver a la civilización, volver a...

Pero ¡qué diablos! ¡Su carrera militar se ha bía ido al traste! Lo único a lo que podía aspirar era a una jubilación anticipada. Hizo una mueca burlona y meneó la cabeza. ¡Jubilarse a los trein ta! ¡Vaya mierda! Jasper se había pasado los pri meros dieciocho años de su vida soñando con servir a su país y los últimos doce haciendo rea lidad ese sueño. Pero ahora era un inútil, ya no servía. Esos malditos insurgentes deberían ha berlo matado después de haberle disparado en la pierna. Jasper apretó con fuerza los puños. La ira lo invadía.

Aro sostuvo las manos en lo alto, frente al jo ven, y con ellas dibujó en el aire una burbuja ima ginaria que rodeaba a Jasper. Luego movió la ca beza con lentitud de un lado a otro.

-Todavía guardas demasiada ira dentro de ti, Jasper. Tienes que liberarte de tus emociones des tructivas.

El comandante apretó las mandíbulas con tal fuerza que sintió un dolor agudo.

-¡No siento ira! -espetó. Bueno, tal vez sí es taba furioso. Pero ¿quién podía recriminárselo? El maldito gobierno de su propio país le había en viado a aquella isla en el culo del mundo. ¡Aquél no era un sitio donde pudiera curarse!

En otras palabras, se lo habían quitado de en medio como a un trasto inútil.

Conocía el mantra del ejército cuando se enro ló: «Si no se te puede enviar a un destino, no vales ni un pepino.» Así que, ¿qué narices iba a hacer con su vida ahora? Creció en el seno de una fami lia de militares. Y aunque en los últimos tiempos estaba desencantado -bueno, más bien harto de toda la burocracia y las tonterías que formaban parte de su trabajo, ése era su modo de vida. Era lo único que conocía.

-¿Por qué no firmas el alta médica de una maldita vez y me dejas volver a la civilización? -Porque todavía no estás listo.

-He estado aquí dos meses. He intentado se guir todos tus métodos terapéuticos. Ya no pue des hacer nada más por mí. Lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz. Ya me curaré solo -mascu lló Jasper. Odiaba profundamente a aquel curan dero que tenía el poder de retenerlo allí. Aro retenía a otros diez o doce camaradas que también estaban heridos. El era el único que tenía poder para decidir sí ya estaban curados, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Aro se rascó la perilla.

-Aún hay una cosa que puedo hacer por ti. Jasper se irguió todo lo que pudo.

-Cómo ya te he dicho mil veces: no creo en el agua mágica de tu manantial privado.

Aro inclinó la cabeza con un gesto lento. -Muy bien. Como quieras. Pero esta noche tengo pensado servir esa agua durante la cena y creo que necesitas beber un trago para facilitar tu mejoría.

Cuando Aro se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Jasper soltó un ruidoso suspiro de resignación y trató de reaccionar con la máxima frialdad.

-¿Si me tomo ese trago de agua mágica, podré irme a casa?

Jasper anhelaba controlar la situación otra vez. Quería retomar el mando de su vida y de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Y eso no era posible. Por mucho elixir mágico que bebiera nada iba a devolverle la normalidad a su pierna herida. Y si no podía utilizar la pierna con normalidad, nunca más iba a recuperar el control de su vida. Y deseaba recu perar ese control. Era vital para él. Ese control y capacidad de mando constituían las cualidades sobre las que había forjado su carácter.

Aro se volvió hacía Jasper y le respondió en un tono suave pero firme.

-Tu destino está en tus manos, Jasper.

Jaasper expresó con gestos su elevado nivel de exasperación; volvió a respirar profundamente y le preguntó despacio:

-Sólo contesta a esta pregunta: si bebo esa agua, ¿me podré ir a casa?

-Está en tus manos, Jasper -repitió el ancia no. Tras pronunciar esas palabras se volvió a diri gir a las escaleras del templo y se sentó para reto mar su meditación.

« ¡Dios! ¡Si no deja de expresarse con mensajes ambiguos, lo único que acabará en mis manos es su cuello!», pensó Jasper.

* * *

ola chikas!

Siento haberme tardado

espero k les haya gustado

nos vemos en la proxima

me regalan reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

***rumpelsinki- gracias por estar ahí este capítulo es para ti**

***felicidades a todos en este día especial del amor**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Después de ponerse un suave vestido de algodón de color azul oscuro con un estampado de grandes flores blancas, Alice se recogió el pelo en un moño y se puso un maquillaje de tonos muy natu rales. Salió de su cabaña y se dirigió hacia la de Bella, donde habían quedado las tres amigas. Naturalmente sus grandes esfuerzos para arreglarse y estar lo más guapa posible no tenían nada que ver con el despampanante comandante que acababa de conocer: Jasper Whitlock. Tampoco tenían nada que ver con aquellas hábiles y fuertes manos que la habían salvado del ataque de una serpiente mari na; ni con los maravillosos «castigos» que, en sus fantasías, él podía aplicar a su femenino y ham briento cuerpo lascivo.

No. No tenían nada que ver con todo eso. Alice siguió el camino de arena que condu cía a la apartada cabaña de Bella, situada en una cala privada entre dos altas colinas y con una vege tación exuberante. Llamó a la puerta de la habita ción de su amiga. El corazón le latía deprisa. Se preguntaba si su militar acudiría a la cena aque lla noche. Fue consciente de lo excitada que es taba ante esa posibilidad. No pudo evitar pre guntarse si tal vez su mente idealizaba un poco a ese hombre como posible objeto perfecto de sus fantasías sexuales. Tal vez ese extraño encuentro fortuito y estimulante había sido producto de su imaginación.

-Pasa -gritó Bella. Alice volvió a la reali dad con brusquedad.

Trató de centrarse. Entró en la cabaña y dejó que transcurrieran unos instantes para permitir que la vista se adaptara a la oscuridad. Entornó los ojos y vio que sus dos amigas estaban compartien do una botella de vino. En el rostro de ambas se dibujaba una expresión burlona.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Mujer! ¿Y tú nos lo preguntas? -se apresu ró a decir Rose-. ¡Sólo llevas cinco minutos en este lugar y un dios de los mares te ha llevado en brazos hasta tu cabaña! Un hermoso dios que pa recía estar loquito por ti. ¡Caramba, no pierdes el tiempo!

Alice no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se ajustó el cinturón del ves tido.

-Así que todo lo que me ha pasado es real -se susurró a sí misma.

-¡Real como la vida misma! Parecía un espec tacular dios griego sacado de una fábula -añadió Rose.

Bella cogió la llave de la cabaña y se la metió en el bolso.

-Vamos, llegamos tarde... ¡Cuéntanoslo todo durante la cena!

-A lo mejor decido saltarme la cena y me voy a dar un bañito en el mar -comentó Rose con tono socarrón-. No me importaría encontrar a un dios del mar para mí solita. -Frunció el ceño y aña dió-: Aunque seguro que acabaría con Hades, el dios del inframundo. -Dejó de andar y se encogió de hombros-. ¡Como si necesitara a otro hombre codicioso que sólo piensa en sus propias necesida des! -Colocó la mano en el hombro de Alice-. ¿Sabes qué? Daría cualquier cosa por encontrar a un hombre que me valore por lo que soy. Alguien que no necesite mirar mi cuerpo para apreciarme y desearme. -Hizo una pausa para cogerse los pe chos con las palmas de las manos-. Los hombres con los que he estado sólo piensan en cuánto pue den agarrar con las manos o con la boca.

Alice se rió de las payasadas de su amiga y asintió. Era una pena que los hombres no vieran a Rosalie como la maravillosa persona que era. Lo único que querían era tocar su cuerpo voluptuoso. Alice se miró los pechos y se sintió aliviada de que tuvieran un tamaño estándar. Su problema no radicaba en que los hombres la apreciaran por su personalidad. El carácter de Alice gustaba a los hombres, al igual que su cuerpo. El problema era que no sabían qué hacer con él o cómo satisfacerla. Como es natural, ella también tenía parte de culpa. No se atrevía a decir a los hombres lo que le gustaría que hicieran con ella. La verdad es que no sabía cómo decirle a un hombre que quería que la atara, le diera unos azotes y tuviera un comporta miento travieso y picante con ella.

Cuando estaban cerca del comedor Bella co mentó:

-Escuchad, ¿sabías que este lugar no es sólo un balneario de lujo, sino que también cuenta con un centro de rehabilitación para soldados heridos en sus misiones?

-¿En serio? -preguntó Rosalie.

Alice pensó de inmediato en su soldado. -Sí, mientras Alice estaba ocupada cono ciendo a su dios del mar y tú te dedicabas a espiar los, yo he dado una vuelta por las instalaciones -bromeó Bella

Bella y Rose siguieron charlando animada mente; Alice se puso a pensar sobre la conver sación que había mantenido con Jasper. Le había contado que estaba allí por un asunto relacionado con su trabajo, pero no le proporcionó más deta lles. Era evidente que su presencia allí se debía a que tenía una herida en la pierna, pero le dio la sensación de que había algo más detrás de todo aquello. Recordó el modo en que intentaba escon der su lesión y su comportamiento inquieto, ner vioso. Sin duda había algo que lo tenía muy preo cupado. Y cuando ella le había mencionado que iba a cenar con Aro, casi explota de rabia. Alice no podía dejar de pensar en su soldado, ni en los secretos que escondía.

Unos minutos más tarde, las tres chicas entra ron en el comedor. Las recibió un maître que las acompañó hasta su mesa. Alice echó un vistazo a aquel salón de iluminación tenue. Se fijó en to dos los detalles de decoración asiática que creaban un ambiente romántico. También se fijó en los co mensales y se preguntó qué motivo tendría cada uno de ellos para haber ido a aquella isla mágica.

Al girar un recodo para dirigirse a un pequeño comedor privado con vistas al mar vio a Aro, que presidía la mesa. Tenía las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho. Había cambiado su túnica blan ca por un kimono rojo más ceremonial decorado con símbolos místicos. Cuando las jóvenes entra ron se levantó.

-Bienvenidas -saludó. Una sonrisa le ilumi naba el rostro. Alice dio un rápido vistazo a la mesa. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los dos hombres que ya estaban sentados. Una gran decepción la invadió al ver que Jasper no había acudido.

-Por favor, siéntense -añadió Aro con un gesto de la mano-. Me gustaría presentarles a Emmett McCarty y a Edward Cullen.

Las chicas se presentaron y Alice volvió a mi rar a los dos hombres. Se preguntó si ellos también eran soldados. Estudió primero a Emmett McCarty al notar que tenía la tez muy pálida, lo que contrasta ba con su pelo negro. Parecía que su piel no hubie ra estado expuesta ni a un solo rayo de sol tropical. Llevaba unas gafas de sol muy oscuras que le impe dían verle los ojos, pero sus labios fruncidos decían mucho de su carácter. El otro hombre, Edward Cullen, de pelo cobrizo, lucía un bronceado precio so. Tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, como si él también quisiera estar en otra parte. A primera vis ta no parecían estar heridos o, si lo estaban, trata ban de ocultarlo, al igual que Jasper.

En cuanto todos estuvieron cómodamente sen tados, una camarera les sirvió una ensalada y pan. Alice tenía mucha hambre y el agradable olor a hierbas y a ajo le abrió aún más el apetito. Cuando la camarera se hubo marchado, Aro alzó la mano y dijo:

-Por favor, comed, hijos míos. Disfrutad de los manjares que hemos preparado para vosotros. A Alice no hubo que insistirle dos veces. Cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor y se lanzó a la ensa lada. Aro volvió a hablar:

-Esta noche es una noche especial para todos vosotros.

Aunque le dolía el estómago de hambre, Alice dejó los cubiertos para escucharlo con interés. Aro elevó las manos y las colocó sobre una vasija de cerámica en la que había tallados símbo los extranjeros. Se comportaba como un curande ro; cantó en voz baja algo ininteligible, como en un ritual. Con los ojos cerrados dijo:

-Tengo el placer de daros la bienvenida a esta isla y de ofreceros esta bebida.

Alice lo observó con atención. Sus gestos parecían tribales y primitivos.

-Debéis beberlo con una mentalidad y un co razón abiertos. Y, cuando dejéis que el líquido má gico fluya por vuestras venas, vuestros deseos más profundos, sean cuales sean, se verán cumplidos.

-Si creéis que algo así pueda ocurrir-dijo una voz profunda que venía de detrás de ellos. Alice se dio la vuelta y vio a Jasper acercarse a la mesa. La dureza de su expresión en aquel momento y esa mirada turbia proyectaban una vehemencia que a Alice le resultó aterradora y excitante al mismo tiempo. Se sentía abrumada por el lado primitivo de Jasper hasta el punto de perder la capacidad de raciocinio. Respiró con profundidad, pero no pa recía ser capaz de llenarse los pulmones.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones anchos de co lor caqui y una elegante camisa de manga corta. Se aproximó a ella. Sus pasos parecían firmes, depredadores, y por el modo en que se movía nadie di ría que tenía una pierna herida. Se sentó en la silla libre que había al lado de ella.

Alice se movió en la silla para mirarlo mejor. ¡Madre mía! ¿Cómo era posible? ; ¡Era aún más atractivo de lo que recordaba! Observó su pelo ondulado, esos profundos ojos azules con expre sión atormentada y su olor cálido y conocido. -Hola -le susurró ella cuando él se hubo sen tado. Se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía de tocar lo, de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. En el fondo, Alice sabía que si tenía el valor de pedir a Jasper lo que quería, podría experimentar sin duda algu na el mejor sexo de su vida.

« ¿Qué voy a hacer al respecto?», se preguntó. « ¿Me atreveré o no ?»

Jasper saludó con un gesto de cabeza a todos los allí presentes y luego centró su atención en Alice. Sus rasgos de guerrero se suavizaron cuan do sus miradas coincidieron. Le habló en voz baja, de forma muy íntima:

-¿Qué tal van esas quemaduras? -preguntó con mirada de preocupación.

Aquella voz grave y sexy le puso los pelos de punta y el hecho de que se preocupara por su esta do la conmovió.

-Ahora estoy bien, gracias a ti -contestó ella, impresionada de que su cerebro dominado por la lujuria hubiera sido capaz de articular una frase completa y coherente.

La mirada de Jasper se posó en los pechos de Alice, luego se centró en las dos grandes flores del estampado del vestido que cubrían cada uno de sus pezones. Tragó saliva.

-Ha sido un placer para mí -contestó con la voz un poco entrecortada.

«No, no. El placer ha sido mío», pensó ella. Los ojos de Alice volvieron a perderse en el cuerpo de Jasper. Le tembló el cuerpo al imaginar se en sus brazos.

El simple hecho de ver a su soldado le desper taba una miríada de pensamientos pecaminosos. Aturdida por cómo la afectaba, se movió inquie ta en la silla y respiró profundamente para cal marse. Cuando Jasper se sentó a la mesa junto a ella, sintió una repentina oleada de calor. Alice se preguntó sí los demás comensales se ha brían percatado de la tensión sexual que existía entre ambos.

Se cogió las manos por debajo de la mesa para contener el impulso de volver a pellizcarlo otra vez, con intención de comprobar si era real o no. -Me alegro de que hayas venido -susurró ella. Él la miró a los ojos y le dijo en voz baja: -No podía dejar que te enfrentaras a él sola. Alice también bajó la voz, con lo que se creó un ambiente muy íntimo entre los dos. -Creo que es inofensivo.

-Entonces creo que no sabes juzgar demasiado bien a las personas, Ali -dijo Jasper tras le vantar una ceja.

Ella tragó saliva. La forma tan sexy en la que Jasper utilizó su mote de la infancia le despertó un fuerte deseo. Se aclaró la garganta y se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia.

-Nunca me han acusado de eso antes. -¿Ah, no?

Alice percibió un brillo en sus ojos y no supo si le estaba tomando el pelo o no.

-No -contestó con voz rotunda.

-Estoy seguro de que piensas que yo también soy inofensivo.

«Muy protector. Pero no inofensivo», pensó ella. -No. Nunca se me ha pasado eso por la cabe za -dijo ella con sinceridad.

Jasper hizo una mueca y se inclinó hacia ella. -Entonces veo que eres una mujer inteligente.

Una mujer inteligente, sin duda.

En plena lucha interior, Jasper había logrado convencerse a sí mismo de que el único motivo por el que había acudido a la cena era para beber el maldito elixir y conseguir que Aro no le fasti diara más con su insistencia. Pero no creía para nada que el agua termal pudiera convertir en rea lidad todos sus deseos. Sin embargo, cuando vol vió a mirar los ojos verdes de Ali, se dio cuenta de que se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Desde el momento en que la rescató en el mar y la llevó a su cabaña, y desde que sintió el calor de su espléndi do cuerpo en sus brazos había sido incapaz de qui társela de la cabeza.

¡Cómo diablos iba a quitarse de la mente la imagen de su cuerpo voluptuoso y suave, cubierto tan sólo por un diminuto bikini! ¡Y ese dulce olor que lo excitaba hasta el punto de sentir dolor! ¡Dios! Ya habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas y todavía tenía una erección.

A pesar de ser consciente de que no le podía dar lo que ella quería y necesitaba, ansiaba perderse en el calor de su cuerpo. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil cumplir su propósito de mantenerse alejado de ella. Con un solo encuentro, aunque muy sexy por cierto, Alice había conseguido llegar muy dentro y despertar sus necesidades más básicas.

Aro habló y Jasper salió de sus ensoñaciones. Al mirarlo, el joven soldado se esforzó por apartar de su mente sus pensamientos díscolos.

-Es para mí un gran placer ofreceros esta bebida-. Aro se levantó y sirvió a todos un vaso del agua que contenía la vasija.

Jasper se fijó en que los ojos de Ali brillaban de intriga. ¿Creía de verdad que si bebía esa agua se iban a cumplir todos sus deseos?

Unas horas atrás, cuando intercambiaron unas palabras picantes sobre jugar al rol de esclava y amo, él se dio cuenta de por qué había venido Alice a la isla. La intuición le decía que, bajo aquella apariencia de mujer atrevida, fuerte e independien te había un ser sumiso, una mujer que anhelaba en tregar a un hombre el control de su placer.

Jasper miró con detenimiento al grupo. Obser vó a sus camaradas y vio que miraban con reticen cia los vasos llenos de agua. Sabía que ellos tampo co creían en los poderes del agua de las fuentes termales y sospechó que, al igual que le había su cedido a él, Aro también los había coaccionado para que asistieran a la cena.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jasper cayó en la cuenta de que Alice podía llevar a la práctica sus deseos con cualquiera de los soldados allí presentes. Pero, ¡maldita sea! ¡Él quería ser el objeto de su deseo! ¡Deseaba ser él quien diera vida a sus fantasías!

Jasper la miró y se rozó el miembro. Ella le son rió con sensualidad y el cuerpo del comandante se tensó. Se miraron durante un buen rato y él se pre guntó cómo sería la experiencia de atar a la cama a aquella zorrita y excitarla hasta que ella no pu diera resistirlo más y le suplicara que la penetrara.

La suave brisa del océano le trajo el delicado olor de Alice. Respiró con profundidad. Deseaba con fuerza besar todo el cuerpo de aquella mujer y respirar su olor femenino. Alice lo devoraba con la mirada; era una forma clara de decirle que lo de seaba. Jasper sintió una explosión de lascivia.

No sabía si iba a ser capaz de aguantar toda la cena con la libido tan revolucionada. En ese mo mento la camarera apareció con unas tazas llenas de arroz, carne, pasta y marisco. Jasper se alegró de que algo lo distrajera de sus cavilaciones. Empezaron a comer. Aro estaba hablando con los demás sobre una excursión que iba a tener lugar pronto. Iban a ir en barcos de vela hasta la isla de Pearl, un islote deshabitado situado al sur del complejo turístico. Jasper miró a Emmett, que no parecía nada entusias mado con la idea. Y era una pena, porque antes de herirse en combate, Emmett tenía un espíritu muy aventurero y era muy buen rastreador.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Aro se levantó y extendió los brazos.

-Alice, Rosalie e Isabella, por favor, acompa ñadme; quiero enseñaros el templo.

Alice se levantó, no sin primero mojarse los labios y dirigir una mirada lujuriosa a Jasper. « ¡Mier da! Hay algo en la boca sensual de esa mujer que me vuelve loco», pensó él. La necesidad de sentir los labios de Alice en contacto con los suyos cada vez era mayor, casi hasta hacerse insoportable. Cuando Alice lo miraba él veía calidez, necesi dad y deseo. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y Jasper pudo ver su hermoso escote. Se le hizo la boca agua.

-Gracias por haber venido -le susurró ella, apartándose del cuello un mechón suelto-. Tal vez volvamos a coincidir un poco más tarde.

Jasper asintió. Desde luego, Alice no tenía ni idea de lo poco que le faltaba a él para correrse. El ha ber estado sentado tan cerca de ella durante una hora lo había puesto como una moto. Intentó centrarse: -Como ya te he dicho, no quería dejarte sola con él.

Jasper sabía que una mujer inteligente y segura de sí misma como Ali no necesitaba su ayuda. Ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse solita, excepto cuando se encontraba frente a una serpiente de mar, claro está. A Jasper se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar el incidente. Ella, intrigada, le preguntó: -¿He dicho algo divertido?

-Ya hablaremos más tarde -dijo él, prome tiendo un encuentro posterior-. Te están espe rando -indicó, señalando con un gesto a sus ami gas, que la esperaban junto a la puerta de salida. Ella las miró y luego se volvió hacia él. En sus ojos había un brillo de oscura sensualidad. La forma en que se humedeció los labios hizo que Jasper enlo queciera. La erección que tenía era tremenda. ¿Disfrutaba Alice haciendo que se excitara has ta el punto de ocasionarle dolor?

Aunque la mirada de Alice era seductora, sexy y juguetona, él notó la vulnerabilidad en su voz cuando le contestó:

-Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde. -Se dio cuen ta de que ella se estaba reprimiendo, de que había algo más que quería decirle.

Cuando Alice le tocó el hombro, él se estre meció ante la expectativa de tener con ella algo más que una simple conversación. El deseo sexual le puso tenso. Antes de volverse loco le dijo:

-Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella se dio la vuelta y, con un sexy contoneo de caderas, se alejó.

Jasper la acarició con la mirada mientras se mar chaba. Se le escapó un gemido ahogado. -¡Maldita sea! -maldijo en voz baja, tapándo se el bulto de la entrepierna con la servilleta. Esta ba a punto de explotar por la frustración sexual.

-Oye, Jasper, ¿te vienes a jugar al billar? -pre guntó Emmett.

Volviendo a la realidad, Jasper, abatido e inquieto, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un poco de actividad para bajar la calentura. Tenía que re primir el impulso de correr detrás de Ali y follar la entre la vegetación tropical hasta que ella le su plicara que parara. Aunque jugar con ella al juego del amo y la esclava también era muy tentador...

Era imposible resistirse a esa mujer. El modo en que lo había mirado, con esa necesidad, ese de seo y vulnerabilidad, había hecho que Jasper se planteara ir en contra de sus propios intereses y abandonarse al placer.

Pero ¿y si su dichosa pierna le daba problemas? ¿Y si sólo conseguía despertar su compasión? ¡Bueno, tal vez no pasara nada de eso!

Con un resoplido malhumorado apartó la servi lleta y la tiró encima de la mesa.

-Sí, me parece un buen plan.

Jasper miró a Edward, que seguía con la mirada perdida en el océano, absorto en sus pensamientos. -Vamos, Edward -lo animó Jasper-. Te dejaremos ganar.

-Querrás decir que yo le dejaré ganar -aña dió Emmett haciéndoles una mueca. Jasper se rió pero no lo negó. Incluso con su visión limitada, Emmett podía ganarlos en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando al fin salieron del restaurante, ya se ha bía hecho de noche. Jasper se fijó en el modo en que Emmett miraba a su alrededor y trataba de orientarse. Edward permaneció inmóvil, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en una lucha encarnizada contra los fantasmas que lo acosaban. En el des empeño de su trabajo, Edward, un diestro francotirador, había sido testigo de escenas muy duras a tra vés del visor de su rifle. A causa de esas experiencias traumáticas se había encerrado en sí mismo y no expresaba sus emociones. Se había vuelto frío como un témpano de hielo. Jasper sabía que era un mecanismo de autoprotección, de supervivencia.

Angustiados por el retraimiento emocional de Edward y preocupados por el hecho de que pudiera saltar como un resorte en cualquier momento, sus superiores lo habían enviado a la isla para que reci biera una terapia emocional y lograra volver a co nectar con la gente. Pero a Jasper le parecía que nada ni nadie derretiría su coraza de hielo. Cuando Emmett tropezó con un escalón de cami no hacia la sala de juegos, Jasper reprimió el im pulso natural de ayudarlo para no herir el orgullo de su amigo. Sabía que Emmett tenía un bastón en su cabaña, pero entendía su reticencia a usarlo. Jasper también tenía uno y todavía no lo había tocado. Los tres chicos entraron en la sala. Jasper dijo con tono burlón:

-Una cerveza ahora no me sentaría nada mal. Estoy hasta las narices de toda la proteína y bati dos de algas que nos cuelan aquí como si fueran bebidas de bar.

Emmett se inclinó y le susurró: -Te puedo proporcionar una.

-¡No me jodas! -exclamó Jasper.

-En serio -replicó Emmett con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Jasper le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-¿Y me lo has ocultado hasta ahora, amigo?

-No. La caja me acaba de llegar esta tarde por avión. No he tenido tiempo de decírtelo.

Jasper levantó la ceja con expresión inquisitiva y prosiguió con la conversación.

-¿Has conseguido convencer al piloto otra vez? Emmett se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

-Es un regalo.

-¡No dejes que Aro te descubra con esa caja!

-Bueno, y si me descubre, ¡qué! ¿Me va a echar de la isla? -resopló Emmett.

Esta vez Jasper soltó una buena carcajada. -Tienes razón. Dame la llave de tu cabaña. Edward y tú podéis prepararos para la partida de bi llar mientras voy a buscar unas cervezas frías. ¡Con un poco de suerte nos echarán a todos de este lu gar de mala muerte!

Jasper se dirigió hacia la habitación de su ami go. Deliberadamente, optó por el camino más lar go. Vale, no podía negar que tenía ganas de volver a ver a Ali antes de que acabara el día. Al menos ahora tenía una imagen sexy con la que ocupar su mente mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas en otra parte de su cuerpo.

Rodeó el templo y oyó a Aro, que estaba ha blando con las chicas. ¡Seguro que les estaba en dilgando mensajes crípticos de sabiduría! Jasper caminó por la sombra para que no lo vieran. Es cuchó con atención, como si estuviera en una es pecie de misión de reconocimiento. En cuanto oyó la voz dulce y seductora de Ali su cuerpo volvió a ponerse tenso de deseo. El aire nocturno era fresco, pero no conseguía bajar la temperatura corporal. ¡Mierda! Si no hacía algo con el fuego que se había encendido entre sus piernas, iba a explotar.

Concentrándose, consiguió escuchar el mensaje críptico de Aro. Se dirigía a Ali. Le estaba re citando en voz baja: «No existe ambigüedad en la verdad.»

En ese momento, Jasper pensó en las sabias pa labras que le había dicho Aro: «Tu destino está en tus manos.» Se repetía a sí mismo esas palabras una y otra vez para comprender mejor el significa do que se escondía en ellas.

Jasper estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no oyó el sonido de unos pasos que se acerca ban. De pronto, alguien se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Ay! -chilló Ali agitando los brazos, tra tando de agarrarse a algo para no caerse de bruces al suelo.

Cuando sus cuerpos chocaron, Jasper alargó la mano para evitar que Alice cayera.

-¡Ya te tengo! -exclamó.

Alzó el cuerpo de Alice cogiéndole la cintura con las manos. Entonces se estremeció al recor dar las palabras de Aro: «Tu destino está en tus manos.»

* * *

ola chikas!

espero k les haya gustado

nos vemos en la próxima

me regalan reviews :)

y recuerden el destino esta ensus manos


	4. Chapter 4

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3

Alice se quedó sin aire al chocar con una sólida masa de músculos. Deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello de aquel hombre; sus labios rozaron su mejilla. A pesar de la oscuridad, estaba segura de que se trataba de Jasper por el modo en que su propia piel cobró vida en cuanto entró en contac to con la de él y por el modo en que el hombre tensó su cuerpo.

Al pegarse al cuerpo del joven, los pezones se le pusieron duros. Le temblaban las rodillas; respiró con profundidad e intentó mantener el equilibrio.

-No pasa nada, Ali. Soy yo. Ya te tengo-. El profundo timbre de su voz y el olor masculino de su piel excitaron los sentidos de Alice. El cuerpo de la chica vibraba y sintió una fuerte olea da de calor.

Alice reprimió un gemido. Se separó un poco de él y trató de contestarle:

-Gracias -dijo. Pero no pudo seguir. Se que dó sin palabras al observar el ansia en aquellos ojos azules. Aquel rostro de lobo hambriento des pertó una reacción aún mayor en el cuerpo de Alice. Sintió un deseo incontrolable; el pulso se le aceleró con fuerza.

Con las manos apoyadas en aquel cuerpo at lético se excitó mucho al notar las fuertes manos de Jasper sujetándola cerca de las nalgas. Eran fuertes, hechas para imponer disciplina.

Ella.

Aquí.

Ahora.

¡Sí, sí!

La energía sexual fluyó entre ambos; la química se hizo explosiva.

-¿Tienes prisa por llegar a algún sitio? -pre guntó él sin soltar el cuerpo de Alice. Tenía una mirada posesiva y ella se dio cuenta del modo en que su cuerpo y sus manos temblaban al estre charla contra sí.

El placer la desbordaba y se preguntó si él se daba cuenta de que ella también temblaba. Sintió calor y deseo; el cuerpo de Jasper estaba caliente y ella absorbía ese calor.

Alice inclino la cabeza y habló con convicción: -De hecho, te estaba buscando.

Él la miró con lascivia. -¿Ah, sí?

El rostro de Jasper se aproximó más al de ella. Los labios de ambos se acercaron peligrosamente.

La lengua del joven acarició lentamente el labio inferior de Alice, como si lo estuviera humede ciendo y preparando. Unos ojos torturados y sal vajes la miraban.

-¿Por qué?

Alice respiró para coger fuerzas. -Te quería decir algo...

-Dímelo.

Con un repentino arrebato de atrevimiento, ella lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Sus acciones le de cían lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. No eran necesarias las palabras.

Notó en su rostro el dulce aliento de Jasper. Las manos del soldado le recorrieron la espalda; su tacto era erótico, estimulante. Ella notó una explosión de calor.

Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, juntó todo su cuerpo al de él y sintió su duro pene. Las manos de Jasper recorrían el cuerpo de Alice con ansia. Su voz se hizo más grave:

-Dime, Ali -prosiguió con la voz ronca a causa de la excitación-. Te escucho,

-Yo... -Alice no pudo seguir. Miró la an torcha que ardía cerca de ellos y comprobó que estaban completamente solos. Las manos de la joven se apartaron del cuerpo del soldado. Ella dio un paso atrás. Al ver las dudas que la inva dían, Jasper la cogió del codo y la volvió a atraer hacia sí.

-Ven conmigo -dijo, con una voz llena de promesas torturadas.

Alice siguió los pasos de Jasper y se adentra ron en las sombras del camino. Él la guió por el camino de grava que conducía hacia el pie de la colina rocosa. Caminaban con brío y ella empezó a sudar. Una brisa agradable que provenía del mar ayudó a refrescar el cuerpo caliente de Alice.

-Ten cuidado por donde pisas, Ali. Hay mucha humedad y el terreno puede ceder-. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo para protegerla.

Ella tragó saliva. Ese gesto protector la excitó aún más. Era sin duda el tipo de hombre que se dedicaba a servir y a proteger hasta el final. El cuer po de Alice se empezó a tensar.

Él notó esa rigidez, inclinó la cabeza y le pre guntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien -contestó ella con una sonri sa-. Lo único que ocurre es que estas sandalias no están diseñadas para caminar por la montaña. Jasper se quedó pensativo.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Instantes después, Alice estaba en brazos de Jasper. Ella frunció el ceño, preocupada de que el peso de su cuerpo pudiera agravar la lesión de la pierna del joven.

Pero no quería herir el orgullo de Jasper, así que reprimió el impulso de decirle que ella era perfectamente capaz de caminar. En lugar de eso, se apretó contra su cuerpo y volvió a disfru tar de lo a gusto que se estaba en sus poderosos brazos.

No se molestó en preguntarle hacia adónde la llevaba. No le importaba. Lo único que quería era estar con él. Unos minutos más tarde, Jasper se de tuvo y la dejó en el suelo.

Estaban en lo alto de un acantilado, en la parte sur de la montaña. Alice miró hacia el océano, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Desde allí, las vistas de la isla eran impresionantes. ¡Cuánta belleza! Se dio la vuelta y vio que había una caba ña privada con vistas al mar. Abrió los ojos entu siasmada y avanzó hacia la cabaña.

-No sabía que esto estaba aquí.

En cuanto entró en el interior, los sonidos rela jantes de la noche dejaron de oírse y se sintió muy apartada de la civilización. Jasper la siguió y ense guida se acercó mucho a ella. ¡Dios! Ella sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

Detrás de Alice, Jasper inclinó la cabeza ha cia delante.

-¿Quieres que encienda una antorcha? -pre guntó. Ella sintió en el cuello su cálido aliento.

-Sí -susurró ella, mirando el interior de la ca baña. Era rústica y acogedora. Aquel ambiente la puso en contacto con sus instintos más primarios. -¿Dónde estamos?

-Este lugar se llama «la cabaña de los estados de ánimo» -contestó Jasper.

Ella entornó los ojos por la falta de luz y miró las botellas de aceites esenciales. Había un aroma para cada estado de ánimo que uno pudiera imaginar. -¿Qué más hay aquí?

-Velas, mantas, incienso, cerillas...

-Todo lo necesario para crear un ambiente de seducción -murmuró ella.

-Si es eso lo que te interesa -replicó Jasper con voz temblorosa.

Eso era exactamente lo que le interesaba a ella. Alice cogió un pequeño frasco que contenía una embriagadora mezcla de rosas, jazmín y gar denias y se la ofreció a Jasper.

-Pon un poco de esto en la antorcha.

Siguió a Jasper fuera de la cabaña, donde los relajantes sonidos de los animales volvían a cobrar vida. En cuanto la llama estuvo encendida, un exótico aroma llenó el aire. Jasper dejó la antorcha encendida en un soporte que había en el suelo y se volvió hacia ella. El calor y el deseo la invadían. Alice volvió a echar un vistazo al mar. -Este lugar es maravilloso, Jasper. -Pensé que te gustaría.

Con un gesto rápido, Jasper la atrajo hacia sí. Ella lo miró a los ojos; la mirada hambrienta del soldado la devoraba. La respiración del joven se tornó agitada.

Oh, Dios. Este hombre hacía maravillas con su libido. Alice posó una mano en la mejilla del militar.

-Jasper...

El no la dejó hablar. Había un brillo de deseo en sus ojos. Sin preámbulos, preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

La llama de la antorcha, detrás de ellos, deste llaba y bañaba a Jasper en un resplandor cálido y seductor. La magia de aquel ambiente tan erótico y el aroma atrayente se apoderaron de Alice; la joven se inclinó hacia delante. Inclinó la cabeza y recitó las crípticas palabras de Aro:

-No existe ambigüedad en la verdad.

Él suavizó el tono de voz y le preguntó con ex presión confusa:

-¿Qué significa eso, Ali?

-Estas fueron las palabras de sabiduría que me ofreció Aro.

-Continúa -quiso sonsacar él. La mirada per pleja en el rostro de Jasper la animó a proseguir. El la cogió de la mano.

-He venido aquí para que se cumpla una fan tasía que tengo.

-¿Qué fantasía? -preguntó él, a pesar de que sospechaba de qué se trataba.

«No existe ambigüedad en la verdad.» Alice sabía que, si quería experimentar la pasión verdadera, tenía que contar a Jasper exac tamente lo que ella deseaba. Intuía que era un hombre a quien podía confiar todos sus secretos y, por primera vez en su vida, no se sintió avergonza da por sus necesidades. Había llegado el momento de aceptar su lado sumiso y ofrecerse a Jasper. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo sin lugar a dudas que él era el hombre adecuado para llevar a cabo esa misión.

El excitante olor a jazmín seguía ejerciendo un poder estimulante en los sentidos de Alice. El aroma de la pasión, combinado con la increíble química que existía entre ambos, le dio el valor necesario para proseguir.

-Una noche. Una aventura sin ataduras ni compromisos.

El asintió.

-¿Y? -preguntó él para que ella siguiera ha blando.

-Y... -Alice hizo una pausa para estudiar al soldado. Aunque estaba desazonado e inquieto, confiaba en él. Era algo instintivo. Nunca había confiado tanto en un hombre. Sabía que Jasper era una persona con integridad, carácter y un gran sentido protector-. Quiero experimentar, sólo por una vez, el placer de la sumisión con un hom bre en quien pueda confiar.

Las aletas de la nariz de Jasper se abrieron, pero, al mismo tiempo, se le oscureció la mirada. Lanzó un suave gemido. Alice prosiguió:

-Un hombre a quien pueda confiar mí placer y mi dolor -añadió acercándose a él-. Y, Jasper...

-¿Sí?

-Tengo la impresión de que tú eres ese hom bre.

Él la agarró con fuerza por las caderas. -Tu impresión es correcta.

Sin previo aviso, su boca caliente se fundió con la de la joven y le introdujo la lengua. Ese beso estaba tan lleno de poder y de pasión que consiguió vaciar el aire de los pulmones de Alice. La estrechó en sus fuertes brazos y absorbió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de la joven. Lue go, dio un paso atrás y dedicó un largo rato a exa minar a Alice. Ella se quedó ahí, de pie, miran do el remolino de emociones que se reflejaba en aquellos bellos ojos azules. Estaba muy excitada. Él observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Ha bía un aire provocativo y sugerente en la sonrisa de Jasper.

Él se aclaró la garganta e inclinó la cabeza. -Esta tarde hice una consulta en el departa mento de aduanas, Ali.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó con extrañeza y excita ción al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. Y tenías razón. Como te he salvado la vida, ahora tú me debes la tuya.

«Oh, Dios. Dios.»

-Eres mía y puedo hacer contigo lo que quie ra. Y tú deberás obedecerme en todo momento. Soy tu amo -afirmó, dando vida a la fantasía de Alice.

Ella casi lloró de placer.

-¿Me has entendido bien, Ali?

-Sí -susurró ella con dificultad a causa de la emoción.

Jasper alargó la mano y rozó con el dedo pulgar uno de los duros pezones de Alice.

-Sí, ¿y qué más? Ella tragó saliva.

-Sí, mi amo.

-Ah, así está mejor. -Jasper cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda y empezó a caminar en círcu los alrededor de la chica-. Así que has entendido bien que tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga sin protestar, ¿no? Si te quejas, tendré que imponer disciplina, Ali. -Luego continuó en voz baja-: Y te aseguro que no te gustará mi disciplina.

Alice se puso tensa; le temblaban los muslos de placer. Le costó mucho hablar.

-Lo he entendido bien, mi amo.

Jasper, en pie detrás de ella, le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

-Así que, si te toco así, tú no te quejarás.

Ella, muy excitada, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Jasper le pegó en las nalgas.

-No te he oído -soltó con voz firme-. Ha bla más fuerte.

-No, mi amo, no protestaré -contestó ella, soltando el aire entre los dientes.

-Así me gusta. -Su mano bajó desde el hom bro hasta el culo de Alice. Le levantó el vestido y le apretó las nalgas con fuerza con una sola mano hasta provocarle un dolor placentero-. Y si te toco así, no protestarás:

El corazón de Alice palpitaba con fuerza. Casi no podía controlar la respiración.

-No, mi amo -susurró sin aliento.

Sin quitarle la mano de debajo del vestido, mo vió los dedos hacia delante, hacia la entrepierna de Alice. Apartó a un lado el tanga de la joven y se acercó hacia el clítoris. Luego le miró los pechos. Deseosa de que le introdujera el dedo, Alice se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía a punto de arder en llamas. Cogió aire antes de mirar los azules ojos torturados de Jasper. Le encantaba que jugara a ese juego con ella.

-Mmmm.

Frunció el ceño. Con los dedos abrió los hincha dos labios vaginales de Alice y se aproximó aún más su húmedo clítoris.

Alice notaba fuertes latidos en sus venas. Es taba impaciente por sentir el dedo de Jasper den tro de ella. Se sonrojó.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi amo?

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para po nerte tan húmeda.

¡Dios! ¡Qué placer!

Jasper suspiró profundamente. Con el pulgar, empezó a juguetear y ejerció mayor presión sobre el clítoris.

-Me temo que tendré que castigarte por tu insubordinación. No me queda otro remedio. El cuerpo le vibraba de deseo y Alice se re torció para notar aún más el roce de su dedo. Con esto se ganó una reprimenda.

-También creo que tendré que imponerte dis ciplina por haber contoneado esas preciosas cade ras delante de mí y de mis compañeros al acabar la cena. -Volvió a fruncir el ceño-. ¿De verdad pensabas que te ibas a salir de rositas después de hacer eso?

Las palabras de Jasper la excitaron tanto que casi se corre en aquel momento. Hizo un esfuerzo para contestar a su pregunta.

Él le pellizcó un pezón con fuerza mientras con la otra mano hacía maravillas en su vulva. Ella cambió de postura para obligarlo a meter el dedo más adentro. Pero Jasper no lo hizo. Quería que supiera que él era quien controlaba la situación.

-Contesta, Alice. ¿Pensabas que te ibas a ir de rositas?

Ella notó que esta vez Jasper había utilizado su nombre completo en lugar de su apodo y de que había algo tenebroso en su voz. Ella susurró con voz temblorosa y cerró las piernas.

-No, mi amo.

Jasper se separó de ella y le gritó: -¡Mírame!

Alice abrió los ojos y vio la mirada turbada del soldado. Estaba en puro estado salvaje; com pletamente sexy.

Los ardientes ojos de Jasper brillaban de deseo. -¡Quítate la ropa! -ordenó.

Ese tono de autoridad la entusiasmó, pero dudó unos instantes y miró a su alrededor.

Jasper soltó una carcajada burlona.

-¿Qué sucede, Ali? ¿Te preocupa que al guien más pueda verte? Tendrías que haber pen sado en eso antes de mover el culo delante de mis camaradas, ¿no te parece? -Se llevó el pulgar al pecho-. Si yo quiero que alguien más vea tu cuer po, otras personas lo verán. Esa decisión me co rresponde a mí tomarla. ¿Comprendido? -le sol tó con actitud posesiva-. Ahora, quítate la ropa y muéstrate desnuda ante mí.

Jasper se quedó mirándola fascinado mientras ella se quitaba el vestido. Tenía las piernas separa das y las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda. -Continúa -Indicó con tono imperativo.

Se produjo un gran silencio mientras ella se desabrochaba el sujetador y lo dejaba caer al sue lo. Con un movimiento de caderas, se bajó las bra gas; estaba segura de haber oído un gruñido que salía de la garganta de Jasper.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, la mi rada del militar se suavizó y sus preciosos ojos azu les le transmitieron una gran calidez. Sin aviso pre vio, se inclinó hacia ella y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Su beso fue tan dolorosamente suave y tierno que la cogió por sorpresa. «Oh, Dios...» De pronto, Alice se sintió desbordada por un sinfín de emo ciones nuevas. Perdió la capacidad de raciocinio.

-Jasper... -empezó a decir con la voz temblo rosa.

-¡Retrocede!

-¿Cómo?

Con una expresión tensa en el rostro, elevó la voz y miró por encima del hombro de la chica. -¡Retrocede hasta ese árbol!

Sin tiempo para descifrar el sentido de aquella orden, ella retrocedió hasta que la corteza del ár bol le arañó la piel.

Él dio unos decididos pasos al frente con gran resolución y se colocó ante ella. Alice le miró la entrepierna y pudo ver un enorme bulto. Necesi taba tocar al soldado. Alargó las manos y le acari ció el miembro. El tembló de forma casi violenta. A ella le excitaba saber que tenía la capacidad de desconcertarlo.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Jasper se estreme ció y gruñó. Su tono de voz indicaba con claridad que estaba disgustado con ella.

-No te he dado permiso para que me toques.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, sacó una navaja del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se dirigió ha cia el bosque. Volvió con un par de enredaderas flexibles.

Ella tragó saliva. Jasper era el típico bol, scout. -Pon las manos detrás de la espalda.

Jasper se colocó detrás de Alice y, usando las enredaderas, le ató con fuerza las muñecas, obli gándola así a ser sumisa.

« ¡Oh! Cómo me gusta su imaginación, su crea tividad, su preparación militar», pensó ella. ¿Quién mejor que su soldado para orientarse en el bosque, o en su cuerpo?

-A ver. ¿Por dónde íbamos? -preguntó-. Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. Estaba a punto de castigar te por tu comportamiento.

Y como era de esperar, Jasper la disciplinó.

Se puso delante de la joven y empezó a darse pequeños latigazos en la palma de la mano para indicarle a ella lo que le esperaba. A Jasper le maravillaba la forma en que los ojos de Alice se encendían de emoción.

El soldado sintió un calor parecido al de la fie bre. Se quedó extasiado al contemplar el especta cular cuerpo desnudo de Alice atado a un ár bol, a su merced, para que él pudiera hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

¡Y él quería, sin duda!

El impulso sexual regía todas las actuaciones del soldado. Se acercó más a ella. Olvidó por com pleto el dolor, la lesión de la pierna. La vida rebro tó en sus venas como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sintió vigor, fortaleza, poder.

Colocó el látigo entre las piernas de Alice y, con una lentitud exasperante a fin de excitarla al máximo, lo arrastró por sus muslos hacia arriba. Deslizó el látigo entre sus labios vaginales y empe zó a hacer un movimiento de fricción con él. Ella tembló al notar ese tacto invasivo. Cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Oh, Dios! -susurró.

Jasper gruñó. Tenía una erección tremenda. Apretó las mandíbulas y se obligó a ir más despa cio, a hacerlo bien, porque si Alice quería jugar al juego del amo y la esclava, del dominante y la sumisa, él estaba decidido a hacerlo bien. ¡Y pen saba volverla loca de placer durante el proceso!

-¡Abre los ojos! -ladró, esforzándose por mantener a raya su lujuria.

Cuando obedeció, de inmediato él sintió una fuerte punzada de deseo. La miró fijamente. Le estaba agradecido por todo el poder y el control que ella había puesto en sus manos y por la forma en que confiaba en él con tal facilidad.

-Así está mejor -dijo frotando su erecto pene contra el muslo de Alice para evitar correrse.

«Pronto», se prometía a sí mismo, «pronto». Jugueteó pasando la enredadera por el vientre de la joven hasta llegar a la altura de los pechos. Con la punta de la enredadera, le dio unos golpes sobre los pezones, que enseguida se pusieron du ros. Jasper volvió a dar otro ligero latigazo sobre la piel desnuda de Alice. Quería calibrar las reac ciones de la joven para poder darle lo que ella que ría, pero sin hacerle daño.

Le introdujo un dedo en los labios vaginales y sintió su humedad y su calor. Ella juntó las piernas para inmovilizarle la mano. Jasper pudo notar con el dedo pequeñas pulsaciones y se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo.

-Por favor, fóllame con los dedos. Quiero co rrerme -murmuró ella sin vergüenza alguna.

Él movió el dedo y la acarició en el punto G, para que fuera haciéndose a la idea de lo que le esperaba. Jasper bajó el tono de voz y, controlando por completo la situación y a Alice, dijo:

-Te correrás cuando yo te diga que puedes ha cerlo, no antes. -Los músculos de Alice se contrajeron aún más y su cuerpo se sacudía cada vez con más fuerza-. ¿Te ha quedado claro, Ali?

-Noooo... -gritó ella moviendo las caderas contra el dedo índice de Jasper, loca de excitación. Sus palabras de protesta se perdieron en un ge mido cuando él le metió dentro otro dedo. La masturbó durante unos instantes, introduciendo profundamente los dedos y luego sacándolos len tamente. La llevó al borde del éxtasis pero sin per mitir que se corriera. Ella gimió desesperadamente en señal de protesta cuando Jasper retiró los dedos y se centró de nuevo en la enredadera que sostenía en la otra mano.

Con pequeños y suaves latigazos azotó todo el cuerpo de Alice. El lado protector de Jasper le hacía ser muy cuidadoso para evitar marcarle la piel. Ella, atada al árbol, se retorcía y se movía de un lado al otro. Sus gestos indicaban a Jasper que estaba disfrutando mucho. Había algo en la ma nera en que confiaba plenamente en él que lo conmovió.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, él deseó con todas sus fuerzas abrazarla, besarla, follarla, poseerla.

Jasper meneó la cabeza para aclararse las ideas y volvió a centrarse en su papel de amo. Colocó la enredadera entre las piernas de Alice hasta que llegó a sus nalgas.

-Esto es lo que obtienes por no seguir mis ór denes -le espetó con dureza sabiendo que ese era el juego que le gustaba.

Volvió a acariciar el clítoris de la chica y a jugar con él con sus dedos, hasta que ella se retorció una vez más de deseo. Con las nalgas en pleno movimiento, Alice dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y su corta melena negra cayó como una pequeña cascada. Jasper sintió el impulso de apartar el cabello de la frente de la chica y besarla con ternura en la frente, las mejillas y la boca.

-Jasper -susurró ella, suplicándole con sus verdes ojos que la liberara mientras él le pellizcaba el clítoris-. Es demasiado, demasiado intenso -dijo casi sin aliento, suplicándole que le permi tiera correrse.

Él la miró con ternura, como prometiéndole algo.

-Shh -ordenó-. No te he dado permiso para hablar.

Tras esas palabras, acercó la cabeza al pecho de Alice y se puso uno de los duros pezones en la boca. Jasper notó que la sangre le corría por las venas con fuerza. Chupó con ímpetu durante un largo rato; luego, sujetó el pezón entre los dientes, lo mordisqueó, dejó su marca.

Con la enredadera, le acariciaba las nalgas y con el dedo, el clítoris. Con la boca le chupaba los pe zones. Ali cogió aíre y se arqueó hacia él. Jasper sintió su aliento en el cuello, caliente, erótico.

Entonces, él bajó un poco más. Pasó la lengua por encima del plano vientre de Alice, luego por sus caderas, hasta que llegó al destino que se había marcado: su pequeño coño caliente. Se puso de ro dillas y colocó la boca delante de sus genitales.

La cogió por los tobillos para obligarla a sepa rar más las piernas. Oyó que jadeaba cuando él rozó con su nariz sus partes más íntimas. Inhaló su fuerte y picante olor a excitación sexual. Se sentó sobre los talones, la miró y dijo:

-Eres una niña muy mala; te has puesto muy húmeda sin pedirme permiso primero.

Ella movió las caderas hacia Jasper y él notó que el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía.

-¿Me... me... vas a castigar? -murmuró ella con un hilo de voz. La mirada de deseo en sus ojos pedía a Jasper que no se detuviera.

-Creo que te mereces que te dé unos azotes con la lengua.

Pasó las manos por los muslos de Alice y luego centró la atención en su entrepierna, donde el vello sedoso estaba húmedo por la excitación.

-Mmmm -gimió él. Le encantaba compro bar lo excitada que estaba ella.

Con la lengua, le abrió delicadamente los labios vaginales. Al probar el líquido de Alice, la ca beza le dio vueltas, y el mundo tal y como lo había conocido hasta el momento cambió de repente. Mareado de placer, pestañeó y se decidió a despe jar la niebla que llenaba su cerebro.

Movido por el ardiente deseo, pasó la lengua por encima de su clítoris. Acarició sus genitales de adelante hacia atrás. Colocó una mano alrededor de las nalgas de Alice, las separó y metió el dedo por la arrugada abertura.

Extasiado por completo lamió, besó y chupó su coño; no podía parar. Sin comprender del todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, Jasper perdió el control sobre sí mismo y sobre la situación y se centró por completo en el dulce sexo de Alice. Le introdu jo la lengua mientras con el dedo pulgar le frotaba el clítoris, hasta que los gritos de placer de Alice despertaron los sonidos de la vida nocturna. Los animales se escabulleron a su alrededor y las aves emprendieron el vuelo.

-¡Ohhh! -gimió ella-. ¡Qué placer! ¿Quién le iba a decir a Jasper que probar el dul ce jugo de Alice le iba a estremecer de aquel modo?

-Voy a... voy a...

-Ya lo sé amor mío -le susurró Jasper. El cálido aliento del soldado estimuló aún más el clí toris de Alice. Él notó que las piernas de ella se doblaban y supo que era el momento de hacer que se corriera. Frotó con la punta del dedo el punto G de la joven-. Córrete en mi boca -or denó dándole el permiso que ella tanto deseaba-. Ahora.

En cuanto él pronunció esas palabras, sintió una fuerte sacudida y se corrió sobre la mandíbula de Jasper.

-Jasper... -susurró ella.

-Así me gusta. -Jasper notó unas sensaciones exquisitas mientras lamía los jugos femeninos de Alice-. Deja que te saboree.

Se quedó durante un largo rato entre sus pier nas, escuchando la respiración jadeante de la joven. El siguió lamiéndole el coño hasta que ella vol vió a estar muy húmeda y excitada. Era la prepara ción para introducirle el pene.

Jasper trepó por el cuerpo de Alice y ejerció presión con el pene a la altura de sus caderas. Sus labios llegaron hasta los de ella y se besaron con gran pasión.

-Jasper, por favor, quiero sentir tu pene.

-¿Quieres chuparlo? -preguntó él.

-Sí.

Él, jadeante, le volvió a preguntar: -¿Quieres chuparme la polla, Ali?

Ella asintió y él reprimió el impulso de hacer que se arrodillara para meterle la polla en la boca. Jasper gruñó y le acarició todo el cuerpo con fuerza. Tenía tanta necesidad de ella que le dolía el cuerpo. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho si ella le chupaba el miembro.

-Primero necesito follarte, Ali.

-¡Oh, sí... Dios! -gritó ella.

El soldado se olvidó de su pierna herida, dio un paso atrás y se quitó la ropa. Observó a Alice, que lo devoraba con la mirada.

-Eres hermoso -murmuró ella, luchando contra las enredaderas-. Déjame que te la toque. Él avanzó hacia ella y, de pronto, se sintió co hibido. Su maldita pierna estaba expuesta, des nuda. Se quedó inmóvil; se le removieron las tri pas. ¡Mierda!

Ella lo miraba de arriba abajo y Jasper observó la expresión en sus ojos. No vio compasión. Lo único que vio fue deseo. El rostro de Alice es taba iluminado por una especie de adoración ha cia él.

Una gran calidez, y algo más que no sabría des cribir, inundó el cuerpo de Jasper. Se quedó ahí, de pie, e intentó recordar cómo respirar. El deseo que veía en la mirada de Ali estaba causando es tragos en sus emociones.

-¿Tienes preservativos? -susurró ella.

Su dulce voz hizo que volviera a la realidad. ¡Joder! ¡Se había olvidado de los condones! Jasper tragó saliva e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabe za. Él se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba a pun to de llorar. Le acarició la cara.

-Ali, no he estado con nadie en mucho tiempo y estoy sano. Te lo prometo.

-Yo tampoco -dijo ella con expresión de plena confianza en él-. Y, Jasper, de verdad que necesito sentirte dentro de mí. Sin barreras.

El anhelo y la calidez estremecieron a Jasper. La abrazó y ella notó su pene. Ella se retorció contra él. -Fóllame, Jasper -le rogó-. Fóllame con fuerza.

Con un abandono salvaje, Jasper la penetró y, al hacerlo, la levantó del suelo. Los gritos de pla cer de ambos se fusionaban mientras él la follaba con gran frenesí, sin detenerse a preguntarse si tal vez le estaba haciendo daño. Él necesitaba pene trarla muy profundamente, hasta meterle las pelo tas dentro; quería enterrarse en ella y quedarse allí para siempre. Respiró hondo; trataba de com prender qué le estaba sucediendo. Nunca antes había perdido el control así con una mujer.

Por algún motivo, no se cansaba de ella. Parecía no tener suficiente, no entrar lo suficientemente profundo. Se mareó, desorientado. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron como la fauna salvaje que los rodeaba. La embistió una y otra vez, llenándola con su impresionante falo. Ella se abrió aún más al rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Jasper la pene tró una y otra vez, gimió y empujó con fuerza el cuerpo de Alice contra el árbol. Quería disfru tar al límite de todo lo que recibía y, a su vez, dar el máximo de sí mismo. El dolor y el placer se mezclaron hasta convertirse en uno.

Nunca se había sentido tan desbocado, tan lu jurioso, tan anhelante. Se hundía en ella cada vez con más fuerza y, con cada empujón, casi llegaba al límite del dolor. Empezó a acelerar sus movi mientos y todo su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de un placer cegador.

Jasper miró a los ojos húmedos de Alice. Oh, Dios, le estaba causando dolor.

-Mierda, Ali, lo siento-susurró ralentizan do el ritmo. Llevó las manos hacia el nudo que había hecho con las enredaderas y la soltó.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. -No, por favor, no pares, Jasper.

-Te estoy haciendo daño.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo. Sus manos acaricia ban con furia los brazos y el pecho de Jasper. -Toma lo que necesites, Jasper. Porque tam bién es lo que necesito yo.

Al ver que el joven dudaba, ella presionó su cuer po contra el de él para animarlo a que continuara. Una vez más, él cogió el ritmo y la llevó al borde del orgasmo. Jasper estaba a punto de explotar den tro de ella; Ali apretaba su miembro contra los músculos de su vagina. Su calor líquido le quemó en el pene. Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su nombre. Movió las caderas con fuerza du rante un largo rato hasta que llegó al orgasmo.

Un inesperado torbellino de emociones invadió a Jasper y, de pronto, le pareció que el tiempo avanzaba a cámara lenta para prolongar el placer de ambos. Todo en él se suavizó. Toda su ternura afloró al mirarla.

-Así me gusta, Ali. Córrete otra vez -le su surró en la boca. Le encantaba ver a Alice te niendo un orgasmo, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban, abría y cerraba la boca, el modo en que decía su nombre, con un gran deseo, una gran pasión.

Él se corrió justo después de ella. Empujó con fuerza y se paró, dejando que su semilla se derra mara dentro de ella.

Los labios de él se unieron a los de Alice. -Ali, esto es jodidamente maravilloso.

-Sí, sí lo es -susurró ella-. Es impresionan te, Jasper.

Él enterró la cara en el cuello de la joven y la mantuvo contra el árbol durante un largo rato. Cuando Alice soltó las piernas que abrazaban la cintura del soldado, él dio un paso atrás y tiró de ella para apartarla del árbol. Se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo y colocó a Ali encima de él, con cuidado para que el cuerpo de la chica no tocara el húmedo suelo.

Estuvieron así tumbados durante largo rato. Jasper recorría con sus dedos el pelo de la joven y miraba al mosaico de estrellas en el cielo.

Después de un rato, inclinó la cabeza para verla mejor, y ella le devolvió la mirada con una expre sión apacible, saciada. Él le ofreció una sonrisa como pidiendo disculpas.

-Lo siento. Ha sido bastante intenso. No que ría descontrolarme tanto. -Jasper meneó la cabe za-. Nunca me había pasado esto antes.

-No lo sientas. Yo también me he descontro lado bastante, y tampoco a mí me había sucedido esto antes. Pero me gusta. -Hizo una mueca y añadió-: Me gusta mucho.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-Ha sido un dolor muy positivo -contestó ella. Luego se estiró como un gato satisfecho. Tras un momento de silencio, bromeó-: ¡Bueno, pues supongo que el elixir funciona!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué lo dices?

Ella acarició un pezón de Jasper con el índice. -Pues verás, desde el momento en que te vi esta tarde, supe que tú eras el hombre de mis fantasías. El único hombre que podría tomar las rien das y darme lo que necesitaba.

El soltó una risita.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero me conociste antes de beber el elixir, cariño!

Ella se retorció encima del cuerpo de Jasper y se incorporó un poco.

-Tal vez haya sido el elixir lo que me ha pro porcionado el valor necesario para decirte lo que quería.

Jasper la volvió a apretar contra su cuerpo. Ali se quedó reflexionando y, de pronto, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Jasper.

Hizo una mueca de preocupación y se apoyó en los brazos.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que esta posición puede hacerte daño en la pierna.

Una vez más, él la miró a los ojos y vio preocupa ción genuina, y no lástima. Jasper la apretó aún más.

-No pesas nada, pequeña. -Tras un momento de silencio, dijo-: No creo que haya sido el elixir lo que nos ha unido. Estoy bastante seguro de que habría decidido seducirte, de todos modos.

Ella soltó una carcajada y levantó el dedo índice. -¡Así que todavía no crees en la magia del elixir! ¿Tampoco crees en la magia de la isla? -No -respondió. Aunque tenía que admitir que, después de que la metralla le hubiera destro zado el fémur, tampoco creyó que volvería a sen tirse como antes. Pensó que nunca más volvería a estar al mando de una situación y, durante unas horas, ella le había devuelto ese control. El la abra zó con más fuerza para sentirla más cerca. Tras haberse abandonado al calor enloquecedor de Alice, había perdido por completo el control de sí mismo y de todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Meneó la ca beza, perplejo. ¡Nunca había perdido la cabeza de aquel modo!

Jasper pensó que perder el control no parecía tan horrible cuando estaba dentro de Ali.

Ella se acurrucó encima de él.

-¿Y qué es lo que más desearías tener si pu dieras, Jasper? ¿Cuál es tu deseo más profundo? -¿Además de follarte otra vez? -dijo él, riendo.

-Bueno, eso lo doy por sentado -bromeó ella. Jasper no comprendió qué fue lo que lo impul só a contárselo. Tal vez fuera la alineación de los planetas o quizá que por primera vez desde su le sión se sentía lo bastante cómodo con alguien como para hablar sobre el tema.

-Después de que me jodieran la pierna, me enviaron aquí para que me curara. Pero esta isla no puede ayudarme. Mi deseo más profundo es volver a recuperar el control de mí mismo y poder estar otra vez de servicio, con mis camaradas. Nin gún elixir mágico puede hacer que eso suceda.

Él la miró a los ojos y sintió la calidez y la acep tación de aquella mujer. Ella lo aceptaba tal y como era en todos los sentidos. Sintió una fuerte emoción. Jasper creyó que sería mejor relajar un poco la situación.

-¿No estábamos hablando de follar otra vez? Ella soltó una risita.

-Cuando quieras.

-Cuando quieras... ¿qué más? -Cuando quieras, mi amo.

* * *

ola chikas!

espero k les haya gustado =D

nos vemos en la próxima

me regalan reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4

Aunque Alice le había dicho a Jasper que sólo quería una noche de sexo sin inhibiciones, esa no che de placer condujo a muchas más. En los últi mos días, Jasper había monopolizado toda la aten ción de Alice, y casi no le había dejado tiempo para estar con sus amigas. Y no es que a ellas pare ciera importarles, pensó Jasper. Ambos se mantu vieron felizmente ocupados.

En realidad, era extraño. Aunque Jasper había pasado muy poco tiempo con ella, su ansiada y buscada soledad se había convertido en algo triste cuando ella no estaba acurrucada junto a él.

Durante las horas que pasaban juntos, comían, dormían, se duchaban y jugueteaban. Alice in cluso lo acompañó a sus clases de terapia y lo ani maba a usar el bastón. El seguía odiando aquel maldito palo, pero había aceptado que necesitaba usarlo, sobre todo si quería continuar persiguien do a Ali por la montaña, atarla y follarla hasta que ella perdiera el sentido.

Sinceramente, nunca había conocido a una mu jer como ella. Tumbado en la cama, disfrutando de la sensación de bienestar después del buen sexo, pensó que la vida que estaba llevando en aquella exótica isla tropical era prácticamente per fecta.

Jasper abrió los ojos al ver que el día había ama necido soleado después de la intensa tormenta que había azotado la isla la noche anterior. Ali estaba a su lado, tendida en la cama. La estrechó entre sus brazos; echó un vistazo a la vela de aroma de mandarina que habían encendido cuando se fue la electricidad. Se había apagado. Jasper cogió las ce rillas y la volvió a encender. Dejó que aquel dulce aroma llenara el aire de la estancia con calidez y creara un ambiente sexy.

Cuando Ali se despertó, él la miró. -Buenos días, cariño -dijo, dándole un beso. Ella se estiró.

-¿Ya ha amanecido? -Miró el reloj y sonrió al ver la vela encendida-. Bueno, me parece que deberías de haber dicho buenas tardes.

-Así es, mi dulce Ali. Ya es por la tarde. Ella se acurrucó junto a él.

-Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué me llamas Ali?

Él acarició la negra melena de la joven y sus ojos se posaron en las pecas que tenía en la nariz. -Es un nombre muy mono, como tú.

-¿Mona? Yo no soy mona. -Se echó el pelo hacia atrás fingiendo estar enfadada-. ¡Yo soy sexy, guapo!

Él soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso en la boca. Ali le metió la lengua en la boca para jugar con la suya. Él se inclinó hacia atrás y tiró al suelo las colchas de la cama.

-Muéstrame lo sexy que eres, Ali. Súbete encima de mí y déjame que te mire mientras me follas.

Ella le sonrió con picardía; se subió encima de él y se introdujo el pene de Jasper.

-Oh, Dios -gimió él. El pene se le puso duro de inmediato.

-¿Estás rezando, Jasper? Él hizo una mueca.

-Creo que sí. Me haces sentir tan bien que aquí me tienes, rezando para dar las gracias.

-Tú también me haces sentir muy bien.

Ali movió las caderas encima de Jasper, juntó sus pechos con las manos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

El calor del cuerpo de Ali hizo que sus pelo tas se contrajeran y el cuerpo se le estremeciera. -Estás muy caliente... muy húmeda.

Ella se retorció encima de él, empujando las ca deras rítmicamente hacia delante y hacia atrás. Cuando la mano de Ali se acercó al clítoris para acariciarlo, Jasper se sintió muy posesivo.

El joven miraba cómo ella lo montaba; empezó a temblar y a jadear, hambriento. Nunca se cansa ba de ella. La fiebre se apoderaba de él; la necesi dad de hacer el amor con ella, en cualquier mo mento, en cualquier lugar, lo consumía.

Muy excitado, la cogió por las caderas, la levan tó y la colocó boca abajo el colchón. Puso una al mohada bajo las caderas de la joven y se levantó de la cama. Estaba tumbada delante de él, con ese impresionante culito hacia arriba que parecía sus pirar porque lo follaran.

Él se colocó detrás de ella y le separó las nalgas. Su bonito agujero rosado se apretó cuando él lo acarició.

-Jasper, no creo que...

-Shhh -gruñó, acalorado por la pasión. Le sujetó los hombros contra la cama-. Sé cómo cui darte, Ali. -Jasper notó que ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa y excitada al mismo tiempo.

-Pero es que nunca he hecho esto antes. «Bien», pensó él. Quería ser el primero.

-Tienes que confiar en mí.

-Confío en ti -aseguró ella.

-¿Me confías tu placer y tu dolor?

-Sí -susurró ella.

Cada vez que oía la emoción que se desprendía de la voz de Ali, él sentía el fuerte impulso de protegerla. Le introdujo un dedo en la vagina para humedecerlo y luego, con gran cuidado, se lo me tió en el ano. Abrió las apretadas paredes. A con tinuación, se quedó quieto para dejar que ella se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación. Cuando empe zó a insertar el segundo dedo, ella se puso rígida e intentó apartarse. El la sujetó contra la cama.

-Para, Ali.

-No estoy segura...

-Tienes que confiar en que yo sé cómo cuidarte. Él metió el dedo un poco más. Cuando los mús culos de ella se cerraron rodeando el dedo del sol dado, él gruñó con voz profunda.

-Ahora ábrete para mí.

Jasper notó que el cuerpo de Alice se rela jaba.

-Mmm, así me gusta -dijo, y empezó a mover el dedo lentamente dentro del ano de la joven, acariciando las sensibles terminaciones de esa par te del cuerpo. Al poco rato, sus gritos de protesta se convirtieron en pequeños gemidos de placer.

-¡Esa es mi chica! -susurró. Con el embria gador aroma de la excitación femenina saturando el aire, él se inclinó hacia ella-. Puedo oler tu excitación, Ali.

-Es por lo que me estás haciendo. Me está po niendo cachonda -gimoteó ella.

-¿Te gusta que te follen por el culo, pequeña?

-Sólo si eres tú quien lo hace, Jasper. Nunca confiaría mi cuerpo de esta forma a ninguna otra persona.

Jasper se sintió flojear. Necesitaba desesperada mente que la experiencia fuera placentera para ella.

-Ponte de rodillas para mí, cariño.

Ella lo hizo y él se acercó a su entrepierna y le acarició el clítoris. Los músculos de su ano se apre taron alrededor del dedo de Jasper.

-¡Ah! Esto te gusta, ¿verdad?

Luego, sacó los dedos que le había introducido en el ano y lubricó el exterior con la mano con la que le había acariciado el clítoris. El deseo de follarla era tan grande que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Colocó el pene en la entrada de la vagina y trató de evitar que le temblara la voz.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti, Ali.

Cuando ella asintió, él penetró el prieto agujero muy despacito. Ella soltó un gemido cuando él en tró del todo.

¡Dios, qué orificio tan estrecho!

-Oh, Dios mío -gritó ella. Agarró las sábanas con las manos.

Él la penetró aún más. Un grave gemido salió de la garganta de Alice.

-¿Te duele?

Ella asintió, al tiempo que el orificio se ensan chaba para él.

-¿Te gusta cuando duele un poco, verdad, pequeña? -preguntó él para mostrarle que la co nocía bien. En respuesta a la pregunta, Alice apretó el culo contra él para animarlo a que entra ra del todo.

Cuando consiguió estar completamente ente rrado en su culo, empujó, muy despacito al princi pio. Pero cuando ella empezó a hacer presión con tra el cuerpo de Jasper, él aceleró el ritmo.

Él estiró el brazo y le introdujo un dedo en la vagina. Sabía que Alice estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Se movió cada vez más rápido para darle lo que ella necesitaba. Cuando notó que la joven empezaba a estremecerse, el cuerpo del sol dado entró en llamas.

Se oyó la voz de Alice, impaciente.

-Quiero sentir cómo te corres dentro de mi ano, Jasper.

Esas palabras hicieron que Jasper se corriera de inmediato. Soltó un fuerte gemido y se corrió den tro de ella. Al notar el cálido líquido en su interior, el latido erótico del pene del joven la llevó al or gasmo.

-Así, pequeña. Córrete para mí -murmuró él. Se quedó dentro de Alice hasta que ella dejó de estremecerse y ambos dejaron de temblar.

Jasper se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a ella. -¿Estás bien? -preguntó, mientras le acari ciaba una nalga con suavidad.

-Estoy mejor que bien -aseguró ella-. No tenía ni idea de que me podía llegar a gustar tanto. -Tras un momento de silencio ella preguntó-: ¿Cómo es posible que siempre sepas qué es lo que necesito?

En lugar de contestar, él le acarició las mejillas. -Eres hermosa cuando estás teniendo un or gasmo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Tendría que hacer que te corrieras cada día.

Ella le hizo una mueca juguetona.

-Al menos dos veces al día -corrigió.

Jasper le apartó el pelo de la cara y empezaron a charlar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Bueno, estaba pensando en comer con Rosalie y Bella, aunque sea un poco tarde. Si no voy a verlas, pensarán que las he abandonado. Y ya que la idea de venir a esta isla ha sido mía, será mejor que vaya con ellas -contestó ella-. Luego, he pedido hora en la sala de hidroterapia para darme un largo baño de agua caliente y salada. No me irá nada mal estar en remojo un rato después de lo que acabamos de hacer -dijo ella haciendo una mueca.

A Jasper le encantaba lo a gusto que estaban juntos; lo fácil que resultaba entablar conversación con ella después de haber mantenido unas apasionadas relaciones sexuales.

-¿Te veré esta noche?

Ella le puso la mano en la mejilla.

-Me verás tanto si quieres como si no.

Él puso cara de tonto y se sintió como un chi quillo.

-Claro que quiero, pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer esta tarde? -pregun tó ella.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tendré que ir a trabajar en el suelo de madera del porche.

-¿El suelo de madera del porche?

-Sí, es un arreglo provisional que Aro me pidió que hiciera cuando llegué aquí. Es algo que se supone que tiene que ayudarme a reincorporarme en el ejército, supongo. Aunque es más fácil que hiele en el infierno a que alguno de mis supe riores vuelva a llamar a mi puerta. -Cogió las col chas y las volvió a poner sobre la cama. Se dio cuenta de que hasta hacía poco le ponía de muy mal humor pensar en todos los aspectos burocrá ticos y todas esas tonterías-. Hace meses que ten go detrás de mi cabaña un montón de materiales de construcción que todavía no he tocado. Creo que hoy empezaré a trabajar.

Ali le tocó las manos y le guiñó el ojo con pi cardía.

-Siempre he sabido que eras bueno con las manos. -Se apretó contra su cuerpo-. ¿Dónde has aprendido carpintería?

-Mi abuelo me enseñó.

-Pensaba que provenías de una familia de mi litares.

-Sí, así es. Eso es lo que mi abuelo hacía en el ejército. -Jasper soltó una risita y añadió-: Mi madre se aseguró de que yo aprendiera el oficio. Siempre me decía que no hay nada más odioso que tener a un hombre en casa que no sepa hacer nada.

-A mí me educaron de forma parecida. ¿Dónde viven tus padres?

-Mamá y papá dicen ahora que su casa está en Florida, pero han vivido en muchos sitios. ¿Y los tuyos?

-Mi madre, padre y hermano pequeño viven en Chicago, cerca de mi casa. -Se quedó pensativa un instante-. ¿Sabes, Jasper? En mi trabajo siempre estamos buscando buenos carpinteros. Como es natural, primero tendré que ver tu producto final antes de que pueda recomendarte -dijo en tono socarrón.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú...? -Jasper la besó en los labios.

Después de un beso largo e intenso, Ali vol vió a echar un rápido vistazo al reloj.

-Será mejor que me vaya o las chicas van a pensar que se me ha comido el lobo.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza e hizo una mueca pícara. -Pero si tú ya has visto el producto final, mi dulce Ali. Y lo has visto muchas veces.

Ali soltó una carcajada y estiró las colchas en cima de la cama.

-Ese producto sí lo he visto...

Jasper se sentó en la cama y la observó mientras se arreglaba. Le gustaba ver a Ali paseando des nuda por la cabaña.

Un poco más tarde se duchó, se vistió y se fue a su habitación, donde hacía ya varios días que no entraba. Después de comer algo, se abrochó el cinturón de carpintero y se dirigió hacia el montón de madera amontonada en la parte de su cabaña. Dejó el bastón apoyado a un lado, llenó el mandil de tornillos y empezó a escoger la madera.

Se le pasó el tiempo volando mientras cortaba la madera y montaba la estructura del suelo. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba trabajar con las manos y en cuánto lo echaba de menos. Por primera vez en varios meses sintió que la angustia se desvane cía y que la tensión que había acumulado en el cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer.

Tras secarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, midió los trozos de madera. No podía dejar de pensar en Alice. Su dulce y maravillosa Ali, que se marcharía de la isla al cabo de poco más de una semana. Sería entonces cuando sus vi das se separarían para siempre.

Hizo una pausa para considerar la situación. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo iba a dejar atrás esa loca y mara villosa química que existía entre ellos? ¿Cómo iba a superar la idea de no verla nunca más? ¿De no volver a estar con la mujer que le había devuelto todo lo que había perdido?

Cada vez que hacían el amor, Ali le devolvía el control que tanto había añorado. Claro que lo volvía a perder en cuanto hacía el amor con ella. Pero eso no era nada malo. Al contrario. Le hacía sentir muy bien. Era estimulante estar con ella y lo llenaba de vigor. Se sentía seguro, y eso no ha cía que se sintiera menos hombre en absoluto.

Alice no lo había mirado ni una sola vez como si fuera un lisiado. Y cuando él se quitó los pantalones y dejó expuesta la herida de la pierna, ella no le miró con expresión de pena ni compa sión. Lo único que observó en ella fue un intenso deseo. Lo miraba como a un hombre, un hombre que podía darle exactamente lo que ella necesita ba; el hombre potente, fuerte y viril que solía ser. Bueno, que todavía era, de hecho.

Recordó las palabras de Alice la primera no che que estuvieron juntos: «Quiero experimentar el placer de la sumisión sólo una vez.» Esa noche de sexo salvaje para convertir en realidad la fanta sía de Alice dio paso a muchas noches más. El anhelo con que ella lo miraba y la forma en que se ponía por completo en sus manos conseguían ilu minar los rincones más oscuros de su alma,

Pero ¿cuáles eran los sentimientos de Alice? No cabía duda de que los dos se divertían cuando estaban juntos, pero eso no significaba que ella quisiera tener una relación más seria con él. Tal vez, en cuanto se acabaran sus vacaciones, ella vol vería corriendo a Chicago para reanudar su vida cotidiana. Quizá lo único que quisiera llevarse de la isla fueran los recuerdos eróticos de las expe riencias vividas con él.

Jasper cogió un gran tablón de madera y lo lle vó hasta la sierra circular. Sabía que lo que había ocurrido entre ambos no era producto de la ma gia y no tenía nada que ver con ningún elixir. Aunque Jasper no creía en el destino, empezaba a pensar que a lo mejor todo ocurría por un motivo. Si no hubiera recibido un disparo en la pierna, nunca lo habrían enviado a la isla y jamás habría conocido a Ali. Algo le decía que ella era mucho más importante en su vida que cualquier senti miento de control que hubiera podido experi mentar en el pasado.

Meneó la cabeza. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasan do? ¡Empezaba a hablar como el viejo curandero! Y hablando del rey de Roma...

-Hola, Jasper.

Jasper vio a Aro, que se aproximaba a él. -¿Cómo va todo? Veo que has decidido em pezar a construir el suelo del porche.

El joven asintió.

-Sí. He pensado que no se iba a construir él solito.

Aro fue al grano; sonrió, elevó los brazos y sintió el aire que rodeaba al soldado.

-Tu tensión ha desaparecido, Jasper.

-Me van bien las cosas. -Cuando Aro vio el bastón de Jasper apoyado en la cabaña, éste se acercó para cogerlo-. Escuche, sé que no le he tratado demasiado bien durante estos últimos dos meses, y lo siento mucho. Soy consciente de que usted sólo intentaba ayudarme.

-¿Qué tal va el dolor?

-Lo llevo mejor y me siento cada vez más fuer te. -Como era natural, perseguir a Ali de un lado a otro lo había ayudado a fortalecer los mús culos y también a centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor.

La sonrisa de Aro se hizo más amplia. -Entonces, me parece que ya estás listo para lo que te voy a decir. -Se metió la mano en el bolsi llo y sacó un sobre con membrete del ejército.

-¿De qué se trata?

Aro no habló. Tras dejar en el suelo el enor me tablón de madera, Jasper se sacudió el serrín de las manos y luego abrió con brío el sobre.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al leer con rapidez la carta.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -murmuró entre dientes. Volvió a leer el escrito y la sorpresa inicial se convirtió en confusión. Miró a Aro-. No lo entiendo.

-¿Y qué es lo que hay que entender? Te nece sitan. Tienes mucha experiencia y yo te voy a fir mar los papeles del alta médica. Podrás volver a participar en misiones en el extranjero, Jasper. De momento, tendrás un trabajo en un despacho, pero más adelante ya podrás ir al campo de batalla. -Entonces, ¿puedo irme?

-Como dice la carta, puedes irte esta noche si lo deseas. Verás, Jasper, tus superiores no te han dado la espalda como tú creías. Y si estás aquí es porque se preocupan por ti.

Jasper trató de digerir aquella información y poner orden en sus sentimientos encontrados. Do bló la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cogió un tablón de madera y lo llevó hasta la es tructura que estaba montando. Aro se cruzó de brazos y lo observó.

-¿No es esto lo que querías y lo que estabas esperando? ¿No es este el futuro por el que tanto has luchado?

-Sí, supongo que sí -contestó volviendo a centrarse en su trabajo.

Aro se dio la vuelta para irse pero, antes de marcharse, le dijo una vez más:

-Tu destino está en tus manos, Jasper.

Jasper se quedó mirando el tornillo que acaba ba de sacarse del cinturón de herramientas. Se dio cuenta de que el curandero tenía razón. Estaba muy jodido.

En el transcurso de pocos días, había aprendi do que lo que siempre había pensado que desea ba no era lo mismo que lo que en realidad necesitaba.

* * *

ola chikas!

espero k les haya gustado =D

nos vemos en la próxima

me regalan reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Después de ducharse y ponerse un vestido amari llo, Alice se apresuró a reunirse con sus amigas. -¡Pero bueno! ¡Mira quién viene por ahí con cara de extrema felicidad! -exclamó Rosalie mientras Alice caminaba deprisa hacia la mesa donde estaban sentadas sus amigas. La recién lle gada se sentó en una silla junto a ellas y miró la ensalada y el vaso de té que tenía delante de ella.

-Llegas tarde, así que te hemos pedido una ensalada César sin anchoas -explicó Bella. Te nía un bonito bronceado que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

Alice también se fijó en el brillo especial de la piel de Rosalie y se preguntó qué, o quién, ha bía sido el causante de esos cambios tan positivos. Se volvió a centrar en la comida.

-Sois un encanto. -Le dolía la tripa de ham bre, así que cogió el tenedor y empezó a comer-. Mmm, está delicioso.

Las tres empezaron a charlar animadamente. Conversaron sobre el complejo turístico, las lujo sas instalaciones y todo lo que aquel lugar les ofre cía. Alice se comió la ensalada y un bollo de pan con voracidad y luego se bebió el té con hielo. Mientras sus amigas seguían hablando, empezó a pensar en Jasper y en todas las hermosas experien cias íntimas que habían tenido juntos.

Tras un largo rato miró a sus amigas, que la mi raban fijamente, intrigadas. Alice dejó la servi lleta encima de la mesa y se preguntó si ellas po dían darse cuenta de que había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida.

-¿Qué miráis?

-Estás sonriendo -dijo Rosalie.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, y queremos saber por qué sonríes de ese modo y qué has estado haciendo durante los últi mos días -añadió Bella.

Alice se encogió de hombros. -Bueno, he conocido a un chico.

-¡No fastidies! ¡Eso ya lo sabíamos! -excla mó Rosalie-. Queremos que nos des detalles, querida amiga. Detalles. Cuéntanos cosas sobre el maravilloso dios del mar que te ha mantenido cau tiva en su cabaña.

Alice soltó una risita traviesa y miró a su al rededor para asegurarse de que nadie más la oía. -Creo que las aguas termales de esta isla tie nen algún poder mágico. Mis deseos más profun dos se han convertido en realidad.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante. -¡No me digas! ¡Cuéntanoslo todo!

Alice suspiró profundamente al pensar en to dos los juegos eróticos que había compartido con Jasper y en lo rápido que habían pasado de ser simples desconocidos a apasionados amantes. Nunca antes se había entregado de ese modo a ningún otro hombre. Y sólo pensar en el modo en que Jasper había tornado el mando la excitó muchísimo.

-Es un hombre muy... creativo. Eso os lo pue do asegurar.

-¿Creativo? -preguntaron las dos amigas al unísono.

Ella levantó una ceja. -Sí, muy creativo. Rosalie bajó la voz.

-Pero aquí lo importante es si ha conseguido complacerte. -Alice sospechaba que sus ami gas la conocían lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que ella buscaba en un hombre, aunque nunca se lo hubiera contado de forma explícita.

-Sabe lo que quiero, Rosalie -se apresuró a contestar ella-. Me conoce muy bien. Nunca me había sentido tan satisfecha sexualmente en toda mi vida. -Alice se estremeció-. ¡Cada vez que pienso en las cosas que ese hombre puede ha cer con una enredadera...!

A decir verdad, Jasper reunía todas las condi ciones que ella siempre había deseado encontrar en un hombre. Le encantaba su actitud de mando, que fuera tan detallista, su naturaleza protectora y el modo en que la tocaba, como si complacerla fuera lo más importante para él.

Rosalie silbó. -¡Pero bueno!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Alice.

-¡Estás loquita por él!

Alice sonrió al pensar en Jasper y en la bue na pareja que hacían. En el fondo, sabía que nunca iba a experimentar con otro hombre lo que había vivido con él. Como era un militar con experiencia y comandante del ejército, Alice esperaba de él que fuera dominante, pero lo que no hubiera ima ginado nunca era la ternura subyacente que había en él y que le expresaba cuando le hacía el amor. Era precisamente esa ternura y la forma en que se esforzaba por satisfacer las necesidades de Alice lo que tanto la conmovían.

Respiró profundamente. No esperaba que fue ra a sucederle esto durante esas vacaciones y sa bía que no tenía sentido ocultar la verdad a sus amigas. Después de todo, ellas la conocían bien.

-De acuerdo, es un chico estupendo y quiero pasar más tiempo con él. -Sus amigas sabían que eso era algo que Alice nunca había deseado.

Rosalie y Bella se quedaron calladas para dige rir la información.

-Yo sólo tenía ganas de echar un buen polvo con un guerrero viril. Pero creo que he consegui do mucho más que eso.

Bella alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano. -Entonces, díselo. Sé honesta y dile exacta mente lo que sientes.

-¿Tú crees? -Alice miró a Rosalie. Rosalie, la más práctica de las dos amigas en cuanto a relaciones se refería, frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza.

-Creo que deberías tener en cuenta que los dos lleváis estilos de vida muy distintos, Alice. Y cuando se acaben estas vacaciones, la aventura amorosa también llegará a su fin. Es mejor que te limites a tener una relación sexual con él. Y por lo que dices, el sexo es genial. -Rosalie se levan tó, sacudió a Alice en la silla para que se levantara y luego le señaló la puerta-. Lo que creo que debes hacer es ir con él, pasártelo bien y follártelo como una loca hasta que te lo saques de la cabeza.

Alice se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigas. -Pero no me habéis contado lo que habéis he cho estos días... Bella, ¿te lo estás pasando bien? Bella asintió, pero Alice no pudo evitar no tar un brillo en los ojos de su amiga.

-Yo estoy bien. Ahora vete. Dile a Jasper lo que sientes por él. Hablaremos pronto, te lo prometo. Alice siguió el vehemente consejo de sus amigas y salió a toda prisa del restaurante en busca del joven soldado. Cuando avanzaba por el camino vio a Emmett McCarty tumbado en una hamaca junto a su cabaña. Al mirarlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de que llevaba en la cabeza una gorra de color rosa de los Chicago Bears. Se parecería sos pechosamente a la gorra de béisbol favorita de Rosalie. Qué interesante...

Decidió investigar esa cuestión más tarde. De momento, quería ver a Jasper. Lo encontró en la parte trasera de su cabaña, inclinado sobre un montón de tablones de madera y con un taladro en la mano. Mientras lo observaba colocar uno de los tablones en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que su guerrero era fuerte y viril y, al mismo tiempo, el hombre más tierno que jamás había conocido.

Alargó el brazo para coger otro trozo de made ra; sus músculos se tensaron con el movimiento. El cuerpo de Alice volvió a cobrar vida. Tenía que admitir que la imagen de un hombre con el torso desnudo y un par de botas de trabajo era muy sexy. Sintió un deseo desenfrenado. ¡Estaba buenísimo! Soltó un gemido de deseo que llamó la atención de Jasper.

Cuando él levantó la vista y la miró, se le ilumi nó la cara.

-Hola, preciosa. -Caminó hacia ella y la atra jo hacia sí, como si tocarla fuera la cosa más natu ral del mundo. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con ternura.

Ella se apartó un poco y apoyó con suavidad las manos en las mejillas de Jasper. Los ojos del joven estaban llenos de deseo; a Alice le temblaron las rodillas.

-Pensaba que habías reservado una sesión de hidroterapia para esta tarde.

A Alice se le aceleró el corazón. El rozó el labio inferior de la joven con el pulgar y ella se excitó muchísimo.

-Sí, tengo hora reservada, pero he pensado que tal vez quieras ir conmigo.

Jasper se sorprendió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tienes en mente? -preguntó intrigado.

-Bueno, ya que tienes tanto calor y estás tan sudoroso, he pensado que te iría bien remojarte conmigo y disfrutar de un largo baño sensual. -Alice cogió la camisa de Jasper y se la tiró a las manos. Cuando él se la hubo puesto, ella la cogió de la mano.

-Ahora me toca a mí cuidarte a ti. -Quería devolverle todo lo que él le había dado.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban solos en la sala de hidroterapia. Ella miró el lujoso jacuzzi, una bañera lo bastante grande para dos personas.

Había una pequeña estantería de metal con unos jarrones de aceites de aromaterapia que desperta ron su imaginación.

Cuando se volvió hacia Jasper, los ojos de él la miraban con lujuria. Ella decidió bromear con él: se acercó a la bañera y se inclinó hasta tocar el agua para proporcionarle una buena vista de su trasero.

Colocó el tapón y llenó la bañera de hidromasa je con agua caliente. Oyó un suave gruñido detrás de ella. Antes de que le diera tiempo a incorporarse, Jasper le levantó el vestido y le cogió las nalgas con las manos, inmovilizando el cuerpo de Alice contra la fría porcelana. Las manos del soldado le rodearon la cintura y luego subieron hasta sus pezones.

Juntó los pechos de la joven con las manos. -Mis manos encajan en tus pechos a la perfec ción -susurró.

El cuerpo de Alice reaccionó al modo en que Jasper estimulaba sus sentidos. Sintió un gran deseo, pero trató de mantenerse centrada. Se vol vió hacia los chorros de agua que salían de la bañe ra y la llenó con sales de mar.

Ella soltó una risita; esperaba que lo estuviera volviendo tan loco como él la estaba volviendo a ella. Miró a Jasper por encima del hombro.

-Coge una botella de aceite de aromaterapia de la estantería que tienes junto a ti.

Con reticencia, Jasper se apartó de ella y miró las pequeñas botellas.

-¿Qué aroma prefieres? -preguntó con voz grave. Tenía una tremenda erección; era casi do lorosa.

Alice se sentó al borde de la bañera y miró los movimientos del joven. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentirlo entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué te parece el de lilas?

Jasper cogió la botella y se la dio. Alice ver tió una cantidad generosa del aceite en la bañera, cerró el grifo e inhaló el sensual aroma. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jasper, lo que se encon tró de frente fue su entrepierna.

¡Mmmm!

Alice acarició el pene de Jasper a través de los vaqueros. Él temblaba; la agarró del pelo y gimió. -Dios, necesito follarte otra vez.

Alice desabrochó el botón del pantalón de Jasper y escuchó el sonido de la cremallera mientras la bajaba despacio. Luego, le bajó los calzoncillos.

-Mmmm -murmuró ella. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. El olor de la excitación de Jasper la estimulaba. Cerró los ojos durante un instante y respiró profundamente. Se inclinó hacia delan te y rozó con la lengua la punta del pene de Jasper-. Primero quiero probarte.

-¡Mierda! -susurró él, apretando el pelo de Alice con las manos.

Alargó el brazo y cogió un frasco de mantequi lla para untar el cuerpo; era comestible, con sabor a frambuesa. Abrió el tarro, se puso un poco en la mano y se la frotó a Jasper por el pene.

-¡Dios santo! -soltó él, moviendo las caderas hacia delante.

Alice gimió y siguió frotando con la mante quilla el miembro de Jasper; se volvió tan resbala dizo y duro que parecía a punto de explotar. Ella lo lamió y probó la embriagadora mezcla de fram buesa y sabor masculino.

-Mmm, delicioso -susurró. Alice miró a los ojos ardientes del joven-. ¿Quieres probarlo?

-Sí -murmuró él. Se inclinó hacia ella y sus labios se unieron.

Alice metió la lengua en la boca de Jasper para que probara el sabor. Luego, ella se echó ha cia atrás y observó cómo se lamía los labios.

-Esto es muy sexy, Ali. -La miraba con luju ria; le costaba pronunciar las palabras-. Sin duda, sabes hacer maravillas con las cremas y los aromas.

Ella hizo una mueca y volvió a centrar su aten ción en el pene de Jasper. Le cogió las pelotas con las manos y se introdujo el pene en la boca lo más profundamente que pudo. Él empezó a mover las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás. Alice se tomó su tiempo con Jasper; quería darle el mismo placer que le había proporcionado él durante los últimos días. Con las manos, acariciaba los fibro sos músculos del soldado. A ella le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de Jasper y el modo en que sus músculos se tensaban cuando ella los acariciaba. Siguió chu pando el miembro de Jasper y notó que se hume decía y los pezones se le ponían duros. Tenía ganas de sentirlo dentro de ella.

-Oh, Ali. Lo haces muy bien. No voy a durar mucho -dijo con voz ahogada.

Ali estaba disfrutando; aceleró el ritmo. Lo acarició, lo chupó y descubrió todas las formas en que a él le gustaba que lo hiciera. Jasper se puso tenso y empezó a sacudirse. Decidida a probar su jugo, Alice suspiró y metió un dedo en el ano de Jasper.

Él empezó a mover las caderas cada vez más rápido. Alice estaba muy excitada y se retorcía contra las paredes de la bañera.

Un gemido de placer salió de la garganta de Jasper mientras empujaba las caderas hacia delante.

-Síííí -gritó Jasper mientras se corría. Alice no quiso perderse ni una gota y dejó que se corriera dentro de su garganta. Apretó la boca y pasó un largo rato saboreando su semen. -Hola -dijo Jasper para romper el silencio entre ambos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Jasper le dedicó una mi rada ardiente; colocó sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de Alice y la levantó del suelo. La besó con pasión.

-Ahora me toca a mí lamerte y probarte-mur muró en la boca de ella.

Alice se levantó el vestido. -Me parece muy bien.

Con una mueca, Jasper agarró el dobladillo del vestido, lo levantó y se lo quitó por la cabeza. Ella escuchó el suave frufrú de la ropa cuando él la tiró al suelo. Le desabrochó el sujetador y también lo tiró a un lado. Luego se arrodilló. El sedoso tacto del pelo del joven en la piel de Alice le hizo estremecerse. A continuación, la invadió un gran calor. Él presionó la nariz a la altura del vientre de la ella y la besó; luego le arrancó las bragas. Ella empezó a jadear.

Con un dedo le rozó los muslos para llegar has ta el coño húmedo de Alice. Le dio un beso en la entrepierna y luego hundió la lengua en su inte rior. Ese primer tacto dulce la envió al cielo. El calor de su boca quemaba en su piel sensible. Ella soltó un gemido lujurioso y le fallaron las piernas. Las fuertes manos de Jasper la sujetaron por la cintura.

Las manos de Alice se agarraban a la pared del jacuzzi. Un enorme deseo la quemaba por den tro. Jasper le introdujo un dedo en la vagina y todo el cuerpo de Alice tembló. De pronto, un tre mendo orgasmo sacudió todo su cuerpo, tomán dola por sorpresa.

Le temblaron las piernas; estaba fuera de control. -¡Jasper! -lo llamó. Extendió los brazos para alcanzarlo. Por fin logró posar las manos encima de los hombros del soldado.

-Ya te tengo, cariño -susurró desde la entre pierna de la joven. Volvió a sujetarle las caderas con las manos y siguió lamiéndole el coño.

En cuanto los músculos de la vulva de Alice dejaron de contraerse, él la cogió en brazos y se metió en la bañera. Colocó a la muchacha encima de él y abrió los grifos. A Alice el tacto del agua caliente y aromatizada le pareció glorioso.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre Jasper y él deslizó una mano entre las piernas de Alice. Con sua vidad y delicadeza, acarició su suave e hinchada vulva. Ella gimió satisfecha y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

-Qué agradable -susurró ella. Se sentía libre por completo en compañía de Jasper.

-Mmm, muy agradable. -Tras un largo y có modo silencio, él preguntó-: ¿Qué tal te ha ido la comida con tus amigas? ¿Se lo están pasando bien? Ella suspiró.

-Creo que sí. No me han contado demasiadas cosas. Estaban más interesadas en mí y en mi dios del mar.

Jasper siguió acariciando la vulva de Alice. -¿Dios del mar?

Ella soltó una risita y se echó agua a los pechos. -Sí. Parecías un dios griego que surgía de las aguas el día que me rescataste. Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de que fueras real.

Con el dedo, Jasper acarició el labio menor de Alice y luego se deslizó hacia el clítoris. -¿Por eso me pellizcaste? -la voz de Jasper era tan tierna que a Alice le dolía el alma.

-Pues sí.

Él miró a su alrededor.

-Yo también me pregunto a veces si todo es real, Ali.

Ella notó que el pene de Jasper se estaba po niendo duro y ejercía presión contra sus nalgas. -Sé a lo que te refieres. Es como un sueño, ¿verdad?

Él hizo una mueca y le pellizcó un pezón. -Un sueño erótico.

-Y yo no quiero despertar -dijo Alice, deslizándose hacia atrás hasta que el duro pene de Jasper entró dentro de ella-. Este lugar es muy hermoso. Todavía no he disfrutado de ninguna de las instalaciones del balneario. -Cogió el miem bro de Jasper y se lo introdujo hasta dentro.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Sólo has disfrutado de mí! -bro meó él. Con el dedo pulgar, dibujó pequeños cír culos alrededor del clítoris de la joven.

Ella le acarició la cara, el cuello, el pecho. Mo vía las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás con sua vidad, despacio. El dulce suspiro de placer de Alice llenó la sala de hidroterapia.

-Odio tener que irme dentro de una semana. Este lugar es el paraíso.

Jasper bajó el tono de voz.

-Es algo más que eso.

Ella cerró los ojos y pasó un largo rato montan do a Jasper. Él seguía tocándola de forma íntima, con confianza. Alice adoraba sus caricias. Extasiada por el placer, se apretó los pechos con las manos.

Minutos más tarde, abrió los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Hace mucho que estás aquí en la isla, Jasper?

El soldado respiró profundamente.

-Sí, hace unos cuantos meses. Y ésta es la primera vez que disfruto de la sala de hidroterapia o de ninguna otra instalación. -Presionó las caderas hacia arriba, penetrándola con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿De verdad? -gimió ella y se centró en el placer que estaba experimentando.

Él asintió. Alice se dio cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más hablar. ¡Dios! Le encantaba la forma relajada y delicada con la que estaban haciendo el amor. Suave, íntima, tierna, pero igual de potente que cuando jugaban al amo y la esclava.

-Entonces, todavía nos queda una semana para remediar eso. Mañana tendremos una ducha con agua de Vichy y pasado mañana nos daremos un masaje en los chorros de agua. Y al día siguien te pediremos hora para hacernos un masaje corpo ral y la manicura. Tú puedes saltarte la manicura, pero yo no me la pierdo por nada del mundo -añadió ella.

Jasper dejó de sonreír al instante. La miró in tensamente. Alice se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal; muy mal.

Ella sintió una punzada en el estómago.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Él siguió mirándola como si se estuviera despi diendo. Antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Ya se os ha acabado la hora.

-¡Vaya! ¡El tiempo pasa volando cuando te lo pasas bien! -Inclinó la cabeza-. ¿Acabamos lo que hemos empezado en mi habitación? O podemos ir a la tuya... ¡Está más cerca!

Él la cogió de la mano.

-Cuanto más cerca, mejor, porque tengo que decirte algo.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo otro capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

me regalan review?

los kiero se kuidan =D


	7. Chapter 7

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Capítulo 6

De camino a la cabaña de Jasper, Alice trataba de seguir el rápido paso del joven. Había empezado a llover copiosamente. Tal vez fueran los restos de la tormenta de la noche anterior.

Alice se dio cuenta de que Jasper había ami norado un poco la marcha para que ella lo pudiera seguir con más facilidad. Jasper, con un gesto pro tector, le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la apre tó contra su sólido cuerpo, creando un ambiente de intimidad.

El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del joven calen tó la carne húmeda de Alice. Ese abrazo hizo que dejara de sentir frío y llenó todo su ser de an helo. Ese hombre era adictivo, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Ella se acurrucó contra él mientras ambos se guían caminando bajo la lluvia. El olor de Jasper la embriagaba y, aunque acababan de hacer el amor, se moría de ganas de perderse en sus brazos y en sus besos otra vez.

Al mover la cabeza para mirarlo, se le aceleró el pulso por el deseo. Alice se apartó de la frente los mechones de pelo mojados y se secó las pesta ñas. Se preguntaba qué querría decirle Jasper.

Al entrar en la cabaña, dejó de llover.

-Pasa. Coge unas toallas para secarte. Yo mientras voy a guardar las herramientas que he dejado fuera.

Alice se dirigió al lavabo y cogió dos toallas. Se secó el pelo y comenzó a cerrar las ventanas de la habitación. Al cerrar una de ellas, entró una rá faga de aire que levantó un montón de papeles que había sobre la mesa. Algunos de ellos cayeron al suelo. Se inclinó para recogerlos. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención. Leyó rápidamente el contenido.

El corazón le dio un brinco. Seguro que eso era lo que Jasper quería decirle. En menos de veinticuatro horas el soldado tenía que partir a una misión al extranjero. Era lo que él siempre había querido; lo que él más deseaba.

Sintió una sensación de desmayo. Rosalie tenía razón. Tenía que haberse limitado a mantener una relación puramente sexual con Jasper porque, al fin y al cabo, las vidas de ambos eran muy diferentes. Aquello ponía fin a su esperanza de pasar más tiempo con él para ver hacia adónde evolucionaba su relación.

A diferencia de todos los demás hombres con los que había estado, Jasper se había tomado su tiempo para descubrir sus necesidades y propor cionarle placer. Pero las experiencias que había tenido en el pasado le enseñaron a no ponerse en esa situación de fragilidad. Respiró con profundi dad y se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. Una vez más, se iba a quedar sola.

Se apresuró a colocar bien los papeles sobre la mesa justo antes de que él entrara. Alice le en tregó una toalla. Disimuló su estado de agitación y se esforzó por hablar con voz relajada e informal, aunque por dentro se sentía desconcertada.

-Supongo que el elixir mágico ha hecho posi ble que se cumplan tus deseos más profundos, Jasper. -A pesar de sus esfuerzos era conscien te de que su voz sonaba tensa.

El la miró perplejo.

-¿De qué me estás hablando, Ali? Ya sabes que yo no creo en los elixires mágicos.

Ella, con un gesto de cabeza, señaló hacia el pa pel que acababa de leer y le dirigió una mirada de disculpas.

-No quería leerlo. Simplemente lo vi -dijo sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero fue tan temblorosa como su voz-. Creas o no en los poderes del elixir, has conseguido exactamente lo que querías.

Se quedó de pie, mirándolo. Deseaba con toda su alma pedirle que se quedara con ella. Pero no podía hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo. Sobre todo ahora que Jasper había logrado lo que deseaba por encima de todas las cosas. Jasper se merecía ser feliz y sentir que recuperaba una vez más el control de su vida.

-Felicidades. Me alegro por ti, Jasper. ¿Ya has hecho las maletas? ¿Quieres que te ayude? -pre guntó confusa.

El joven se puso muy serio. Parecía herido. Muy herido.

-¿De verdad te alegras? No he hecho las ma letas. No quiero que me ayudes.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pues claro que me alegro. Tú me dijiste que ése era tu mayor deseo. Ahora podrás volver a ejercer tu trabajo de comandante. Seguro que es tás entusiasmado.

Jasper tragó saliva con dificultad. Dio un paso hacía ella y luego se frotó la mandíbula. Parecía librar una dura batalla consigo mismo.

-En realidad, no mucho -contestó con se quedad.

Parecía perdido, un poco melancólico. Se aproxi mó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. El olor del joven despertó todos los sentidos de Alice.

Intercambiaron una larga mirada y luego él res piró hondo, como si tratara de coger fuerzas. -Alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez que no hay ambigüedad en la verdad. Así que voy a poner en práctica esa enseñanza y te diré la verdad, Ali. Y luego, te tocará a ti decirme lo que piensas.

Ella asintió.

-Verás. Hasta hace unos días, nunca pensé que pudiera volver a sentirme como lo había he cho antes de que me hirieran en la pierna. Pero tú has hecho que todo sea distinto. Me has devuelto el control, aunque sea en la cama. Y cuando al ha cer el amor contigo ocasionalmente he perdido ese control, no me ha parecido algo tan horrible. No al tenerte entre mis brazos. Siempre he creído que volver al campo de batalla y recuperar mi puesto era lo que realmente quería y necesitaba. Pero re sulta que estaba equivocado.

Alice parpadeó. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

La vista de Jasper se nubló y ella percibió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-Sé que me dijiste que sólo querías tener una noche de sexo conmigo en la que yo tuviera el control. No obstante, después de pasar tanto tiem po contigo y hacerte el amor durante toda la sema na, sé que quiero que esta relación vaya más allá. -Le tembló la voz-. Hemos estado jugando du rante toda la semana. Pero yo ahora quiero que esto sea para siempre.

Ella tragó saliva y notó que la tensión que se había apoderado de ella desaparecía de su cuerpo. -¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿No lo ves, Ali? No quiero ejercer mi con trol sobre mis camaradas militares, sino sobre ti.

-Sus preciosos ojos azules brillaron y acarició la piel de la joven-. En la cama.

A Alice se le desbocó el pulso. Muy acalora da, miró aquellos ojos penetrantes.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Alice sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¡Dios! ¡Qué bien se sentía en sus brazos! El cuer po de Alice respondió al tacto de Jasper y se empezó a excitar.

-Mi destino está en mis manos, Ali. Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Estoy en tus manos, Jasper -susurró sin aliento.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Así es. -Deslizó las manos hasta las nalgas de la joven con deseo. Los pezones de Ali se contrajeron de placer. Rodeó con los brazos el fuerte cuello de Jasper y con los dedos jugueteó con su pelo mojado.

-Ahora dime: ¿sólo tratas de cumplir tu fanta sía o tú también quieres que esto sea para siem pre? -Ella se fijó en el modo en que él aguantaba la respiración en espera de su respuesta.

Alice aprovechó la ocasión para decirle que no se preocupara, que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo por él.

-La verdad es que vine aquí esta tarde con la intención de decirte lo que sentía, pero en cuanto te vi sentí el impulso de tenerte otra vez dentro de mí. No quiero que esto se acabe, Jasper. Quiero sentirte siempre dentro de mí.

Él vació los pulmones de aire y apretó aún más las nalgas de la joven.

-Dios. Entonces, comprobemos hacia adónde nos lleva esta relación tan arrolladora.

Excitada por la pasión, ella asintió y se hume deció los labios con la lengua.

-Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas -dijo ella con total sinceridad. Se besaron. Tras un largo rato, Alice se separó un poco de él.

-¿Sabes una cosa? El elixir mágico no sólo ha hecho que se cumplieran todos mis deseos sexua les, sino también los de mi corazón.

Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Tú y ese maldito elixir mágico! Ella entornó los ojos.

-¡Hombre de poca fe! ¿Y qué hacemos a par tir de ahora?

Él la acarició por todo el cuerpo, como si nunca tuviera bastante. Con un gesto de cabeza, Jasper se ñaló hacia los tablones que había fuera de la cabaña.

-Mi destino es trabajar con las manos. Me gustaría vivir en Chicago. Allí puedo abrir mi pro pio negocio de carpintería. -Le guiñó un ojo-. Tal vez tú puedas pasarme algo de trabajo.

Ella lo miró con cara traviesa y se estremeció cuando él deslizó una mano entre sus piernas.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo... todavía no he visto el resultado de tu trabajo, así que no estoy segura de poder recomendarte -bromeó. Tenía la libido por las nubes.

Las facciones de guerrero de Jasper se endure cieron. Reflejaban la energía que llenaba la habi tación.

-¿Ah, no? Creo que sí has visto cómo trabajo con las manos. -Con determinación, la hizo re troceder hasta que las piernas de Alice tocaron la cama. Siguió empujando hasta que ella cayó de espaldas sobre el lecho. Las aletas de la nariz se le abrieron; los ojos del joven brillaban con una os cura sensualidad. La miró de arriba abajo y se mojó el labio inferior con la lengua.

Jasper cogió su mandil de trabajo y el cinturón de cuero y los utilizó para atar las muñecas de Alice a la cabecera de la cama. Ella empezó a tem blar de ansia. Se retorció sobre el colchón con ar diente deseo sexual. Le encantaba la idea de entregarse por completo a su control y dominio.

-No me refería a este tipo de trabajo manual, aunque debo admitir que en este campo no tienes rival -comentó Alice, consciente de la ansie dad y el deseo que se delataban en su voz.

Jasper, de píe junto a ella, rozó los pezones de Alice con los nudillos y soltó una carcajada. -¿Ah, sí? -preguntó. Su voz profunda y sexy sedujo por completo a la muchacha.

-Sí -contestó ella, mirando cómo el paquete de Jasper aumentaba de tamaño bajo sus pantalo nes. Estaba muy húmeda a causa de la fiebre sexual y dio un profundo suspiro.

Él la acarició con manos expertas y luego desli zó las manos por debajo de su vestido. Apartó las bragas hacia un lado y le metió un dedo hasta adentro. Ella abrió aún más las piernas.

Con lentos y tortuosos movimientos circulares, Jasper acarició el clítoris de Alice con el pulgar mientras con el dedo índice introducía cada vez más el dedo en la vagina de la joven. Ella notó chispas y un fuerte calor en su interior. Se le acele ró la respiración y se le nubló el cerebro.

-Sí, así -gimió ella-. Te doy la mejor reco mendación en este campo.

Él la miró con intensidad.

-Te doy la mejor recomendación en este cam po ¿y qué más? -ladró.

- Te doy la mejor recomendación en este cam po, mi amo.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo otro capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

Los espero en el próximo *el otro capi es de emmett y rosalie*

los kiero se kuidan =D


	8. Chapter 8

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Emmett se inclinó sobre la mesa de billar, colocó la punta del taco frente a la bola y la golpeó. Con gran facilidad, las ocho bolas entraron en una esquina de la mesa. Por fortuna, la potente luz que había justo encima le permitía ver la mesa aunque llevara puestas las gafas de sol.

Seis meses atrás, una explosión lo sorprendió una mañana, muy temprano. Las retinas de los ojos le quedaron dañadas y se le quemó la piel de la cara. Desde entonces, las gafas de sol se con virtieron en sus fieles compañeras. Le cubrían las laceraciones y las heridas en los ojos. Ahora, las llevaba puestas día y noche. No es que saliera de masiado durante el día y, además, había dejado atrás la vida de juerguista desenfrenado que salía todas las noches. Desde que regresó a casa tras su misión en el extranjero, se había convertido en una persona bastante reservada. Cuanta menos gente le preguntara sobre sus cicatrices o se me tiera en su vida personal, mejor.

Echó una mirada a Edward.

-¿Por qué estará tardando tanto Jasper? Nos podemos morir de sed mientras lo esperamos. -Creo que ha cogido tu caja de cervezas y se ha fugado con ella -dijo Edward antes de coger el triángulo y centrarlo sobre la mesa.

Emmett soltó una risa burlona, se colocó bien las gafas de sol y se dio unos golpecitos en la mano con el taco de billar.

-No creo que se atreva -dijo haciendo una mueca-. Sigo siendo un buen rastreador. Lo en contraría sin ningún problema si me lo propusiera.

Aunque la visión de Emmett no fuera buena, sus habilidades como rastreador eran excepcionales y la forma en que había memorizado todos los reco vecos de la isla era impresionante. Sin duda, Jasper no podría esconderse de él aunque quisiera.

Claro que Emmett y Edward sabían que Jasper nunca haría algo así. Durante el tiempo que habían pasa do juntos en las misiones en el extranjero y en el centro de rehabilitación, los lazos entre los tres se habían estrechado mucho. Se habían convertido en más que amigos y confidentes. Era como si fue ran hermanos y los tres sabían que podían confiar se mutuamente la vida.

Emmett se había criado en el seno de una familia desestructurada. El padre siempre estaba ausente y su madrastra y hermanastras lo consideraban una carga. La novia de toda la vida lo abandonó sin pensarlo dos veces cuando regresó a casa heri do. Dijo que era «mercancía dañada». Así que aquellos hombres se cuidaban unos a otros. Emmett sabía que podía contar con sus camaradas tanto si todo iba bien como si iban mal dadas.

La voz de Edward hizo que volviera a centrarse en la partida.

-Jasper siempre se distrae con facilidad -co mentó, colocando las bolas de billar en la mesa. Miró a Emmett con curiosidad.

-¿Crees que algo brillante le habrá llamado la atención?

Emmett hizo una mueca burlona y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Sí, algo brillante, despampanante, sexy y co queto.

Edward esbozó una medio sonrisa.

-Tú también viste lo mismo que yo vi, ¿verdad?

-¡Pues claro! Puede que la visión me falle un poco, pero no me he vuelto completamente ciego. ¡Dios! Casi se le caía la baba al mirar a Alice durante la cena.

Edward colocó las bolas sobre la mesa, retiró el triángulo y cogió su taco.

-Necesita a una mujer en su vida. Tal vez des pués de unos buenos polvos deje de estar tan ca breado con el mundo. -Hizo una pausa-: ¡Jo der! ¡A lo mejor eso es lo que necesitamos todos! Emmett estaba de acuerdo con su amigo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no abrazaba a una mujer, olía su dulce aroma y se internaba entre sus piernas. Ante la sola idea de echar un polvo, pensó de inmediato en Rosalie Hale, la dulce y sexy rubia que se había sentado junto a él durante la cena. Si se concentraba, todavía podía percibir su suave perfume. Ese olor era tan erótico y estimu lante que casi se le pone dura sólo de pensar en ello. La voz sensual de la muchacha había logrado excitarlo mucho durante la cena.

Se preguntó por qué habría acudido de vacacio nes a aquel lujoso complejo turístico. Una mujer tan espectacular como ella no podía estar allí para convertir en realidad una fantasía. Seguro que tenía a cientos de hombres a sus pies. Lo más probable es que hubiera ido a la isla en busca de una relajación terapéutica, con el objetivo de escapar de la rutina cotidiana. Sí, seguro que ése era el motivo.

Apoyado sobre su taco de billar, observó a Edward mientras jugaba su turno. Emmett pensó más a fondo en esa posibilidad. En el caso remoto de que la chica estuviera allí para cumplir alguna fantasía sexual, a él le encantaría ser el hombre elegido. Bueno, seguro que ella quedaría satisfecha sexual mente con él, pero eso era lo único que podía dar le. No tenía nada más que ofrecer. Aunque, pen sándolo bien... ¿qué podía ver una mujer como ella en un hombre como él? ¿En un hombre que casi no podía ni verla?

De pronto, las palabras «mercancía dañada» retumbaron en su mente.

Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando ha cia la mesa.

-¿Quieres jugar otra partida?

-No. Creo que por esta noche ya está bien. Mañana he reservado hora para un masaje a pri mera hora de la mañana. -Tenía la intención de pasarse toda la tarde a la sombra en su hamaca; su lugar favorito para pasar el día.

Edward asintió.

-Vale. Ya nos veremos -dijo. Luego, volvió la atención hacia la mesa de billar.

Emmett dejó el taco de billar en su sitio y se fue. Al dejar atrás el ambiente con aire acondicionado, sintió en la piel la calidez y humedad del aire de la noche. En pocos minutos, toda la ropa se le había quedado pegada a la piel. Tenía ganas de llegar a su cabaña, quitarse la ropa y darse una buena du cha fría. Se apresuró demasiado al subir las escale ras y en el último tramo se dio un fuerte golpe en la espinilla contra un escalón. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante.

-¡Joder! -soltó. Se levantó del suelo y vio algo que parecía una especie de estatua religiosa o espiritual. Bueno, eso era nuevo.

Tras recuperar la compostura, se dirigió al cami no que conducía a su habitación. Rodeado de altos árboles, se detuvo unos instantes para escuchar. Era sorprendente notar lo mucho que sus cuatro senti dos restantes se habían estimulado tras su accidente. Los sonidos de la vida nocturna lo envolvieron, pero no oyó los pasos de ninguna otra persona. A medida que avanzaba por el camino se oía el crujir de los guijarros bajo sus pies. Emmett era un entusiasta de la naturaleza y no tenía demasiadas ocu paciones para sus ratos de ocio en la isla. Por eso se pasaba los atardeceres memorizando todos los caminos, cuevas... Examinaba hasta el último rin cón del complejo turístico.

Cuando llegó a su cabaña, trató de abrir la puer ta. ¡Mierda! Estaba cerrada y Jasper tenía su llave. Llamó a la puerta, pero supo instintivamente que Jasper no estaba en el interior.

-¿Dónde diablos habrá ido? -murmuró. Emmett dio media vuelta y volvió al camino de pie dras, decidido a averiguar si Jasper estaba en su habi tación. Se estaba empezando a preocupar. No era típico de Jasper dejarlos plantados de aquel modo. -¿De paseo por la noche?

La voz vino de detrás. Emmett se puso rígido y se dio la vuelta. Cuando se le despertaba el instinto de supervivencia, siempre cerraba los puños de forma automática.

-¡Dios! ¡No le había oído acercarse por detrás! Aro bajó el tono de voz para tranquilizarlo. -¿Estás disfrutando de la calidez de la noche, Emmett?

Emmett se despejó de la frente el cabello húmedo por el sudor y se despegó la camiseta, que se le había adherido por completo a la piel.

-Me he quedado fuera de mi cabaña y no ten go las llaves. ¿Ha visto a Jasper? Tiene mi llave.

-Le vi hace unas horas subiendo hacia la caba ña de los estados de ánimo.

Emmett no mostró emoción alguna.

- ¿Parecía...? -Hizo una pausa para encon trar la palabra adecuada. No quería que Aro tu viera la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

-Sí, parecía estar muy bien, al igual que Alice -dijo Aro, contestando a la pregunta de Emmett antes de que éste pudiera formularla.

Emmett hizo una mueca, satisfecho de que su ami go se hubiera distraído por haber encontrado algo «brillante» en su camino.

-Parecían bastante felices. Creo que el elixir les está dando buen resultado.

La sonrisa de Emmett se le borró del rostro. Al igual que Jasper, él no creía en los poderes del elixir. El mayor deseo de Emmett era recuperar la visión por completo y, según el equipo de médicos que le ha bían sometido a un montón de pruebas y análisis, eso no iba a suceder, con elixir mágico o sin él.

Como si Aro hubiera leído el pensamiento de Emmett, juntó las manos en posición de plegaria.

-Hijo mío, tú puedes ver sin necesidad de re currir sólo a los ojos.

A Emmett empezó a dolerle la pierna al oír esas palabras.

-Pues dígale eso a mi espinilla -replicó con una mueca burlona. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-La laguna del placer es un lugar fantástico para refrescarse -sugirió Aro.

Emmett tenía que admitir que la idea de meterse en las frías aguas de la laguna era tentadora, pero sabía que era muy poco probable que pudiera bañarse allí él solo. Seguro que estaría llena de gente.

La cabaña de Jasper no estaba demasiado lejos de las aguas del Pacífico.

-Creo que me acercaré a la playa para darme un chapuzón y esperar a que llegue Jasper.

-Muy bien -dijo Aro asintiendo-. Es sorprendente lo que uno puede ver con los ojos cerra dos, Emmett.

Con esas crípticas palabras danzando en su mente, Emmett siguió andando por el sendero. Pero lo más extraño es que, de algún modo, se había dado la vuelta en la oscuridad de la noche y subía ahora por la montaña que conducía hacia la lagu na del placer.

¿Cómo diablos había hecho eso?

* * *

bueno aki les dejo otro capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

los kiero se kuidan =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Después de la visita al templo de Aro, Rosalie y Bella dieron un paseo bajo el sofocante calor de la isla. Vieron fugazmente a Alice, que desaparecía entre las sombras de la noche.

Rosalie levantó una ceja.

-Me pregunto hacia adónde irá con tanta prisa.

-Seguro que a reunirse con el dios de los ma res -afirmó Bella con expresión divertida-. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué rápido se mueve esta chica!

-Es una chica con suerte -comentó Rosalie, pensando en todos sus fracasos amorosos.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-Las que tenemos suerte somos nosotras. La química entre esos dos es explosiva, ¿te has fijado? -Alzó las manos al aire y señaló hacia la monta ña-. Pensé que iban a explotar, como la erupción del monte Saint Helens, y a llevarse por delante a la isla entera.

Rosalie soltó una risita.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, hacía demasia do tiempo que Alice no echaba un buen polvo.

-Si, tienes razón. Y Jasper parece el tipo ade cuado para solucionar ese problema. -Bella co gió a Rosalie del brazo-. Sé que yo no soy un dios del mar, pero ¿quieres explorar la isla conmigo de todas formas?

-Claro que sí. A lo mejor nos podemos dar un baño en la laguna del placer y refrescarnos un poco. -Abrió los ojos con optimismo-. Oye, quizá surjan de las aguas un par de dioses griegos.

Mientras caminaban hacia la laguna, Rosalie si guió pensando en Alice y en el hombre que había convertido en realidad sus fantasías. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez en aquellos instantes estuviera satisfaciendo todos los deseos secretos de su amiga. La libido adormecida de Rosalie despertó de pronto. Tenía que encontrar a un hombre para hacer lo mismo con él.

¡Qué caray! Ya que no tenía esperanzas de encontrar a un hombre que pudiera mirar más allá de su cuerpo y la viera tal y como era en realidad; un hombre que no necesitara mirar su cuerpo desnudo para quererla y valorarla, ¿por qué no iba a dar se el capricho de llevar a la práctica alguna fantasía sexual mientras estaba de vacaciones? Esbozó una ligera sonrisa al pensar en el hombre atractivo y enigmático con quien le gustaría experimentar sus deseos más secretos.

Durante unos instantes se abandonó a esos pensamientos. Le gustaría que tuviera el pelo ne gro y despeinado, y el cuerpo de un defensa de fútbol americano (ella era una gran fan de los Chi cago Bears). Todas sus amigas sabían cuánto le gustaban los defensas. También le encantaría que fuera un hombre irresistible, pecaminoso, seduc tor. Un hombre con un olor fuerte, atrayente, masculino, incitante; que tuviera un aura de misterio; un algo oscuro, un poco peligroso y muy sexy. Un hombre que la intrigara, así de sencillo. En realidad, acababa de conocer a ese hombre, y había algo animal en él que le había llamado mu cho la atención.

Lástima que no hubiera demostrado ningún in terés por ella durante la cena. Casi ni la había mi rado. Se había limitado a charlar con los otros hombres que había sentados a la mesa. Pero... tal vez en realidad la estaba mirando y ella no se había dado cuenta. En realidad, no podía saber si la mi raba o no, porque llevaba unas gafas de sol muy oscuras.

Se preguntó si aquel hombre habría ido a la isla en busca de unas vacaciones inspiradas por la fan tasía o si era un soldado herido. Pero a juzgar por lo introvertido que parecía, seguro que nunca ave riguaría si se trataba Je una cosa u otra.

-Veo que las dos habéis decidido dar un pa seo esta noche.

Sobresaltada, Rosalie se dio la vuelta con rapi dez. Aro se aproximó a ellas. Se movía con tanto sigilo que Rosalie pesó que aquel hombre debe ría llevar un cencerro colgado del cuello para anunciar su presencia

Él las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y Rosalie le devolvió el dudo

-Hace muchísimo calor esta noche. Vamos a ir a la laguna del placer para refrescarnos un poco. Aro sonrió y miró a Rosalie a los ojos.

-Puede ser difícil cruzar la oscura jungla por la noche. Debes tener cuidado.

Rosalie volvió la cabeza y miró hacia la implaca ble oscuridad. Pero los animales que circulaban por las calles de Chicago le daban mucho más miedo que los que pudiera encontrar en la isla.

-Mí jungla es segura -añadió Aro, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento-, y si pides ayuda, enseguida acudirá alguien a socorrerte, pero a no ser que conozcas bien hasta el último rincón de la isla, puede resultar difícil ver.

-Nos aseguraremos de mantener los ojos muy abiertos -dijo Rosalie.

Aro se quedó un momento en silencio.

-A veces nuestros ojos tienen que estar cerra dos para poder ver, Rosalie -añadió en voz baja. Tras pronunciar estas palabras dio media vuelta y regresó hacia el templo. Rosalie se quedó mirándolo. La mente le funcionaba a toda velocidad. Trataba de descifrar el significado de esas palabras.

-¿A qué crees que se refiere? ¿Qué habrá que rido decir? -preguntó Bella.

Empezaron a subir por la montaña.

-No tengo ni idea. No entiendo ni la mitad de las cosas que dice.

Bella soltó una risita.

-Es como una especie de curandero, ¿verdad? Creo que es un hombre de gran sabiduría.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no habla claro? Ya sabes que a mí no me gustan los acertijos.

Bella la miró con expresión divertida.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Tal vez algunas cosas las tene mos que descubrir por nosotras mismas.

Al adentrarse en el bosque, el camino se hizo más estrecho y el follaje, más espeso. Rosalie miró a su alrededor tratando de absorber todos los detalles y de memorizar hasta el último rincón.

-Tal vez deberíamos haber dejado miguitas de pan por el camino -murmuró Rosalie a su amiga. Caminaban bajo una alta bóveda de frondosas hojas que las sumía en la más profunda oscuridad. Rosalie escuchó con atención los extraños ruidos de la noche y se preguntó si aventurarse por el monte cuando ya se había puesto el sol era una buena idea.

-¿Qué piensas del elixir? ¿Crees que de ver dad hace que se cumplan nuestros deseos más profundos? -preguntó Bella.

Rosalie, que ya no podía ver a su amiga en la oscuridad de la jungla, se volvió hacia el sonido de su voz y soltó un profundo suspiro.

-No lo sé, Bella. Mi deseo más profundo es encontrar a un hombre que me vea como real mente soy, sin fijarse sólo en mi físico; que pueda valorarme por algo más que mi cuerpo. Nunca he conocido a un hombre que quiera hacer el amor con la luz apagada, ni siquiera a uno que quiera hacerlo con una luz tenue, que cree un ambiente más erótico para mí. Sólo piensan en ellos. Si quie res que te diga la verdad, me gustaría conocer al gún día a un tipo que me hable a los ojos y no a mis pechos, y me haga el amor a mí, y no sólo a mi cuerpo.

De pronto, las palabras de su ex novio le vinie ron a la mente para torturarla y se preguntó si tal vez él estaba en lo cierto. Quizá él tenía razón al decir que ella era aburrida fuera de la cama y que, lo único que tenía que ofrecer a un hombre era su cuerpo.

Bella le apretó el brazo para reconfortarla y luego metió la mano en la bolsa de la playa en busca de su lápiz linterna. Lo encendió. El estre cho haz de luz proporcionó la suficiente claridad como para que pudieran abrirse camino y avanzar por el escabroso terreno. El sonido del agua las iba guiando. Al cabo de un rato, salieron del oscu ro camino y llegaron a un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna. Rosalie observó embelesada la be lleza de la cascada y del agua que caía sobre las redondeadas rocas. Una agradable llovizna les hu medeció la piel y la ropa.

-¡Es absolutamente espectacular! -exclamó Rosalie.

Se quitó la ropa y sólo se dejó puestas las bragas, y el sujetador. Bella la imitó. Se aproximaron a la cascada y se metieron en el agua hasta llegar justo debajo del chorro que caía con fuerza.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué agradable! -dijo Bella entusias mada. Se movió hacia atrás para dejar que el agua le acariciara la piel.

-Oye, ¿sabías que esta laguna es mágica? Se supone que atrae el amor.

Rosalie asintió.

-Lo he leído en el folleto publicitario, pero yo ya me he dado por vencida en cuestiones de amor. Me conformaría con tener una aventura salvaje y vivir con un hombre unas cuantas de mis fantasías sexuales. Esta isla... -hizo una pausa para mirar la jungla que las rodeaba-, con todos estos árbo les tan altos y la densa vegetación, es el escenario perfecto de eso no cabe duda.

Bella levantó una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿El escenario perfecto para qué?

-Para vivir una de mis fantasías.

-¿Y cuál es esa fantasía?

Rosalie dudó unos instantes y arrugó la nariz. -Es una tontería, en realidad.

-Vamos, cuéntame de qué se trata -instó Bella. El brillo en sus ojos se tornó malicioso. «Vaya, vaya... ¿tendría Bella alguna fantasía es condida?», se preguntó Rosalie.

Rosalie miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz. -Bueno, va que he sufrido una gran sequía de orgasmos, creo que podría usar mis artimañas fe meninas para darme el capricho de disfrutar de un poco de sexo salvaje y animal. Si los hombres sólo me quieren por mi cuerpo, ¿por qué no seguirles la corriente y satisfacer así mis necesidades sexua les? -Cogió aire, emocionada ante la idea. -Yo también necesito un buen polvo.

-¿Y tienes a alguien en mente? -pregunto Bella para sonsacarla.

Rosalie sonrió a su amiga de forma traviesa. -He pensado que si no puedo tener a mi dios del mar particular, tal vez pueda encontrar a un dios de la jungla.

-¿Dios de la jungla?

-Sí, alguien salvaje, como Tarzán.

Alguien como el hombre que había conocido durante la cena.

Se sintió acalorada, excitada, con un profundo anhelo. Apretó los muslos y tembló sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de que un hombre de la jungla sin domar la satisficiera sexualmente tras seis meses de sequía absoluta en ese terreno.

Bella soltó un silbido.

-¡Caramba! Esa sí que es una buena fantasía. Rosalie.

Rosalie hizo una mueca

-Ya lo sé. Sería una locura desenfrenada y sal vaje, ¿verdad?

Salvaje, sin duda.

Emmett no tenía intención de escuchar una con - versación ajena. De verdad. Cuando oyó las voces que provenían de la laguna del placer se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse. Pero el sonido sexy de la voz de Rosalie hizo que que dara paralizado. Y cuando escuchó el entusias mo, la excitación, la curiosidad y la lujuria en el tono de su voz, Emmett perdió la capacidad hasta de respirar.

Así que la jovencita quería experimentar unos cuantos juegos en la jungla, ¿no?

Con su Tarzán particular.

Dedicó unos instantes a imaginarse ese escan daloso escenario.

Noche cerrada. Rodeado de oscuridad. Densa vegetación por todas partes. Camuflando su identidad.

¡Sí!

¡Ésa era una fantasía que él podía convertir en realidad fácilmente!

Se quitó las gafas de sol y entornó los ojos. Vio el perfil del rostro de Rosalie. Ella, bajo el chorro de agua de la cascada, se pasó los dedos por la larga melena. A Emmett se le quedó la boca seca al notar que la lujuria se apoderaba de él. Tuvo una erección sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de ser el objeto de las fantasías de Rosalie y de dedicarle toda su atención. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa excitación.

El solo hecho de imaginarse desnudándola y penetrándola como una bestia salvaje en medio de la jungla despertó sus instintos más primarios. Por lo que había escuchado, al parecer ella no buscaba una relación seria, ni nada parecido, cosa que a él le parecía muy bien. Pero eso no significaba que no pudieran divertirse un poco juntos. Emmett empezó a elaborar un plan; un plan que les permitiera a ambos conseguir lo que querían Empezó a estructurar la principal línea de actuación y a perfilar los detalles. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Estaba ansioso por llevar a cabo su idea.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo otro capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

voy a subir esta semana otro historia llamada suplícame pasen a leerla

me regalan review?

los kiero se kuidan =D


	10. Chapter 10

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Rosalie ya llevaba un par de días de vacaciones y, en lugar de sentirse relajada y recuperada, estaba tan inquieta, irritable, excitada y caliente que ne cesitaba poner remedio a su situación. Con una patada, tiró al suelo la colcha de la cama y lanzó una maldición en voz baja.

Unas horas antes se había quedado dormida. Pero había sido un sueño irregular, intermitente, repleto de sueños con carga sexual que hacían que se despertara sobresaltada y al borde del or gasmo. Se sentía cachonda e insatisfecha al mismo tiempo. El cuerpo le pedía que acabara con esa agonía.

Rosalie se metió la mano entre las piernas, se abrió los labios vaginales y acarició su húmedo clí toris, Estaba muy excitada; las lentas caricias se aceleraron más y más. Sus dedos se movían con rapi dez; la respiración era cada vez más rápida y, en poco tiempo, consiguió llegar al orgasmo. Un gemi do en voz baja le subió por la garganta. Se retorció sobre la cama disfrutando al máximo de su orgasmo. Tras dejar de temblar, respiró profundamente y se estiró los músculos. Se desesperó al comprobar que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, todavía estaba inquieta y tenía la necesidad de mantener relaciones sexuales... de sentir las manos de un hombre en su cuerpo.

¡Mierda! Esta isla mágica estaba causando es tragos en su libido. ¡Y no digamos Emmett McCarty! Estaba segura de que el pene que la penetraba en sus sueños era el de Emmett. Se estremeció al pensar en él. Le sorprendía que un hombre al que acaba ba de conocer y a quien casi no había visto duran te los últimos dos días pudiera despertar tal furor sexual en ella.

¡Dios! ¡El sueño que había tenido era muy real! Muy crudo, salvaje y delicioso. Se ruborizó al pen sar en Emmett. Se moría de ganas de descubrir si era tan bueno en la vida real como en su sueño.

Seguro que había sido la atracción magnética y animal que ejercía Emmett sobre ella la causante de que hubiera reaccionado como una mujer lasciva. O era eso o bien era que hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo, que no mantenía relaciones sexuales y, por eso, al ver a un tío bueno se había puesto como una moto. Pensó en cómo sería el mantener una relación intensa y decadente con él.

Con el cuerpo todavía caliente y anhelante, Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro de sufrimiento y se secó con la mano la húmeda frente. El aire acondicionado de la cabaña no era un remedio eficaz para calmar ese tipo de fiebre. Inclinó la cabeza con el fin de mirar la hora y soltó un gruñido. Ahí estaba, totalmente desvelada, y todavía quedaban varias horas para el amanecer.

Decidió que sería mejor levantarse de la cama y pasear para calmar sus frustraciones sexuales y evitar acabar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Con que le doliera otra parte del cuerpo ya tenía sufi ciente.

De un brinco saltó de la cama, se puso los pan talones cortos y el top sin tirantes, se calzó las chancletas y salió de la habitación, sin olvidarse de coger su gorra favorita de los Chicago Bears de color rosa para cubrir su larga y despeinada mele na. No creía que fuera muy probable encontrarse con nadie a aquellas horas de la madrugada, pero por si acaso...

Se dirigió hacia la playa, segura de que un cha puzón en el mar le ayudaría a bajar la calentura. Con la luz de la luna creciente, el rocío de la ma drugada relucía e iluminaba el camino que condu cía al mar. Probó el agua del Pacífico con los de dos de los pies y se quedó ahí admirando la belleza natural que se extendía frente a ella. Las olas le acariciaban los pies y rompían en las rocas, unos metros más atrás. Cuando miró hacia la luna, una ráfaga de viento se llevó su gorra.

Intentó alcanzarla pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se la había llevado la brisa y había aterrizado en uno de los muchos senderos que conducían a lo alto de la montaña.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios. No sabía qué hacer. Podía esperar hasta el amane cer para entrar en la jungla, que en aquel momen to estaba oscura por completo, pero para entonces ya sería demasiado tarde, la gorra ya no estaría ahí. ¡Mierda! ¡Le encantaba esa gorra!

Hizo de tripas corazón y avanzó hacia la espesa vegetación. Ojalá tuviera con ella uno de esos lá pices linterna como el que Bella siempre llevaba en la bolsa de la playa.

Entornó los ojos para poder ver mejor y se adentró por el oscuro camino que conducía a la jungla. Miró a su alrededor pero el manto de hojas de la espesa vegetación no permitía que entrara la luz de la luna.

-¿Dónde diablos estará? -maldijo.

Avanzó un poco más por el camino, con miedo, y miró hacia arriba al ver la silueta de alguien que le bloqueaba el paso. Alguien muy grande.

El corazón le dio un brinco. Trataba de ver en la oscuridad de la jungla, pero no podía.

Las sombras ocultaban la identidad de aquella persona. Era imposible poder ver sus facciones. Sólo conseguía discernir la silueta en la oscuridad. Pero su olor y su impresionante estatura y corpu lencia le indicaron que se trataba sin duda de un hombre.

Y ella sólo conocía a un hombre que tuviera un cuerpo tan sólido como el que tenía enfrente. Trató de controlar el repentino nerviosismo que se apoderó de ella.

-Buenas noches -dijo-, he perdido mi go rra de béisbol y como es mi gorra favorita no quería esperar hasta el amanecer para buscarla. He pensado que, para entonces, ya habría desa parecido. -Era consciente de que estaba divagando, pero no podía parar de hablar.

Él gruñó algo incoherente y avanzó hacia ella con decisión. Su actitud la tomó por sorpresa. A los pocos segundos estaba junto a ella, con las ma nos sobre su cintura. El hombre se inclinó hacía ella bruscamente, puso la nariz junto al cuello de la joven e inspiró con profundidad. Un suave gru ñido de deseo se escapó de la garganta de aquel hombre. Ella se tambaleó y se echó hacia atrás, con el cuerpo muy rígido.

El hombre rodeó la cintura de Rosalie con el brazo para acercarla a su cuerpo y ayudarla a recu perar el equilibrio.

-Tranquila -le susurró al oído. Ella sintió que su cálido aliento le quemaba en la piel.

A pesar del hecho de que él había hablado con una voz más grave que de costumbre, esa simple palabra delató su identidad. Era Emmett. Ahora ya no le cabía la menor duda. Su cuerpo seguía rígi do. Se preguntó a qué estaba jugando Emmett. -Qué...

Él la interrumpió.

-Shh... No tengas miedo. -Su voz era tran quilizadora, engatusadora y tan increíblemente hipnótica que despertó un ardiente deseo en Rosalie. Emmett rozó con los nudillos la mejilla de la mu chacha-. Estás en buenas manos. -Su voz pro funda resonó en todo su cuerpo y le aceleró el pulso. Poco a poco se empezó a relajar. Emmett la apretó hacia sí hasta que estuvieron piel contra piel. Ella notó el calor corporal del joven y la cre ciente excitación en él.

Emmett volvió a oler a Rosalie en el cuello, como si se tratara de un animal hembra en celo, y luego gruñó otra vez. Ella no podía negar que había algo muy sensual y primitivo en sus acciones.

El soldado se inclinó hacia ella.

-Puedo oler tu deseo, pequeña, y voy a ocupar me de ti -le dijo con tono suave y autoritario al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie tragó saliva. Sabía que él no estaba pi diendo permiso. Lo que hacía era afirmar que iba a encargarse de poner solución a sus deseos sexua les. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

¡Qué fuerte!

No podía negarse a sí misma que era lo que es taba deseando. Lo deseaba a él, pero también era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que estaba camuflando su identidad a propósito. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Voy a explorar todo tu cuerpo y proporcio narte un placer como nunca antes has experimentado. Voy a hacer que te corras una y otra vez y, cuando creas que ya no puedes soportarlo más, te follaré hasta que caigas destrozada en mis brazos.

Ella empezó a temblar, pero no de miedo, sino de excitación. Deseaba que aquel hombre le reco rriera todo el cuerpo con las manos. Al notar el roce de su piel, los pezones se le pusieron duros y sintió una gran euforia. De pronto, el aire que los rodeaba se cargó de electricidad sexual.

Estaba muy excitada y no tenía miedo. Decidió seguirle el juego para ver hacia adónde conducía todo aquello. Respiró con profundidad para coger fuerzas e inclinó la cabeza.

-No tengo miedo -murmuró. Al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta su gorra de béisbol. Él empezó a caminar, rodeándola. Se movía con nerviosismo, como un animal que rodea a una pre sa. Rosalie podía sentir el ansia animal que emana ba de Emmett.

Emmett caminaba despacio, de forma deliberada, muy cerca de ella. Colocó la boca tan cerca del cuerpo de Rosalie que ella podía sentir en el cuello el calor de su aliento. Le quemaba la piel y ese ca lor se le extendía de la cabeza a los pies.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fascinada, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sus movimientos primitivos hacían que pareciera más un animal que un hom bre. No lograba entender por qué ese hecho la ex citaba tanto. Como si adivinara sus necesidades, él actuaba como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, de devorarla como si fuera un hombre de las cavernas. El deseo nublaba los pensamientos de Rosalie y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba y se hu medecía.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Emmett había adoptado el rol del dios de la jungla con el que tan to había soñado, de su Tarzán. El corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿Las habría oído charlar cuando estaban en la laguna del placer?

Ella se deleitó mirando su imponente estatura y respiró profundamente.

Cuando Emmett gruñó y frotó su cuerpo contra el de ella, su olor corporal la dejó abrumada, inca paz de moverse. Incapaz de protestar; bueno, ¡eso en el caso cíe que quisiera protestar! Pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Entornó los ojos y trató desesperadamente de ver su rostro. Deseaba con toda su alma haber co gido una linterna para poder usarla ahora. Pero no había sido lo bastante precavida.

Con aquellas manos cálidas y fuertes la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a avanzar por el escabroso sendero. De forma protectora, la cogió de la mano y la estrechó con fuerza para que ella viera que sus intenciones eran buenas. Aunque Rosalie se daba cuenta de que estaba actuando de un modo que no era propio de ella, la necesidad pri mitiva la impelía a caminar hacia delante. Dejó a un lado toda forma de pensamiento racional. Lo siguió a ciegas, sin saber muy bien cómo avanzar por aquel bosque, porque la oscuridad era total. O bien Emmett tenía una excelente visión nocturna o bien se conocía aquella jungla como la palma de la mano.

No intercambiaron palabra alguna mientras él la guiaba por un camino desconocido, en todos los sentidos. Con un movimiento que parecía resul tarle muy familiar, Emmett la colocó detrás de él para protegerla con su propio cuerpo. Esa actitud tan considerada indicó a Rosalie que aquel hombre salvaje tenía una gran integridad y fortaleza de ca rácter. Era muy distinto a la fauna de ciudad a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Rosalie oía el susurro de las hojas mientras Emmett se abría paso apartando las ramas. Poco después, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Su olor animal la impactó; era un poderoso afrodisíaco.

Las manos de Emmett agarraron los rizos de Rosalie. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expues to su largo y hermoso cuello. Un gruñido extraño, primitivo y posesivo salió de los pulmones del jo ven. De forma brusca, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la boca. Luego, fue bajando la boca y con la lengua le lamió el cuello, hacia abajo hasta llegar a la altu ra de los pechos de la muchacha. Respiró profun damente para percibir mejor el olor de Rosalie y le chupó los pezones a través de la camiseta.

El cuerpo de Rosalie se estremecía de placer. Notó un fuerte calor en su interior; deseaba lo que estaba sucediendo tanto como él.

Cuando la joven fue incapaz de reprimir por más tiempo sus instintos carnales, alargó los brazos hacia él. Posó una mano sobre el sólido pecho de Emmett y gimió al notar la dureza de sus músculos. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

Era muy alto. Colocó las piernas de forma que inmovilizaba las de ella. Rosalie pudo sentir la pre sión de su pene contra su cuerpo. Casi mareada por el ansia, inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba. Necesi taba que él la besara en la boca con la misma pa sión que sus fuertes manos recorrían su cuerpo.

Cuando los labios hambrientos de Emmett presio naron los de ella, Rosalie notó una explosión de los sentidos que casi la hace caer de rodillas. Las rodillas le fallaban y se esforzó por mantenerse en pie. La dulce lengua del soldado salió al encuentro de la de ella. La besaba con exigencia, tomando lo que deseaba, sin preguntar. ¡Dios! ¡Nunca había experimentado algo tan salvaje y estimulante!

Cuando Emmett concluyó el beso, Rosalie se había quedado sin aliento. Se lamió la humedad de los voluptuosos labios recién besados y saboreó el dulce sabor que la boca de Emmett le había dejado.

En busca del placer, ella dejó que sus manos recorrieran el musculoso cuerpo del joven, cuya piel se estremecía al sentir el tacto de Rosalie. Las manos de la muchacha bajaron hasta el abdomen del joven. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba vaqueros. Desabrochó el botón de la cintura y metió dentro una mano.

-¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó cuando tocó el duro miembro de Emmett-. Quiero verte -murmuró ella acariciándole el pene.

Él tomó aire y deslizó la mano bajo la camiseta de Rosalie. Ella quedó desconcertada. Gimió y se frotó contra él.

En un movimiento fluido, él le arrancó la cami seta y la tiró al suelo.

-Siente, no pienses -dijo con un gruñido. Y con esas palabras empezó a moverlas caderas hacia de lante y hacia atrás. Ella podía notar que el pene, con cada movimiento, se endurecía cada vez más.

Decidió abandonarse, dejar a un lado el racioci nio. Se entregó por completo a sus deseos y se concentró sólo en los placeres eróticos que él le ofrecía.

Emmett rozó la piel de Rosalie con la punta de los dedos y palpó sus curvas. Los pezones de la chica se estremecieron. Quería más. La mano de Rosalie salió de sus pantalones cuando él se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Presionó la nariz contra el cuerpo de la joven y volvió a disfrutar de su olor. Ese olor a excitación femenina saturaba el aire. El dulce aroma abocó a ambos a un intenso frenesí sexual. Ella rodeó el cuello de Emmett con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Su dios de la jungla, su Tarzán, colocó la boca entre sus pechos. Sacó la lengua y la pasó por en cima de ambos. La lengua se aproximaba cada vez más a los duros pezones de la joven.

-Pruébame -murmuró ella, sacando los pe chos hacia fuera. Ese primer contacto entre lengua y pezón sacudió el cuerpo de Rosalie con lujuria. Él soltó su cálido aliento sobre el humedecido pe zón y luego se lo metió en la boca para probarlo más a fondo. Lo mordisqueó hasta que ella gritó de dolor y de placer. Luego, él cambió de táctica para darle un alivio temporal. Besó con suavidad los pezones de la joven y los lamió para calmar un poco las fuertes sensaciones. Ella gimió y se estre meció de placer. Emmett volvió a palpar el suave contorno de la joven. Disfrutaba de todos los re covecos del cuerpo de la muchacha. Era como si estuviera marcando a su hembra.

-¡Sí! -gritó ella con voz grave a causa del an helo y del calor que le quemaba las venas-. ¡Quie ro más! -El ansia se le clavaba en las entrañas y su cuerpo era cada vez más flexible bajo las manos de Emmett. Estaba casi asustada por el modo en que necesitaba que él la consumiera.

De forma un poco ruda, él le bajó los pantalo nes y dejó expuesto su sexo, húmedo y desnudo. Con las manos, recorrió la espalda de la muchacha y le acarició las nalgas. Cuando él masajeó su cuer po, Rosalie empujó las caderas hacia delante y se paró las piernas. Era una clara y silenciosa invita ción. Él soltó un gruñido de aprobación, con las manos siguió el contorno de las curvas de la joven; luego las pasó por encima de sus pechos y sobre su plano abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la muchacha. Le separó los labios vaginales y hundió el dedo en su húmedo interior. Los músculos de la muchacha empezaron a hacer movimientos ondu latorios. Deseaba que la acariciara más adentro, donde más lo necesitaba.

Él separó aún más los labios y metió el dedo hasta el fondo, notando el intenso calor y la hu medad. Quería avivar el fuego que ardía dentro de ella. Al meter el dedo dentro le rozó el clítoris y ella se estremeció con fuerza. Estaba muy hú meda y se mareó un poco al percibir en el aire el olor de la excitación. Emmett introdujo otro dedo hasta llegar al punto U de Rosalie, de forma ins tintiva. Sabía a la perfección dónde y cómo tenía que tocarla.

Un ruido extraño surgió de la garganta de Emmett y ella notó que él estaba en plena lucha con la fiera primitiva que habitaba dentro de él; una bestia que ardía en deseos de penetrarla y poseerla.

El cuerpo de Rosalie se convulsionó; el ansia la consumía. Su calor húmedo lubricaba la mano de Emmett. Ella tuvo una sensación salvaje. Estaba casi fuera de control cuando él hundió los dedos den tro de ella.

El corazón le palpitaba con una fuerza desbo cada. El olor de Emmett la envolvía y jugaba con su libido, ya sobre estimulada por aquella situación tan erótica. Todo aquello estaba causando estra gos en sus cinco sentidos. La boca caliente de Emmett recorrió su cuerpo como si fuera incapaz de sa ciarse. El calor de su aliento y de su tacto marcaba cada zona que tocaba. La intensidad de la química entre ambos casi asustó a Rosalie.

Él metió los dedos más adentro, provocando en ella un deseo aún mayor. Rosalie gimió; le faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo. Las sensaciones eró ticas recorrían todo su cuerpo mientras los dedos mágicos de Emmett ejercían movimientos rítmicos dentro de ella. La entrepierna le ardía, estaba muy a punto...

-Por favor... -suplicó ella.

Él penetró los dedos con más fuerza y profun didad. La acariciaba, despertaba en ella un deseo salvaje, hasta que se produjo una explosión de color ante los ojos de Rosalie.

Él jadeaba y gruñía mientras con el pulgar apli caba la presión ideal sobre su clítoris. Introdujo un tercer dedo y la sensación la volvió loca.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con fuerza y se tiró a sus brazos. Él no se detuvo y empezó a la merle el clítoris. Su dulce jugo le cayó en la boca. Ella se entregó a su orgasmo y movió las caderas hacia delante, mientras los dedos y la lengua de Emmett seguían haciéndola disfrutar. Ella hundió las uñas en los hombros del joven, pero a él no pare ció importarle el dolor. De hecho, los graves soni dos guturales que emitía parecían indicar que sen tía todo lo contrario. Ella respiró aceleradamente cuando sus músculos se tensaron y apretaron bajo el efecto de un exquisito éxtasis.

Cuando Rosalie dejó de temblar, Emmett se puso en pie sin dejar que sus cuerpos dejaran de estar en contacto en todo momento. Ella le acarició los labios con la lengua y probó su propio sabor.

Rosalie estaba ansiosa por sentir su pene en la boca. Quería chuparlo, acariciarlo y proporcio narle placer como él había hecho con ella.

-Quiero probarte -le dijo con atrevimiento. Su voz temblaba de deseo.

Su Tarzán la cogió por los hombros y la empujó hacia abajo para que se arrodillara. Con dedos an siosos, el joven se abrió los pantalones bruscamen te y dejó que su enorme pene quedara a la vista. Ella respiró su olor y luego respiró jadeante.

Rosalie gimió de placer y se inclinó hacia ade lante para meterse el miembro del joven en la boca. Retorció la lengua sobre la superficie de aquel enorme pene y luego abrió más la boca para po dérselo introducir. Pero era imposible, no le cabía en la boca. Los dedos de Rosalie se deslizaron en tre las piernas del soldado y le acarició los testícu los. Los apretó con delicadeza y él gruñó. Los so nidos salvajes que salían de la garganta de Emmett la excitaron mucho.

Siguió haciéndole la felación con ansia. Notaba cómo sus testículos se comprimían y se dio cuenta de que él intentaba no correrse.

Con extrema suavidad, ella los acarició y desli zó los dedos hacia detrás. Jugueteó acariciando la piel alrededor de su ano y el suave gruñido que emitió Emmett le indicó lo mucho que eso le gustaba. Despacio, con gran sensualidad, ella introdujo la punta de un dedo en su sensible agujero.

-Ya basta -susurró él con brusquedad, como si ya no pudiera resistir por más tiempo. Su voz sonó áspera, ahogada, irreconocible. La agarró de los pelos y se la quitó de encima. Ella sintió la pa sión indomable del joven y su necesidad urgente de dejar su marca en el cuerpo de ella, de poseerla.

Comenzó a jadear con fuerza. Una fiereza se apoderó de él y ella sentía cómo reverberaba en su cuerpo. Rosalie escuchó el sonido que hizo al colocarse el preservativo. Luego, Emmett la empujó contra un árbol y agarró uno de sus muslos. Le levantó la pierna y la colocó rodeando su propia cadera. Esa postura hizo que la vagina de la joven quedara completamente abierta. Ella presionó contra él ofreciéndole su cuerpo.

Gruñendo de placer, él la penetró. Hundió su boca en la de ella y absorbió el erótico gemido de la joven. Emmett introdujo la lengua en la boca de Rosalie y ella se retorció de placer. Al sentir su pene tan dentro de ella se le abrieron todos los sentidos. Pensó que iba a morir de éxtasis.

Los músculos de la vagina de la muchacha se contrajeron y presionaron el pene del soldado. Él empujaba cada vez con más fuerza, más y más rápi do, hasta que sus pelotas le golpearon el trasero. Le separó las nalgas con las manos y, con un dedo, le penetró el ano. Emmett emitió un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción al comprobar que ella apretaba el ano invitando a que metiera el dedo más adentro.

La penetraba con el pene mientras con el dedo entraba cada vez más dentro de su ano. Ella tensó los músculos y luego los relajó cuando Emmett, con el pene, acarició su sensible punto G. Estaba a punto de tener su segundo orgasmo. ¡Nunca ha bía sentido algo tan increíble! Su cuerpo entero se humedeció al entregarse a todas las sensaciones que estaba viviendo. La musculatura de su vagina se contrajo y vibró como consecuencia del orgas mo. Rodeó el cuello de Emmett con los brazos mien tras experimentaba aquella maravillosa sensación.

Cuando los músculos vaginales de Rosalie se contrajeron, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzó un grito de Tarzán y se corrió dentro de ella. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Rosalie apretó los músculos aún más y mantuvo el pene en su interior el máximo de tiempo posi ble. Quería sostener esa conexión mágica y erótica que existía entre ellos. En ese momento temió no volver a experimentar nunca más una fantasía sexual tan conmovedora, explosiva y salvaje.

Emmett resollaba con fuerza. Trataba de recuperar el aliento de forma desesperada. Sostuvo a Rosalie apretada contra su cuerpo. Al soldado le encantaba el calor y la intimidad que había entre ellos en el momento en que sacó el pene de la va gina de Rosalie.

Ella recorrió con las manos el cuerpo desnudo de Emmett con gran ansia. Él fue consciente del modo primitivo en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las cari cias de aquella mujer. Eso no era algo frecuente en él. Nunca se había dejado llevar de aquella forma, sin reprimirse, con ninguna otra mujer.

El ansia y la determinación de penetrarla, de sentir su calor más íntimo, de fundirse con ella en una sola persona era lo que lo había impulsado a soltarse y desinhibirse. ¡Dios! ¡No hacía falta que simulara comportarse como un animal! En cuanto sintió el cálido cuerpo de Rosalie junto al de él se convirtió en una fiera. Se recriminó a sí mismo su comportamiento. Delirante de placer y perdido en la neblina de la lujuria, había sucumbido a los ins tintos más básicos y se había abalanzado a ella como un animal en celo.

Un suave gemido de Rosalie le hizo volver al presente. Emmett la estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza y le rozó la mejilla con los labios.

No podía negarse a sí mismo que había disfruta do follándosela, y sabía que ella también se lo había pasado bien por la forma en que había respondido. Pero algo en sus entrañas lo atormentaba. Estaba claro que ella quería vivir la fantasía de hacer el amor con su Tarzán particular, pero en lo más hondo de su corazón Emmett sabía que aquella mujer se merecía mucho más que tan sólo vivir la experiencia de tener un encuentro erótico con un hombre salvaje.

-Oye -murmuró Rosalie. Él se estremeció al sentir en la cara el tacto de sus suaves manos. Se preguntó si habría notado las cicatrices que tenía debajo de los ojos. Se había quitado las gafas de sol desde el principio, ya que no quería llevar nada que pudiera revelar su identidad. Y se había ase gurado de hablar con un tono más grave que de cos tumbre cuando se dirigía a ella. Las manos de Rosalie le rozaron los labios y la mandíbula y luego siguieron el contorno de su rostro-. Quiero verte -le susurró en la boca.

¡Mierda! Él también quería verla. Quería verle la cara, los ojos, el cuerpo. Quería observar cómo se le ruborizaban las mejillas cuando se corría Deseaba abrir sus suaves labios vaginales para mirarla con detenimiento. Quería ver cómo su clítoris se hinchaba bajo su lengua. Anhelaba dejar una lluvia de besos sobre todo su cuerpo, sobre todos y cada uno de sus rincones, y tratarla del modo en que hay que tratar a una mujer, en lugar de abalanzarse sobre ella como un maldito animal en celo.

Emmett quería muchas cosas. Todas aquellas cosas que sabía que nunca más iba a poder tener. No podía jugársela demasiado si no estaba dispuesto a perder más de la cuenta. Y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que Rosalie lo rechazara porque era «mercancía dañada».

Ella se puso de puntillas. Le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué no regresamos...?

Emmett le puso el índice sobre los labios y retroce dió un poco.

-Shh -le susurró. Luego le cogió las manos y las apartó de su cara. Recordó que todavía llevaba puesta la gorra de Rosalie; se la quitó y la colocó sobre la cabeza de la joven.

Ella se la apretó contra el pecho.

-No. Quiero que te la quedes tú -dijo. Su voz revelaba una intensa emoción. Por algún mo tivo inexplicable ese pequeño gesto conmovió a Emmett intensamente. Tal vez porque ella le había contado lo importante que era esa gorra para ella y por el hecho de que estaba dispuesta a separarse de ella para entregársela a él. Se dio cuenta de que Rosalie quería que él se quedara con un recuerdo suyo, con algo que mantuviera vivo el recuerdo de la noche salvaje que habían vivido juntos.

Emmett necesitaba abrazarla durante unos ins tantes más. La besó con suavidad en la boca y jugó con su lengua. Era un beso lleno de prome sas sensuales. Las manos del joven recorrieron con rapidez el cuerpo de Rosalie. Trataba de me morizar cada deliciosa curva, de forma que luego pudiera recurrir a ese recuerdo cuando cerrara los ojos. Al oír su suave y sexy gemido, tuvo una rápida erección, pero enseguida apartó a un lado sus deseos.

Él sabía que pronto iba a amanecer. Soltó a Rosalie y palpó el suelo para encontrar la ropa de ambos. Tras vestirse, él la guió hasta el camino que conducía a la cabaña de la joven.

-¿Te volveré a ver? -susurró ella. Su voz se ductora y sensual bombardeó la mente del solda do y despertó una docena de fantasías sexuales que se moría de ganas de poner en práctica con ella. Rosalie le puso la mano en la mejilla y él sintió un repentino sentimiento de posesión. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. A decir verdad, no se había parado a pensar en lo mucho que su íntimo tacto o su sexy encuentro lo iban a afectar.

Él dudó unos instantes. Sabía que no podía ofrecerle nada más y no quería engañarse a si mismo con la idea de que podían tener un futuro juntos.

-Sólo cuando cierres los ojos.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo otro capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

me regalan review?

los kiero se kuidan =D


	11. Chapter 11

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Rosalie se dio una ducha rápida, sacó un par de pantalones cortos de la cómoda, junto con un top blanco sin mangas y se dirigió a toda prisa al restaurante con vistas al mar. Sabía que llegaba con un cuarto de hora de retraso y que sus amigas la esperaban para desayunar. Aunque sólo había dormido unas pocas horas después de su sexy en cuentro con Emmett, nunca en la vida se había sentido tan viva y llena de energía.

Entró corriendo en el restaurante y vio a Bella sentada sola en la terraza, concentrada en la lectura de una de sus novelas románticas. Rosalie sonrió al verla. La noche anterior se había sentido como una de las heroínas que protagonizaban esos libros; una mujer que sabía lo que deseaba sexualmente y luchaba por conseguirlo.

Rosalie cruzó el comedor a toda prisa y llegó hasta su amiga, alisándose los rizos, como si no tu viera ninguna novedad.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal el libro?

-Es muy bueno -contestó Bella-. Lo compré esta mañana en la tienda del complejo turístico.

Rosalie miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Alice?

-Ha llamado para decir que no podrá venir. Todavía está con su hombre, pero quiere que comamos juntas mañana. -Bella entornó los ojos y Rosalie se sintió un poco violenta bajo la mirada escudriñadora de su amiga-. Olvídate de Alice. Quiero saber qué está pasando contigo.

Rosalie le dirigió una mirada inocente, consciente de que, después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, de inocente ella no tenía nada. Salvaje e indomable, sí. Inocente, ¡nunca!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Rosalie mirando el menú.

Bella tomó un sorbo de café.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡No me vengas con ésas! ¡Mira cómo estás!

Rosalie echó un vistazo al bonito vestido que llevaba puesto Bella y luego se miró su informal atuendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No es apropiado para el desayuno?

Bella levantó el dedo índice y señaló a su amiga -Estás resplandeciente, Rosalie. Y mira que te he visto con aspecto resplandeciente antes, pero nunca tanto como hoy.

Con una mueca, Rosalie dejó en menú sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia su amiga, decidida a contarle su secreto.

-Eso es porque nunca antes había vivido una fantasía sexual salvaje con mi Tarzán particular.

Bella abrió unos ojos como platos.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¿Lo dices en serio? Rosalie meneó la cabeza.

-Si no tuviera los moratones que me ha dejado esta experiencia en el cuerpo, no me lo creería ni yo misma. Créeme, ha sido tan desenfrenado y perfecto que hubo un momento en que creí que estaba soñando.

Bella inclinó la cabeza y echó un vistazo al comedor.

-¿Y quién es ese Tarzán?

-No me ha dicho su nombre -confesó-. Bueno, ni siquiera le vi la cara -añadió para des concertar aún más a su amiga. Lo único que sabía era que, en la oscuridad de la noche, el hombre de sus fantasías supo valorarla y proporcionarle placer sin tener que devorar su cuerpo con la mrada.

Bella dejó de sonreír. Se colocó bien en el asiento y miró a Rosalie con absoluta incredulidad. -¿No tienes ni idea de quién era ese hombre?

-Lo intuyo, claro está. Pero todavía no lo he confirmado al cien por cien -contestó-. Verás, es que ayer no podía dormir y salí de mi cabaña para dar un paseo. Y al poco rato, estaba en la jungla teniendo relaciones sexuales salvajes y primitivas. Bella palideció.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

Rosalie se centró en prepararse el café a su gusto. ¡Como si tener sexo como un animal con un extraño fuera algo que hacía cada día!

-Puede ser que así sea.

Bella la miró con preocupación. -Rosalie...

Sabía que había sido un comportamiento un poco temerario por su parte, pero ella estaba con vencida de que Emmett estaba ahí para proporcionarle placer y no para hacerle daño. Lo supo en cuanto la rodeó con los brazos.

-Relájate, Bella. No pasa nada. Estoy bien. Estoy bastante segura de quién era ese hombre salvaje -dijo para tranquilizar a su amiga. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué Emmett había querido mantener oculta su identidad, sólo intuía que esas habían sido sus intenciones.

-No sabes el tipo de gente que puede estar merodeando por la jungla de noche. Te podían haber matado.

-A decir verdad, ¡me sentí morir, llegar al cielo y luego volver al planeta Tierra! -guiñó un ojo a su amiga y añadió-: Varias veces... -Bella toda vía la miraba con expresión preocupada-. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Aro. Su jungla es un lugar seguro y sólo hace falta pedir ayuda para que alguien acuda enseguida.

-Así que este hombre te ha hecho vivir el me jor polvo de tu vida ¿y ni siquiera te ha dicho cómo se llama?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

-Por algún motivo quería mantener en secreto su identidad. -Se puso azúcar en el café, lo removió y bebió un pequeño sorbo. Miró a los clientes que desayunaban cerca de ellas y se preguntó si su Tarzán estaría en aquel restaurante. Pensó en Emmett. ¿Qué más escondía bajo aquellas gafas oscuras? Tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de conocerlo mejor, de explorar el magnetismo animal de aquel hombre-. Creo que tengo que investigar un poco.

-Eres la gerente de una tienda de interiorismo, no una periodista. Recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que te dedicaste a investigar.

De acuerdo, Bella tenía razón. Acabaron echándola del periódico de la escuela. Pero seguro que sus dotes de investigación habían mejorado desde entonces.

Bella se puso seria. -¿Lo vas a ver otra vez?

Rosalie suspiró profundamente al recordar las palabras de Emmett antes de separarse de ella. -Sólo cuando cierre los ojos.

Bella frunció el ceño, perpleja. -Sigo creyendo que estás loca.

Rosalie puso la mano sobre la de Bella.

-No fue como parece. Fue salvaje pero seguro al mismo tiempo. El tuvo un comportamiento carnal y también protector, ambas cosas. Tendrías que haber estado allí para poder entenderlo.

Bella evitó la mirada de su amiga y perdió la vista en el mar, abandonándose a sus propios pensamientos. Cuando se volvió otra vez hacia Rosalie tenía una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Soy incapaz de imaginarme a mí misma haciendo algo así, Rosalie, le dijo en voz baja.

A pesar de sus palabras, los ojos de su amiga parecían centellear de curiosidad.

Rosalie echó un vistazo a la pareja sexy que aparecía en la portada de la novela de Bella. -¿Y por qué no? ¿No te gustaría experimentar una pasión profunda? ¿Como la heroína de la novela?

Bella se encogió de hombros y sostuvo el libro en las manos.

-Los hombres así no existen en la vida real. -Metió el libro en la bolsa de la playa y cogió el menú-. Me muero de hambre. Vamos a pedir ya. Rosalie no se dio por vencida.

-Dime, Bella. ¿Estás contenta con Mike en la cama?

Bella dudó unos segundos.

-Bueno, es un poco reprimido a veces. Pero en eso no se diferencia de ninguno de los otros hombres con los que he estado -añadió en su defensa.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, pues es muy distinto al hombre con el que acabo de estar. -Tras una pausa, suavizó el tono-. ¿No quieres que tus noches estén llenas de pasión, Bella?

-Los hombres así no existen, Rosalie.

Rosalie volvió a mirar a los comensales sentados a su alrededor.

-Claro que existen. Déjame que encuentre a uno para ti. Antes de que vuelvas a casa y te cases con Mike, y tengas dos coma cuatro niños -y no es que tenga nada en contra de eso si es lo que de verdad quieres-. ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar por la magia de esta isla? ¿Por qué no vives un poco y tienes una aventura amorosa salvaje?

Rosalie se fijó en que la mirada de su amiga se iluminaba, pero enseguida parpadeó. -No lo sé, Rosalie.

Así que parecía estar interesada... Rosalie asintió.

-Vamos, Bella, mira a ese chico que está sentado allí.

Rosalie vio cómo la mirada de su amiga recorría el comedor. Sus ojos se detuvieron al detectar la presencia de Edward Cullen, el chico atractivo que habían conocido durante la cena. Era alto, con el cabello corto y despeinado, como si se acabara de levantar de la cama, y unos ojos verdes que llamaban la atención. Ese chico era realmente sexy. Había algo en él que a Rosalie le recordaba a un animal enjaulado.

-¿Qué te parece Edward? -preguntó Rosalie para poner a prueba a su amiga-. Creo que él podría desempeñar un buen papel.

Bella soltó una risa burlona.

-No sólo es distante y frío, sino que además reprime sus emociones, Rosalie. En eso es igual que todos los hombres que he conocido. Sé realista. Los hombres apasionados y salvajes sólo existen en la ficción.

-Te equivocas, Bella. Piénsalo bien. ¿Qué sucede cuando se deja libre a un animal enjaulado? Se vuelve salvaje. Tal vez, mediante tu tacto erótico, tú seas la mujer adecuada para ayudarlo a liberar esas emociones escondidas. Si lo haces, verás que los hombres apasionados y desenfrenados también existen en la vida real.

Bella levantó una ceja. -¿Tú crees?

Rosalie observó con detenimiento las reacciones de su amiga.

-Piensa en lo siguiente: no sólo conseguirías lo que quieres, sino que, en el proceso, lo ayudarías a él. Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, claro. Soy una filántropa de toda la vida, Rosalie.

-¿No te gustaría que ese hombre te desnudara y recorriera con la lengua todo tu cuerpo?

En los ojos de Bella se vislumbró una oscura sensualidad y un leve rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Ya no había dudas en su expresión, si no más bien intriga. Eso animó a Rosalie a proseguir.

-¿No te gustaría que liberara toda esa energía reprimida contigo hasta hacerte llegar al orgasmo?

-¡Me encantaría! -susurró Bella.

-Pues entonces tal vez necesites un par de condones. -Rosalie cogió del bolso todos los pre servativos que le cupieron en la mano y los dejó caer en la bolsa de playa de Bella.

Rosalie sintió cómo se humedecía al pensar en el tacto erótico de su Tarzán. Se sofocó y notó un fuerte escalofrío. Apretó mucho las piernas olvidando por un momento dónde estaba.

-¿No te gustaría que un hombre te dijera to das las cosas deliciosas y lujuriosas que está dis puesto a hacer con tu cuerpo? Cierra los ojos, Bella, y libera la imaginación.

Rosalie también cerró los ojos y soltó un suave gemido de deseo. Se agarró a la mesa y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro con movimientos suaves.

— ¿No te encantaría que te follaran apasiona damente apoyada contra un árbol? ¡Ah!

-¡Claro que sí! Eso es lo que toda mujer necesita. ¡Al me nos una vez en su vida!

* * *

bueno aki les dejo otro capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

los kiero se kuidan =D


	12. Chapter 12

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 11

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Emmett estaba sentado en el restaurante dando la espalda a Rosalie. No podía ver el rostro de la joven, pero sí escuchar lo que decía. Y lo que estaba oyendo se la estaba poniendo dura. Rosalie estaba haciendo ruidos muy sexys, como si estu viera reviviendo el encuentro que había tenido con él por la noche.

¡Mierda! Sabía que no debería haberla seguido hasta el restaurante. No sólo se le cortaba la respi ración al tenerla tan cerca, sino que su olor también iba a hacer que perdiera el poco control que le quedaba.

Después del masaje de la mañana, Emmett había planeado volver a su cabaña y dormir durante el res to del día. Pero en cuanto vio la silueta de Rosalie, que se dirigía hacia el restaurante, cambió de plan. La siguió hasta la terraza y escogió una mesa en un rincón, donde esperaba que no lo viera. Cuando percibió el aroma provocativo de la joven y oyó las palabras atrevidas y de gran carga sexual, casi se co rre al instante, Ese olor lo llamaba, lo atraía. El de seo volvió a aflorar fuera de control. Sentía la necesidad de levantarse, estrecharla entre sus brazos y responder a esa llamada durante toda la noche.

Emmett se esforzó por controlar sus impulsos, pero su paquete lo delataba; no quería cooperar. Aquella mujer desprendía una sensualidad que le estimulaba el cuerpo y también la mente. Y la deseaba como nunca había deseado antes a una mujer.

Lo de pasar desapercibido iba a resultar difícil. La mesa estaba a punto de levitar a causa de su erección y, si eso sucedía, iba a llamar la atención sin remedio.

¡Dios! ¡Se moría de ganas de tocarla, olerla, po seerla! De lamerle el sexo, de sentir cómo su pe queño cuerpo se estremecía cuando él la penetra ba. Quería que ella pronunciara su nombre en voz alta. Quería que ella lo deseara tanto como él a ella. Emmett, el hombre.

Y no: Emmett, el Tarzán.

Ese último pensamiento lo sorprendió.

Se le abrieron las aletas de la nariz y apretó los puños. Un suave gruñido de frustración se escapó de su garganta.

Vale, necesitaba salir de allí a toda prisa y recu perar el control de su propio cuerpo antes de ha cer alguna tontería. Si no lo hacía, era capaz de acorralarla en el primer rincón que encontrara y follársela. Y una chica como Rosalie se merecía algo más que un polvo rápido.

Para darle oportunidad a su miembro a volver a su tamaño normal antes de salir de allí urgente mente, se puso a reflexionar un poco. ¿Por qué una mujer tan dulce y despampanante como Rosalie iba a querer estar en una isla como aquella para encontrar a un hombre que satisficiera su fantasía sexual? ¿Acaso ningún hombre la había satisfecho antes? ¿No había sabido ningún hombre mirar bajo la superficie para averiguar lo que ella de verdad deseaba? A raíz del encuentro de la noche anterior, él ya pudo darse cuenta de que Rosalie era una mujer cálida, apasionada y valien te, aventurera y desinhibida.

Seguro que ella deseaba, o incluso esperaba, algo más de un hombre.

A medida que la voz de la joven penetraba en la piel de Emmett, se dio cuenta de pronto de que él que ría ser el hombre que ella buscaba. Quería ser él quien le quitara todas las capas superficiales y lle gara a conocer a la verdadera Rosalie. Después de la noche de pasión e intimidad que habían com partido, algo en sus entrañas le decía que esa chica era distinta a su exnovia. Seguro que Rosalie no lo vería como mercancía dañada ni le cerraría la puerta en las narices a la primera de cambio.

En ese momento, Aro se acercó a su mesa. -¿Encontraste anoche lo que buscabas, Emmett? Si Aro se refería a una noche de locura desen frenada con una mujer sorprendente, la respuesta era que sí. Emmett se movió en la silla, incómodo. Se preguntó si Aro sabía de algún modo lo que ha bía estado haciendo. Desde luego, no quería decir nada que pudiera incomodar a Rosalie.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Aro se le adelantó:

-Me imagino que conseguiste entrar en tu ca baña.

-Sí, el personal de seguridad me dio otra llave -respondió Emmett, aliviado.

Tras una larga pausa, Aro prosiguió:

-Es agradable verte al fin fuera de tu cabaña durante el día. ¿Has decidido apuntarte a la ex cursión en barco de vela?

Aro le había hecho esa misma pregunta un montón de veces y Emmett siempre contestaba que no. -Creo que no iré. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Planes que tenían que ver con tumbarse en la hamaca y recordar todas las cosas que le habían sucedido la noche anterior.

¡Por Dios! Estaba hasta las narices de que Aro insistiera en que él fuera el guía durante la ex cursión y enseñara a los invitados todo lo que sabía sobre la jungla.

-Ya no suelo caminar por la montaña. Aro inclinó la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Rosalie, Bella, buenos días.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mierda! Emmett se ajustó las gafas de sol. No estaba preparado todavía para ver a Rosalie. Ella se dio la vuelta.

-Buenos días -contestó-. No os había visto a ninguno de los dos ahí detrás.

-Estaba preguntando a Emmett si vendrá con nosotros a la excursión en barco y exploración de la jungla. Pero me ha dicho que tiene cosas mejo res que hacer.

Emmett oyó que ella se movía en la silla y pudo sentir cómo lo miraba con detenimiento. -Vosotras dos sí vendréis, ¿verdad? -pre guntó Aro.

Bella fue quien contestó.

-No cuente conmigo. Rosalie es la aventurera, no yo. Quiero acabar este libro y luego creo que me limitaré a explorar esta isla.

-Bella, quizá puedas disfrutar de nuestras ac tividades acuáticas en lugar de ir a la excursión. Esta tarde tenemos clases de buceo.

-Bueno, me parece que eso sí lo puedo inten tar -contestó Bella con cierto entusiasmo. Aro, satisfecho con la respuesta de Bella, se volvió hacia Rosalie.

-Rosalie, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a con vencer a Emmett de que venga con nosotros a la isla de Pearl. He pensado que puede ser un guía exce lente y podría compartir sus conocimientos sobre la jungla con nosotros.

Emmett miró a Rosalie. Ella se apartó la melena hacia atrás y se inclinó hacia ellos. Él no pudo evi tar pensar en la noche anterior y en cómo había agarrado hacia atrás aquel largo y sedoso cabello para ver mejor su hermoso y largo cuello. -Emmett, si quieres que te diga la verdad, me en cantaría que vinieses. Verás, es que a mí me gusta la aventura, pero como vengo de la ciudad, me pierdo con facilidad. Créeme. Me iría muy bien que alguien me guiara. -Soltó una risita y prosi guió-: Me oriento muy bien en los grandes alma cenes, sobre todo en los departamentos de zapa tos, pero si me dejan sola en la jungla, estoy perdida. -Tras una breve pausa, se enderezó en la silla y añadió-: ¿Tú te orientas bien en la jungla, Emmett?

«Me está poniendo a prueba», pensó él. La ver dad es que no.

Aro intervino.

-No seas modesto, Emmett. Pocos hombres tie nen las excelentes habilidades de rastreo en la montaña que tú tienes.

-Tenía -corrigió él con aspereza-. Hay que utilizar el tiempo pasado.

-¿Por qué dices «tenía»? -preguntó Rosalie. Él percibió la curiosidad en su voz.

-Si, «tenía» -dijo él. Pensó que sería mejor que Rosalie supiera la verdad. La observó con atención, bajo la luz brillante del sol, para poder calibrar su reacción-. Desde que la explosión me dañó la vista, ya no camino demasiado por la montaña.

-Ya veo -dijo ella, dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla. La decepción en su voz era evidente. Emmett observó el lenguaje corporal de Rosalie y se culpó por ser un estúpido al pensar, por un segun do, que Rosalie podía ser distinta a su ex novia.

Ante la cruda realidad, se puso en pie de un brinco y la silla se cayó hacia atrás.

-Si me permitís, me tengo que ir.

Salió a toda prisa del restaurante. Había llega do el momento de sacarse a Rosalie de la mente de una vez por todas. Habían tenido juntos una no che de sexo desenfrenado, nada más.

Pero a pesar de sus reflexiones, sin darse cuenta tomó el camino de la izquierda, en lugar del de la derecha, y se dirigió directamente hacia el barco de vela.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo otro capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

este capi es a petición de **Mary de cullen** (a la tarde subo otro)

***bea**- si a saciarnos un ratito jajaja y bella al final ya veras jajaja

me regalan review?

los kiero se kuidan =D


	13. Chapter 13

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Rosalie lo miró mientras se alejaba. Se sentía de cepcionada de que no se uniera a ellas en la excur sión a vela. A lo mejor era verdad que tenía mejo res cosas que hacer. O tal vez pensó que era una chica aburrida a la luz del día.

Cuando pensó en su visión dañada, dudó por un momento. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre que no veía bien se orientara en la jungla con la facilidad con que lo había hecho su Tarzán? Pero estaba segura de que no se había equivocado so bre la identidad de su amante.

Al acabar el desayuno, Bella y ella dieron un paseo por el complejo turístico y luego Rosalie se dirigió hacia su cabaña para preparar la bolsa de la playa. Metió dentro un traje de baño, crema pro tectora, un spray anti mosquitos, una muda para cambiarse, una botella de agua, calzado para ca minar y una barrita de cereales por si se perdía en la jungla. Cierto que era una chica de ciudad, pero estaba decidida a ser una chica de ciudad bien pre parada. A continuación, se dirigió al embarcadero. Miró a su alrededor y vio el barco. Se llamaba La cascada; un nombre muy apropiado. Luego, exa minó con detenimiento a las personas que se ha bían apuntado a la excursión. Reconoció algunas caras conocidas del restaurante.

El guía llegó al muelle y se dirigió a todos ellos. -Bienvenidos. Soy Ben, el capitán. -Rosalie se fijó en él. Era un chico moreno, con la piel morena de los surferos y un aspecto informal-. Antes de que partamos hacia la isla de Pearl, me gustaría revisar con ustedes nuestras normas.

Rosalie estaba segura de que con esa cara tra viesa de chico malo el capitán tenía a un montón de chicas a sus pies. Cierto que era mono, pero prefería a los hombres altos, de pelo oscuro y atractivos. Fuera o no un cliché, eso era lo que a ella le gustaba.

-La regla número uno es que hay que divertirse -dijo Ben. Cuando la gente empezó a reírse, él adaptó un tono serio-. La regla número dos es no aventurarse nunca solos por ningún lugar de la isla. Tenemos establecido un sistema de compañerismo. Como mínimo, la gente tiene que ir de dos en dos. En cuanto hayáis establecido pequeños grupos de, como mínimo, dos personas podremos partir.

Rosalie apartó la mirada de Ben y se puso la mano sobre la frente para tapar los intensos rayos de sol. Buscó a su alrededor en busca de un compañero y entonces se dio cuenta de que un ejem plar de Homo Narcisista se dirigía hacia ella con los músculos contraídos. Su forma de andar, la ex presión del rostro y su actitud arrogante fueron indicativos suficientes de lo que ese tipo andaba buscando. Y no era precisamente interesarse por su personalidad como mujer.

Se colocó los pulgares sobre el traje de baño para que le quedara más bajo, a la altura de las caderas, ¡como si eso la sedujera! ¡Pobre idiota! Sintió ganas de vomitar.

-Oye, muñeca, ¿qué te parecería ser mi «com pañera»?

Rosalie había conocido a muchos hombres creí dos y pretenciosos en su vida, en realidad, ¡había salido con miles de ellos! Pero ese lobo hizo que aquellos hombres parecieran cachorros.

Se lo quedó mirando mientras él la devoraba con la mirada. Bueno, ya era suficiente. Era el mo mento de cerrar la boca a aquel chulo. Inclinó la cabeza y levantó las manos.

-Yo...

-Aquí estás, cariño, perdona por haber tarda do tanto.

Justo en ese momento, Emmett se colocó junto a ella, la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra sí. Ella tragó saliva. Sintió curiosidad e intriga al com probar que el modo en que la tocaba no tenía nada de impersonal.

Emmett apartó del rostro de Rosalie un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara. La intimidad de ese gesto la pilló por sorpresa. Le estrechó aún más la cintura con el brazo. Lo hizo del mismo modo en que su Tarzán lo había hecho la noche anterior. Al sentir su tacto, se desvanecieron todas sus dudas y se confirmó lo que ella ya sabía.

Emmett y Tarzán eran la misma persona.

Cuando ella deslizó el brazo y rodeó también la cintura de Emmett, la electricidad entre ellos fue ins tantánea. Saltaban chispas. Ella le miró la boca sensual y ardió en deseos de sentirla recorrer su cuerpo una vez más.

Rosalie meneó la cabeza para centrarse un poco y posó una mano sobre la mejilla del soldado. -Aquí estás. Me estaba preguntando si al final ibas a poder venir -dijo ella siguiéndole el juego. Él continuó desempeñando su papel.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, cari ño -le susurró al oído.

_El Homo Narcisista _murmuró algún improperio y se largó de inmediato.

Cuando el intruso estuvo lo bastante lejos, Rosalie dejó caer el brazo, dio un pequeño paso atrás y sonrió.

-Gracias.

El hizo una mueca.

-Ha sido un placer. Ese tío es un gilipollas.

-Ésa no es la primera descripción de él que se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Estás siendo muy ge neroso con ese tío. -Rosalie se fijó en la forma en que la palma de la mano de Emmett seguía posada al final de su espalda. Notó un fuerte calor por den tro al sentir el tacto de esos dedos. Una oleada de deseo y ansia la invadió. El subidón que le había dado toda la energía sexual que fluía entre ambos casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Ella se sacudió el polvo de las manos. Necesitaba distender la atmós fera antes de perder la compostura por completo.

-Estaba a punto de encargarme de él yo mis ma -aseguró ella.

-Lo sé. Pero he pensado que sería divertido meterme con él -dijo con tono divertido.

«Sí, ha sido divertido, sexy y excitante», pensó Rosalie.

-Estaba a punto de empujarlo y tirarlo al agua -dijo ella entornando los ojos-. Pero he pensa do que con su hinchado ego seguro que flotaría de todas formas.

Emmett soltó una profunda carcajada y una agra dable sensación erótica en forma de escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Ahora que tenía a Emmett tan cerca se permitió el lujo de admirar su belleza animal unos instan tes y se preguntó si alguna vez se quitaría esas gafas de sol.

Levantó una ceja, con expresión inquisitiva, y notó que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-¿Entonces, has decidido venir con nosotros?, Emmett se puso serio y la miró con recelo.

-No.

-¡Qué pena! Necesito a un compañero para la excursión. Además, me gustaría comprobar de primera mano esas habilidades que tienes para caminar y orientarte por la montaña.

-Que «tenía» -le recordó él.

-Estoy segura de que es como montar en bici cleta. No se olvida nunca.

Él se ajustó las gafas oscuras.

-Ya no puedo ver lo bastante bien como para caminar y defenderme por la montaña, Rosalie.

-Te diré lo que podemos hacer. Te vienes con nosotros y yo seré tus ojos.

Rosalie observó una expresión en la mirada de Emmett que no fue capaz de descifrar.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí -respondió Rosalie mirando a su alrededor. Al parecer, los demás ya habían en contrado a sus respectivos compañeros de la ex cursión-. Si no vienes conmigo, no tendré más remedio que ir con ese idiota. -Con un gesto de cabeza señaló hacia el Homo narcisista-. Me horroriza la idea de verme sola en mitad de la jun gla con él -dijo, simulando un escalofrío.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

-Pensaba que habías dicho que podías encar garte de él tú solita.

Emmett estaba jugando con ella y Rosalie lo sabía, pero la verdad es que le gustaba que lo hiciera. Le gustaba él, y mucho.

-Bueno, claro que puedo -aseguró, y flexio nó los delgados bíceps-, pero me ha encantado ver cómo te burlabas de él. Además, si me pierdo en la jungla, me gustaría tener junto a mí a alguien que supiera cómo llevarme de vuelta a la playa. Recuerda que soy una mujer de ciudad.

Él hizo una mueca y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Es más probable que seas tú quien me con duzca hasta la costa.

¡Dios! ¡Qué mono era cuando sonreía de esa manera! Ella pestañeó con coquetería, aunque no estaba segura de si él lo podía ver o no.

-Creo que entre los dos nos las apañaremos. Él bajo el tono de voz y Rosalie notó una cali dez deliciosa que se le extendió por toda la piel. -Eres muy persuasiva, Rosalie.

-Es una de mis muchas cualidades. -Cogió a Emmett del brazo sin dejarle demasiada elección-. ¿Vamos?

Juntos se subieron al barco de vela y tomaron asiento. Cuando Ben empezó a explicar la historia de la isla, ella se inclinó hacia Emmett.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Emmett? Es la primera vez que me subo a un barco de vela. -Bajó un poco más la voz-. Sólo he estado aquí un par de días y ya he hecho unas cuantas cosas que jamás había hecho antes. -Ella lo observó con detenimiento en busca de alguna reacción. Al ver que no había ninguna, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que el sol le calentara la cara y miró hacia el cielo azul ¡Esto es vida! Cuando las velas empujaron al barco con fuerza, abrió los ojos como platos y se e revolvieron las tripas.

Emmett como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su in comodidad, la cogió por la cintura y enseguida empezó a charlar con ella. Rosalie se dio cuenta de que trataba de distraerla del movimiento del mar y agradeció mucho el gesto.

-He oído que la isla de Pearl recibió ese nombre porque los piratas solían esconder allí sus bo tines -comentó Emmett

Cuando el barco viró, ella se apoyó contra él. El estar tan cerca de su cuerpo le revolucionó las hormonas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y alguna vez se ha encontrado allí algún tesoro? -preguntó intrigada.

-No. Pero nosotros podemos ser los primeros. Ella se relajó al hablar con él.

-Sí, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta tus cono cimientos sobre la jungla y tus habilidades para andar y orientarte por la naturaleza.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Podría seguir a un pirata y encontrarlo, pero dudo mucho que pueda hacer lo mismo con un tesoro enterrado.

Divertida con la charla, Rosalie quiso aprender más sobre él.

-Entonces, dime, ¿siempre has tenido facili dad para rastrear y defenderte en la naturaleza?

-Bueno, en realidad es una habilidad que se aprende. Pero te diré una cosa, era una fiera cuan do jugábamos al escondite de pequeños.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Hablas como mis hermanos mayores. Nunca lograba esconderme de ellos. No sé cómo, pero siempre me encontraban enseguida. Y algunas ve ces me dejaban quedarme escondida durante ho ras, pero sabían desde el principio dónde estaba. Emmett rió.

-Parece que estabas muy unida a ellos -dijo el joven con cierta nostalgia en la voz.

-Si consideras que recibir collejas a diario y tirarnos del pelo mutuamente es tener una buena relación, pues sí -dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza-. Como te las has apañado tan bien con el chulito ese, a lo mejor decido llevarte a casa con migo para que también pongas a mis hermanos en su sitio -le guiñó un ojo-. La venganza es un asco.

Los dos rieron.

-Suena a familia perfecta, Rosalie.

Ella asintió y se dio cuenta de que a él le hubie ra gustado que su familia fuera como la de ella. -Sí, quiero mucho a esos dos cabezas huecas, a pesar del infierno que me han hecho pasar de pequeña. -Hizo una pausa-. ¿Tienes hermanos? Emmett se puso tenso.

-Dos hermanastras. Son mucho mayores que yo. Nunca hemos sido una familia demasiado equilibrada.

-No sé yo si recibir collejas diarias de tus hermanos se puede considerar equilibrado, Emmett -dijo Rosalie para mitigar su incomodidad.

Él soltó una carcajada y ella se relajó apoyándo se contra su cuerpo. Los dos se quedaron en silen cio, un silencio agradable, mientras miraban el mar reluciente.

-Este lugar es un oasis -susurró ella. De pron to, el barco se detuvo y el capitán echó el ancla. Emmett le dio un suave codazo.

-Vamos, tenemos que subirnos a la zódiac para llegar hasta la costa.

-¿La zódiac?

El la miró y juntó las manos.

-Las olas serán más pequeñas y embestirán la embarcación con más fuerza.

Ella hizo una mueca. -¡Perfecto!

Emmett la cogió de la mano y apretó con fuerza. -No te preocupes. No permitiré que te ocurra nada.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo otro capi ke les prometi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

me regalan review?

los kiero se kuidan =D


	14. Chapter 14

Bajo el sol

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Por fortuna, el viaje en la barca hasta la costa fue tranquilo. Compartieron la zódiac con Leah y Jake, una pareja que se acababa de enamorar en la isla y que estaba convencida de que el elixir mágico era el responsable de todo.

En cuanto llegaron a la playa, Rosalie se quitó las sandalias y apretó la cálida arena blanca entre los dedos de los pies. Después de disfrutar de ese contacto suave y caliente, sacó de la bolsa los zapatos para caminar y cogió el spray antimosquitos. Se lo aplicó con esmero por todo el cuerpo y luego ofreció el insecticida a Emmett. Después, volvió a meterse el spráy en la bolsa y se la echó al hombro.

Emmett tosió y apartó con las manos los gases del spray.

-No cabe duda de que eres una chica de ciudad.

Ella inclinó la cabeza e hizo una mueca. -Oye, pórtate bien conmigo o te frotaré la barrita de cereales con miel por todo el cuerpo y ya veremos quién ríe el último.

Cuando Emmett echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, sintió una gran ternura hacia él. Rosalie le cogió de la mano y miró la intensa y her mosa vegetación que los rodeaba. Respiró con profundidad y disfrutó del dulce olor de la jungla. Algunos pájaros emprendieron el vuelo a su alre dedor cuando otros animales avanzaron furtiva mente entre la maleza e invadieron el hábitat de las aves. Se preguntó cuál sería la fauna autóctona en aquella isla desierta y deseó haber prestado más atención a las explicaciones de Ben.

-Vamos, hay un camino un poco más arriba -dijo tirando de la mano de Emmett.

Se volvió hacia el marine. Cada vez que lo mira ba se despertaba en ella un profundo deseo. -Emmett, nunca me has dicho de dónde eres. -Él apretó los labios.

-Será porque nunca me lo has preguntado.

-¿Eres siempre tan listillo?

-Es un don que me caracteriza -bromeó él. Ella fingió exasperación.

-Vale, pues te lo pregunto ahora.

-Bueno, antes de enrolarme en el ejército vivía en Ohio.

-¿Irás allí después de tu estancia en la isla?

-No tengo ningunas ganas de volver allí. Rosalie apartó un insecto con la mano. El aire del mediodía se había vuelto muy agobiante y cálido.

-¿Por qué no?

Él se encogió de hombros, se secó unas gotitas de sudor de la frente y evitó responder. -Bueno, veamos... ¿quién es ella?

Cuando él le dirigió una de sus muecas sexys, ella se excitó mucho.

-Eres muy perceptiva, ¿no?

Rosalie se recreó unos instantes contemplándolo. -Sí, mucho. Hace tiempo se me pasó por la cabeza estudiar periodismo de investigación -frunció la nariz-. Pero cuando traté de introducirme en el mundillo, no me fue demasiado bien.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

-¿No? ¡Qué lástima! Estoy seguro de que hubieras sido una buena profesional en ese campo. Eres muy... entrometida... quiero decir que tienes mucha curiosidad.

Ella le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro. -¡Eh! ¡Cuidadín!

Emmett apartó una rama del camino. Su forma de comportarse recordó a Rosalie el encuentro con su Tarzán en la jungla. ¡Dios! ¡Le costaba creer que había hecho el amor salvajemente con él la noche anterior! Tampoco lograba comprender a qué estaba jugando Emmett cuando se lo encontró en la montaña, ni tampoco por qué fue a buscarla en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Podría preguntárselo, claro está, pero si estaba tan empeña do en mantener su identidad en secreto, lo más seguro es que lo negara. Y si hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de que él no fuera su Tarzán, pensaría que ella estaba como una cabra; o que era una puta barata. Y tal vez ambas cosas fueran ciertas.

-No, pero en serio, prefiero trabajar en la tienda de interiorismo que como periodista de investigación.

Se adentraron más en la jungla y los altos árbo les oscurecieron el camino. Rosalie se dio cuenta de que Emmett aminoraba el paso y se volvía más prudente. Ella le soltó la mano y entrelazó el brazo con el de él. Luego, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Tienda de interiorismo? -preguntó él -Cuéntame más sobre eso.

-Mis amigas y yo somos propietarias de un negocio de decoración e interiorismo. Alice y Bella son las brillantes diseñadoras y yo soy la gerente y me encargo también de la contabilidad. Él se estremeció.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eres contable...

-¿Y?

Él hizo una mueca.

-Y..., bueno, que no me pareces una chica aburrida en absoluto.

-¿Ah, no? ¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? -respondió Rosalie sin poder ocultar su risa.

Él rió con ganas.

-¿Estás intentando sonsacarme, Rosalie?

-¡Pues claro que sí!

-De acuerdo. Te encuentro interesante, fascinante, divertida, aventurera e inteligente. -Cuan do él se detuvo, ella parpadeó y lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Quieres que continúe? -preguntó.

Ella frunció la nariz, pensativa.

-No, con eso me basta por el momento -dijo riendo. Se sentía radiante y feliz. ¡Emmett no la en contraba aburrida en absoluto!

Ella volvió a centrar la conversación en él. -Cuéntame más sobre la chica de Ohio.

-Eres perceptiva y persistente -dijo él con expresión aturdida.

-Sí, así soy yo.

-Simplemente no funcionó. Rosalie se sintió inquieta.

-¿Todavía te gusta?

-¡No, ni de coña!

-¿Y ahora la odias? -insistió ella un poco más tranquila.

Emmett rió.

-No la odio. Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Y qué es lo que tenía que hacer exactamente? Emmett meneó la cabeza antes de dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Como he dicho antes, entrometida...

-Inquisitiva -corrigió ella. Le encantaba lo fácil que resultaba bromear con él y lo mucho que disfrutaba de la faceta más juguetona de Emmett.

-Sí, tienes razón, inquisitiva. -Se quedó en silencio durante un rato antes de continuar-. Cuando llegué a casa herido, me dejó. Me dijo que era «mercancía dañada». -Rosalie lo miró con detenimiento, al ser consciente de que Emmett esta ba compartiendo con ella algo muy personal.

-Bueno, puede que tú no la odies, pero yo sí. -Rosalie se detuvo para sacar una botella de agua de la bolsa. Tomó un buen trago y se la ofreció a Emmett.

-Gracias. -Él bebió y se la devolvió. Continuaron caminando-. ¿Por qué has venido a esta isla, Rosalie? -Ella notó por su voz que le interesaba mucho la respuesta-. ¿Has venido aquí por el elixir mágico?

-No tengo demasiada fe en esas cosas, pero si funciona, ¡pues fantástico! Sobre todo, me gusta ría que funcionara con Bella. Alice y yo tenemos la esperanza de que, al pasar unos días separada de su futuro marido, Bella se dé cuenta de que su deseo más profundo no es casarse con él. Esperamos que se entregue a una aventura amorosa desenfrenada y comprenda que no todos los hombres son emocionalmente introvertidos.

-¿Y tú crees que todos los hombres son así? -preguntó Emmett en un tono serio.

-No. Pero sí creo que todos los hombres que se sienten atraídos por mí sólo me quieren por mi cuerpo. En serio, si ese elixir en realidad funciona, mi deseo es encontrar a un hombre que me valore por quien soy, sin necesidad de ver mi cuerpo. Un hombre que me mire a mí y me hable a mí y no a mis pechos. -Inclinó la cabeza y miró hacia las gafas oscuras de Emmett. Por la forma en que Emmett tenía inclinada la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando a los ojos-. Quiero a un hombre que me mire tal y como lo estás haciendo tú ahora, más o menos. Pero bueno, supongo que en realidad tú no puedes ver mi cuerpo.

-Sí puedo verlo.

La voz sexy con que pronunció estas palabras la tomó por sorpresa y, de pronto, la atmósfera entre ellos cambió.

-Oh -dijo tragando saliva-. ¿Cuánto puedes ver, Emmett?

-Algunos días, lo suficiente. Otros días, no lo bastante. -La sensualidad de su voz fue como una suave caricia.

-¿Y hoy? ¿Cuánto puedes ver hoy?

Sus fuertes músculos se tensaron al aproximarse a ella. En respuesta, bajó la cabeza hasta acer carse a los labios de ella y Rosalie se estremeció. La cogió de la mano y el mundo alrededor de Rosalie se desvaneció. Con la boca muy cerca de la de ella, le dijo en tono ronco:

-No lo bastante.

Justo entonces, llegó al camino la pareja con la que habían estado charlando en el barco y se rom pió aquel momento mágico. Emmett dio un paso atrás.

-Hola, vamos a hacer un fuego en la playa. Venid con nosotros. -Leah cogió a Rosalie del brazo y tiró de ella.

Minutos más tarde se reunieron con el resto del grupo en la playa. Al tener a Emmett tan cerca, a Rosalie le costaba concentrarse y mantener una con versación lógica. Todo en él la excitaba tremendamente y, al mismo tiempo, le despertaba todo tipo de emociones.

Rosalie pasó las horas siguientes observándolo sentado frente al fuego con los demás. Se fijó en el modo en que se movía, su forma de hablar y la forma sexy en que inclinaba la cabeza y le dirigía una mirada cuando se daba cuenta de que los ojos de ella estaban posados en él. Le encantaba la ma nera en que la brisa del mar le alborotaba el cabe llo rizado cuando él miraba hacia el horizonte.

Horas más tarde, después de comer nubes de azúcar calentadas al fuego y cuando la conversa ción del grupo estaba muy animada, Rosalie se volvió hacia Emmett y retomó la conversación que había iniciado con él antes de descender a la playa. A Rosalie le gustaba que pudieran hablar de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Se dirigió a él en voz muy baja para asegurarse de que los demás no oyeran la conversación.

-Dime, entonces, ¿cuál es tu deseo más profundo, Emmett? Si lo del elixir mágico fuera cierto, ¿qué desearías?

El levantó un hombro.

-Como es natural, me gustaría volver a ver como antes y poder recuperar mi antiguo trabajo. Rosalie se quedó callada unos segundos.

-¿Qué harás cuando te vayas de aquí?

-No lo sé. Si ya no puedo ir al frente, ¿para qué sirvo? Mis habilidades ya no podrán ponerse en práctica y dejarán de tener valor.

Justo en aquel momento, ella bostezó.

El joven soltó una carcajada. -¿Te aburro?

Emmett no era nada aburrido. Le parecía increíble lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía. Le entusiasmaba el simple hecho de estar con él, charlando, y de conocerlo cada vez mejor, poco a poco. Los hombres que había conocido hasta el momento no habían mostrado ningún interés por conversar con ella, eso desde luego.

-No. Pero recuerda que soy una chica de ciudad y me paso todo el día sentada en un despacho. Supongo que todavía no me he acostumbrado a tanto sol y ejercicio.

El asintió.

-Parece que todos están recogiendo sus cosas. Deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

-Sí, creo que hoy me acostaré pronto. Sobre todo después de lo de anoche.

-¿Anoche?

-No dormí mucho. -Ella estudió su rostro y le dio tiempo para que confesara que él era su amante misterioso.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo cuando viajo, me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

A Rosalie le fastidió que se empeñara en mantener su secreto. Estiró brazos y piernas para despe rezarse.

-Estoy tan cansada que me podría dormir aun que estuviera en medio de un huracán. -Miró hacia el cielo. Oscuras nubes se movían en el horizon te y se oyó el retumbar de truenos en la distancia. Cuando Emmett le sonrió, ella suspiró y decidió que Emmett McCarty lo tenía todo. Era perfecto; el hombre que le había dado la mejor noche de sexo de su vida y que, durante el día, la trataba como a una mujer.

Lo único que le faltaba era confesar que Emmett y Tarzán eran la misma persona.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo el capi

(tarde pero seguro jajaja)

espero ke les haya gustado :)

me regalan review?

los kiero se kuidan =D


	15. Chapter 15

**Bajo el sol**

**Esta es una adaptación**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Bueno, tal vez, después de todo, Rosalie no fuera capaz de dormir en medio de un huracán. Tem blando, Rosalie se tapó con la colcha hasta el cuello y escuchó la fuerza del viento que golpeaba las frágiles paredes de la pequeña cabaña. El reloj que había junto a ella centelleaba amenazando con apagarse.

¡Dios! ¡Aquello daba un poco de miedo! Se preguntó si Alice y Bella estarían asustadas, al igual que ella. Decidió ir a ver cómo estaban sus amigas. Saltó de la cama y se puso unos pan talones cortos y una chaqueta gris que hacía con junto. Tras calzarse las zapatillas deportivas, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la estancia. Al abrirla, vio el resplandor de un rayo y pegó un brinco, asus tada.

Volvió a echar un vistazo al reloj y vio que se había quedado apagado. Se había ido la luz. Cuan do miró otra vez hacia la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con Emmett. Estaba fuera de la cabaña, empapado por la fuerte lluvia. Llevaba puesto un impermeable amarillo; la capucha le cubría la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y cubrió las manos de la joven con las suyas.

-¿Rosalie, estás bien? -dijo con voz preocu pada.

A pesar del aire frío de la noche, ella sintió una gran calidez al mirarlo. Lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo hacia el interior de la cabaña, a resguardo de la tromba de agua.

-Iba a ver cómo están Alice y Bella. Vaya tormenta, ¿no?

-Sí. Se ha ido la luz en todo el complejo turís tico. He venido para ver cómo estás tú.

A ella le dio un brinco el corazón. ¡Qué hom bre más considerado!

-Estoy bien. -Aunque eso era cierto sólo en parte. Por lo general, no tenía miedo a las tormen tas, pero tampoco solía estar en una isla perdida en el culo del mundo y rodeada de árboles enor mes.

-Todo el mundo se dirige hacia el refugio. El generador funciona y han encendido un fuego en la chimenea de piedra. Creo que incluso tienen nubes de azúcar para tostar en el fuego y chocola te caliente.

A Rosalie se le revolvió un poco el estómago al pensar en comer más nubes.

-Suena acogedor.

-¿Has traído un impermeable?

Ella había hecho la maleta pensando en dos se manas de sol espléndido.

-No se me ha ocurrido traer uno.

-No importa, comparte el mío.

Abrió el enorme impermeable. Ella se cobijó bajo la prenda y su cuerpo se fundió con el de él. Estaba claro. Aquel gesto tan dulce podía ser el cau sante de que se enamorara de él.

Salieron juntos de la cabaña a toda prisa. El cuerpo de Emmett protegía a Rosalie de los ele mentos.

-¿Y qué pasará con mis amigas?

-Te llevaré a sus cabañas para que puedas ver cómo están.

Rosalie decidió ir primero a la habitación de Alice y se encontró que estaba allí con Jasper. Habían encendido velas con esencia de mandarina para iluminar la cabaña.

El ambiente allí dentro parecía muy cálido a pe sar de la tempestad que azotaba el exterior. Alice tranquilizó a su amiga. Le dijo que les apetecía esperar a que pasara la tormenta dentro de la ca baña. Rosalie se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba en muy buenas manos y se dirigió entonces a la cabaña de Bella. Al ver que Bella no estaba en su habitación, Rosalie frunció los labios, preocu pada.

-Busquemos en el refugio -sugirió.

Se apresuraron a ir al refugio. Emmett abrió la puerta y la guió hacia el interior. Rosalie echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver a su amiga, pero no estaba allí. Su preocupa ción fue en aumento.

-¿Crees que estará bien?

-Creo -dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca- que mi amigo Edward la estará cuidando muy bien.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Rosalie, sorprendida y contenta al mismo tiempo. ¿Habría seguido Bella su consejo de dejarse llevar por la magia de la isla? Esperaba que así fuera.

Cuando Emmett le apartó de la mejilla un mechón de pelo empapado, se despertó en ella un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo.

-Estoy seguro de que Bella está bien. Cuando volvimos de la isla de Pearl, vi que estaba con Edward, y te aseguro que es un hombre del que te puedes fiar. No dejará que le ocurra nada a tu amiga. Pero si aún estás preocupada...

Ella lo interrumpió y le acarició las manos de manera inconsciente. Luego, entrelazó los dedos con los de él.

-Emmett, si tú dices que estará bien, no hay más que hablar.

Rosalie observó un cambio en la expresión del joven; se suavizó y, en ese instante, ella se estreme ció. Lo deseaba con toda el alma.

Como si no hubiera entendido el motivo de su reacción, Emmett se inclinó hacia ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento en la cara. Y le frotó los brazos con energía para que entrara en calor.

-Rosalie, vayamos a beber algo caliente. Estás temblando -le dijo con ternura. El tono sexy de su voz la cubrió como una suave manta.

Rosalie le miró la boca. Anhelaba sentir sus la bios por todo su cuerpo. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Respiró profundamente en un intento de recuperar la compostura.

-Busca un sitio para los dos junto al fuego y yo iré a por las bebidas.

Minutos después, se acurrucó junto a Emmett ig norando a la demás gente que había en la sala. La tormenta seguía desatada y la tenue luz del fuego proyectaba enormes sombras en las paredes de piedra. Aquel ambiente tan acogedor hizo que su deseo aumentara. La decoración asiática del lugar creaba una atmósfera propicia al romance y la re lajación. Reclinada contra el cuerpo del joven, be bió el chocolate caliente y los dos comenzaron a charlar relajadamente. De vez en cuando Emmett la tocaba. Su mano le rozaba el brazo o las piernas y se establecía una sensación muy íntima.

Ella disfrutó mirando sus rasgos y observó que se había puesto un poco moreno después de pasar todo el día al sol con ella. Ahora que tenía un hermoso bronceado, encajaba sin lugar a dudas en el cliché del hombre alto, moreno y atractivo.

Ella le puso la mano en la mejilla para atraer su atención.

-Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte. Emmett le sonrió.

-Dispara.

-¿Por qué llevas gafas oscuras por la noche? Al principio, Rosalie pensó que no iba a respon der, pero acabó haciéndolo.

-Me siento más cómodo llevando las gafas.

¿Qué era lo que Emmett no quería que ella viera?

-¿De qué color tienes los ojos?

Él se bajó un poco las gafas apoyándolas en la nariz y miró por encima de ellas.

-Azul.

Ella respiró temblorosa y se humedeció los la bios. Eran azules, sin duda, pero no un azul cual quiera. Tenían el tono de azul más bonito que ha bía visto en su vida.

Se esforzó por hablar con calma. -Tus ojos son espectaculares, Emmett.

Rosalie detectó un brillo de vulnerabilidad en lo más profundo de aquellos ojos azules, antes de que Emmett se volviera a subir las gafas.

-Los tuyos también lo son. -Levantó la taza humeante-. Son como el azul zafiro.

Ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa. No com prendía con exactitud el alcance de su lesión. -No estaba segura de que pudieras distinguir los colores.

-Sólo un poco, y únicamente con la luz ade cuada.

De pronto, Rosalie bostezó. El cansancio se apoderaba de ella.

-Ya está. Otra vez te estoy aburriendo -bro meó él-. Ven aquí.

La rodeó con los brazos para tenerla más cerca. Ella percibió su cálido aroma y soltó un leve sus piro.

-¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco? -su girió Emmett.

Rosalie dejó que se le cerraran los ojos. Estaba como en una nube al sentir su tacto reconfortante en aquella noche de tormenta. No durmió. Se li mitó a estar ahí, entre sus brazos. Pensó en lo pe ligrosamente cerca que estaba de enamorarse de él. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Hablaban sin parar, reían, compartían confidencias que jamás habían contado a otras personas y, por primera vez, sintió que un hombre la veía tal y como era en realidad.

Tras un largo rato, se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse del sofá.

-Rosalie, la tormenta está amainando. Volva mos a tu cabaña. Estás exhausta. -Cuando él bostezó, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que él también estaba muerto de cansancio.

El sol empezaba a salir cuando llegaron a su ha bitación. Emmett caminaba con facilidad, con mucha confianza y seguridad, de un modo muy distinto al que lo había hecho durante la excursión a la isla de Pearl.

Ella le apretó la mano.

-Para ser un chico que ya no puede orientarse ni ver demasiado bien, te defiendes de maravilla en este lugar.

-He estado aquí durante algún tiempo y he aprendido todas las irregularidades y peculiarida des de los alrededores. -Entonces, de forma brusca, como si le hubiera revelado demasiada in formación, cambió de tema-. ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana? ¿Alguna aventura en concreto?

-Me voy a reunir con mis amigas para comer y luego he reservado hora para un masaje. Después, creo que probaré el parapente -bromeó-. ¿Te animas?

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que te quedarás sola ante el peligro por esta vez. Mañana tengo una cita con mi hamaca. La tengo un poco descuidada últimamente y tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ella soltó una risita y se volvió hacia él al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña. Dejó de reír cuando él le pasó el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior. A Rosalie se le aceleró la respiración y se humedeció los la bios.

Emmett se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en la boca.

-Duerme un poco.

El contacto de sus labios le aceleró el pulso. Emmett se dio la vuelta para marcharse y ella se puso los dedos en la boca. Ahora estaba segurísima. Se estaba enamorando de Emmett.

Emmett no podía conciliar el sueño. No podía quitar se a Rosalie de la cabeza. Se levantó al mediodía y se reunió con Edward para jugar una partida de bi llar. Charlaron durante un rato y Emmett observó que su amigo estaba distraído y se comportaba de un modo que no le era característico. Sobre todo cuando Edward empezó a hablar de Isabella Swan y preguntó a Emmett qué sabía sobre aquella chica. Excepto que estaba a punto de comprometerse formalmente con su novio, Emmett no sabía nada más.

Al acabar la partida, Emmett fue a andar por la jungla. Dedicó el resto del día a caminar entre la maleza y pensar. Intentaba despejarse la mente.

Había llegado a una conclusión. Estaba loco por Rosalie. Tan loquito por ella que aquella mu jer había conseguido que saliera de su rutina y se comportara de forma distinta a como solía hacer lo. ¡Mierda! Tal vez ese era el mismo problema que tenía Edward. De lo único de lo que Emmett estaba seguro era de que si no la estrechaba pronto entre sus brazos iba a perder el juicio. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla, besarla, de estar siempre con ella.

Rosalie era una chica inteligente, auténtica y con una gran naturalidad. No recordaba habérse lo pasado tan bien con ninguna otra persona. Du rante el tiempo que habían compartido se habían abierto el uno al otro y habían hablado con una gran sinceridad. Por primera vez en mucho tiem po, había bajado la guardia con una mujer.

Seguro que la impresión que se llevó de ella du rante el desayuno en el restaurante, la mañana an terior, había sido errónea. Durante la excursión a la isla de Pearl y, más tarde, charlando y compar tiendo chocolate caliente con ella, había empeza do a conocerla mejor. Y ella había mostrado tener un claro interés por él, a pesar de su lesión.

Empezó a oscurecer. Emmett siguió avanzando por el camino que conducía a las cabañas. La tie rra todavía estaba empapada por el aguacero de la noche anterior y caminó con precaución. No que ría resbalar en medio de la jungla.

Un chillido delante de él le llamó la atención. Corrió por el camino y vio a Rosalie, que se levan taba del suelo. No podía ver su rostro en la oscuri dad, pero supo de forma instintiva que era ella. En cuanto la vio, supo que tenía que poseerla una vez más. Su cuerpo fue muy consciente de la proximi dad de Rosalie. Necesitaba tenerla entre sus bra zos, entre las piernas; sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al de él, hacerle el amor de la forma en que se me recía.

Cuando decidió ser la fantasía de Rosalie con vertida en realidad, Emmett no tenía ni idea del efec to que aquella mujer iba a tener en él. Ahora se interesaba por ella de un modo mucho más pro fundo. No quería limitarse a ser un Tarzán que le proporcionaba sexo salvaje. No estaba preparado en absoluto para las emociones que Emmett desen cadenaba en él. Pero ¿qué esperaba? Rosalie era una mujer divertida, aventurera y generosa.

-Te estaba buscando -susurró ella con una voz ensombrecida por el deseo.

Él calibró las palabras de la joven.

Ahí estaba ella; sola en mitad de la oscuridad. En la jungla.

Por la noche.

Sabía exactamente lo que ella buscaba. Quería a su Tarzán.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Él se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Rosalie y ella, en cambio, todavía quería mantener relaciones sexuales con el hombre de sus fantasías.

Dejó los celos a un lado y se quitó las gafas. Se moría de ganas de proporcionarle placer de la for ma en que ella se merecía. Quería darle lo que ella necesitaba.

Oyó a Rosalie, que trataba de quitarse el barro de la ropa. Sintió una gran ternura. Su instinto protector estaba a flor de piel.

Se aproximó a ella. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se esforzó por hablarle con tono grave, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en su anterior encuentro nocturno en la jungla.

-Ven conmigo -susurró él y la guió por el camino hasta que llegaron a una de las muchas ca bañas situadas estratégicamente por toda la isla. Cogió unas cuantas mantas, una antorcha y un par de botellas de agua.

Emmett notó que ella se estremecía de emoción. -¿Adónde me llevas? -preguntó con voz an siosa.

Él siguió desempeñando su papel de Tarzán. Gruñó y la empujó hacia las oscuras cuevas que ha bía descubierto durante sus exploraciones diurnas.

Cuando estuvieron en el interior de una de ellas, Emmett extendió una manta en el suelo y ten dió a Rosalie sobre ella. A continuación, salió afue ra y encendió una antorcha para que les propor cionara suficiente luz como para crear un agradable ambiente dentro de la caverna, pero no lo bastante como para que ella lo pudiera identificar.

-¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Rosalie. El podía oírla moverse en la oscuridad, en su busca.

-Te necesito. -Su voz era tan dolorosamente suave que él se estremeció.

-Shh -susurró Emmett. Se sentó junto a ella-. No te inquietes, estoy aquí.

Emmett le tocó el rostro; le pasó los dedos por el contorno de la mandíbula. Al notar restos de ba rro, cogió una de las botellas de agua y vertió una cantidad generosa en una de las esquinas de la manta. Se inclinó hacia ella y le limpió el barro con el improvisado trapo.

Emmett oyó un pequeño jadeo y sintió las manos de la joven que se apoyaban en sus brazos.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -le preguntó con voz insegura.

-No -murmuró ella con tono seductor. Su respiración era cada vez más errática-. Nunca me he sentido mejor.

Emmett siguió quitándole el barro de la piel y notó que el cuerpo de la joven se movía de deseo al sen tir su tacto. Se le empezó a poner dura. Luchaba contra el ansia desesperada de penetrarla al ins tante. Si quería darle lo que los dos anhelaban, te nía que recuperar primero el control de sí mismo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tenía miedo de que se le saliera del pecho. Gruñó con lujuria y apretó las mandíbulas.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo el capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

me regalan review?

los kiero se kuidan =D


	16. Chapter 16

**Bajo el sol**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Ella le acarició la cara y luego bajó las manos por el cuello del joven; él, muy excitado, la atrajo hacia sí. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella con fuer za, atrapándola con su boca. Bebió su saliva, pero aun así no podía saciar su sed. Una oleada de pa sión se apoderó de él y todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se volvieron muy sensibles. Siguió besándola mientras, con las manos, recorría todo su cuerpo, todas sus curvas.

Rosalie echó la pelvis hacia delante para indicar sus necesidades. Con las manos acarició el cabello de Emmett.

-Por favor, te necesito dentro de mí. Necesito que me folles -susurró con un quejido de impaciencia. Él sintió el calor de su aliento en las me jillas.

Emmett cogió aire. La deseaba de un modo que casi le daba miedo. Tenía toda la intención del mundo de follársela, pero primero quería conocer su cuerpo. Esta vez muy despacio, para poder sa borear cada centímetro de su piel y tratarla del modo en que una mujer se merecía ser tratada.

A pesar del crudo deseo que le rompía las en trañas y de la lujuria, se esforzó por ralentizar la marcha.

-Tranquila, pequeña, tranquila -murmuró. Con los labios, rozó los de ella. Luego, le dio pe queños besos en la mandíbula y le besó en la gar ganta, donde podía saborear su piel e inhalar su aroma femenino.

Emmett se abrasaba de deseo. Le acarició el cuello y notó cómo a ella se le aceleraba el pulso. Rosalie se movió presionando su cuerpo contra el del joven y un sexy gemido retumbó en la oscura cueva. Emmett necesitaba desnudarla por completo. Le co gió la camiseta y se la arrancó. Le tocó la piel y le alegró descubrir que no llevaba sujetador.

Con los labios, la fue acariciando hasta llegar a sus bellos y deliciosos pechos. Con un sentimiento de posesión, dibujó con la lengua círculos alrededor de los pezones de la joven. ¡Qué sabor tan dulce y agradable! Le costaba muchísimo no aba lanzarse sobre ella y follársela hasta que perdiera el sentido.

Estuvo un largo rato saboreando sus pechos hasta que ella gimió de placer.

-Oh, qué bien -murmuró ella sin aliento, como si estuviera perdida en un mar de sensacio nes. Los dedos de Emmett comenzaron el lento cami no piernas arriba hasta acercarse de forma peli grosa a la entrepierna de la joven. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su sexo, que lo reclamaba. Casi se vuelve loco de placer.

Metió un dedo dentro del pantalón corto y notó que sus bragas estaban húmedas. Percibió una sa cudida de lujuria y casi pierde el sentido cuando ella movió las caderas hacia él. Le encantaba lo húmeda y salvaje que se ponía con sus caricias.

Rosalie se retorcía con cada caricia. El olor a excitación sexual inundaba la cueva. Emmett escu chó su acelerada respiración.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Qué quieres, pequeña? -le preguntó-. Dímelo y yo te lo daré.

-Quiero que me metas el dedo dentro. Por favor...

Emmett apartó las bragas a un lado y, con suavi dad, rozó con el pulgar el clítoris húmedo de la joven. ¡Oh, Dios!

-¿Es esto lo que quieres? -susurró con voz ronca. Cuando le abrió los labios vaginales, a ella le tembló todo el cuerpo. ¡Dios! ¡Le encantaba lo sensible que era su cuerpo!

Contorneó las caderas y él sintió la repentina necesidad de estar dentro de ella.

-Más -suplicó ella sin pudor. La lujuria y la impaciencia se reflejaban en su voz hasta hacerla casi irreconocible. Él podía casi sentir el calor que recorría el cuerpo de Rosalie-. Necesito más. Más rápido, más adentro.

Él se apartó un poco, le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones cortos y se los quitó. Luego, le quitó las bragas. Agarró los muslos de la joven y los se paró todo lo que pudo. Montó entre sus piernas y le acarició el clítoris con el pulgar. Se ponía muy cachondo cuando ella se abría ante él de aquel modo.

Miró el contorno del cuerpo de la mujer que vacía bajo él. La necesitaba y sabía que, por mu chas veces que hicieran el amor, nunca se sentiría satisfecho. Siempre querría más y más. El paquete de Emmett presionaba contra la cremallera de su pantalón. Parecía querer recordarle que él aún estaba completamente vestido.

-Primero quiero follarte con la lengua. Quiero que te corras en mi boca -le susurró él.

-Sííí... -murmuró ella, y abrió aún más las pier nas. Le acarició el pecho y le tiró de la camiseta. -También quiero tocarte -dijo ella en voz baja y seductora mientras bajaba la mano hacia la entrepierna de Emmett-. Quiero sentir tu pene. ¡Joder! Le encantaba la forma en que lo desea ba, lo ansiosa que estaba por devolverle el placer que él le daba. Emmett respiró con profundidad al sentir un torbellino de emociones que lo pilló por sorpresa.

Cuando la palma de la mano de Rosalie se cerró sobre su paquete, él le retiró la mano con suavi dad. Ahora, lo que quería era centrarse en proporcionarle placer a ella, darle todo lo que siempre había querido y necesitado. Quería mostrarle lo deseable que era como mujer, por fuera y por den tro, y mostrarle cómo había que tratar a una mujer tan especial como ella.

-No pienses; sólo siente-le recordó él, abrien do con suavidad los húmedos labios con los de dos. Notó los pequeños temblores en la vagina de Rosalie y supo que le faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo. Se inclinó hacia delante y le pasó la len gua por la entrepierna. Ese primer sabor dulce casi le hace perder el control.

-Joder, me encanta tu sabor. -Tras ese co mentario, la lamió aún con más fuerza y la penetró con la lengua hasta que todo el Cuerpo de la joven se retorció de placer.

Rosalie le pasó las manos por el pelo y sostuvo la cabeza de Emmett contra su cuerpo.

-¡Dios, sí! -soltó-. No pares, no pares nunca.

Con la intención de no parar nunca, él introdujo el pulgar en su interior. Tenía una gran erección. Estaba tan ansioso por entrar dentro de ella que le dolía el miembro. Introdujo el dedo y lo sacó con movimientos rítmicos, rozando con mano experta su punto G.

La respiración de Rosalie cambió y pasó a ser más profunda, pero él no quería que se corriera todavía.

Quería seguir lamiéndola. Cuando él relajó un poco sus caricias, ella casi se echa a llorar.

-No, por favor..., no pares-. Había desespe ración en su voz. Se llevó la mano al clítoris para llegar hasta el orgasmo, pero él se la apartó. Iba a ser él quien lo hiciera.

-Ponte de rodillas le ordenó. Colocó la mano sobre el vientre de Rosalie y notó cómo tem blaba de excitación. -Y, ahora, separa las piernas; mucho.

En cuanto ella adoptó esa postura, él se deslizó entre los muslos de la joven y la agarró por las ca deras.

-Así, es mejor.

-Oh, Dios mío -gimió ella.

Con la lengua, él le separó los labios vaginales y la colocó de forma que estuviera a horcajadas so bre su boca. El clítoris de la joven rozaba el labio superior de Emmett buscando la atención de él. Como un gato, siguió lamiendo el coño de Rosalie.

-Folla mi boca, pequeña, y córrete. Quiero probarte.

Ella respiró con profundidad. Empezó a mover las caderas con fuerza, follándole la boca y emi tiendo gemidos muy sexys, el tipo de sonidos que lo volvían loco. Respiró el fuerte y sensual aroma. Le pasó la lengua por el ano y luego volvió a cen trarse en su clítoris. La besó, hambriento, y siguió lamiéndola con desenfreno. Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al probar el sabor exótico que surgía de entre las piernas de la joven.

Emmett notó que Rosalie empezaba a tener pe queños espasmos en su interior. Ralentizó los mo vimientos y aplicó más presión sobre el clítoris de la joven. Sabía de forma instintiva que ella necesi taba llegar al orgasmo. Continuó con su maniobra, atizando el fuego que ardía dentro de ella. Rosalie arqueó la espalda y presionó el clítoris contra la cara de Emmett. Él podía sentirlo frotándose contra su boca. Le movió las caderas con las manos para que el sensible clítoris de la joven siguiera rozán dole la boca. Cuando lo cogió entre los dientes, un fuerte temblor sacudió el cuerpo de Rosalie.

Bien hecho, pequeña.

La piel de Rosalie se tensó sobre la boca de Emmett y, enseguida, sintió que se sacudía y se con vulsionaba. La respiración de la muchacha se vol vió entrecortada y su cuerpo se estremeció de placer.

-Ay... -Eso es todo lo que pudo decir antes de correrse. Respiró con fuerza y sintió que iba a perder la razón. Los suspiros de placer de ambos llenaron el aire de la cueva.

Con suavidad, él le rozó el clítoris con la lengua mientras ella todavía se retorcía de placer. Cuando su cuerpo dejó de sacudirse, ella se deslizó hasta su pecho y se dejó caer sobre él. Los labios de Rosalie se unieron a los de Emmett. Con los cálidos dedos, la muchacha le apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Ha sido perfecto -le susurró ella en la boca mientras le acariciaba la mandíbula. Con suavi dad, recorrió todo su rostro con los dedos-. Absolutamente perfecto.

Se acurrucó contra él y Emmett se preguntó si ella podría notar lo fuerte que le latía el corazón. Se preguntó si sabía que latía de deseo por ella.

-Tú eres perfecta -dijo él besándola otra vez. Ella se colocó encima de él hasta que el pene de Emmett le rozó la entrepierna.

-Necesito sentirte dentro de mí -le susurró al oído. El ansia y anhelo en la voz de la joven au mentaron su deseo hacia ella. El la rodeo con los brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos húmedos se sellaron. Rosalie soltó una risita y em pezó a juguetear con el pene de Emmett. Lo rozó con los labios. El suave gemido de Rosalie dio paso a un gruñido lujurioso. Bajó un poco más. Sentó las nalgas sobre las piernas del joven y alargó el brazo para coger sus pantalones cortos. Sacó un condón del bolsillo y se lo colocó a Emmett. Dios, le encanta ba que una mujer fuera previsora.

Ella se movió hacia delante e introdujo el pene en su vagina.

-Ya sabes cómo me gusta -le susurró.

-Sí, pequeña, sé cómo te gusta. -Tenía tal ne cesidad de penetrarla que su cuerpo empezó a tem blar violentamente. Respiró con profundidad, la cogió por las caderas y la penetró hasta el fondo.

Con un pequeño grito, ella enderezó la espal da, le agarró las manos y las colocó sobre sus pe chos. Gemidos de placer salieron de su garganta.

El cuerpo de Emmett se convulsionó al penetrarla. Su calor lo quemaba.

-Te deseo tanto, pequeña -le susurró en la oscuridad de la caverna, mientras ella apretaba los músculos vaginales y le causaba un tremendo placer.

-Yo..., yo también te deseo -dijo Rosalie de forma entrecortada. A Emmett le encantaba la forma en que ella lo deseaba y en que su hermoso cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus estímulos.

-Muéstramelo -susurró él, acariciándole los pezones-. Muéstrame lo mucho que me deseas, pequeña.

La pasión los consumía a ambos. Rosalie se re colocó sobre él y empezó a montarlo con brío. Sus gemidos eróticos lo volvían loco de placer. Emmett deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y acarició el sensible clítoris de la muchacha. Ella se inclinó ha cia delante, comunicándole sin palabras lo mucho que le gustaba que la tocara.

Él estaba fuera de sí. Todo a su alrededor em pezó a dar vueltas. La acarició consciente de que estaba buscando algo más que la simple excitación sexual.

-Tu pene es perfecto -murmuró ella, movien do la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Me encanta cómo me llenas.

El cuerpo de él se estremeció cuando notó la humedad de Rosalie. El suave masaje que ella ejer cía sobre su miembro casi hizo que el cuerpo le estallara en llamas. Una fina capa de sudor le cu bría toda la piel. Un grave gruñido se escapó de su garganta mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le agarró los hom bros con tal fuerza que le clavó las uñas en la car ne. El cabello de Rosalie cavó hacia delante y rozó el pecho de Emmett como una suave caricia.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí, Emmett, sí!

Él estaba a punto de correrse. Estaba tan perdi do en el frenesí de la lujuria que casi no pudo com prender sus palabras. Lo único de lo que Emmett era capaz era de concentrarse en el inmenso placer que sentía entre las piernas. Levantaba las caderas de Rosalie, arriba y abajo, con fuerza, con una os cura pasión.

Los músculos le temblaban con fuerza. Entró tan dentro de ella que temió no poder salir. Pero en realidad no quería salir. Quería perderse en su calor para siempre.

Los músculos vaginales de Rosalie presionaron el pene de Emmett. Sííí...

-Más fuerte -soltó ella, cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Juntos, establecieron un ritmo, cada uno daba y recibía de forma simultánea. Él tragó saliva y em pujó con más fuerza. Juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

-Qué pasada -gimió ella. Su gemido de feli cidad hizo eco en la cabeza de Emmett y lo llenó de satisfacción.

Él cerró los ojos y se entregó de pleno a su or gasmo. Arqueó las caderas hacia delante y se co rrió dentro de ella.

Tras unos instantes, Rosalie se tumbó a su lado y se acurrucó junto a él. Con una suavidad exqui sita, las manos de ella recorrieron el cuerpo del joven, apreciando la solidez de sus músculos. Ha bía algo muy íntimo en el modo en que ella lo es taba tocando.

-Me gusta mucho sentirte dentro de mí. -La emoción en la voz de Rosalie generó un sentimien to de posesión en Emmett-. Formamos una muy buena pareja.

-Ven aquí -murmuró él, impresionado de ser capaz de articular una frase. Le dio un beso en la boca.

Se dieron cálidos besos durante un largo rato hasta que el agotamiento se apoderó de ellos. Emmett sabía que pronto iba a amanecer. A pesar de que rer estrecharla en sus brazos durante más tiempo, sabía que tenía que acompañarla hasta la salida de la cueva antes de que la luz del sol revelara su iden tidad. Al día siguiente, cuando tuviera la mente más despejada, iba a hablar con ella. Tenía la in tención de contarle quién era y lo que sentía por ella. Pero de momento sólo quería disfrutar de los momentos posteriores a hacer el amor con ella. Era algo mágico.

-Tengo que acompañarte a la salida -mur muró Emmett. Rosalie se acurrucó aún más cerca de él-. Todavía no. Espera un poco.

Emmett se rindió y cerró los ojos. Dejó que sus emociones mandaran sobre la razón. Algo que se parecía al amor recorrió sus venas y supo, con cada segundo que transcurría, que se estaba enamoran do perdidamente de ella.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo el capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

por finnnnn termine la uni asi ke ahora voy a poder adaptar mas historias *_*

me regalan review?

los kiero se kuidan =D


	17. Chapter 17

Bajo el sol

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 16

Pequeños haces de luz del alba se introdujeron por la entrada de la cueva y cubrieron sus cuerpos con un cálido manto de brillo dorado. Rosalie levantó un codo para mirar a Emmett, que dormía pro fundamente. Disfrutó de los suaves ruidos que hacía al dormir y de la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba con una paz absoluta.

Miró su cuerpo sólido y desnudo, y se estreme ció de felicidad. Se acaloró al recordar todos y cada uno de los deliciosos minutos de la noche an terior. Había disfrutado de un grado de intimidad con Emmett que jamás había experimentado con nin gún otro hombre. A través de sus suaves caricias le había demostrado una y otra vez que ella le impor taba como persona, y no la veía como a un simple objeto. Emmett la había encontrado interesante y di vertida durante el día y le había hecho el amor con gran dulzura durante la noche. A ella. A Rosalie. A Rosalie la mujer, y no a Rosalie el cuerpo despam panante.

Aunque tenía una lesión en la vista, podía ver quién era en realidad y tenía el talento y la capaci dad de saber con exactitud lo que ella necesitaba.

Rosalie recordó el consejo que le había dado a Alice durante la comida, el día anterior. Le dijo que tenía que desinhibirse y divertirse con el hom bre de sus fantasías. Echar un buen polvo con él y luego olvidarlo. Pero, a pesar de sus consejos, no podía ignorar el torbellino de emociones que se ha bía desatado dentro de ella. Se había enamorado de Emmett. Estaba loquita por él. Y quería tener con él mucho más que una simple relación sexual con el Tarzán de sus fantasías.

Se fijó en el rostro de Emmett. Le acarició con la punta de un dedo las cicatrices que tenía bajo los ojos. Ahora comprendía sus temores, su vulnerabilidad y por qué nunca se quitaba las gafas os curas.

Las palabras «mercancía dañada» acudieron a su mente, y pensó en el dolor que la ex novia de Emmett le había causado. Esas palabras lo hirieron profundamente. Rosalie sabía de primera mano las dudas y el daño que podían ocasionar las pala bras crueles. Pero Emmett la había ayudado a disipar sus miedos más arraigados. Apretó los puños. Le dolía en el alma que hubieran herido a Emmett, hasta el punto de dejarle unas inmensas cicatrices en el plano emocional.

Al encontrárselo la noche anterior, Rosalie es taba segura de que Emmett adoptaría de inmediato su papel de Tarzán. Como estaba tan empeñado en mantener en secreto su identidad, ella le siguió el juego. Aunque no comprendiera con exactitud por qué lo hacía, respetaba su decisión y su necesidad de anonimato. Cuando ella gritó su nombre en pleno orgasmo, sospechó que él estaba dema siado excitado como para comprender sus palabras.

Tenía muchas ganas de despertarlo, besarlo y pasar todo el día haciendo el amor en la cueva, pero era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que él todavía no estaba preparado para eso. El instinto le decía que Emmett no estaba preparado para que ella le revelara que había descubierto su identidad.

Se echó una manta encima para cubrir su cuer po desnudo y buscó su ropa. Tras vestirse, aban donó la cueva en silencio. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para saber cómo demostrarle lo mucho que él significaba para ella y que las lesiones que tenía en los ojos no significaban que él fuera mer cancía dañada. A Rosalie le gustaba Emmett como persona.

Avanzó por el camino húmedo y algo delante de ella le llamó la atención. Levantó la mirada y vio a Aro, que se dirigía hacia ella por el sen dero.

-Buenos días, hija mía.

-Buenos días -contestó ella. De pronto, se sintió acobardada. ¿Sabría acaso Aro que había pasado toda la noche en la cueva haciendo el amor con el hombre de quien se había enamorado como una loca?

-¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Yo..., bueno, vuelvo a mi cabaña.

-Tienes un aspecto -hizo una pausa-... son rojado.

Ella se abanicó la cara con la mano. -Sí, debe de ser este calor tropical.

-La laguna del placer es un lugar fantástico para refrescarse. Es un sitio muy tranquilo a estas horas de la mañana.

Ella asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con él; era el si tio ideal para pasar un tiempo a solas. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre cómo convencer a Emmett de que saliera de la oscuridad, superara sus inseguridades y se diera cuenta de que a ella le gustaba por su forma de ser.

-Me parece muy buena idea.

Aro se aflojó dos fajas rojas de la túnica y se las entregó.

-Creo que te servirán. No sólo vemos con nuestros ojos. -Con ese gesto y esas palabras se dio la vuelta.

Rosalie se quedó allí de pie, mirando fijamente las bonitas fajas rojas que sostenía en las manos. De pronto, comprendió.

Ah, claro. Ya sabía cómo abrir los ojos de Emmett y conseguir que viera. Tenía que vendarle los ojos.

¡Dios! Se había ido.

Emmett sintió pánico por un instante al frotarse los ojos y recordar los acontecimientos de la noche an terior. No quería haberse quedado dormido en la cueva. No quería que los dos se despertaran jun tos y que ella descubriera de ese modo su verdadera identidad. No, así no...

Sintió dolor en el estómago. Sólo había querido cerrar los ojos un ratito, estrechar a Rosalie contra su cuerpo durante un poco más de tiempo antes de acompañarla de vuelta a la salida de la cueva. Ya tenía pensado contarle al día siguiente quién era él en realidad.

Rosalie hizo el amor con su Tarzán y se desper tó con Emmett. ¿Estaría enfadada porque él le había ocultado su identidad? ¿O habría visto las cicatrices y había decidido huir enseguida al ver la grave dad de sus lesiones?

La mente le funcionaba a mil por hora. Analizó a toda velocidad el cariz que estaba tomando la situación. No, sabía que ella no era así. Era dulce, cariñosa, compasiva. Tenía todas las cualidades que él siempre había deseado en una mujer.

¿Iba a dejar que ella se marchara, sin más?

¡No, de ninguna manera!

La oleada de calidez y amor que lo invadió le permitió dejar a un lado sus viejas inseguridades y temores. Necesitaba encontrarla y decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Quería hablar con ella, explicarle por qué se había abalanzado sobre ella amparado por la oscu ridad de la noche y había mantenido su identidad en secreto. Quería contarle sus miedos e inseguri dades y decirle lo mucho que ella significaba para él. No era una persona que abandonaba lo que quería sin luchar y, por supuesto, no lo iba a hacer ahora. Porque, a diferencia de otras mujeres en su vida, valía la pena luchar por Rosalie.

Se puso en pie; se vistió con rapidez y salió de la cueva. La encontraría, por mucho que estuviera en el lugar más recóndito de la isla. Decidió vol ver a poner en práctica sus habilidades de ras treo. Se dispuso a dar con ella. Destrozaría todo el complejo turístico si era necesario, pero la en contraría.

La cabaña de Rosalie estaba vacía, así que em pezó a recorrer todo el complejo, palmo a palmo. Lo miraba y escuchaba todo, en busca de alguna pista del paradero de la joven.

-¿Va todo bien, Emmett?

Se dio la vuelta. Era Aro.

-Sí, todo va bien -contestó sin revelar sus asuntos personales.

-Parece que estés dispuesto a poner la isla pa tas arriba.

-Estoy buscando algo.

-¿Algo o a alguien? -Emmett no contestó-. Me alegro de ver que utilizas tus habilidades de rastreo una vez más. Verás, Emmett, sólo porque ya no estés en el campo de batalla no significa que tus habilidades no sean valiosas.

Bueno, vale, a lo mejor todavía servía para algo, pero en aquel momento eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, precisamente. Su único objetivo era encontrar a Rosalie.

-Creo que lo que buscas está en la laguna del placer.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para sus palabras crípticas -respondió Emmett, con el corazón latien do a un ritmo desenfrenado.

-Busca en la laguna del placer, Emmett, y lo verás todo bajo un prisma diferente.

Emmett se dirigió veloz hacia la laguna del placer. Cuando vio la silueta de Rosalie bajo la cascada, se le aceleró el pulso aún más. Ralentizó el paso. No estaba seguro de cuál sería el estado de ánimo de la muchacha. Sospechaba que estaría furiosa por haberla engañado.

Cuando ella lo vio, nadó hasta el extremo de la laguna y salió del agua.

-Buenos días -le murmuró en voz baja.

El cogió las manos de la joven y se fijó en su lenguaje corporal. No había ni rastro de ira en ella. Respiró con profundidad.

-Rosalie, sobre lo de anoche... -Shh -susurró ella.

-Necesito contarte algo -insistió él.

Sin inmutarse, ella se acercó a él y le rozó el cuerpo con el suyo en un gesto íntimo.

-Primero tengo que mostrarte algo -le tiró de la mano-. Ven conmigo.

-¿Adónde?

-Al agua.

Emmett se quitó la camiseta y los zapatos y se me tió en la laguna con ella. La siguió hasta la cascada. Ella se volvió para mirarlo sólo cuando el agua ya les llegaba por la cintura. Cuando él sintió que Rosalie le quitaba las gafas, se estremeció. -Tranquilo, no pasa nada -dijo ella.

La intensa luz del sol proporcionaba a Emmett la suficiente luz como para poder ver los ojos de la jo ven, y lo que vio lo llenó de felicidad. La expresión en el rostro de Rosalie era de deseo y afecto. Sintió una explosiva mezcla de sensaciones y emociones. Ella le colocó algo sedoso sobre la cara. -¿Qué haces, cariño? -preguntó él.

-Te estoy vendando los ojos. -Había algo profundamente sensual en la forma en que ella lo tocaba-. Verás, Emmett, es que alguien sabio me dijo en una ocasión que no sólo vemos con nues tros ojos.

-Sí, eso es algo que esa misma persona ya me ha dicho a mí.

-Bueno, pues cerremos los ojos juntos y veá monos el uno al otro.

La dulce voz de Rosalie lo acariciaba por todo el cuerpo. Ella le cogió las manos y las posó sobre su cara. Con ese gesto, algo muy potente ocurrió entre los dos.

-Ahora, dime qué ves. -La suavidad en su tono envolvió y atrapó a Emmett por completo y sin tió un gran deseo y anhelo. Dedicó unos instantes a procesar la información y la importancia de lo que estaban haciendo.

Se le aceleró el corazón al recorrer con la punta de los dedos el contorno facial de Rosalie y disfru tar de la suave textura de su piel. Percibió el temblor en el cuerpo de ella. Inhaló su olor femenino y le posó las manos sobre las mejillas.

-Veo a una mujer fuerte y aventurera, bonda dosa y generosa. Una mujer que confía aún cuando no dispone de garantías. Veo que lo que quiero para este momento y para el resto de mi vida está justo ante mis ojos, y lo único que tengo que hacer es abrirlos y ver. -Emmett la apretó contra sí y le dio un suave beso en la boca. La rodeó con los brazos.

-¿Y tú qué ves, Rosalie?

Ella deslizó los dedos por la mandíbula del jo ven, por sus labios, nariz y por encima de las cica trices que tenía bajo los ojos.

-Veo a un hombre que tiene miedo de salir de su caparazón. Tiene tal temor al rechazo que sólo sale por la noche. -Él se puso tenso al oír esas palabras tan directas-. Por primera vez en mi vida, veo a un hombre que me ve como soy en rea lidad. Veo a un hombre de quien me estoy enamo rando. Un hombre por el que voy a luchar. -A Emmett le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar el tono de la voz de Rosalie, cada vez más suave a causa del creciente deseo.

Él sintió que se creaba un vínculo aún más fuer te entre los dos. Un vínculo que iba más allá del sexo; un vínculo de amor.

-¿Por qué te marchaste esta mañana, Rosalie? -le preguntó con voz suave.

-Sabía que todavía no estabas preparado, Emmett. No estabas preparado para ver o para ser visto.

Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se mantu vieron abrazados durante largo rato.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que aún no era el mo mento. -Respiró entrecortadamente al aproxi mar sus labios a los de ella-. Rosalie, ahora sí estoy preparado para ver.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo el capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

me regalan review?

los kiero se kuidan =D


	18. Chapter 18

Bajo el sol

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Con la venda en los ojos, Rosalie rodeó el cuello de Emmett con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Las manos de él se deslizaron por su cuerpo con ansia y excitación sexual. Ella se empapó en su sudor y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía en su inte rior.

De pronto, las sabias palabras de Aro le vinie ron a la mente: «A veces nuestros ojos tienen que estar cerrados para que podamos ver.» Se dio cuenta de que sus deseos más profundos se habían cumplido en aquella isla. Finalmente había sido un hombre casi ciego quien había sido capaz de verla y valorarla por quien era en realidad.

Con dedos habilidosos, Emmett le desabrochó la parte de arriba del bikini y la tiró a un lado. Los pezones de Rosalie estaban duros. El aire entre los dos estaba lleno de carga sexual. Él gruñó, le echó agua sobre los pechos y se los acarició lentamente con la lengua. Rosalie, casi loca de placer, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

Escalofríos de deseo le recorrieron todo el cuer po hasta hacerle cosquillas en los dedos de los pies. Lo acarició con pasión, sintió y «vio» todos y cada uno de los fuertes músculos de su cuerpo. Con an sia, metió las manos debajo del agua y le acarició el pene. El tacto furtivo de aquella tremenda erección la llenó de una sensación primitiva.

-Mmmm, qué tenemos aquí -susurró ella-. Creo que me gustaría tener esto dentro de mí.

Él soltó una suave carcajada.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí -se apresu ró a decir Emmett, con voz sexy. Con sus manos, aca rició la piel desnuda de la joven. Descendió más y más hasta llegar a la parte de abajo del bikini. Con un rápido movimiento, se lo arrancó de las caderas y luego se inclinó hacia ella para absorber su suspiro de sorpresa.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó ella cuando los labios de ambos se separaron. Los músculos de Emmett se tensaron al sujetar el cuerpo de Rosalie. Emmett palpó el dique de la laguna, luego agarró a Rosalie por la cintura y la levantó hasta sentarla sobre una roca plana. Le separó los muslos y se colocó en medio de ellos. A Rosalie le latía el corazón a toda velocidad. Esa postura proporcionaba a Emmett un fácil acceso al sexo de Rosalie.

Ella ansiaba que la tocara. Emmett introdujo la lengua en la boca de Rosalie y jugó con la de ella. Su beso y su tacto casi hicieron que el corazón de Rosalie se detuviera.

-Eres muy hermosa, Rosalie -dijo con un tono lleno de amor.

Oyó ruido de ropa y, a continuación, sintió el pene de Emmett muy cerca de ella. Cuando el dedo pulgar del joven le rozó el clítoris y otro dedo pe netró en su vagina, cálida y húmeda, sintió un vio lento escalofrío. Ella respiraba aceleradamente. El dulce tormento de Emmett la llevó al borde de la lo cura.

-¡Dios! -susurró ella arqueando la espalda. Con su cuerpo, Rosalie le pedía lo que quería. No hacían falta las palabras. El mantuvo el dedo dentro de ella durante largo rato y siguió proporcio nándole un tremendo placer. Los músculos vagi nales de la joven comenzaron a tensarse, pidiendo de forma desesperada que la penetrara con su miembro.

-Estás ardiendo, pequeña.

-Necesito sentir tu pene dentro de mí -dijo ella con dificultad.

Emmett cogió los brazos temblorosos de Rosalie, la besó con suavidad por toda la cara y luego aproximó la boca a su oído.

-¿Preservativo? -el aliento caliente de Emmett le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

Rosalie deslizó las manos entre los cuerpos de ambos y le agarró el pene erecto. A Emmett se le es capó un gemido que reverberó por el cuerpo de la muchacha.

-No lo necesitamos -dijo ella.

-Oh, Dios, Rosalie, ¿estás segura? -preguntó temblando, con gran emoción.

Rosalie abrió aún más las piernas y aproximó su cuerpo al de él para demostrarle lo segura que es taba.

El le apartó el pelo de la cara y Rosalie pudo notar la ternura que sentía Emmett.

-Rosalie... -dijo con voz trémula.

Sus palabras de preocupación se interrumpie ron cuando ella se introdujo el pene en la vagina.

-Estamos sólo tú y yo, Emmett. Ya no hay nada que nos pueda volver a separar; ni las gafas, ni los temores, ni los secretos.

Gimió para mostrar su consentimiento, gruñó y la penetró profundamente.

-Sí -gritó ella, colocando el cuerpo de forma que la pudiera penetrar hasta el fondo. Rosalie lo rodeó con los brazos y se agarró a él con fuerza.

El cuerpo de la joven comenzó a estremecerse, a temblar, a quemar. Sus embestidas rápidas y rítmicas y la profundidad de las penetraciones la llevaron al borde del orgasmo en un tiempo récord. Se le derramaba fuego entre las piernas y notó un estallido de color.

Empezó a jadear con fuerza, fundiéndose en los brazos de Emmett mientras él proseguía con las em bestidas. Ella deslizó las manos para acariciarle el Pelo.

-Oh, Dios, Emmett...

-Me encanta cuando pronuncias mi nombre, pequeña -le susurró él en la boca. Su aliento le quemaba.

El cuerpo de la muchacha respondió a sus sua ves y sexys palabras con un orgasmo. Contrajo los músculos con fuerza, dominada por un profundo éxtasis, y sintió un placer como jamás había experi mentado antes. Un suave quejido resonó en el aire.

Él gruñó y enterró el rostro en el cuello de la joven.

-Puedo sentir tu humedad en todo mi pene. -Quiero que te corras dentro de mí, Emmett. Cuando ella apretó los músculos vaginales, él se quedó quieto de inmediato. Entonces, se le tensó el cuerpo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. -Rosalie...

-Sííí... -susurró ella, saboreando cada delicio so pulso de su pene-. Me encanta sentir cómo te corres dentro de mí.

Cuando los labios de ambos se unieron, ella sintió una tremenda satisfacción. Respiró el suave aroma a sexo que flotaba a su alrededor. Emmett se quedó dentro de ella durante un largo rato, has ta que el pene se le quedó flácido y resbaló hacia fuera.

Al cabo de un rato, Rosalie se quitó la venda de los ojos y suspiró feliz.

-Supongo que el elixir mágico ha funcionado. Los dos hemos conseguido lo que deseábamos-bromeó.

El soltó una risita y se quitó su venda.

-No creo que el elixir sea mágico, creo que el amor sí lo es.

Ella miró con deseo los hermosos ojos azules de Emmett y se estremeció.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Emmett deslizó el brazo por la cintura de la joven y la llevó hasta la cascada. El agua fresca les acari ció la piel caliente.

Ella le acarició la cara, volvió a mirar aquellos impresionantes ojos azules y se preguntó cuál iba a ser la siguiente etapa en su relación.

-¿Has decidido ya qué vas a hacer cuando ha yas concluido tu estancia en la isla, Emmett?

-He estado pensando en ello. Ya conoces el dicho: quienes no pueden... se dedican a en señar.

Ella soltó una carcajada y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Oh, pero tú sí puedes, Emmett. A mí ya me lo has probado una y otra vez.

Él sonrió y posó las manos sobre las nalgas de la muchacha.

-Creo que ahora comprendo por qué Aro me ha animado a ir a las excursiones y a compartir mis conocimientos sobre el bosque y la naturaleza. Me parece que es su forma de decirme que ya ha llegado la hora de que vuelva al ejército y me dedi que a entrenar a los soldados. Tengo muchos conocimientos que debería compartir.

-En mi opinión, Aro es un hombre muy sabio. -Rosalie frunció el ceño-. Supongo que si te dedicas a eso viajarás por todo el mundo, ¿verdad?

-No. Quiero estar cerca de ti. Me gustaría co nocer a tu familia. Y pronto, Rosalie, si tú también lo quieres, me encantaría tener mi propia familia. Es algo que siempre he deseado. Creía que ya no tenía nada que ofrecer, pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así. He necesitado conocer a la mujer adecuada para darme cuenta de ello.

Ella asintió. Casi no podía dar crédito a sus oí dos. Se sentía feliz al darse cuenta de que el hom bre de sus fantasías era también el hombre de sus sueños. Desbordada por las tiernas palabras de Emmett y por sus suaves caricias, lo miró a los ojos y vio dulzura, consideración. Vio al hombre que ha bía tras esos ojos, a la persona que había ocultado con tanto éxito tras unas gafas oscuras.

Como sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Emmett escucharla pronunciar su nombre, Rosalie acercó la boca a la de él.

-Emmett... -susurró, antes de fundirse en un largo y apasionado beso.

Emmett se echó un poco hacia atrás.

-Bueno, sobre tus hermanos... cuéntame otra vez todas las putaditas que te han hecho.

Ella rió con ganas. -Te van a encantar.

-Lo sé, porque cualquier persona a la que quieras se merece también que yo la quiera -dijo él-. Me muero de ganas de ir a Chicago contigo para conocerlos.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Sólo porque volvamos a la civilización no sig nifica que no podamos jugar a Tarzán y Jane de vez en cuando, ¿te parece?

Emmett soltó un grito de Tarzán y la estrechó en tre sus brazos.

-¡Pues claro que no! -gruñó, y apretó sus ca deras contra las de la joven-. Ahora que has des atado a la bestia que hay en mí, no sabes lo que te espera.

-Me muero de ganas de descubrirlo -susurró Rosalie.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo el capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

chikas les pregunto les gusta la historia?

sino para pararla aki ustedes me dicen

los kiero se kuidan =D


	19. Chapter 19

**Bajo el sol**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 18

-Oh, Dios mío -susurró Bella. Sintió que la lujuria despertaba en ella.

Jadeando de excitación, Bella dejó caer la novela que le estaba quemando las puntas de los dedos, además de otras partes del cuerpo. Miró hacia la cala que había justo fuera de su cabaña. No es que esperara ver u oír a nadie en su rincón privado, pero aún así...

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Se levantó de la tumbona de un salto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosa. Necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa, que le hiciera bajar la libido y olvidar la escena erótica que acababa de leer. Se concentró en la arena caliente bajo sus pies.

Pero prefería tener a un hombre caliente entre sus piernas...

¡Por Dios! Nunca había leído nada sobre el exhibicionismo y el voyeurismo y tenía que admitir que se había excitado mucho. Se secó unas gotitas de sudor de la frente y trató de calmar el ritmo de su respiración. Seguía necesitando una polla entre las piernas, a pesar de su empeño desesperado por centrarse en cualquier otra cosa. ¡Mierda! Estaba tan excitada que estaba a punto de poner remedio al asunto con sus propias manos.

Para ocupar la mente en otra cosa, se volvió a acomodar en la tumbona y cogió los prismáticos. Se ajustó la cinta detrás del cuello y miró al horizonte.

-Oh, Dios... -murmuró Bella cuando se le cayeron los prismáticos de las manos. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía evadirse de su calentura.

Sexo, sexo y más sexo.

¿Era una prueba que le estaban poniendo los dioses? ¿La estaban llevando al límite?

Si así era, estaban ganando la partida.

La curiosidad y la excitación se apoderaron de ella. Se volvió a sentar, reajustó los prismáticos y volvió a mirar la escena: un hombre estaba chupando el coño a su novia en la proa de su barco privado. ¡Era la escena más fuerte que jamás había visto!

Ella también deseaba ese tipo de atención. Las palmas de las manos le picaban. Tenía que quitarse de encima esa excitación insoportable, utilizar cualquier medio a su disposición, incluso si no le quedaba más remedio que recurrir a sus propios dedos.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia la cala, rodeada de altas e impresionantes montañas. El agua del Pacífico acariciaba la arena de la playa a pocos metros de donde estaba sentada. Todo era silencioso, tranquilo, privado, tal y como Aro había prometido. Esa zona de la playa era suya y sólo suya. Un lugar apartado donde tomar el sol, leer, nadar o incluso masturbarse un poco si le apetecía.

Y estaba claro que le apetecía.

Puede que fuera una buena chica, con un futuro muy bien planeado, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera sus propias necesidades. Necesidades que habían sido desatendidas durante demasiado tiempo.

Incapaz de seguir luchando contra lo inevitable, se pasó las manos por los pechos y jugó con los pezones, duros, antes de bajar la mano hasta la parte de abajo de su bikini nuevo. Tiró de la pequeña goma amarilla y deslizó los dedos dentro. Se rozó con el pulgar el vello púbico y luego los labios húmedos de su vagina.

-Mmm -gimió respirando con celeridad y con un creciente sentimiento de deseo. Ya no podía seguir ignorando sus ansias de sexo. Sintió un es pasmo y se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se ocupaba personalmente de sus deseos. Demasiado tiempo, sin duda.

Notó una calidez por todo el cuerpo y un potente deseo que le partía las entrañas. ¡Uf! No sabía que le iba el voyeurismo hasta leer esa picante novela y luego pillar a esa pareja en pleno acto sexual.

Volvió a centrar la atención en su clítoris. Lo acarició ligeramente para calmar el fuego que ardía dentro de ella mientras el sol azotaba su cuerpo libidinoso.

-Oh... -murmuró. El olor de su propia excitación impregnó el aire y se mezcló con el provocativo aroma de la arena y el oleaje. Esa combinación la excitó aún más.

Bella se pasó la lengua por la boca que, de repente, se le había quedado seca. Otros pensa mientos tentadores le pasaran por la cabeza. En tregada por completo a la tarea de proporcionarse placer a sí misma, despegó las caderas de la tumbona para introducirse dos dedos en la vagina. Los movió hacia dentro y hacía fuera al tiempo que la palma de su mano aplicaba la presión perfecta sobre su clítoris. Cogió aire con ansia. Sus músculos vaginales comenzaron a contraerse en torno a sus dedos. Le empezó a hervir la sangre al acercarse al orgasmo de forma inminente. Temblando, se mordió el labio inferior y gimió sin censuras.

Le faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo. El aire le llenó los pulmones ruidosamente. Apretó los músculos con tal fuerza que pensó que iba a perder el conocimiento a causa de tanto placer. Un violento escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. De forma instintiva juntó los muslos con fuerza y los apretó al alcanzar el clímax.

Aceleró el movimiento de los dedos sobre su clítoris y prolongó el éxtasis de su orgasmo todo lo que pudo.

Cuando se calmó, dejó caer las manos a ambos lados y se relajó por completo. Tras unos instantes, parpadeó para volver a enfocar la vista y suspiró. Todavía no se sentía del todo satisfecha. Los dedos habían cumplido su función y la habían tranquilizado, pero tenía que admitir que eso no tenía nada que ver con una polla de verdad.

Recordó quién era, meneó la cabeza para apar tar la neblina lujuriosa que lo ocupaba todo y miró hacia el agua reluciente del mar. Decidió ir a darse un pequeño baño antes de explorar un poco la isla. Ya que Rosalie se había aventurado por la jungla con la esperanza de tener otro encuentro sal vaje con su Tarzán y Alice estaba pasando la mayor parte de las vacaciones con su dios del mar, Bella decidió pasear sola por el bosque. No es que le importara el haberse quedado sola. Estaba bastante contenta de que sus amigas hubieran encontrado lo que buscaban, lo que deseaban en secreto, mientras estaban de vacaciones en la isla.

Ella, por otro lado, ya tenía casi todo lo que deseaba. Como el elixir mágico no había dado ningún resultado con ella, invirtió el tiempo en relajarse, disfrutar de los tratamientos del balneario, leer y pensar sobre su inminente compromiso con Mike Newton, el agente de bolsa formal y trabajador.

«¿No quieres que tus noches estén llenas de pasión?»

La pregunta de Rosalie le volvía una y otra ver a la mente, la perseguía. A decir verdad, Bella nunca había estado entre las sábanas con un hombre apasionado. Sólo podía soñar con tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre que no tuviera miedo de dar rienda suelta a sus emociones con ella, de descontrolarse, de dejar que sus necesida des como hombre le dominaran a la hora de hacer el amor con ella y que se entregara a sus deseos masculinos más primarios. Por completo. Sin reservas. A fondo.

Sin disculpas.

Su cuerpo se estremeció sólo de pensar en ello. Seguro que los hombres así sólo existían en las novelas románticas. Al menos ella jamás se había cruzado con uno así.

Apartó esos pensamientos a un lado, se levantó de la tumbona y se dirigió al agua. A lo lejos vio un conjunto de nubes muy negras. ¿Se estaría aproximando una tormenta? Esperaba que no cayera una tromba de agua mientras exploraba la jungla. Ni tampoco mientras iba más tarde a sus clases de buceo que, a decir verdad, le apetecían muchísimo.

Cuando se hubo refrescado lo suficiente, recogió sus pertenencias y miró a su alrededor. De pronto, se sintió observada. Y lo más extraño es que sintió un pequeño estremecimiento de excitación.

¡Vaya! ¡A ver si era verdad que en el fondo era una mujer salvaje y alocada! O bien esa era la explicación o aquel ambiente de seducción que se respiraba en la isla la estaba contagiando y la estimulaba de un modo muy interesante, animándola a explorar sus fetiches sexuales. A Bella nisiquiera se le había pasado por la mente que pudiera tener fetiches sexuales que pudiera explorar un poco más a fondo hasta que esas vacaciones en la isla le abrieron los ojos.

Sostuvo una mano en el aire para protegerse los ojos de los rayos de sol. Paseó la mirada por las cimas de las montañas en busca de algún movimiento, pero sólo vio altos árboles, una vegetación exuberante, unos cuantos pájaros locales que aca baban de alzar el vuelo y ahora volaban sobre el acantilado en bandada.

Bella decidió que su libidinoso deseo de pasión le estaba jugando una mala pasada. La culpa la tenía la falta de orgasmos producidos directamente por hombres. Así que decidió volver paseando hasta su cabaña. Una vez en su habitación, consultó su agenda. El hecho de estar de vacaciones no significaba que no pudiera organizar sus actividades. Lo único que tenía planificado para aquel día era la lección de buceo. Para el día siguiente tenía hora por la mañana para un masaje con piedras calientes, luego una comida con sus amigas y, a última hora de la tarde, un peeling con sales marinas.

Se puso unos pantalones cortos, un top sin tirantes y los zapatos de caminar. Luego, metió una toalla y un traje de baño en la bolsa de la playa, echó una última mirada melancólica a su novela y salió de la cabaña. Había llegado el momento de explorar aquella hermosa y mágica isla y olvidarse del todo de la idea de caer en brazos de un hombre desinhibido y apasionado como el personaje de la novela erótica que estaba leyendo.

Edward bajó el visor del arma y se pasó la palma de la mano por la barbilla, rascándose la barba de un día.

Suspiró con profundidad, pero no conseguía llenarse los pulmones de aire. Como francotirador del ejército, había sido testigo de escenas muy fuertes a través del visor de su arma, pero aún no había visto nunca a una mujer sexy masturbándose.

Esa era sin duda su primera vez, pero, ¡Dios!, deseaba que no fuese la última, porque jamás se había excitado tanto en toda su vida.

No había tenido la intención de espiar. De verdad que no. Pero ¿cómo diablos iba a apartar la mirada de aquel espectáculo erótico en cuanto descubrió a la muchacha? Después de todo, era un hombre.

La verdad es que había estado observando a Bella durante días, desde el momento en que se conocieron en la cena. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, pero había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención.

Bella Swan, con unas piernas más largas que la eternidad en el infierno, con unos espectaculares y apasionados ojos chocolates y unas curvas voluptuosas, le recordaba que, a pesar de todas las penurias por las que había pasado durante el año anterior, todavía era un americano con sangre que le corría por las venas.

Y con necesidades físicas.

No pudo evitar tener una erección al recordar el modo en que las manos de la joven se habían deslizado bajo el bikini amarillo y la forma sensual en que había levantado las caderas de la tumbona al introducirse los dedos en la vagina. Esa visión erótica despertó un profundo deseo dentro de él. ¡Mierda!

Edward se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a sudar. Gimió de frustración sexual. Le dolían los músculos, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Había sentido un fuerte impulso de bajar la montaña a toda prisa y satisfacer a Bella Swan del modo en que una mujer como ella merecía ser satisfecha. La lujuria lo invadía.

El potente visor de su arma le permitió ver la insatisfacción en los ojos de la muchacha incluso después de haberse corrido. Sospechaba que los dedos no bastaban para satisfacer a una mujer tan sexy como ella. Lo que necesitaba en realidad era una polla bien dura dentro de ella.

Y, mira tú por donde..., él tenía una.

Un lento temblor le recorrió la columna vertebral y le revolucionó las hormonas hasta llegarle a la entrepierna. Durante su misión encubierta, se le llenó la mente de pensamientos eróticos. La observó bañarse en las cálidas aguas del Pacífico y disfrutó al ver la bronceada piel de la joven brillar bajo el sol del mediodía. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Deseaba sentir las caricias de la joven.

Su sexy acto sexual en solitario le recordó que, aunque él había reprimido sus emociones hacía ya mucho tiempo y las había enterrado en lo más hondo, y se había aislado de los demás después de su misión en el extranjero, todavía había una parte en él que aún no se había convertido en hielo.

Una parte grande y dura, para ser más con cretos.

Edward notó un cosquilleo en la piel y se le revolvió el estómago. Como le pasaba siempre que su soledad estaba a punto de ser interrumpida. Mo mentos más tarde, oyó ruido de movimiento unos metros más allá. Recuperó la compostura e hizo caso omiso del incesante dolor que sentía en la entrepierna. Se dio la vuelta y se preparó para un enfrentamiento. Todavía no había llegado el día en que él, Edward, el depredador, se convirtiera en presa. Nadie pillaba desprevenido a Edward Cullen. Nadie.

Edward vio a Aro, que salía de detrás de una palmera y se aproximaba hacia él. Era increíble cómo aquel hombre siempre conseguía encontrar a Edward, aunque éste estuviera escondido en la espesura de la maleza.

-Buenas tardes, hijo mío. -Aro entornó los ojos y lo observó con detenimiento.

Edward se pellizcó la nariz.

-Buenas tardes -contestó sin esforzarse por disimular el fastidio en su voz.

Aro levantó los brazos y tocó el hombro de Edward.

-Todavía sigues igual de frío. -Fingió un escalofrío-. Muy frío.

Mierda, odiaba cuando Aro lo colocaba bajo el microscopio y lo diseccionaba como a una maldita rata de laboratorio. Edward ignoró esa observación tan descarada, aunque del todo cierta, y volvió a centrar su atención en el mar. Cuando divisó a un barco en la lejanía, enfocó el visor y murmuró entre dientes.

-¡No me jodas!

Al parecer, algo brillante, sexy y coqueto había captado la atención de su amigo Emmett.

Y hablando de algo brillante...

Volvió a concentrarse y enfocó los lentes en Bella una vez más. Vio que recogía sus pertenencias y emprendía el camino hacia su cabaña.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Aro. El sonido de las ramas que crujían bajo sus pies asustó a los pájaros que había por allí, que emprendieron el vuelo.

Edward observó a los loros de vivos colores que volaron sobre el acantilado como si fueran pequeños helicópteros Apache. Luego, miró a Aro.

-Acabo de ver a Emmett en la excursión. -Se encogió de hombros-. No pensé que llegara el día en que pudiera ver con mis propios ojos que Emmett se animara a ir de excursión.

Aro junto las manos; las mangas de su túnica le colgaban a la altura de las rodillas.

-Sí, bueno, tal vez el elixir por fin le ha abierto los ojos.

Edward sintió rabia y apretó los puños. ¡Maldita sea! Si volvía a oír hablar del elixir una vez más, iba a ahogar a Aro en él con sus propias manos. Y ningún tribunal en todo el mundo podría culparlo por ello.

A decir verdad, el deseo más profundo de Edward era que lo dejaran en paz. Quería estar solo. Y Aro se aseguraba de que eso nunca sucediera. No dejaba de aparecérsele en cualquier rincón de la isla en los momentos más inesperados; tampoco cesaba de insistir en que se uniera a las excursiones de _snorkeling _y de inmersión submarina. Aro se encargaba de que nunca tuviera un momento de paz. Sólo porque fuera capaz de ver cosas que otros no podían detectar, no significaba que él quisiera bucear en el mar para mirar a los jodidos peces tropicales.

Odiaba a los peces, fueran tropicales o no. Y sentía aversión por el buceo y la inmersión submarina. ¡A ver si Aro lo entendía de una puñetera vez!

Con la determinación de recuperar su soledad, Edward dio la espalda a Aro. Se lo dijo todo con su lenguaje corporal.

-¿Te gustaría pasear conmigo? -preguntó Aro a pesar del mensaje silencioso de Edward que indicaba justo lo contrario.

Edward trató de contestarle con voz paciente, aunque sin conseguirlo.

-No, sólo quiero que me dejen tranquilo.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres de verdad, Edward?

-Sí. Ese es mi deseo más profundo -contestó con descaro, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Aro a los ojos-. Y como no hay manera de que eso ocurra, supongo que el elixir no está funcionando conmigo.

-Muy bien, como quieras entonces.

Edward, un hombre de hábitos, volvió a centrar la atención en su visor y miró hacia el horizonte. -¿Qué estás buscando? -preguntó Aro. -Nada -murmuró Edward entre dientes. Aro hizo un extraño ruido antes de responder:

-Recuerda, Edward. No puedes encontrar lo que no estás buscando.

Edward hizo una mueca burlona. Bueno, ¿y qué diablos querría decir con eso ese hombre?

* * *

bueno aki les dejo el capi

por fin llegaron Edward y Bella ;D

espero ke les haya gustado :)

me regalan review?

los kiero se kuidan =D


	20. Chapter 20

**Bajo el sol**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 19

Cuando Bella se metió por el camino que conducía a la cabaña, levantó la vista y vio a Aro que se aproximaba en dirección a ella. Bella sonrió, se ajustó la bolsa de la playa sobre el hombro e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Veo que no soy la única que ha decidido explorar la isla esta tarde -dijo. Se detuvo para charlar con él.

-Bella, ahora mismo iba hacia tu cabaña para verte -dijo Aro sonriendo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, en la oficina central han recibido una llamada para ti.

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos.

-¿En serio? -Además de Mike, no podía imaginar qué otra persona la podría haber llamado a la isla. Aunque en realidad Mike no la había llamado ningún día.

-Creo que tenía algo que ver con un tal señor Newton.

Ella se puso rígida, le dio un brinco el corazón y se le aceleró la mente. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien en casa.

Aro se dio cuenta de su repentina preocupación y la tranquilizó.

-Todo está bien.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Dedicó unos segundos a pensar en Mike. Tal vez sólo la había llamado para saludarla, para decirle que la echaba de menos y que estaba impaciente por estrecharla otra vez entre sus brazos. Pero ¿por qué iba a llamarla a la oficina central y no a su cabaña?

La voz de Aro fue la que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-La recepcionista de Newton ha llamado para informarla de que él estará fuera de la ciudad durante unos días.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Bella. -Ah, ya veo -dijo ella. Una vez más, la recepcionista le daba los mensajes que Mike debería comunicarle en persona-. ¿Ha dicho si Mike me iba a llamar más tarde? ¿Ha dejado algún número de teléfono para contactar con él?

-Me temo que no. Tal vez sería mejor que la llamaras.

Decepcionada, Bella controló sus emociones y asintió. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Aro y se fijó en los muchos senderos serpenteantes que había frente a ella.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor -murmuró desanimada.

-¿Va todo bien, Bella?

Ella se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa rápida y volvió a mirar a Aro.

-Sí, claro que sí. Estaba a punto de explorar un poco esta isla maravillosa y ya tengo todo lo que mi corazón desea.

Aunque tal vez no todo lo que su libido deseaba...

Aro se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre.

-Entonces, que disfrutes con tu excursión. Ya te he entretenido bastante.

Bella miró hacia delante. Había un entresijo de caminos y deseó disponer de un mapa para orientarse. Odiaría perderse por allí.

-¿Hacia dónde conduce este camino? Aro entornó los ojos.

-A veces debemos abandonar el camino más transitado para encontrar lo que realmente estamos buscando. -Tras pronunciar esas palabras, se fue y la dejó sola con sus pensamientos y con ese críptico mensaje por descifrar.

Bella emprendió la marcha montaña arriba y reflexionó sobre por qué era tan importante para ella planificarlo todo y tener la necesidad de tener el futuro atado y bien atado. Tal vez era porque sus padres siempre le habían hablado a ella y a su hermana mayor de la importancia de marcarse unos objetivos concretos en la vida. Y al final se habían decepcionado mucho al ver que su hija mayor cambiaba por completo el rumbo de su vida y se saltaba todos los planes que ella se había marcado de antemano. Ahora su hermana estaba embarazada, sin una carrera profesional y vivía con un artista que casi no podía mantenerse a sí mismo, y menos a ella. Pero, a pesar de todo, tenía que admitir que su hermana parecía ser feliz.

Ahora Bella era la única «buena chica» de la familia, tal y como su madre aún la llamaba. Pero tal vez se estuviera cansando de seguir siempre las normas establecidas. Durante esas vacaciones tenía ganas de salirse del camino, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, para ver qué sucedía si lo hacía.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Bella dio un par de pasos hacia la izquierda, se abrió paso entre la espesura de la vegetación y pisó las hierbas y las raíces que cubrían el suelo de la jungla. Varias aves autóctonas emprendieron el vuelo al percibir su presencia. Caminó hacia delante y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era la naturaleza virgen que la rodeaba.

Cuanto más alto subía, más pesado le parecía el aire que respiraba. Cuando llegó a la cima de la montaña, se acercó hacia el acantilado. Avanzaba con lentitud, pero en cuanto alcanzó su objetivo vio que el esfuerzo había merecido la pena.

La vegetación allí era menos densa y pudo ver el color azul del cielo. Sonrió al apreciar la inmensa belleza de la isla en todo su esplendor. Se quedó allí un buen rato mirando el agua del mar. Se dio cuenta entonces de que, desde allí, se divisaba a la perfección su rincón privado en la cala. Por el ra billo del ojo, percibió un movimiento no muy lejos de ella y se sobresaltó. Se puso rígida y se volvió hacia un lado.

-¡Oh! -exclamó, llevándose la mano al pecho-. No me había dado cuenta de que había alguien más por aquí -añadió con voz de alarma al ver a Edward Cullen en lo alto de la montaña como si fuera un depredador o un animal enjaulado listo para el ataque. Estaba sentado con las piernas colgando del borde del acantilado. Iba ataviado con su uniforme y botas de militar y tenía una especie de visor en las manos. Dio un paso atrás cuando su intensa mirada se encontró con la de ella.

En un par de segundos se acercó hasta ella. Las grandes manos de Edward la sujetaron con fuerza por la cintura para que no cayera hacia atrás.

-Ten cuidado...

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. Esos ojos verdes la dejaron totalmente desconcertada. Había algo muy sexy en un hombre de anchas espaldas, con una musculatura imponente, vestido con uniforme militar. Se estremeció. El brillo de esos ojos verdes fue lo único que hizo falta para que se le acelerara el pulso y se le humedecieran las bragas.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar, cogió aire con fuerza y se llenó los pulmones del aire húmedo de la jungla.

Aprovechando que estaba tan cerca de él, lo miró de arriba abajo. Tenía un cuerpo imponente, la mandíbula cuadrada, el cabello cobrizo, con al gunos mechones más claros, y unos ojos verdes de mirada intensa. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo del joven reaccionaba a su presencia femenina con instintos primarios. Había una energía en él y una inquietud que se proyectaba hacia ella. La sintió por todo el cuerpo y le despertó los sentidos.

El rostro de Edward permanecía impasible, inexpresivo, incluso gélido, pero sus ojos la miraban con tanta intensidad que a Bella le costaba mantenerse en pie. Sintió un placer sensual recorrer todo su cuerpo, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Tembló con fuerza, casi de forma violenta. Bella, consciente de la forma en que Edward estaba afectando a su libido, necesitaba recuperar el control sobre la influencia de sus hormonas. Dio un paso atrás y reclamó su espacio personal.

¡Dios! Una cosa era tener fantasías con el héroe de su novela erótica y otra muy distinta era fantasear con aquel atractivo y enigmático hombre que tenía frente a ella. Un hombre de carne y hueso.

¡Eso era algo completamente distinto! Apartó sus pensamientos rebeldes y se esforzó por recuperar la compostura.

-Soy Bella Swan -dijo. Extendió la mano a modo de saludo por si acaso él no la había reconocido.

Edward se quedó mirando la mano extendida de Bella y la observó con cautela.

-Sí, me acuerdo. -Como buen soldado disciplinado, le dio la mano con firmeza y ella se preguntó si el joven se daba cuenta de que le estaba acariciando la muñeca.

Consciente de que estaba invadiendo la intimidad del soldado, miró por encima del hombro de Edward, hacia la cala que se divisaba más abajo.

-No quería molestarte. -Trató de hablar con tono informal, pero la voz le salió bastante tensa. Él gruñó algo incoherente y dio un paso atrás para distanciarse de ella. Tenía unos bíceps impresionantes y ella trató de no mirarlos.

Bella sintió curiosidad. Quería saber lo que Edward había estado observando desde allí. Inclinó la cabeza y miró su visor.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba? -le preguntó.

-Observo a los pájaros.

Aunque sus palabras decían una cosa, la oscura mirada de su rostro sugería una muy distinta. Le dirigió una mirada recelosa.

-Así que mirando a los pájaros, ¿eh?

-Sí. -Él separó las piernas, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, desafiante-. Mirando a los pájaros.

Bella examinó el atuendo del joven.

-No tienes aspecto de ser un observador de aves -insistió ella. Con esas palabras, Bella estaba insinuando que debía de ser una especie de mirón.

Él esbozó una sonrisa medio burlona. Su expresión era esquiva pero sexy.

-Claro, ¿si me comparas con todos tus amigos observadores de aves?

Bueno, ahí la había pillado. Quería ponerlo a prueba, averiguar si había estado mirando por alguna ventana o invadiendo la intimidad de alguien.

-¿Has visto algo poco frecuente? ¿Alguna cosa rara? ¿Algo que te haya llamado la atención? -preguntó en tono un poco acusador.

Una mueca suavizó por un instante sus rasgos de guerrero, y ella sospechó que sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-Algunos loros y un par de palomas salvajes -contestó él.

Ella arqueó una ceja, impresionada.

-Ah, ya veo que entiendes de aves. ¿Me dejas mirar?

Bella notó que él dudaba y que deseaba estar solo.

-Miraré muy rápido y luego me iré.

Con reticencia, Edward cedió. -De acuerdo.

Bella se sentó a la sombra de una palmera. Dejó caer la bolsa de la playa junto a ella y cruzó las piernas. La hierba quemada por el sol y pequeñas ramas crujieron bajo su peso. Edward se colocó junto a ella y la ayudó a colocar el dispositivo óptico.

-Así, indicó. Su cálido aliento le llegó a la cara y la desconcentró.

Se sentía extraña e inquieta al notarlo tan cerca de ella y se esforzó por no gemir al oler su aroma masculino.

-Seguro que con esto puedes ver a muy larga distancia. -Lo miró de reojo-. Tal vez habría que avisar a los turistas de que mantuvieran sus cortinas cerradas. -Bella miró hacia la cala hasta que logró ver una tumbona. ¡Era la misma tumbo na en la que se había masturbado hacía menos de media hora!

¿Habría estado Edward allí media hora atrás? ¿La habría estado observando?

Sintió una inesperada oleada de lujuria. Se le humedeció la entrepierna y sintió un cosquilleo en el clítoris. ¡Qué fuerte!

-O tal vez deban limitar sus indiscreciones íntimas a las cuatro paredes de su habitación -añadió Bella en voz baja.

-Bueno, depende -contestó él en voz también baja, aunque más seca.

-¿De qué depende?

-De sí les gusta ser... mirados o no -dijo le vantando una ceja como si fuera consciente de la sexualidad exhibicionista que estaba aflorando en la joven.

Bella tragó aire. Ese hombre era demasiado perceptivo.

Tenía que admitir que tal vez se había proporcionado placer a sí misma en la playa a propósito, con la esperanza de que alguien la descubriera... la mirara.

Quizá eso la excitara tremendamente.

Se aclaró la garganta y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

-Y, como es natural, a ti te gusta mirar -consiguió decir.

-Es una deformación profesional, Bella. Mirar, esperar, calcular...

Bella empezó a sudar al escuchar cómo Edward había suavizado el tono de su voz al pronunciar su nombre.

-Debes de ser un hombre muy paciente.

-Hago lo que sea necesario y espero durante el tiempo que sea preciso con tal de hacer bien mi trabajo.

Bella lo miró a la cara. Se preguntó si todavía estaría hablando sobre su trabajo, o tal vez sobre algo completamente distinto...

Volvió a mirar por el visor en busca de alguna distracción y vio a Rosalie a bordo de un barco. Emmett estaba sentado junto a ella. ¿Sería Emmett el Tarzán de Rosalie?

Bella prosiguió la conversación con Edward. -Vigilas a todo el mundo como sí fueras una especie de ángel de la guarda. -Bella notó la mirada gélida de Edward y lo frío y tenso que se puso. Se fijó un poco más en su lenguaje corporal. Ah, estaba claro, pensó. Ese chico estaba muy reprimido. ¡Cómo no! Era igual que todos los hombres que había conocido. Recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Rosalie. Su amiga la había animado a tener una aventura con Edward. A ella le daba la sensación de que, desde el punto de vista sexual, la podía satisfacer, pero en cuanto a desinhibirse por completo con ella y permitir que ambos llegaran a un delirio de desenfreno y de pasión, tenía sus dudas.

-No. Como un francotirador -la corrigió él. Se le ensombreció el rostro, apretó los puños y la angustia que ella vio en sus ojos le heló la sangre. Bella se estremeció.

Ella reflexionó sobre la postura combativa que había adoptado él y comprendió por qué la corregía.

-Ah, ya veo -dijo ella. Era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que un trabajo como el de Edward requería sin duda ser capaz de calcular con sangre fría.

¿Era ése el motivo por el que notaba una frialdad tan tremenda en él?

¿Por qué era tan reservado?

Bella sintió la necesidad inexplicable de conectar con él, de ayudarlo a aplacar su ansiedad. Le puso la mano sobre la pierna para tranquilizarlo. Él se estremeció al notar el tacto de la joven.

A pesar de la evidente incomodidad de Edward, Bella mantuvo allí la mano para ofrecerle su calidez y comprensión.

-Estoy segura de que tu trabajo tiene que ser muy difícil.

Él hizo una mueca y ella pudo notar que estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella, incapaz de decifrar el significado de sus reacciones.

-Nada, en realidad. Es que me has pillado por sorpresa. La mayoría de la gente piensa que es un trabajo bastante guay y lo primero que me preguntan es a cuántas personas he matado.

-No veo que haya nada de guay en eso. -Bella entornó los ojos y lo volvió a mirar con detenimiento-. ¿Te hirieron?

Poco a poco, los músculos de Edward se fueron contrayendo y apretó las mandíbulas. Había algo muy triste en el fondo de sus ojos.

-No.

El comportamiento del joven y sus propias palabras se contradecían, y no logró engañarla ni por un segundo. Puede que no tuviera heridas externas, pero Bella supuso que la única forma de sobrevivir en el campo de batalla con un trabajo así debía de ser construir una muralla de defensa alrededor de su corazón. Bella sabía que reprimir las propias emociones era una forma de protección.

-Entonces, si no estás herido, ¿por qué estás aquí? -preguntó Bella levantando una ceja.

Él meneó la cabeza y sonrió. Pero la sonrisa parecía genuina.

-Tú no te andas con miramientos, ¿verdad? La chispa de calidez y de pasión que vio durante un segundo bajo su fría apariencia tomó a Bella por sorpresa. Aunque desapareció con la misma velocidad con que había aparecido. Aun así, ella estaba segura de haberla visto. Se le aceleró el pulso y la respiración y sintió un escalofrío.

¿Era posible que Rosalie tuviera razón? ¿Existían los hombres apasionados en la vida real? ¿Qué ocurriría si desenterraba las emociones reprimidas de Edward mediante su tacto erótico? ¿Se volvería apasionado y salvaje con ella, como el héroe de la novela?

Aunque tenía la impresión de estar jugando con fuego, de pronto quiso saber las respuestas a esas preguntas. Bueno, más bien necesitaba saberlas.

Algo cambió en la mirada de Bella; se oscureció al mirar a Edward a los ojos. El se dio cuenta. No esta ba preparado para la pasión que afloró a la superficie, ni tampoco para el modo en que le hacía sentir y le despertaba las emociones. El cambio en el estado de ánimo de Bella se produjo con tal rapidez que lo pilló desprevenido y lo dejó vulnerable.

Bella apartó la mirada de los ojos del joven y volvió a centrarse en el visor. Edward estudió el perfil de la muchacha mientras ella se dedicaba a explorar la cala que había frente a su cabaña.

-La vista desde aquí arriba es espectacular -dijo con los ojos iluminados por el entusiasmo. Edward trató de contestar con aire indiferente, aunque sentía todo lo contrario.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, es fantástica. -Le dirigió una mirada extrañada-. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-No, en realidad, no. -A decir verdad, no se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas desde que regresara de su última misión. Cosas como las puestas de sol, los amaneceres o incluso la naturaleza en todo su esplendor no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo. Tampoco había participado en ninguna de sus actividades favoritas, como practicar submarinismo en alta mar, bucear... Sí, ni siquiera bucear. Él, como verdadero deportista a quien le encantaba la naturaleza, solía disfrutar muchísimo con todas estas actividades, a pesar de que le había dicho lo contrario a Aro.

Pero, en aquel momento, lo que le pasó por la mente fue el excitante olor que desprendía Bella y cómo ese olor penetraba en su piel. Ese exótico aroma le estaba despertando todos los sentidos y le elevaba la temperatura corporal.

Ella se movía inquieta, muy cerca de él. Se inclinaba hacia él, invadía su espacio personal; su sedosa cabellera chocolate le rozaba la mejilla de una forma muy tentadora. Ella apuntó en una dirección con el dedo y él siguió esa indicación.

-Mira las palmeras que hay allá -dijo ella. Su voz tenía una excitante combinación de dulzura y sensualidad.

-Sí, estoy mirando -le murmuró él al oído. Aunque lo único que veía era un grupo de árboles al borde del mar.

-Mira cómo están inclinados hacia delante. Observa el modo provocativo en que las hojas es tán besando el agua del mar. Se meten dentro del agua y luego salen, entran y salen... -Bella le pasó el visor-. Ya verás, míralo tú mismo.

Edward echó un vistazo a través del visor, pero la forma en que la pierna de ella le presionaba la suya le distraía mucho. Sin duda afectaba a su capacidad de concentración. Cuando se volvió hacia ella intercambiaron una larga y persistente mirada. Una mirada que le dejó una sensación muy peculiar en las entrañas.

El levantó un hombro.

-Supongo que no me había fijado antes.

-Mira el agua, Edward -susurró ella. La voz ronca y erótica le revolucionó la libido. -¿Puedes ver los distintos colores según la profundidad del agua del mar? Mira cómo los cálidos tonos azules van cambiando a verdes de forma sensual. Es como mi paleta de colores de decoradora. Los tonos se unen, se funden, se convierten en uno.

La suavidad en el tono de voz de Bella llamó la atención a Edward. La miró, paralizado. Los vivos ojos marrones de la muchacha se abrían como platos ante la belleza del paisaje que contemplaba.

-Supongo que nunca se me ocurrió pensar en ello como algo sensual.

Ella rió animadamente.

-Tal vez veo la atracción seductora de la naturaleza y de todo lo que me rodea porque soy decoradora de interiores.

-Sí, quizá sea eso -contestó él-. O a lo mejor es que no estamos buscando las mismas cosas cuando miramos.

«No puedes encontrar lo que no estás buscando.»

Edward apartó de su mente las crípticas palabras del curandero y miró hacia el horizonte.

-¿Qué más ves, Bella? -Le volvió a entregar el visor. Tal vez fue el francotirador que había en él lo que hizo que le pareciera de algún modo interesante la forma en que la joven se entusiasmaba ante lo que veía, y también la buena vista que tenía para percibir los detalles.

O quizá era el hecho de que fuera un hombre y...

Cuando la mano de Bella tocó la de él, Edward se puso a temblar.

-Mira aquel grupo de rocas de suaves contornos, allí, y la forma en que las olas rompen contra ellas cuando cambia la marea. Me recuerdan a una tortuga que saca la cabeza de su caparazón y luego la vuelve a esconder. Observa ese movimiento durante un minuto -instó ella. Mientras miraban el movimiento de las olas, Bella se humedeció los labios-. Entran y salen, entran y salen... -Su voz profunda y sensual lo desconcertó.

Edward se ajustó los pantalones. Sus pensamientos se inclinaban hacia otras cuestiones. Era como si ella tratara de excitarlo y, sin lugar a dudas, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿No te recuerda a una tortuga, Edward? -susurró Bella.

Pues, no. Para nada. No le recordaba a una tortuga.

-Sí, supongo que sí. -Al ver la mirada traviesa en los ojos de Bella, Edward se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaba jugando con él de forma deliberada, sino que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo en el proceso.

Ella le hizo una mueca.

-Caminemos hacia el otro lado y miremos hacia la playa -dijo con picardía-. Tal vez veamos algo allí que nos despierte la curiosidad. -El entusiasmo de la joven hacía imposible decir que no.

Una sensación sensual los envolvió. Edward no podía negar que ella le había despertado la curiosidad, en todos los sentidos.

-Mira tú por donde, ¿quién quiere ser la mirona ahora? -dijo Edward en voz baja.

Impertérrita, Bella se puso en pie y se rió con gusto.

-¿Vienes? -preguntó con voz sugerente. Edward cogió el visor y también se levantó. Se colocó delante de Bella para abrir camino, como buen soldado.

-Sígueme. Puede resultar un poco difícil avanzar por este acantilado.

Cuando Edward cogió la mano de la joven y notó su calor, se estremeció. Se excitó mucho. Reprimió un gemido; tuvo que esforzarse para no abalanzarse sobre ella allí mismo y penetrarla con tal fuerza que ninguno de los dos saldría ileso. -¿Estás bien? -preguntó Bella.

-Sí, estoy bien -soltó él con un tono más elevado de lo necesario. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la chica. El brillo juguetón y sexy de su mirada despertaba en él un gran abanico de pensamientos pecaminosos.

Así que aquella jovencita quería jugar con él, ¿no?

La imagen carnal de Bella apareció en su mente completamente a su merced, mientras él se encargaba de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Bueno, pues iban a jugar...

* * *

bueno aki les dejo el capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les dare un adelanto, si no tienen cuenta dejen su correo***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	21. Chapter 21

Bajo el sol

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 20

Bella caminaba pegada a la sombra de Edward. Era una posición perfecta para poder mirar el cuerpo del joven de arriba abajo y poder disfrutar de su forma masculina de moverse. También le gustaba cómo le sentaban los pantalones militares, que le quedaban ajustados y le marcaban las nalgas a cada paso. Tenía un culito duro. Pensó en Mike y sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad por estar coqueteando con aquel guerrero.

Pero tenía dos motivos para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Por un lado, quería ver qué sucedía al salirse del camino establecido y, por otro, necesitaba probarse a sí misma que los hombres apasiona dos sólo existían en las novelas, no en la vida real.

-Cuidado, Bella -advirtió Edward, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Bella pasó por debajo de la rama que Edward sostenía para que . -Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y pensó que tal vez sería mejor fijarse bien en el camino y menos en el cuerpazo del soldado para evitar hacerse daño. Aunque algo le decía que, aunque Edward fuera distante y reservado, tenía un fuerte instinto protector y no dejaría que le ocurriera nada malo.

Poco más tarde, llegaron al otro lado del acantilado, en la parte norte de la cima de la montaña.

-Descansemos aquí un rato -le propuso Edward.

Bella se acercó hasta el borde del acantilado, colocó la mano frente a los ojos para protegerse del sol y disfrutó de la impresionante vista. Una enorme playa de más de un kilómetro se extendía allá abajo. La gente tomaba el sol en sus toallas de playa sobre la blanca e impoluta arena. Otros jugaban o nadaban en las cálidas aguas del mar. En un rincón apartado de la playa había camillas cerca del agua, donde los turistas podían disfrutar de un lujoso masaje con piedras calientes.

Bella hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las camillas.

-He reservado hora en una de esas para mañana por la mañana. ¿Lo has probado alguna vez? El hizo un gesto negativo.

-No, a mí no me va eso.

Bella inclinó el cuerpo para poder ver mejor al joven.

-¿Y qué es lo que te va a ti, Edward?

El la miró. Un músculo de la mandíbula le tembló. La intensa mirada del soldado casi hace perder el equilibrio a Bella.

-Como ya te he dicho, mirar...

Ella se estremeció. Con manos temblorosas le cogió el visor de las manos. Le costaba creer que estuviera jugando a un juego tan peligroso con él, pero por otro lado se moría de ganas de descubrir si la vida era tal y como ella pensaba que era, o si tenía algo más que ofrecer.

-Bueno, pues miremos entonces -dijo ella. Bella se sentó al borde del acantilado y colocó el visor tal y como Edward le había enseñado. Miró por toda la playa, el mar. Observó a la gente en secreto. Sentía un gran deseo en su interior. Se le pasó por la cabeza que no sólo era una exhibicionista, sino que también era una mirona.

-Es una sensación extraña y traviesa la de mirar a toda esta gente sin que ellos lo sepan -susurró en voz baja, aunque en realidad nadie más, a parte de Edward, podía oírla-. Es escandaloso.

-Sí, es travieso y escandaloso, Bella. Pero también es muy emocionante. ¿No te parece? -Edward se acercó a ella, estiró sus largas piernas junto a ella y reposó la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Al sentirlo tan cerca, ella se puso nerviosa-. Dime, ¿qué ves ahora?

La suave y sexy voz de Edward, con ese tono tan grave y masculino, causó estragos en la libido de Bella. Ella trató de centrarse. Enfocó el visor y examinó el paisaje. Momentos más tarde descubrió a una pareja que tomaba el sol cerca de la orilla.

Trató de hablar con un tono ligero.

-Bueno, veo a un chico y una chica que comparten una enorme toalla de playa junto al mar. Se están mirando. Sus cuerpos están muy cerca pero no se tocan. Ella lleva un bikini rojo muy mono y él un traje de baño de color azul que le llega por las rodillas.

Al mirarlos, Bella sintió placer y se empezó a excitar. La postura íntima de aquella pareja la hacía sentir inquieta y le recordó que ella era una mujer con muchas necesidades no satisfechas. -¿Qué más ves? -preguntó Edward.

Bella dirigió el visor hacia las olas del mar y prosiguió su relato.

-Veo a una chica que nada hacia un chico que está tumbado en un colchón de aire. Parece que trata de sorprenderlo. -Bella se preguntó entonces si serían amantes y siguió observándolos-. Veo a gente relajada en las camillas para los masajes y algunas personas que corren por la orilla de la playa.

-En las rocas, Bella, ¿qué ves en las rocas? Con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad, dirigió el visor con rapidez hacia la costa rocosa situada justo al lado de la playa.

-Veo... -Bella no pudo acabar la frase. Cogió aire. Escalofríos de placer le recorrieron el cuerpo-. ¡Ostras! -exclamó con la respiración acelerada.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella hasta tocarla con todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ves? -preguntó. Pero a Bella le dio la sensación de que aquel hombre, aquel francotirador experto, ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta-. Dime qué es lo que ves -ordenó con una voz tan suave que fue como una caricia en la nuca de la muchacha. Ella se excitó como nunca lo había hecho antes. El corazón le dio un brinco y se le hu medeció la entrepierna.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. Trató de prestar atención a Edward, pero la curiosidad por la escena que estaba teniendo lugar más abajo era más fuerte.

-Bueno..., verás... veo a una pareja -susurró con esfuerzo. Su excitación era evidente.

Edward miró los labios de la joven. Su rostro reflejaba una expresión divertida.

-Una pareja, ¿eh? ¿Y qué están haciendo? Ella se volvió hacia el visor. Estaba muy caliente.

-Creo que están haciendo el amor.

-¿Lo crees?

Bella tragó saliva. -Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Entonces, no lo sabes con certeza?

Aturdida, negó con la cabeza.

La voz de Edward se volvió áspera y el tono divertido desapareció por completo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices exactamente qué es lo que están haciendo, Bella? Así yo te podré dar mi opinión.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa y excitada al mismo tiempo. Era consciente de lo emocionante que le parecía todo aquello.

-Bueno, ahora mismo parece que él la está besando.

-¿Están de pie?

-No. Ella está tumbada sobre una roca plana y él está encima de ella.

-¿Está vestido el chico?

-Tiene puesto el traje de baño, pero como está encima de la chica no puedo ver cómo va vestida ella. Pero parece que los dos tienen la piel húmeda. Edward se aclaró la garganta.

-Estoy seguro de que así es. Bella hizo una mueca.

-Me refiero a que están húmedos como si los dos acabaran de darse un baño.

-Ya sé lo que quieres decir, Bella -susurró él. El calor de su voz la estremeció.

Bella estaba cada vez más caliente, más tensa. Empezó a sudar.

-Ella le está diciendo algo, pero no sé de qué se trata.

-¿Y qué crees tú que le está diciendo?

Bella dirigió una rápida mirada a Edward, muy consciente del juego de voyeurismo al que los dos estaban jugando. Edward le devolvió la mirada con una mueca maliciosa, como una especie de reto. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Edward de que ella había estado jugando con él antes? ¿Tal vez ahora había decidido recuperar el control de la situación y ser él quien jugara con ella a su propio jueguecito sexual?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bella. Se había olvidado de la pregunta que le había hecho Edward. Pero sentía la necesidad de seguirle el juego para comprobar hacia adónde les llevaba todo aquello.

El rostro de Edward ardía de deseo y la atmósfera entre los dos se llenó de tensión sexual. Edward en tornó sus verdes ojos.

-¿Qué crees que la chica le está diciendo, Bella? ¿Crees que le estará diciendo cochinadas?

-No sé. No lo puedo saber.

-Si fueras tú la que estuvieras ahí abajo, ¿qué le estarías diciendo al hombre? -continuó preguntando él sin tregua.

¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!

Bella sintió una opresión en el pecho. Necesitaba que un hombre la tocara. Estaba muy húmeda. Aunque nunca había dicho guarradas a un hombre, tenía que admitir que la idea la excitaba con locura. Como ya era tarde para retroceder, respiró con profundidad para coger fuerzas.

-Probablemente le diría que me arrancara el húmedo bikini.

Que le arrancara el bikini.

Besara cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Jugueteara con el pene entre sus piernas.

Y que se la follara sin inhibiciones hasta dejarla temblorosa y satisfecha.

El leve gruñido que se escapó de la garganta de Edward bombardeó el cuerpo de la joven con lujuria.

-¿Y entonces, qué más? -preguntó él para animarla a que prosiguiera. ¡Dios! ¿Qué tenía la voz de Edward que la excitaba hasta el extremo de perder la concentración y volverse descarada por completo?

Bella siguió hablando con tono suave y sensual.

-Entonces, guiaría su boca hasta mis pechos -dijo casi sin dar crédito a sus propias palabras. Apretó la mano sobre el visor para evitar frotarse los pezones. Notó que una oleada de calor le invadía el cuerpo y cerró los ojos durante un instante.

-¿Es eso lo que está haciendo el chico allá abajo? -El sonido de la voz de Edward hizo que ella volviera a centrarse en la pareja sobre las rocas. Ella no respondió.

-Cuéntamelo todo, Bella. Si no, no podré adivinar lo que están haciendo.

¡Cómo la excitaba aquel tío! Bella se humedeció los labios e hizo caso de las instrucciones de Edward.

-Le está quitando la parte de arriba del bikini -dijo ella. Y, bajando la voz, le preguntó-: ¿Quieres mirar, Edward?

Él inclinó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, como si estuviera leyendo sus deseos más ocultos.

-No, quiero que seas tú quien mire y me cuente todos los detalles, Bella. Dime, ¿qué ves?

Ella sintió un gran calor en la entrepierna y un escalofrío la hizo estremecerse.

-Se está colocando encima de ella y ella ha se parado las piernas, incitándolo.

-Muéstramelo.

* * *

ke calorrrrrrr

bueno aki les dejo el capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les dare un adelanto, si no tiene cuenta dejen su correo***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	22. Chapter 22

Bajo el sol

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 21

Ella se dio la vuelta para entregar el visor a Edward, pero cuando las miradas de ambos coincidieron él la detuvo.

-No -dijo él con voz grave y deseo en la mirada-. Muéstrame cómo abre las piernas la chica. Sólo entonces podré entender si lo hace de forma sexual...

Todo el cuerpo de Bella sintió un fuerte estímulo carnal. Se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyó la espalda contra el árbol y separó las piernas.

-Así -dijo con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

-Muy sexy -murmuró él. Señaló hacia el visor con un gesto de cabeza e hizo una mueca-. ¿Y ahora, qué están haciendo?

Ella volvió a mirar por el visor.

-Está deslizando las manos por las piernas de la chica. Ahora se las ha separado aún más. -Se le escapó un suave gemido.

Al sentir la mano de Edward sobre su pierna desnuda, imitando la escena que ella estaba describiendo, no pudo evitar gemir. Gemir para no girar bruscamente las caderas hacia delante y colocarse de forma que los dedos de Edward pudieran estar donde ella realmente necesitaba que estuvieran. Como si él percibiera las ansias de Bella, recorrió con las manos los muslos de la muchacha con gran excitación. La respiración de Bella se aceleró, en trecortada, al sentir la íntima caricia del joven.

-Ahora está... le está diciendo algo a la chica, pero no sé de qué se trata. -La respiración de Bella era cada vez más rápida. Cada vez era más evidente lo muy excitada que estaba. Le costó mucho seguir hablando al contemplar la escena sexy que tenía lugar sobre las rocas-. ¿Y tú qué crees que le estará diciendo, Edward? ¿Tú que dirías? -preguntó sin disimular su entusiasmo, ansiosa de que le hablara con crudeza.

Edward tragó saliva. Estaba encantado de que ese juego de voyeurismo lo estuviera excitando a él tanto como a ella.

-Le diría lo mucho que la deseo, lo loco que me vuelve su hermoso cuerpo, y le contaría con detalle todo lo que me gustaría hacerle para proporcionarle placer, usando los dedos, la lengua y la polla.

La respuesta de Edward la pilló desprevenida. ¡Eso era lo más sexy que había oído en toda su vida! Respiró con profundidad y tembló. Deseó ser ella la muchacha sobre las rocas... con Edward. Ningún hombre le había hablado antes con tal descaro y le encantaba, era muy excitante.

Estaba muy caliente. Volvió a mirar por el visor y a seguir todos y cada uno de los movimientos del chico. No quería perderse nada.

-Ahora le está besando el vientre y... poco a poco se va deslizando más abajo -murmuró consciente del modo en que el aroma de Edward la estimulaba.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y le levantó un poco la camiseta sin tirantes. Sus labios calientes le besaron la piel. Ella notó la caliente boca del joven sobre su vientre.

-Ahora..., le está quitando la parte de abajo del bikini.

Ella oyó el ruido de la cremallera de sus pantalones y levantó las caderas para hacer la tarea más fácil a Edward.

-¿Así? -preguntó él.

Bella, incapaz de articular una respuesta, se limitó a asentir. Edward le bajó los pantalones y los tiró a un lado. Dejó a Bella medio vestida y completamente excitada. ¡Dios! El calor que emanaban ambos cuerpos era tremendo. En cualquier momento, la maleza que los rodeaba iba a arder en llamas.

Él recorrió la piel de la joven con las yemas de los dedos. Su masculinidad descarada la volvía loca. Edward se inclinó hacia delante y respiró el olor de Bella. Se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua, cosa que despertó aún más las ansias de la muchacha.

-¿Crees que le va a lamer el coño? -preguntó él.

¡Oh, Dios, esperaba que sí!

Al concentrarse en lo que Edward estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se convulsionó.

-¡Madre de Dios!

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

Ella respiró con dificultad. Con la voz llena de deseo.

-Le está acariciando el coño con la lengua.

-¿Así? -preguntó él, hundiendo la cabeza entre los muslos de la joven. Abrió sus rosados labios vaginales y la invadió con su cálida lengua. Ese primer tacto hizo que se le contrajeran los músculos-. Mmm -gimió él penetrándola con la lengua más adentro.

-Sííí -gimió ella-. Así, así...

Cuando la suave lengua de Edward encontró el clítoris de la joven y comenzó a explorarlo, ella le vantó las caderas del suelo y dejó caer el visor, completamente entregada a los sentidos.

-No dejes de mirar, pequeña -susurró él. Su cálido aliento le calentó los muslos-. Necesito saber qué está haciendo el chico allá abajo.

Con manos temblorosas, Bella volvió a coger el visor y lo enfocó en dirección a la pareja. Entre tanto, Edward presionaba con fuerza sus labios contra el coño de la muchacha. Ese doble juego fue demasiado para ella y tuvo miedo de correrse antes de tiempo... Quería que los juegos preliminares duraran mucho más.

-Me pregunto si ella sabe a melocotón también.

-Edward... -murmuró sorprendida de ser capaz de articular palabra-. Oh, Dios, Edward. Le está metiendo los dedos en la vagina.

Una risa sofocada salió de la garganta de Edward. Insertó un dedo en la húmeda vagina de la muchacha.

-¿Así, pequeña? -Bella oyó la crudeza de la lujuria en la voz de Edward.

Tomó aire. Sus pezones se endurecieron por la excitación.

-Sí, así -gritó. Se empezó a mover empujan do las caderas hacia él, buscando lo que su cuerpo ansiaba, animándolo a que siguiera con los movimientos de su dedo.

Pero Edward no lo hizo.

Aquella dulce tortura la tenía a punto de esta llar y se le escapó un quejido.

-Por favor... -suplicó sin pudor.

-Me tienes que decir qué está haciendo el chico sobre las rocas, pequeña.

Con rapidez, volvió a mirar por el visor y tragó saliva.

-Está moviendo los dedos dentro de la vagina de la chica, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera...

Sin preámbulos, él comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Ella gimió de placer.

-¿Te gusta, pequeña?

-Sí, me encanta -gritó ella.

-Y ahora..., descríbeme cómo se la está follando con el dedo. ¿Despacio? ¿Así? -preguntó, metiendo y sacando el dedo con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar-. ¿O lo hace rápido, así? -preguntó, acelerando los mo vimientos. Ella notó el deseo en la voz de Edward. Le ponía cachonda saber lo mucho que todo aquello lo estaba excitando a él también.

La presión sanguínea de Bella se elevó hasta límites insospechados. Se retorcía de placer mientras él movía los dedos en su interior. Con habilidad, rodeó el punto G de la joven con gran precisión y la llevó al borde del orgasmo con rapidez. ¡Dios! Aquel hombre tenía talento para saber exactamente lo que le gustaba.

De pronto, comenzó a mover los dedos con lentitud, de forma metódica, controlada, y, aunque la sensación era increíble, ella fue consciente del autodominio de Edward, del modo en que él sujetaba al animal salvaje que llevaba dentro y que luchaba por salir al exterior.

-Edward, por favor -dijo ella. No quería que él se reprimiera. El ansia la consumía. Con cada movimiento de los dedos del joven ella estaba más y más húmeda. Pero no era suficiente. Quería que él se dejara llevar por la pasión. Que no se inhibiera. Deseaba que la penetrara. Que le metiera dentro el pene y la follara febrilmente. Que la cabalgara, rápido, con fuerza, hasta conducirlos a los dos al borde del éxtasis. Quería que la dejara sin sentido.

Cuando Edward introdujo otro dedo en la vagina de la joven, las sensaciones eróticas que ella experimentó apartaron esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Apretó los músculos vaginales alrededor de sus gruesos dedos. Podía sentir que la presión dentro de ella aumentaba acercándose a la cumbre.

Edward acarició el clítoris de la joven con la lengua. -Estás muy húmeda, pequeña. ¿Te pone cachonda ver como ese chico le chupa el coño a su chica?

En cuanto Edward pronunció esas palabras, el cuerpo de Bella se convulsionó, cerca del orgasmo.

La muchacha dejó caer el visor para poder pasar los dedos por el cabello de Edward Sostuvo la cara del joven contra su coño mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo la boca de éste.

-Sí -susurró con ganas de llorar de placer-, fóllame con la lengua, Edward.

Los músculos de la joven se pusieron tensos y se corrió en la boca de Edward. Él soltó un suave y lujurioso gemido y lamió el coño de la joven despacio. Bella se lo quedó mirando fascinada. Excitadísima, contemplaba todos sus movimientos. Él permaneció entre las piernas de la joven durante largo rato, lamiéndola. Sus suaves gemidos de placer la volvían loca.

-Edward, ha sido tan... tan... -le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Edward acarició el hinchado clítoris de la joven y la miró a la cara. En ese instante, ella pudo leer una profunda empatía y un torbellino de emociones en los ojos del joven. Pero él parpadeó y le cambió la expresión.

La respiración de Bella era entrecortada. -Edward... -murmuró. El corazón no le cabía en el pecho y le latía con fuerza. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a causa de la emoción. Bella tragó saliva y posó la mano en la mejilla del joven. Necesitaba de forma desesperada establecer una conexión íntima con él. Cuando esos ojos verdes y conmovedores la miraron, sintió que se apoderaba de ella una extraña calidez.

Por unos instantes, se quedaron en silencio.

Entonces, Edward habló fingiendo indiferencia, aunque ella sospechaba que le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

-Tal y como te había dicho, Bella: travieso, escandaloso... pero muy excitante.

Cuando ella dejó de temblar, Edward se apartó de entre las piernas de la joven y se sentó junto a ella. Bella echó un rápido vistazo hacía el tremendo paquete bajo sus pantalones. Se moría de ganas de proporcionarle placer. Tenía que conseguir romper la coraza protectora de Edward.

Bella ideó un plan para conseguir lo que que ría. Cogió el visor y miró a través de él.

-Edward -dijo tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

-¿Sí, pequeña?

-Ella se está metiendo el pene del chico en la boca. -Bella notó que el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba cuando ella le dirigió una mirada ardiente-. Míralo tú mismo -instó ella, entregándole el visor para que traspasara la situación de comodidad que él se había impuesto, cruzara el límite y perdiera el control. Bella se había dado cuenta enseguida de que Edward escondía muchas cualidades, mucha pasión reprimida, enterrada muy dentro de él, donde la mantenía cuidadosamente vigilada. Ella lo presentía con toda el alma. Presionó con la mano el paquete de Edward y apretó su pene erecto.

Él la miró con ojos ardientes.

- ¡Bella!

La joven se colocó entre las piernas de Edward y con la boca rozó los pantalones del muchacho. Le encantaba notar el tamaño y el grosor de su pene. Cuando le tiró de la cintura de los pantalones, Edward metió el estómago hacia dentro con ansia para que pudiera quitárselos con más facilidad. Bella miró el imponente pene de Edward. ¡Mmm!

-Precioso -susurró mientras lo miraba. Decidió en aquel mismo instante que era el pene más bonito que había visto en la vida. Lo acarició con los dedos y vio cómo el miembro de Edward se estremecía al sentir su tacto-. Dime qué está haciendo la chica de las rocas, Edward.

El tomo aire.

-Le está chupando la polla, pequeña. Se la está metiendo en la boca, muy adentro.

-¿Así? -preguntó ella, inclinándose hacia delante para meterse el pene de Edward en la boca.

-¡Oh, mierda! -soltó él, moviendo las caderas hacía ella-. Sí, justo así.

Ella le hizo una felación. Trató de meterse el pene de Edward tan dentro de la boca como pudo. Luego, movió la lengua alrededor de la punta. Con una mano, le cogió las pelotas y las masajeó suave mente.

Se echó un poco atrás y lo miró.

-Sigue observando, Edward. Si no lo estoy haciendo bien, me lo dices.

-Oh, pequeña, lo haces de maravilla -dijo con voz ahogada. Ardía de deseo-. Muy bien... -gruñó.

-Asegúrate de contarme todo lo que ella está haciendo para que yo pueda hacerlo lo mejor posible. -Bella volvió a centrarse en el pene y lo siguió chupando.

-¡Dios! -murmuró él-. Ahora ella está frotando su coño caliente en la pierna de él. Mueve las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás humedeciéndole el muslo. -Gruñó con fuerza-. ¡Dios! Esto me está poniendo muy cachondo.

Sin sacar el pene de su boca, Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre el muslo de Edward y se frotó en él, hacia delante y hacia atrás. Estimulándose el clítoris, estableció una cadencia rítmica.

-Sí, pequeña, justo así -dijo con placer-. Oh, qué bien...

El pulso en el pene de Edward le indicó que estaba a punto de correrse.

-Así, Edward, córrete para mí -murmuró ella-. Déjame que te pruebe.

Edward estaba casi desesperado por el ansia. -Ahora, ella se está acelerando. Le está mas turbando con la mano y con la boca a la vez. Oh, mierda, creo que el tío se va a correr...

Bella imitó los movimientos. Se introdujo el pene en la boca todo lo que pudo y gimió de excitación al notar que Edward estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Escuchó el sonido del visor que impactó contra el suelo. Un segundo más tarde, Edward le agarró la cabeza y tiró de ella.

-Me voy a correr...

Ella se sacó el pene de la boca.

-¿Se ha corrido en la boca de la chica?

-Oh, Dios...

Ésa era suficiente respuesta para ella. Apretó las pelotas de Edward con más fuerza y le chupó la polla hasta que la punta le llegó hasta la campanilla. Él empezó a mover las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, gruñendo y agarrando el pelo de Bella con los puños. Cuando ella notó que se empezaba a correr, le acarició la punta del pene con la lengua.

Se echó hacia atrás para hablarle.

-Quiero que te corras en mi boca tú también, Edward.

Entonces él empezó a temblar y a mover las caderas con fuerza mientras le volvía a introducir la polla en la boca.

-Mierda... -gimió y se dejó caer sobre ella. A continuación, se corrió dentro de la garganta de Bella.

Ella se lo tragó todo, luego alzó la vista y le sonrió. Le encantaba verlo tan agitado y al mismo tiempo satisfecho. Bella suspiró de felicidad y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba el aspecto que tenía ahora Edward. Quería lograr que tuviera ese aspecto cada día.

-¿A qué conclusión has llegado, Edward?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó, respirando agitadamente. Dios, a Bella le encantaba verlo tan agotado.

-Tu conclusión. ¿Qué opinas? La postura inicial de la chica, ¿era de tipo sexual? ¿Estaban haciendo el amor, sí o no?

Edward se sentó y se la quedó mirando. En su hermoso rostro se reflejaba una satisfacción plena. Ella sospechó que en ese momento era incapaz de responder a su pregunta. Bella inclinó la cabeza y se humedeció los labios.

-¿O quieres que sigamos mirando?

* * *

bueno aki les dejo el capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

kien kiere seguir mirando? ;p

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les dare un adelanto, si no tiene cuenta dejen su correo separado***

****tengo 2 nuevas adap. Cual kieren primero, ustedes deciden

A sus pies

Diseñar zapatos era la pasión de Alice Brandon, así que crear los zapatos de boda de un personaje de la alta sociedad era un sueño hecho realidad. Tratar con la señorita en cuestión era algo muy distinto. Mantener las distancias con su nuevo jefe iba a ser también una ardua tarea porque, a pesar de tener la total convicción de que no debía mezclar los negocios con el placer, Jasper Withlock era demasiado sexy como para controlarse.

Desnúdate

Como directora de una galería de arte de Boston, Isabella Swan ha hecho tratos importantes en el pasado, pero ninguno como aquel. Para poder firmar con el increíblemente atractivo, brillante y exitoso artista Edward Cullen, para que exhiba sus celebradas esculturas eróticas en una exposición, Isabella debe cumplir una curiosa pero absolutamente no negociable demanda...

los kiero se kuidan =D


	23. Chapter 23

Bajo el sol

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Sorry por no poner el capi antes

ya kedan pocos capis

* * *

Capítulo 22

¡Joder!

Ésa era la única palabra que el cerebro de Edward era capaz de articular bajo las circunstancias actuales. Nada más. Nada menos. Ésa había sido la cosa más excitante e increíble que jamás había hecho y con la mujer más excitante e increíble que jamás había conocido.

Contempló a Bella lamerse la humedad de sus voluptuosos labios. Su sedoso cabello chocolate brillaba bajo la luz del sol y sus hermosos ojos marrones resplandecían. Cuando él se acercó a ella para apartarle de la mejilla un mechón de pelo y colocárselo detrás de la oreja, ella le ofreció una deslumbrante sonrisa.

El corazón le dio un brinco. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante la calidez de la mirada de aquella muchacha y la expresión de satisfacción en su rostro iluminado.

-Ha sido impresionante -susurró ella.

Le desconcertaba la forma en que la dulce voz de la joven traspasaba su coraza protectora y el modo en que sus ojos reflejaban todos sus actos. Sintió una punzada en el estómago. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer para despertar unas reacciones tan peculiares en él?

-Ven aquí. -Tembloroso, la atrajo hacia sí y se dijo a sí misma que aquello no era más que una tarde de sexo desenfrenado y placer físico. No podía dejar que la cosa fuera más allá. Pero entonces, ¿por qué tenía esa extraña e inquietante sensación de que no quería que aquello se acabara?

Ella salió de entre las piernas del joven y se acurrucó junto a él, Le dio un suave beso en la boca y él reaccionó tensando su cuerpo. Los cálidos labios de la joven rozaron los de él y Edward se estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Se sentía inquieto y fuera de control. Y si había una norma que se había impuesto a sí mismo, era precisamente la de no perder nunca el control.

-Ha sido genial, Edward. -Le posó las manos sobre las mejillas y lo miró sin reservas-. Pero la próxima vez no quiero que te reprimas -dijo ella, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

Él se sintió muy confuso. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse al caos de emociones que amenazaba con romper la barrera protectora de hielo que mantenía protegido su corazón. Aunque él había empezado aquel juego desempeñando un rol dominante, aquella mujer dulce y sexy lo sorprendía sin cesar y pronto había empezado a sentirse como una presa en vez de como un depredador.

A medida que iba siendo consciente de la situación, sus instintos le decían que se replegara y saliera corriendo. Pensó en lo cerca que había estado de perder el control con aquella muchacha, cuando era precisamente su capacidad de autocontrol lo que le había permitido superar los momentos más duros de su vida y había mantenido alejados a sus demonios.

Tenía que salir de allí como fuera. Rápido. Necesitaba escapar y refugiarse en la soledad. Se retrajo físicamente; se separó de ella mientras trataba de recuperar el control de sus emociones y poner el máximo de distancia que le fuera posible entre él y aquella mujer. Al mirar a Bella a los ojos, Edward vio que ella se había dado cuenta de aquel retraimiento, tanto físico como emocional. Eso estaba bien. Porque él necesitaba que ella comprendiera que aquello había sido una aventura y no se iba a repetir. Habían jugado a un juego y ahora ella ya podía volver a su casa llevándose consigo algunos recuerdos sexys. -Bella...

Ella echó un rápido vistazo al reloj y le cortó. -Oh, mierda, mira qué hora es. Si no me doy prisa, llegaré tarde a la clase de buceo. -Lo miró con ojos inquisitivos y esbozó una leve sonrisa con sus labios sensuales-: ¿Quieres venir conmigo? El se apresuró en hacer un gesto negativo.

-No.

Cuando ella apretó los labios en señal de decepción, se sintió como un hijo de puta, pero no estaba dispuesto a cruzar esa barrera emocional que se había marcado, ya que al otro lado sólo iba a encontrar dolor. Necesitaba apartarla de su lado. Era lo correcto.

O al menos era lo más seguro.

Cuando ella se apartó de los brazos de Edward para coger su ropa, de inmediato echó de menos su calor. Eso no hacía más que confirmar su teoría de que debía alejarse de ella.

-Deja que te ayude -dijo él. Se levantó, aliviado de distraer su mente por un instante de todos esos pensamientos.

Edward la ayudó a recoger la ropa y luego se volvió a sentar en el suelo mientras ella se vestía. Trató de centrarse en cualquier cosa menos en Bella y en el modo en que la joven le hacía sentir. En realidad, estaba enfadado. Furioso consigo mismo por el modo en que Bella le había llegado al corazón y por el hecho de que la joven lo hubiera logrado con tanta facilidad.

Cuando Bella acabó de vestirse, se aproximó al borde del acantilado y miró hacia el horizonte. Las voluptuosas nalgas de la joven quedaban a la altura de la cara de Edward. ¡Y Edward tenía que admitir que era una vista increíble! La mera presencia de la muchacha lo desconcertaba. No podía evitar fijarse en ella, a pesar de intentar todo lo contrario. La observó mientras echaba un último vistazo a aquel paisaje espléndido. Se dio cuenta de que la deseaba otra vez. Luchó contra el deseo de agarrarla, arrancar la ropa que cubría aquel hermoso cuerpo, introducirle el pene hasta el fondo y embestirla.**(kien dice yo?)**

Ella se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirada de anhelo. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, incitante. -Dime una cosa, Edward.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabías que esa pareja iba a estar ahí, en las rocas, haciendo el amor?

-Pues sí -dijo él sin molestarse en negarlo.

-Entonces, ¿eres un Voyeur?

-Por lo general no me dedico a mirar a la gente mientras mantiene relaciones sexuales, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Nunca me he sentado a ver el espectáculo completo. Esta es la primera vez.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿por qué me has traído aquí si no querías mirar?

El contestó con voz grave.

-Lo he hecho por ti, Bella. Tú querías jugar. Y eso es lo que hemos hecho, jugar -dijo para hacerle saber que estaba al tanto de los pensamientos más íntimos de la joven, de sus incipientes fantasías sexuales.

El notó que la respiración de Bella se aceleraba a causa de la excitación. El rostro de la joven se iluminó.

-En realidad, eres un hombre de corazón salvaje, ¿verdad, Edward? -Como él no respondió, ella alzó una ceja con curiosidad-: ¿Así que nunca has visto a una pareja hacer el amor de principio a fin a través del visor?

Él la miró rápidamente de arriba abajo. ¡Qué cuerpo tan sexy! Se creó una gran tensión sexual. -Al menos nunca había visto a esa pareja hacerlo de principio a fin.

Edward percibió que Bella empezaba a comprender. Luego, las mejillas de ésta se sonrojaron. -Ya veo -dijo ella con ojos llenos de deseo. Ella también miró el cuerpo del joven. El pene de Edward rozó el muslo de ésta y él se acordó de que todavía estaba ahí sentado, medio desnudo. Bella volvió a darse la vuelta y a mirar hacia el horizonte desde el borde del acantilado. Esa posición permitió a Edward una vez más contemplar el espectacular trasero de la joven. Unas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de Edward y él se preguntó si Bella se habría dado cuenta de la tensión sexual que se estaba despertando otra vez en él. -Parece que todos se están preparando para la clase de buceo. Supongo que será mejor que me vaya.

Edward echó un vistazo al oscuro cielo. Unos nubarrones negros se aproximaban.

-Ten cuidado, Bella.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Parece que se acerca una tormenta. El oleaje y las corrientes marinas pueden ser peligrosas cuando el viento arrecia.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron y sus facciones se suavizaron.

-No estoy preocupada.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué no?

Ella le dirigió una mirada sugerente, que se tornó maliciosa.

-Porque sé que tú me estarás observando... Él meneó la cabeza con brusquedad.

-Te equivocas, Bella. Yo no estaré aquí. Bella cogió la bolsa de la playa, se dio la vuelta, contoneó las caderas mientras se alejaba y desapareció en la densa jungla. Una vez más, Edward se había quedado solo por completo, con el visor como única compañía y los animales salvajes que habitaban la jungla. Sólo que esta vez tenía que enfrentarse a una tremenda erección.

Edward pasó un largo rato allí sentado, tratando de que la erección bajara. Cuando por fin consiguió controlar mínimamente su pene, aprovechó la oportunidad para centrarse un poco. Se vistió a toda prisa, recogió el visor y se dispuso a marcharse. Tenía la intención de volver a su cabaña, apartar a Bella de su mente de una vez por todas y hacer una larga siesta. Pero, a pesar de que eso era lo que más le convenía, se sentó bajo una gran palmera y se permitió mirar otra vez por el visor. Vio a Bella, que salía de los vestuarios, dejaba caer en la arena la bolsa de la playa y se unía a la clase de buceo.

¿A quién intentaba engañar? No tenía ninguna intención de abandonar su lugar de observación, y mucho menos ahora que Bella estaba a punto de meterse en el agua y se acercaba una tormenta. Se tranquilizó al pensar que los profesores de buceo estaban preparados para cualquier tipo de emergencia, pero Edward aún sentía la necesidad de vigilarla por si ocurría algo. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer, observarla.

Ella estaba de pie en la arena, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. Desde la distancia, lo seducía con su cuerpo espectacular y sus graciosas muecas. Se la veía muy sexy allí, de pie, y él se esforzó por mantener su libido calmada. Realmente era una mujer muy juguetona. Cada pocos minutos miraba en dirección a Edward con una sonrisa divertida. Sabía que él estaba allí, mirándola, calculando todos sus movimientos, a pesar de que él le había dicho lo contrario.

Edward pasó un largo rato estudiando a la muchacha. Pensó en lo bien que se había sentido al estrecharla entre sus brazos, en lo mucho que le había gustado su sabor, y en cómo ese dulce sabor a me locotón le había explotado en la boca, en que tenía el coño más bonito que jamás había tenido el placer de lamer. Se estremeció al recordar todo lo que había hecho con ella.

Se estremeció. Luego centró la atención en las oscuras y amenazadoras nubes que se cernían sobre su cabeza. Estaba muy alerta, presagiaba el peligro. No le gustaba el aspecto de aquellos nubarrones.

En cuanto la lección sobre la arena hubo concluido, Bella se puso las gafas de buceo, el tubo y las aletas y se dirigió hacia el agua. Por suerte, resultaba muy fácil verla, porque llevaba un bikini de color amarillo. Sus ojos bien entrenados miraron con detenimiento el mar. No la perdía de vista con sus prismáticos. La vio avanzar de píe por el agua hasta que ésta le llegó por la cintura. Tras echar un último vistazo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba él, se sumergió en el agua.

Edward pasó largo rato siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y se le escapó un bostezo. Estaba exhausto. Había sido un largo día, ya que se había levantado al amanecer. Dejó el visor por unos instantes al notar que se le estaba nublando la vista. Se pellizcó la nariz y parpadeó antes de volver a enfocar la vista.

Fijó la atención en el mar y vio a Bella, bastante lejos de la costa. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba, y movía los brazos con desesperación.

¡Mierda!

Edward se puso en pie de un brinco y bajó la ladera de la montaña a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó a la playa, el socorrista estaba cogiendo una tabla de salvamento e indicaba a los demás socorristas que había una emergencia.

Edward agarró la tabla. -Ya voy yo.

Corrió hacia las olas y nadó hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba Bella. Mantuvo la calma y sacó del agua, con sus fuertes brazos, el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven.

-Ya te tengo, cariño.

Ella expulsó aire de los pulmones con gran alivio. -Gracias a Dios, Edward.

-Agárrate a mí con fuerza mientras nado hacia la costa. -La sujetó bajo el brazo y la arrastró nadando hasta la orilla. En cuanto llegaron a la arena, él le quitó las gafas y las aletas y la tumbó para inspeccionarla con mayor detenimiento. La miraba con preocupación justo en aquel momento, empezó a tronar y cayó una fuerte tromba de agua. Él se inclinó hacia delante y utilizó su cuerpo para protegerla de la fría lluvia. Edward nunca había sentido una oleada de emoción tan fuerte como cuando los ojos marrones de la joven empezaron a pestañear. El apartó una gran gota de agua de las pestañas de Bella y soltó el aire que no había sido consciente de estar reteniendo.

-Dios, Bella, me has asustado. -Edward meneó la cabeza, indignado consigo mismo. Tenía que haberla acompañado cuando ella se lo pidió.

La sonrisa de la joven hizo que él se tranquilizara. -Alice tiene a su dios del mar, Rosalie a su señor de la jungla y yo tengo a mi propio ángel de la guarda.

El inclinó la cabeza y la miró con detenimiento. ¿Lo había imaginado o acababa de ver un brillo malicioso en su mirada? A pesar de que la acababa de rescatar, de pronto tuvo la sensación de que era ella quien lo estaba salvando a él.

Edward levantó una ceja con aire inquisitivo. -No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que has tramado todo esto para que yo acudiera a rescatarte.

Ella le dedicó una mirada inocente y, para aumentar el dramatismo, o al menos eso pensó él, tosió. Fingiendo sentirse herida, se apoyó sobre los codos. -No tengo ni idea de por qué piensas eso.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaría mirando, Bella? Ella le tocó la cara con un gesto de intimidad. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo como si no consiguiera saciarse de él.

-Porque eres mi ángel de la guarda.

A Edward se le fue la mirada hacia los duros pezones de la joven, y luego volvió a mirarla a la cara. -¿No te has parado a pensar que puedo ser un demonio disfrazado de ángel?

Ella lo miró, provocativa. Era una mirada cálida y seductora que lo tentaba hasta el límite. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué más quería ella de él? Edward ya le había dejado claro que le había dado todo lo que podía darle. ¿Por qué lo estaba presionando? ¿Por qué lo tentaba? ¿Por qué jugaba con él? Bella le tocó los pantalones de militar y empezó a retorcer la tela entre los dedos. El cuerpo de Edward empezó a vibrar de deseo.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a algún lugar donde podamos refugiarnos y despojarnos de nuestros atuendos, y yo te podré indicar si nuestras posturas son sexuales o no... -murmuró ella, golpeándolo en su punto más débil.

La fría lluvia caía con fuerza sobre ellos. Se oyeron truenos y se vieron rayos zigzagueantes en la lejanía. Cuando ella comenzó a temblar, Edward la ayudó a levantarse, recogió sus cosas, y la estrechó entre sus brazos para proporcionarle calor. A pesar de que su mente le decía todo lo contrario, cedió ante sus instintos primitivos y sus deseos.

-Vámonos de aquí. Tienes que entrar en calor -le dijo.

La cogió en brazos y, con pasos decididos y rápidos, la llevó hasta el refugio. Ya era totalmente incapaz de controlar su lujuria.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó ella casi sin aliento.

-A la sauna. Es necesario que entres en calor. -No le comentó que pensaba follársela hasta que perdiera el sentido una vez llegaran allí.

Los voluptuosos y redondos pechos de Bella ejercían presión sobre el pecho de Edward. Él podía sentir cómo todo el cuerpo de la joven temblaba. La vio tragar saliva.

-Pero ya he entrado en calor, Edward. De hecho, estoy muy caliente. -Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y acarició el pelo húmedo de Edward con los dedos. Su seductora mirada junto con aquella voz tan suave y sensual lo excitaron muchísimo. Edward gruñó y caminó a toda prisa por uno de los senderos del complejo turístico. Consciente de que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, la llevó hasta una de las saunas privadas.

En cuanto entraron en el recinto, él la depositó en el suelo y echó agua sobre las piedras calientes para generar vapor. El cálido aroma a cedro invadió la sauna. Edward miró a Bella. La suave luz que emitía el candelabro de la pared le permitió apreciar la calidez de los ojos de la joven, su sonrisa sensual y sus bellas y voluptuosas formas. Dios, no tenía ni idea de que la sauna pudiera crear una atmósfera de tanta seducción. Notó una punzada en el estómago, y también en la entrepierna, hasta notar dolor. -¿Duele? -preguntó ella.

-¿El qué?

Cuando ella le miró el paquete, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó con fuerza.

-Bella, te juro que vas a acabar conmigo. Ella se aproximó hasta él de forma que Edward pudiera ver las gotitas de sudor que le cubrían toda la piel. Deseaba que él la lamiera por todo el cuerpo. Bella acarició el pecho del joven con un dedo y luego descendió hasta el bulto en los pantalones del muchacho.

-Estaba pensando que si te duele, le puedo dar un besito para ver si se te pasa el dolor. -El modo en que lo miraba casi hizo que a él se le de tuviera el corazón. A pesar de que tenía ganas de echar a correr, no lo hizo. No pudo.

Deseaba aquello. Y nunca había deseado algo con tal intensidad. La necesitaba de un modo que le acojonaba.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Entonces, la besó por primera vez. Se besaron con fuerza y durante largo rato. A pesar de que había estado entre las piernas de la joven y le había lamido las partes más íntimas, ese beso fue mucho más íntimo que todo lo que había experimentado hasta el momento.

Sus lenguas se unieron y se entrelazaron. Ella gimió y le chupó la lengua con ansia. Él sentía lo mismo. El modo en que sus bocas se unieron lo dejó fuera de juego. Edward la besó con creciente pasión hasta que le empezó a temblar el cuerpo.

Rodeó la cintura de la joven con los brazos y, con un rápido movimiento, deslizó su duro pene dentro de ella con una fuerte embestida. Ese gesto hizo que Bella se diera cuenta de que lo volvía loco. Ella empujó la pelvis hacia delante, invitándolo a que siguiera.

Edward apartó hacia atrás los húmedos mechones de pelo de Bella y se echó a temblar. Apartó los labios de los de ella para evitar perder el control de forma irremediable.

-Eres muy hermosa, Bella -dijo, echándose hacia atrás.

Respiró profundamente inhalando el dulce y femenino aroma. Con las manos, recorrió las curvas de la muchacha.

-Tu cuerpo me hace perder el sentido. Quiero besar todos y cada uno de los centímetros de tu piel. Quiero chuparte el coño con la lengua y notar su sabor. Quiero meterte los dedos dentro, y también la polla y hacer que te corras, una y otra vez. Quiero proporcionarte placer como jamás lo haya hecho nadie.

Ella gimió y su cuerpo se estremeció de deseo. -¿Te correrás para mí, Bella? ¿Harás eso por mí? -Bajo la parte de arriba del bikini podía sentir los pezones de la joven, que se endurecían por la excitación.

-Una y otra vez -murmuró ella con impaciencia.

Se ofreció a él de una forma tan abierta y hones ta que él sintió una gran ternura.

-Edward -murmuró ella. Su mirada era oscura, llena de ansia.

-¿Sí, pequeña?

Ella cambió de postura, separó las piernas y se frotó contra él. Lo miró con atrevimiento y descaro.

-Quiero que me quites el traje de baño y beses cada centímetro de mi piel -exigió-. Luego, quiero notar tu pene entre las piernas, suavemente, y después quiero que me folles con desenfreno, hasta reducirme a un amasijo de carne temblorosa y satisfecha.

Al verla tan excitada y saber que él quería exactamente lo mismo, actuó de inmediato.

-Será un placer para mí -dijo. Necesitaba desnudarla con desesperación y notar cómo se re torcía bajo su tacto antes de perder la capacidad de raciocinio.

Edward deslizó las manos por la espalda de la joven y le desabrochó la parte de arriba del bikini. La pieza de ropa cayó al suelo, olvidada. Suspiró profundamente al mirarle los pechos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al mirar cada delicioso detalle. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se acercó a ella. Agarró la parte de abajo del bikini.

-Mueve las caderas, Bella.

Ella lo hizo y él le quitó el mojado bikini y lo deslizó hasta los tobillos de la muchacha. El ansia lo devoraba al verla desnuda por completo. El rizado vello del coño estaba húmedo. El cuerpo de Bella lo llamaba de forma seductora y eso le nublaba los sentidos. Le rozó la parte interior de los muslos con el dorso de las manos y sintió su humedad, emocionado de ser él quien había producido esa reacción en ella.

Aproximó la boca a los pechos de la joven y apretó con los labios uno de sus deliciosos pezones. Bella arqueó la espalda y acarició el cabello de Edward con los dedos. Él deslizó la lengua por un pecho, jugueteando con el pezón. Bella soltó un grito salvaje y se apretó con fuerza contra él. Gruñendo de placer, Edward se centró en el otro pecho. Le rozó el pezón con los labios y luego lo pellizcó con los dedos.

Deslizó una mano entre los muslos de la joven y notó que estaba muy húmeda. Introdujo un dedo en su vagina. Se deslizó con tal facilidad que casi pierde la razón. El placer se apoderó de Edward. Trató de controlar su respiración.

Deslizó el dedo hacia dentro y hacia fuera y miró la expresión de éxtasis en el rostro de Bella. -¿Te gusta, Bella? -susurró en la boca de ella. Metió otro dedo-. ¿Te gusta que te folle con los dedos? -Sus gemidos resonaron en la sauna y ella apretó los músculos vaginales. No necesitaba una respuesta mas precisa a su pregunta. Necesitaba probarla. Enterró la cara en su coño y lo lamió hasta que Bella se corrió en su boca.

-Oh, Dios mío -lloriqueó mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Mmm -gimió él sin dejar de lamerla. Jadeando, Edward se levantó y la atrajo hacia sí. Aproximó la boca a la de la joven y le dio un profundo y húmedo beso. Ella gimió cuando probó su propio sabor en la lengua de Edward. Bella lo abrazó y Edward le apartó de la frente unos mecho nes chocolates mojados. Calientes y sudorosos por el vapor, sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno.

Ella le arrancó la camiseta y recorrió su cuerpo con las manos con gran ansia. Perdido en el frenesí sexual, Edward dio un paso atrás y se arrancó el resto de la ropa, desesperado por aliviar la presión que sentía en la entrepierna.

-Oh, mierda, Bella. No tengo preservativos. Estaba ardiendo de pasión, en medio de una crisis, y no tenía condones.

-Coge mi bolsa de la playa. Date prisa.

-Gracias a Dios.

Edward revolvió la bolsa de Bella con ansia hasta encontrar un condón. Se lo puso con una velocidad increíble y estrechó a Bella entre los brazos para besarla con pasión. Luego, tomándola por sorpresa, le dio la vuelta e hizo que se doblara sobre el banco de la sauna, presionando los pechos de la joven contra las tablillas de cedro. Al principio, ella soltó un grito ahogado ante la rudeza de sus movimientos, y luego sacó las nalgas hacia fuera ofreciéndose a él.

-Por favor, fóllame, Edward. -Él notó la lujuria en la voz de la joven.

Edward soltó un gruñido que le salió de lo más profundo de la garganta. Incapaz de contenerse, ni de ir más despacio, le separó los labios vaginales y la penetró con tal fuerza y profundidad que la aplastó contra las tablillas de cedro. Entonces, de pronto, al notar el calor del interior de la joven, se quedó quieto por completo, temeroso de moverse, de respirar, de perder el control.

Inspiró con profundidad al pensar en lo que podía ocurrir a continuación. Oh, Dios, ¿en qué lío se había metido?

-Bella -susurró. Estaba a punto de correrse. Se oyó un trueno y los muros de la sauna temblaron. Las lucen comenzaron a parpadear. Al tiempo que fuera el vendaval y la lluvia arreciaban, dentro Edward se enfrentaba también a una tormenta interior. Cerró los ojos con angustia, tratando de calcular su próximo movimiento.

Bella apretó los músculos vaginales, atormentándolo aún más. Lo miró por encima del hombro y cambió de postura. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, hacia dentro y hacia fuera. ¡Dios, qué mujer tan excitante, tan húmeda!

Tan perfecta.

Su dulce unión fue más emocional que física, y ese torbellino repentino de emociones lo dejó aterrorizado. En verdad, necesitaba que aquello acabara pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba que continuara.

-Edward -murmuró ella como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su malestar. La calidez en los ojos de la joven siempre tenía un fuerte impacto en él-, quiero que te dejes llevar -lo animó ella. Al oír esas palabras, el deseo de hacer lo que ella pedía hizo que el duro caparazón que envolvía su corazón se quebrara-. Hazme el amor de forma salvaje y apasionada -instó ella.

Aquella abierta manifestación de emociones hizo que Edward reaccionara. Abrió la puerta que lo mantenía a salvo del exterior. Sentimientos que había reprimido durante mucho tiempo afloraron a la superficie y, de pronto, se sintió dominado por las emociones. Una profunda pasión sobre la que no tenía ningún control se apoderó de él.

Voraz y absolutamente fuera de control, se dejó llevar, sin reservas, como si hubiera soltado al ani mal enjaulado que llevaba dentro. La embistió con fuerza y el cuerpo de la joven golpeó las tablillas de cedro. Casi la aplasta bajo su peso.

-Así, Edward. -Cuando él la agarró por las caderas, ella estiró los brazos hacia atrás para poder tocarlo-. Así, así -gimió.

A través del tacto de la joven, todas las emociones que había sofocado salieron a la superficie a gran velocidad: el dolor, el placer, la alegría y el sufrimiento. Pero, de algún modo extraño, encontró una cierta libertad al abrirse y entregarse a ella de aquella forma.

Empujó más rápido y con más ímpetu. Había aminorado sus movimientos durante un minuto. Tan sólo un minuto, durante el cual se sintió desconcertado, perdido. Pero luego recuperó el control de sí mismo y continuó. Sabía que estaba siendo un asqueroso egoísta, que estaba cogiendo más de lo que debería, pero en ese momento no pudo evitarlo.

-Edward. -El gemido erótico de Bella le aceleró el corazón-. Más, más fuerte -exigió ella. El placer en su voz alimentaba el deseo de Edward.

Ambos empezaron a temblar y retorcerse de placer, jadeando. La embistió con todas sus fuerzas, dándole todo lo que tenía que ofrecer. Los músculos de la joven se contrajeron y se corrió una y otra vez.

Los temblores de Bella reverberaron por la sangre del joven y la explosión de los sentidos lo llevó al borde del precipicio.

Ella apretó los músculos de la vagina con tal fuerza alrededor de su pene que Edward tuvo un orgasmo potentísimo que casi le hizo perder el sentido.

-¡Joder! -exclamó sacudiéndose con violencia.

Cuando los temblores cesaron, permaneció dentro de ella. Ambos cuerpos unidos en uno. Era in capaz de moverse.

-Oh, Dios mío -murmuró ella, rompiendo el silencio-. Edward, oh, Dios mío... -Parecía que eso era lo único que era capaz de decir.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Fue una reacción extraña, lo sabía, pero sin embargo rió. Rió a carcajada limpia durante un buen rato y ella se contagió de su risa. Ambos rieron, compartían algo privado, algo especial.

Cuando dejaron de reír, él sacó el pene del interior de Bella, se quitó el condón y se dejó caer en el banco de madera. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó con pasión.

-Eres increíble, Bella. -La abrazó y fue consciente de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía satisfecho, incluso en paz consigo mismo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y su dulce voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Bueno, en mi opinión es cierto que eres un demonio disfrazado de ángel -bromeó.

Edward soltó una risita y sintió una gran calma. -Creo que eres tú quien hace que salga mi parte endiablada, cariño.

Las luces volvieron a parpadear. Él acarició con suavidad el cuerpo de la joven. De pronto, se fue la luz y se quedaron sumidos en la más completa oscuridad. Bella se acurrucó junto a él.

-No tengas miedo, Bella.

-No lo tengo.

De algún modo, la forma en que ella confiaba en él por completo y sin reservas lo conmovió. Dejó una marca en su alma. Se movió en la oscuridad en busca de la ropa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Edward oyó que Bella se movía. Luego, ésta sacó de su bolsa una linterna lápiz. Él hizo una mueca. -Siempre estás lista para cualquier crisis, ¿verdad?

-Me gusta ser previsora. Soy así -dijo con tono divertido.

En cuanto los dos se vistieron, salieron de la sauna y se encaminaron hacia el exterior. Muy juntos, se protegían el uno al otro contra los elementos. Avanzaron por el sendero que conducía a la cabaña de Bella. Edward no podía negar que se había creado una nueva sensación de intimidad entre los dos. Tampoco podía negarse que el hecho de haberse abierto y entregado a ella sin reservas le había ayudado a apaciguar sus demonios interiores, al contrario de lo que en un principio había pensado. Sabía que todavía le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para superar sus temores, pero al menos aquél era un buen principio...

La miró y ella le sonrió. Sintió una gran calidez en el alma y curiosidad por saber más cosas sobre ella.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Bella? ¿Por qué has venido a este complejo turístico?

-Mis amigas me convencieron para que viniera. Querían poner en práctica sus deseos más profundos.

-Supongo que te refieres a los poderes del elixir mágico.

-Sí.

-Y... ¿tienes tú algún deseo profundo que de sees convertir en realidad? -preguntó él.

-Siempre había pensado que no. De hecho, pensé que era un desperdicio que yo bebiera ese elixir.

Edward tuvo la impresión de que había algo que Bella no le estaba contando. Y eso le pareció extraño en ella. Estaba a punto de preguntarle de qué se trataba cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-Y tú, Edward, ¿tienes algún deseo profundo y secreto?

-Salir de esta isla y que me dejen en paz -dijo con rapidez. Esa era la respuesta que siempre hacía ante esa pregunta.

-¿Por eso te pasas tanto tiempo solo en la montaña, con el visor como única compañía?

-Sí, supongo que así es.

-¿Y qué buscas cuando estás allá arriba?

-Soledad.

«No puedes encontrar lo que no estás buscando.»

Mientras Edward pensaba en las crípticas palabras de Aro, se le ocurrió que tal vez lo que de verdad quería encontrar no era la soledad. A lo mejor lo único que hacía era esconderse del mundo real y quizá su deseo más profundo era sentir otra vez el amor, la felicidad, la alegría. Y no podía encontrar todas esas cosas porque no las estaba buscando.

Quizá lo que le hizo abrir al fin los ojos fue conocer a la mujer adecuada.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo y los sobresaltó. El apretó a Bella aún más contra su cuerpo.

-Será mejor que corramos.

Ella rió y esa risa alegre acarició a Edward de la cabeza a los pies.

-No resulta tan fácil correr cuando se tienen agujetas, Edward.

Él la cogió de la mano.

-Vamos, no dejaré que te caigas. Juntos, se apresuraron hacia la cabaña de Bella. Llegaron en menos de dos minutos, riendo como niños.

-Quitémonos la ropa. Vamos a la cama a ta parnos con las colchas -dijo Bella mientras se desnudaba delante de él, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

Se metieron en la cama, acurrucados. Charlaron con calina, se acariciaron. La lluvia caía con furia y sus labios volvieron a unirse. Hicieron el amor, despacio, con sensualidad, con pasión, sa boreando cada caricia, cada delicioso beso, cada dulce orgasmo.

Tras una breve siesta, hicieron el amor una vez más y charlaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando la tormenta ya había amainado. Hablaron sobre el trabajo de Edward, el de Bella, sobre el pasado, el presente, sobre todo, excepto el futuro. Porque en ese momento no tenían ni idea de lo que les deparaba el futuro.

Los rayos de sol traspasaron las cortinas de encaje. Edward se echó a un lado para contemplar a Bella dormir. Se sentía feliz. Bella tenía un aspecto angelical, satisfecho. Edward hizo una mueca. Tal vez sí había conseguido reducirla a un montón de carne temblorosa de placer y satisfacción. Le dio un suave beso en la boca y salió de la cama. No quería despertarla.

-Edward -susurró ella. Su voz suave lo sorprendió.

-¿Sí, cariño? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te veré más tarde?

-No. Te veré yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó ella medio dormida, con los ojos casi cerrados.

-Porque te estaré observando...

* * *

bueno aki les dejo el capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les dare un adelanto, si no tiene cuenta dejen su correo separado***

****tengo 2 nuevas adap. Cual kieren primero, ustedes deciden

A sus pies

Diseñar zapatos era la pasión de Alice Brandon, así que crear los zapatos de boda de un personaje de la alta sociedad era un sueño hecho realidad. Tratar con la señorita en cuestión era algo muy distinto. Mantener las distancias con su nuevo jefe iba a ser también una ardua tarea porque, a pesar de tener la total convicción de que no debía mezclar los negocios con el placer, Jasper Withlock era demasiado sexy como para controlarse.

Desnúdate

Como directora de una galería de arte de Boston, Isabella Swan ha hecho tratos importantes en el pasado, pero ninguno como aquel. Para poder firmar con el increíblemente atractivo, brillante y exitoso artista Edward Cullen, para que exhiba sus celebradas esculturas eróticas en una exposición, Isabella debe cumplir una curiosa pero absolutamente no negociable demanda...

La ke tenga mas votos la subiré la semana ke viene

los kiero se kuidan =D


	24. Chapter 24

Bajo el sol

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa Chikas solo kedan dos capis

* * *

Capítulo 23

Bella se despertó con el piar de los pájaros. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana. Estiró los doloridos brazos y piernas y enseguida se puso a pensar en Edward y en las maravillosas, sorprendentes y apasionadas cosas que habían hecho la noche anterior. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó al recordarlo.

Se volvió hacia un lado y echó un vistazo a su agenda. ¡Caramba! Le gustaba planificar las cosas, pero sin duda no había hecho un hueco en su agenda para todos los sentimientos que Edward había despertado en ella.

Sabía que habían establecido una conexión profunda y verdadera. Y todo había ocurrido gracias a que se había atrevido al fin a desviarse del camino establecido. Había experimentado intimidad y pasión con él como nunca lo había hecho antes.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Iba a volver a casa y casarse con Mike ahora que sabía que la vida tenía más cosas que ofrecer? ¿Ahora que había comprobado por sí misma que los hombres apasionados sí existían y sólo hacia falta que la mujer apropiada despertara esa pasión en ellos? Pero ¿significaba eso que ella era la mujer adecuada para Edward? ¿O que él quisiera continuar la relación con ella?

Estaba confundida. Ya no estaba satisfecha con el futuro que había planeado con tanta meticulosidad. Bella saltó de la cama y se fue a la ducha. Aunque tenía mucho sueño, había planificado muchas actividades para el día y quería tumbarse bajo el sol para pensar un poco en cómo organizarse.

Después de la ducha, se puso el bikini, cogió un melocotón del cuenco de la fruta que estaba sobre la mesa y salió de la cabaña. Miró a su alrededor. Echó un vistazo a la jungla y se preguntó si Edward estaría allí, mirándola...

Pensó que lo más probable es que estuviera dormido. Se echó en la tumbona, con el melocotón. Necesitaba unos momentos de tranquilidad para aclarar sus pensamientos y planear el siguiente paso.

Se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos cuando oyó el teléfono.

¿Mike?

Saltó de la tumbona y se dirigió al interior de la cabaña a toda prisa.

-¿Diga?

-Buenos días.

El corazón le latió con fuerza. La voz masculina al otro lado del aparato hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

-Buenos días -susurró ella. Apretó los muslos de forma instintiva al recordar todo el placer de la noche anterior.

Edward hizo una pausa, seguido por un profundo suspiro.

-Te echo de menos, cariño.

Ella se estremeció de anhelo. Luego, pensó en que Edward estaba haciendo la llamada telefónica que debería haber hecho Mike.

-Bueno entonces tal vez no deberías haberte ido esta mañana, de forma tan sigilosa.

Él soltó una risita.

-Me muero de ganas de estrecharte otra vez entre mis brazos.

Ella agarró el teléfono con fuerza. El pulso le latía a toda velocidad. Sintió una cascada de emociones.

-Edward...

-¿Por qué no coges el teléfono y sales fuera de la cabaña?

Ella miró hacia la puerta abierta. -Edward, ¿me estás mirando?

-Sí. Te dije que lo haría -dijo con voz excitada. Bella salió al exterior y miró hacia lo alto de la colina.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Échate en la tumbona -fue su respuesta. Ella le hizo caso de inmediato. Decidió disfrutar del día, de ese momento, de ese hombre, para apartar sus preocupaciones de forma temporal. Ya se ocuparía de esos asuntos más adelante. -Ahora, estira las piernas.

-¿Así?

-Así me gusta. Buena chica. -Su voz era ronca y grave-. El único problema es que todavía estás vestida. Quiero que te quites el traje de baño. Ella respiró profundamente.

-Eres un chico muy, pero que muy malo, Edward.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. -El tono divertido de su voz la excitó mucho.

Bella se tumbó y dejó el teléfono junto a ella. Con gran lentitud, se quitó el bikini. Cuando se volvió a poner el aparato en el oído oyó el gruñido de placer de Edward.

-¿Así está mejor?

-No del todo.

-¿Ah, no?

-Tus piernas no están separadas.

-Ah, claro. -Bella separó las piernas: se dio cuenta de que estaba húmeda. Ya se había puesto cachonda. ¡Otra vez! Oyó un movimiento al otro lado del aparato y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Edward. Trató de hablar en voz baja, pero no pudo.

-Edward, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

-Tengo la polla dura, Bella. Me la estoy acariciando.

Oh, Dios mío.

Se llevó la mano a la garganta y tragó saliva. Intentaba mantener la compostura.

-¿Te gusta saber que me estoy masturbando mientras te miro?

-Ah, sí... -Eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Tienes unos pechos preciosos, pequeña. ¿Te los puedes acariciar para mí? -Bella torció el cuello para sujetar el teléfono entre la cabeza y el hombro. Así ambas manos le quedaban libres.

-Mmm -murmuró ella-. Me gusta.

La respiración de Edward se aceleró. Soltó un gemido lujurioso. Ella podía oír cómo se masturbaba. -Muy bien -murmuró él-. Ahora, pellízcate los pezones hasta que se queden rojos e hinchados. Bella se pellizcó con fuerza y soltó un pequeño grito. Estaba ardiendo, tan excitada que comenzó a temblar.

-¿Ves ese melocotón que tienes a tu lado, cariño? -La suave voz de Edward le acarició el cuerpo. Notó que se estaba sonrojando-. Quiero que le des un mordisco y que dejes caer el jugo sobre tus pezones. Déjalos resbaladizos y mojados y luego imagíname a mí lamiéndolos.

Bella sintió una fuerte oleada de calor. Mordió el melocotón y luego dejó caer el dulce néctar sobre uno de sus hinchados pezones. Cuando oyó que Edward jadeaba separó las piernas aún más y dejó caer unas gotas de zumo sobre el clítoris. El líquido frío estimuló las terminaciones nerviosas de toda esa zona erógena. La combinación de olor a excitación y a melocotón le llegó hasta los orificios nasales. -Mierda -soltó Edward.

-¿Te gusta, Edward? -murmuró ella, disfrutando de las sensaciones. Mareada por el deseo, soltó el melocotón y comenzó a acariciarse a sí misma. ¡Dios! Estaba demasiado excitada. Tenía que liberar la tensión sexual.

-Introdúcete los dedos en la vagina. Haz eso por mí, Bella -dijo él con voz ahogada-. Quiero que te corras al mismo tiempo que yo. Luego, bajaré hasta la playa y te lameré el coño con sabor a melocotón.

Las palabras sexys de Edward hicieron que la joven se estremeciera. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Nunca había hecho algo tan alocado y desenfrenado. Y desde que había conocido a Edward, había hecho muchísimas cosas alocadas y desenfrenadas. Cosas que deseaba seguir haciendo...

Con ansia, se introdujo dos dedos en la vagina, mientras con el pulgar se acariciaba el clítoris. Elevó las caderas de la tumbona y se le contrajeron los músculos vaginales. Metió los dedos aún más adentro. Comenzó a jadear y a gemir de placer.

Oyó que Edward también gemía.

-Así, pequeña. Córrete conmigo. -Su voz la llevó al orgasmo.

Se contorsionó de placer. Echó la cabeza a un lado y gritó el nombre de Edward mientras se corría. Tras un largo rato, cuando ella todavía respiraba aceleradamente, oyó la ronca voz de Edward que le decía:

-No pierdas la concentración, Bella, y mantén las piernas separadas.

En menos de dos minutos, Edward estaba delante de ella, vestido con un traje de baño azul y una camiseta también azul. La miraba fijamente, y esa intensa mirada en sus ojos casi le hizo perder el sentido.

Las aletas nasales de Edward se abrieron mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella. La miró con detenimiento. Observó sus piernas abiertas.

-Tienes el coño más bonito que jamás haya visto -susurró en un tono alarmantemente tierno. Intercambiaron una tórrida mirada antes de que él enterrara la cara entre los muslos de la joven. La lengua de Edward le acarició el clítoris y ella empezó a temblar.

-Tienes un sabor delicioso -murmuró él. Los largos y suaves lametones pronto la hicieron llegar otra vez al orgasmo. Luego, insertó un dedo. Ella estaba muy caliente, en llamas, y se corrió en la boca del joven.

-Mmm. Me encanta lo sensible que eres a mis caricias -le dijo en un susurro.

Ella lo miró. El modo en que aquellos ojos verdes ardían al mirarla la conmovió.

Los dedos de Edward continuaron acariciando con suavidad el clítoris de la muchacha.

-Eres una mujer salvaje y descontrolada, Bella Swan.

Atónita, ella lo miró mientras él se ponía en pie, se colocaba junto a ella y la besaba con gran ternura. Fue un beso tan tierno y apasionado que ella se estremeció.

-Creo que eres tú quien hace que aflore esa parte de mí -dijo ella, tragando saliva.

Él la cogió de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse de la tumbona.

-Vayamos adentro. Tengo mucha sed. -Bella recogió sus cosas y lo siguió hacia el interior de la cabaña. Edward cogió dos botellas de agua de la nevera mientras Bella se vestía. Vio la agenda de la joven encima de la mesa.

-Te encanta planearlo todo, ¿verdad? Ella asintió.

-¿Y qué planes tienes para el resto del día? Bella echó un vistazo al reloj.

-Tengo hora para un masaje con piedras calientes dentro de diez minutos y luego me iré a comer con las chicas. -Le guiñó un ojo-. Aun que ya me has dicho que a ti no te va mucho eso, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Así nos podríamos dar un masaje de pareja, junto al mar...

-¿Un masaje de pareja?

Bella se dio cuenta de que la palabra «pareja» era tal vez demasiado formal y precipitada. -Bueno, sí, supongo que de pareja... Luego, podemos darnos un chapuzón, si te apetece.

Ella notó un brillo de malicia en los ojos de Edward, y se preguntó qué estaría tramando.

En menos de diez minutos, estaban los dos tumbados sobre una camilla de masaje, separados el uno del otro por tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Como único atavío llevaban puesto el traje de baño. Cuando Bella notó el seductor olor a aceite de vainilla y sintió la primera piedra caliente sobre su piel gimió de placer.

-Mmm, ¡qué agradable! -murmuró, humedeciéndose los secos labios.

Volvió la cabeza y vio que Edward abría los ojos como platos.

-Será mejor que dejes de hacer ruiditos sexys, Bella, o no respondo de mí mismo -le susurró. Bella, divertida por el comentario, decidió bromear y seguir provocándolo. Se movió, inquieta, sobre la camilla y siguió gimiendo. Decidió que había llegado el momento de que fuera ella quien tomara el control de la situación, aunque sólo fuera por una vez.

-Oh, Dios, este calor me está penetrando a través de la piel. Me hace sentir muy caliente y... húmeda -le contestó, también susurrando. Edward soltó un leve gruñido.

-Bella, sabes muy bien que vas a pagar por esto, ¿verdad?

El tono seductor de Edward revolucionó las hormonas de la joven. Bella lo miró con coquetería y parpadeó. Durante la siguiente media hora la joven gimió, jadeó y lloriqueó hasta que el fuego en los ojos de Edward se volvió explosivo.

-Mmm, creo que esto es mejor que el sexo -murmuró ella después del masaje.

-Eso ya lo veremos -se apresuró a decir él. Edward apartó la toalla de su cuerpo, la cogió por el brazo y tiró de ella para que bajara de la camilla y lo acompañara hasta el mar.

Ella tomó aliento. -Edward, ¿qué haces?

-Te voy a demostrar que el masaje no es mejor que el sexo. Ya lo verás. Sígueme.

Ansiosa por saber qué era lo que Edward tenía en mente, Bella nadó con él hasta llegar a las rocas al pie del acantilado. Estaban alejados de la playa, a resguardo de cualquier mirada que proviniera del agua o de la playa, pero se les podía divisar desde lo alto de la montaña. Al salir del agua, ella miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que estaban exacta mente en el mismo lugar donde la pareja a la que habían espiado había hecho el amor el día anterior. Hizo una mueca al comprender las intenciones de Edward y ver su mirada maliciosa. Era evidente que Edward ya lo tenía todo planeado de antemano. Sintió un fuerte calor y se estremeció. Se sintió conmovida por el hecho de que Edward la hubiera llevado hasta allí para satisfacer los deseos secretos de la joven, sus fantasías sexuales más oscuras.

Edward la agarró y la atrajo hacia sí. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. La besó en la boca con pasión y luego se separó un poco hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Es esto mejor que un masaje?

En el aire saltaban chispas de energía sexual. Bella trató de hablar con tono indiferente.

-Ni de coña -consiguió decir con la mente nublada por la lujuria.

La mirada de Edward se oscureció. Le desabrochó la parte de arriba del bikini y se fijó en los pechos de la muchacha. Con la lengua, le acarició uno de los pezones hasta que se puso duro. Bella intentó ahogar un gemido. Cuando Edward pasó el pulgar por encima del humedecido pezón, ella cerró los ojos para poder sentir mejor todas las sensaciones eróticas.

-¿Y esto? ¿Es mejor que un masaje?

Ella cogió aire y miró por encima del hombro de Edward fingiendo estar aburrida.

-Eso es discutible... -dijo con voz burlona. Edward gruñó, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la roca y tiró de ella para que también se arrodillara. Con un gesto apresurado, le quitó la parte de abajo del bikini y le separó las piernas. Con la nariz, le acarició el coño y aspiró su olor a excitación. Luego le regaló un profundo lametón. Mientras la boca del joven se movía en su clítoris, ella casi se corre. -Oh, Dios...

Él la miró.

-¿Y ahora, Bella? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta más esto que el masaje?

El corazón le comenzó a latir descompasadamente. Soltó un gemido reprimido, muy sexy. -Pues no estoy segura... Todavía no lo he decidido.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Edward se arrancó la ropa y cogió un condón del bolsillo de su traje de baño. Ella se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba. Le encantaba mirar aquel espectacular cuerpo desnudo. Olvidándose de juegos preliminares, Edward se puso el preservativo con rapidez, separó aún más las piernas de la joven y, con un brusco y veloz movimiento, le introdujo el pene hasta el fondo. Ella cogió aire. Estaba muy húmeda. Edward la penetraba con movimientos rítmicos.

Bella cerró los ojos, vencida por completo y entregada a él.

-Mira a tu alrededor, pequeña. Estoy, convencido de que hay alguien en la cima de la colina que está mirando cómo te follo.

Dios...

El pulso de Bella se aceleró, se le contrajeron los músculos vaginales, estaba muy a punto... El mero hecho de saber que podía haber gente mirándolos la llenaba de lujuria. Con desenfreno, le clavó las uñas en la espalda y le agarró las nalgas, empujando para que el pene del joven se introdujera lo más adentro posible. Muy poco antes de que ella se corriera, Edward se detuvo y le dedicó una mueca endiablada.

-Ahora, dime, cariño -dijo consciente de que ella estaba al borde del orgasmo. Ahora era su turno para bromear, supuso ella-: ¿te gusta más esto que el masaje? -La voz de Edward era áspera, llena de emoción, y ella se dio cuenta de que hacía grandes esfuerzos para controlarse y poder seguir jugando con ella.

Agotada, ella soltó maldiciones, casi sin aliento, a causa de la frustración sexual. Como respuesta, Edward soltó una carcajada y ella pensó en lo cómoda que se sentía con él y en lo bien que estaban juntos.

Necesitaba llegar al orgasmo de forma desesperada, así que Bella cogió aire, temblorosa.

-Sí, sí, claro que me gusta más esto que cualquier masaje. Ahora haz que me corra, ¡mierda! Edward soltó una risita y empezó a embestirla con fuerza, dándole lo que ella necesitaba. Ella se en tregó a él en cuerpo y alma.

Segundos más tarde, llegó al orgasmo. Las manos de Bella apretaron con fuerza la espalda de Edward. Lo sostuvo durante largo rato. No quería dejarlo marchar. No quería que se fuera. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Ella notó el pene de él muy dentro de ella. Palpitaba. Supo en seguida que se iba a correr al mismo tiempo que ella. Todo en ellos, como pareja, era tan perfecto que Bella sintió un gran cúmulo de emociones. Aproximó sus labios a los de él y lo besó con toda la pasión que había dentro de ella.

Tras un largo rato, Edward se tumbó junto a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. A Bella le encantaba que la abrazara. Cuando la respiración de la joven por fin se calmó, ella le pasó un dedo sobre los labios y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. -Hmm... me da la sensación de que todo esto lo tenías ya planeado -bromeó.

Él fingió ser inocente. Relajó los músculos del rostro.

-No tengo ni idea de por qué piensas eso. Bella rió y se acurrucó contra él. El calor del sol caía sobre ellos y calentaba sus cuerpos. Bella cerró los ojos, relajada, y escuchó los latidos del corazón de Edward, hasta que éstos alcanzaron un ritmo constante.

Edward entrelazó los dedos con los mechones de Bella.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Si no, el sol nos va a dejar fritos -le dijo en voz baja y le dio un cachete en el trasero, pillándola desprevenida.

-Mmm, ¿intentas ponerme cachonda, Edward? Pues lo has conseguido.

Él soltó una carcajada. -Eres insaciable.

Edward se sentó y recogió la ropa de ambos. Mientras se vestía, Bella contempló las azules aguas del mar y escuchó el relajante ruido de las olas que rompían contra las rocas.

-¡Este lugar es muy hermoso! Edward asintió.

-Parece que por ahí están haciendo submarinismo.

Bella se puso la mano en la frente para protegerse del sol.

-¿Dónde?

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y señaló hacia el mar.

-Allá a lo lejos.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de ver eso? Casi no puedo ni ver el barco -dijo Bella sorprendida.

-Supongo que es por los años de entrenamiento militar.

-Parece divertido. A lo mejor intento ir a una de esas clases de submarinismo.

-Ten cuidado y no te ahogues. Esta vez no estaré allí para rescatarte.

Ella rió con ganas. -¿No vendrás conmigo? Edward hizo un gesto negativo.

-Aro siempre intenta convencerme de que vaya a alguna de esas excursiones, pero yo no quiero.

-¿No te gusta hacer submarinismo? ¿Ni el si quiera _snorkeling?_

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sí. O al menos antes me gustaba. -Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres ir? Tienes muy buen ojo para detectar cosas. ¡Si hasta me rescataste cuando me estaba ahogando! -Le guiñó un ojo.

Edward entornó los ojos y pasó el pulgar por encima de los labios de la joven.

-No quiero ir porque creo que Aro está tramando algo.

Bella le hizo una mueca y asintió.

-Es un anciano muy astuto, ¿no te parece?

-¿Astuto? Esa no es la primera palabra que me viene a la mente cuando pienso en él.

Bella inclinó la cabeza para disfrutar mejor del sol tropical. Pensó en lo rápido que estaban transcurriendo sus vacaciones. También le vino a la mente lo mucho que le gustaba el Balneario O. Era, sin duda, un oasis de placer, pensó. De mucho, mucho placer. Sólo de pensar en que pronto tendría que volver a la nevada ciudad de Chicago y regresar a la rutina de siempre se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Y qué harás cuando abandones este lugar, Edward? ¿Volverás al ejército?

-No -se apresuró a contestar.

Bella dedicó unos instantes a reflexionar sobre las habilidades únicas de Edward y sobre el modo en que Aro lo había presionado para que participara en las actividades acuáticas. Entonces, se acordó de las crípticas palabras que Aro le había dirigido a ella. A decir verdad, si no se hubiera aventurado a salir del camino establecido, nunca habría descubierto a Edward en lo alto de la montaña.

-Dime, ¿por qué piensas que Aro insiste tanto en que vayas a las excursiones? -preguntó ella.

-Creo que intenta guiarme; ayudarme a descubrir qué futuro deseo.

-¿Búsqueda y rescate?

Edward asintió.

-Eres una chica lista.

-Creo que serías muy bueno en el desempeño de ese trabajo, Edward. De hecho, ya te dedicas a vigilar a todo el mundo como si fueras un ángel de la guarda.

-Pensé que al final habíamos decidido que yo era un demonio disfrazado de ángel.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. Pero creo que eres las dos cosas a la vez. -El estómago de Bella empezó a hacer ruido Y, de pronto, recordó que había que dado con sus amigas para comer-. Oh, mierda. Tengo que irme ya -dijo, frotándose la barriga.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que he quedado con las chicas para comer.

A Edward se le entristeció la mirada. -No vayas.

Dios, cuando la miraba así la volvía loca. -No puedo faltar.

Él la besó con suavidad en los labios. El calor de Edward la envolvió por completo y su sonrisa en diablada hizo que las entrañas se le convirtieran en lava líquida.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que te ocurren cosas fantásticas cuando rompes tus planes, cariño? -susurró él, despertándole la libido.

Por muy tentadora que fuera la propuesta de Edward había prometido a sus amigas que se reuniría con ellas para comer.

-De verdad que no puedo, Edward.

Él dedicó un largo rato a observarla con detenimiento.

-¿Alguna vez alteras tus planes, Bella?

Tras un momento de vacilación, hizo un gesto negativo. -No.

Él soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Y qué planes tienes para después de la comida?

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-Te he apuntado a ti en la agenda para más tarde.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Edward. -¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo y dónde? -preguntó él.

-Oh, estoy segura de que serás capaz de en contrarme sin problemas -bromeó ella-. Siempre sabes dónde mirar.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo el capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

ya subi la nueva historia **Desnudate**

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les dare un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	25. Chapter 25

Bajo el sol

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 24

Cuando Bella se fue, Edward comió algo rápido y luego paseó inquieto por el complejo turístico. No dejaba de pensar en los sentimientos que Bella despertaba en él. Con una mueca desquiciada, como si fuera un paciente que se acaba de escapar de un centro psiquiátrico, pensó en lo rápido que habían pasado de ser unos desconocidos a amantes apasionados. Finalmente se dirigió hacia la sala de billar para distraerse un poco.

-¡Hola, tú! -dijo Edward, contento de encontrarse allí a Emmett, inclinado sobre la mesa de billar. Se alegró sobre todo porque aún era de día y Emmett no solía salir durante el día-. Junta las bolas.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te va? -preguntó Emmett.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Pues nada, por aquí perdiendo el tiempo hasta que llegue el momento de largarme de esta isla perdida en el culo del mundo. ¿Y tú?

Emmett también se encogió de hombros.

-Lo mismo que tú. No te he visto últimamente.

-Yo sí te he visto -le aseguró Edward-. Con Rosalie.

Esa observación hizo que Emmett sonriera con cara de bobo. Edward aprovechó el momento para sonsacarlo.

-Dime, ¿sabes algo de su amiga? ¿De Bella? -preguntó dándole un codazo.

Dios, el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre le aceleraba el corazón. Era tan dulce, abierta y sincera... Y tenía tantas ansias por tener nuevas experiencias sexuales... Su entusiasmo por la vida y la forma en que veía belleza en todo lo que la rodeaba había despertado los sentidos de Edward. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward se sentía vivo, rejuvenecido, libre. La verdad era que Bella había conseguido traspasar su muralla de protección y había llegado directamente hasta su corazón. Por la forma en que ella respondía a sus caricias y el modo en que lo animaba a que se abriera a ella, su instinto le decía que ella sentía lo mismo respecto a él; que no era tan sólo un entretenimiento pasajero para ella.

Emmett cogió el triángulo con las bolas de billar y lo centró.

-Rosalie ha comentado que cuando se vayan de la isla Bella se comprometerá formalmente con su novio. Al parecer, Rosalie y Alice tienen la esperanza de que, al estar separada durante unos días de su futuro marido y después de haber bebido el elixir mágico, que tanto tú como yo sabemos que es un fraude, Bella se dé cuenta de que comprometerse con ese tío no es lo que de verdad desea. Bella tiene fama de seguir sus planes a rajatabla, pero sus amigas opinan que verá las cosas de forma distinta después de su estancia aquí en la isla.

A Edward se le retorcieron las tripas. Tiene pensado casarse.

¡Joder! ¿Casarse?

Esa palabra le bombardeaba la cabeza. ¿Era cierto lo que le estaba contando Emmett? ¿Bella pensaba casarse? Tragó saliva, confuso y furioso.

Su estado de ánimo se ensombreció cada vez más y miró a su amigo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Se va a casar? -preguntó con incredulidad.

-Sí, supongo que sí. No recuerdo las palabras exactas de Rosalie, pero ella quiere que Bella se descontrole un poco aquí en la isla y tenga una aventura con un hombre apasionado. Algo así, más o menos.

Edward sintió un torbellino de emociones.

¿Era ése el motivo por el que lo animaba a no reprimirse, a descontrolarse? ¿Con la única intención de tener una tórrida aventura con un hombre apasionado?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Así que todo lo que había entre ellos no era más que una aventura de verano para ella? ¿Una canita al aire antes de casarse?

¡Joder, vaya mierda!

Meneó la cabeza, incrédulo, y murmuró tremendas maldiciones. Empezó a sudar profusamente por la frente a pesar del frío que sentía en los huesos.

Se produjo un tenso silencio hasta que Emmett comenzó la partida de billar. Edward observó la jugada de su amigo. Emmett le estaba hablando, era consciete de ello, pero él era incapaz de comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo.

¡Joder! ¡Era un idiota!

Se frotó las sienes. Y él pensando que Bella era una mujer dulce, sincera, abierta... Y durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos no le había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre su futuro compromiso de matrimonio. Ahora se daba cuenta de por qué momentos antes le había dado la sensación de que ella le ocultaba algo. Puede que Edward se hubiera permitido pensar que las cosas podían cambiar ahora, dadas las circunstancias, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que Bella nunca cambiaba sus planes.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué había bajado la guardia? ¿Por qué había permitido que la muchacha traspasara su barrera de protección? No tendría que ha ber dejado que eso sucediera y, sin embargo, dejó que ocurriera. Su determinación de no dejar que nadie se acercara demasiado a él se esfumó en cuanto sintió el suave tacto de su piel. Se agarró a los bordes de la mesa de billar y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y de ignorar el profundo dolor que le partía el corazón. Nunca debería haberse abierto, haberse entregado. Lo único que había logrado era dejar entrar el dolor. ¿Es que no aprendía nunca? Debería haberse limitado a disfrutar del sexo y no pensar en ir más allá. Sólo sexo.

Cogió el taco de billar. Notó que las entrañas se le congelaban. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Respiró hondo para centrarse. Había llegado el momento de sacarse a Bella de la cabeza y del corazón. Tenía que olvidarse para siempre de haberla conocido.

Después de comer con las chicas, Bella se encaminó hacia su cabaña. Miró a lo alto de la colina y se preguntó si Edward estaría allí, observándola. Edward...

Sólo de pensar en él sentía palpitaciones. Ahora que había despertado sus fantasías sexuales y se había abierto a ella, ¿cómo podía contentarse con volver a los brazos de Mike? ¿Cómo podía conformarse con volver a ser una buena chica con un futuro ya preestablecido?

No podía, y lo sabía muy bien.

Antes de conocer a Edward pensó que ya tenía todo lo que su corazón deseaba, aunque no lo que su libido anhelaba. Edward le había abierto los ojos, y el corazón, y le había mostrado que lo que ella creía que quería no era lo que en realidad deseaba.

Pensó en el consejo que le había dado a Alice durante la comida. Le había dicho que hablara con Jasper y le dijera lo que sentía por él; que fuera sincera con él. Y se dio cuenta de que ella misma no había sido del todo sincera con Edward.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser consecuente consigo misma. Tenía que poner en práctica su propio consejo. Necesitaba decirle a Edward cómo la hacía sentir. Decirle que deseaba que su relación fuera más allá del mero sexo y contarle todo sobre ella, incluido su futuro compromiso de matrimonio.

Bella entró en su habitación y miró el contestador para ver si había recibido algún mensaje. Nada. Sabía que tenía que mantener una conversación con Mike, pero primero quería hablar con Edward. Se colocó en el umbral de la puerta y movió los brazos, con la esperanza de que Edward la estuviera observando desde la distancia. Transcurrieron unos minutos. No había señales de Edward. Decidió ir en su busca.

Primero se dirigió hacia su cabaña y, al no encontrarlo allí, empezó a subir la montaña. De pie en lo alto del acantilado podía divisar su cala privada. Ni rastro de Edward. La decepción se apoderó de ella cuando descubrió que su ángel de la guarda no estaba en lo alto del acantilado, vigilando.

-¿Dónde se estará escondiendo? -murmuró. Justo en aquel momento, Aro se aproximó a ella.

-Bella, veo que te has aventurado y has cogido el camino menos concurrido. ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

Ella sonrió y sospechó que Aro sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever.

-Creo que sí -dijo ella pensando en Edward.

-Entonces, ¿el elixir mágico te ha funcionado?

-Sí -contestó ella, que de pronto creía ciegamente en los poderes mágicos del elixir y en la magia de la isla. Por fin había comprendido que tenía que salir del camino preestablecido para encontrar lo que su corazón de verdad deseaba.

Dedicó unos instantes a pensar en Edward y en los deseos más profundos de éste. Él le había dicho que deseaba la soledad, pero, al igual que ella, Bella sospechaba que lo que Edward pensaba que quería y lo que quería en realidad eran dos cosas distintas. -¿Sientes el frío en el aire, Bella?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, perpleja. La temperatura era de casi treinta y cinco grados centígrados.

-Creo que lo único que te puede quitar ese frío de los huesos es la sauna. -Tras pronunciar esas palabras, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la maleza.

A Bella le dio la sensación de que Aro le estaba dando algún tipo de mensaje secreto. Decidió seguir su recomendación. Emprendió su descenso de la montaña y se dirigió hacia la sauna, la misma sauna donde había hecho el amor con Edward. Abrió la puerta del recinto, miró dentro y descubrió que Edward estaba allí. Tenía los brazos contra la pared. Bella empezó a salivar. Se le volvió a despertar la libido al ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Dios, lo deseaba ahora, mañana, siempre...

Se dejó llevar por los impulsos. Se desnudó con rapidez y, muy despacio, se metió en la sauna.

Se aproximó a él. No trató de ser discreta. -Edward -susurró, presionando los pechos con tra la espalda del joven-. Te he estado esperando, pero no has venido. Así que he decidido salir a buscarte. -Bella rodeó la cintura de Edward con los brazos. Necesitaba establecer un contacto íntimo con él. Le encantaba sentirse cerca de él.

El cuerpo de Edward se puso rígido y ella también se puso tensa. Le empezó a latir el corazón con fuerza. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Bella, vete -le dijo sin volverse hacia ella. La frialdad en el tono de Edward la tomó por sorpresa. Ella se metió bajo el brazo del joven para poder mirarlo a la cara. Al ver el dolor y la frialdad en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Ella sostuvo su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward? -insistió, negándose a dejar que él volviera a enterrar sus emociones, que volviera a ese lugar donde se recluía y se apartaba del mundo entero. Se negó a que la apartara a ella.

-Sólo quiero estar solo, Bella. Ya te lo había dicho antes. Ése es mi deseo más profundo, ¿recuerdas?

Bella sintió una ira que se le quedó atravesada en la garganta. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto? ¿La estaba apartando de su lado? ¿Quería negar la conexión que existía entre los dos?

-¡No me vengas con idioteces! -exclamó ella-. No pienso ir a ningún sitio hasta que hables conmigo. No pienso dejar de luchar por ti, ni por lo que hay entre nosotros.

Durante un minuto de agonía, él se quedó mi rándola fijamente. Luego, le cambió la expresión. -¿Ah, no? Tal vez deberías hablar de esto con tu novio y no conmigo. ¡Qué narices! ¡Tal vez deberías follártelo a él en lugar de a mí!

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sí, eso es lo que pensaba -dijo con voz burlona. Dio un paso atrás y dejó que el frío helado ocupara el lugar de lo que antes fue tórrida pasión-. ¿No tienes planes que hacer, Bella? Y, como ya sé que tú nunca rompes tus planes...

-Edward, espera. -Oh, Dios. No podía perderlo ahora; no justo ahora que lo había encontrada-. No es mi novio.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

-Vale, tu futuro prometido y marido, entonces. -Recogió su ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

-Alguien me dijo hace poco que las mejores cosas en la vida suceden cuando rompo mis planes. Esas palabras hicieron que Edward se detuviera en seco. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que mis planes han cambiado -se apresuró a decir ella-. Sí, tenía planeado com prometerme y casarme, eso no puedo negarlo -Edward entornó los ojos y esperó a que ella prosiguiera-. Verás, Edward, cuando vine a esta isla tenía todo mi futuro ya planificado, pero estaba en el ca mino equivocado. Tú me lo has demostrado. -Bella dio un paso hacia él y le cogió la mano-. También me había resignado a una vida sin pasión. Creía que los hombres apasionados sólo existían en las novelas. Pero después de todo lo que hemos compartido, después de que tú te hayas abierto a mí y me hayas demostrado que los hombres apasionados y desinhibidos sí existen, no soy capaz de seguir con el camino que me había trazado para el futuro. Salí del camino marcado y lo que me encontré... -se detuvo y se llevó el índice al pecho- me ha hecho darme cuenta de que nunca he tenido lo que mi corazón desea.

Las facciones de Edward se suavizaron. -¿Y ahora?

-Y ahora sí tengo lo que mi corazón desea y también lo que mi libido desea -dijo con la esperanza de disminuir la tensión en el ambiente.

Él se humedeció los labios.

-¿Y yo soy lo que tu corazón y tu libido de sean? -preguntó. Los ojos se le oscurecieron de anhelo.

-¡Pues claro que sí!

Él meneó la cabeza. Aún estaba receloso. -Bella, ¿me estás hablando en serio? Porque, de no ser así, no podría soportarlo.

-No tengo ninguna intención de seguir adelante con lo del compromiso, Edward. -Bella se dio cuenta de que él aún tenía sus dudas-. Y esto es algo definitivo.

Él frunció el ceño. Se tomó un tiempo que a ella le pareció demasiado largo para digerir esas últimas palabras.

-¿Definitivo? ¿No te comprometerás, seguro?

-No.

-¿De verdad? -Él soltó un gran suspiro e hizo una pausa.

-Pues lamento oír eso. Ella lo miró atónita.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué me dices eso?

-Porque algún día, si yo te pido que te cases conmigo, me gustaría que me dijeras que sí.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Estaba feliz.

-¡Oh! Diré que sí, pero con una condición. Edward sacó un preservativo del bolsillo de su traje de baño y luego dejó caer al suelo la ropa que tenía en las manos. Se acercó a ella, con una mirada oscura, lujuriosa. Empezó a respirar con rapidez.

-¿Y qué condición es esa?

Ella le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

-No quiero que entierres más sentimientos aquí dentro.

Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos y la tumbó sobre el banco de madera de cedro. Se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

-No enterraré nada aquí dentro. -Se montó encima de ella y, con un movimiento rápido, se puso el condón y la penetró-. Lo que sí quiero enterrar es mi pene dentro de ti, cada día.

-Oh, Dios, ¡qué maravilla! -gritó ella cuando él le introdujo el pene.

Acarició el pelo de Edward y lo miró a los ojos. Todo en ella se entregaba y se abría a él y a la conexión que se había creado entre los dos.

-Supongo que, después de todo, el elixir mágico sí que ha funcionado, Edward. Todos mis deseos se han cumplido.

-Los míos también -murmuró él-. Supongo que la soledad no era lo que de verdad estaba buscando, Bella. Era el amor, la vida, la risa. Y tú me has devuelto todo eso. -Mientras movía las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, haciendo el amor a Bella de forma dulce y apasionada, le echó el pelo hacia atrás. Te equivocaste al decir que yo era tu ángel de la guarda cuando te rescaté. -Posó los labios con suavidad sobre los de Bella-. Porque, Bella, cariño, eres tú quien me ha rescatado a mí.

* * *

bueno aki les dejo el penúltimo capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

ya subí la nueva historia **Desnúdate**

subiré el ultimo capi kuando tenga 5 reviews

los kiero se kuidan =D


	26. Chapter 26

Bajo el sol

Esta es una adaptación Placer Bajo el Sol

De Cathryn Fox

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 25

Epílogo

Aro esperaba en la improvisada pista de aterrizaje a los tres altos ejecutivos que venían de Nueva York. Estos salieron del avión, dispuestos a comenzar sus dos semanas de vacaciones en la isla. Aro se frotó la perilla y miró con detenimiento a cada uno de los hombres. Se fijó en cada detalle mientras pensaba en la estrategia de iba a seguir con ellos.

Aunque los tres hombres habían venido a la isla para relajarse y sacudirse de encima el estrés, Aro sabía que iban a encontrar algo más durante sus vacaciones, sobre todo porque las modelos del Playhouse Palace estaban en la exclusiva isla para una sesión de fotos en la arena de la playa, bajo el sol tropical.

Volvió la atención a Alice, Rosalie y Bella y a sus compañeros, Jasper, Emmett y Edward. Se preparaban para embarcar en el avión y emprender una vida juntos. Los hombres ya podían irse por que ya habían acabado la rehabilitación y sus superiores habían considerado que ya estaban curados.

Tras una ronda de apretones de manos, abrazos y agradecimientos, Edward habló:

-¿Cómo lo supo usted? -preguntó al anciano, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Cómo pudo saber lo que cada uno de nosotros deseaba y necesitaba? Aro extendió los brazos.

-No he sido yo, hijo mío. Ha sido el elixir mágico.

-A mí desde luego me ha convencido sobre los poderes mágicos de ese elixir -dijo Edward, y soltó una carcajada. Apretó aún con más fuerza el brazo con el que rodeaba los hombros de Bella-. Demos gracias al elixir, pues -dijo en voz alta, y miró a sus amigos.

-Sí, demos gracias al elixir -corearon todos. Después de que las tres parejas se hubieran su bido al avión, Aro acompañó a los nuevos visitantes a sus cabañas y los invitó a cenar con él, antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos. Tenía que admitir que estaba feliz de que los invitados que ahora partían hubieran satisfecho sus deseos sexuales y sentimentales, pero ellos no tenían ni idea de que el elixir mágico no había tenido nada que ver con eso. La fortaleza para curarse e ir en busca de la satisfacción de sus deseos más profundos había salido del interior de cada uno de ellos, con un poco de dirección y consejos por su parte, desde luego.

Aro se sirvió un vaso de agua fría del grifo. La sostuvo en el aire, listo para hacer un brindis, saco el brazo por la ventana abierta de su habitación observó al avión despegar.

-Brindemos por el elixir -susurró.

La brisa de la isla se llevó las palabras de Aro.

Fin

* * *

bueno aki les dejo el último capi

espero ke les haya gustado :)

***siento no haber podido enviar el adelanto =( me kede sin luz una semana x la tormenta ke nunca llego****

chikas gracias por el apoyo

Diana Caro, Tata XOXO, Lady Tomoyo BLack, rumpelsinki, sistercullen, carito, SexyCullen CEAG, DCullenLove, Mary de cullen, bea, Luisa Black Whitlock, wally, FuckingTonyStonem, a los anónimos , a los alertas y a los favoritos(Diana Caro jajaja me hiciste la noche kuando leí los reviews )

Me regalan un último review

los kiero se kuidan =D


End file.
